


Dreams of the Road Untraveled

by AnonymousXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 94,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousXIV/pseuds/AnonymousXIV
Summary: On the eve of the night's return to Norvrandt, the Warrior of Light retreats to her suite for a night of quiet reflection. But an unexpected interruption from a worried friend causes lingering regrets to surface, and to the one person she wished to protect from them at that. As she drifts off to sleep, she can't help but dream of the day one life—Minfilia's life—was spent to save one world. Yet dreams are wont to take strange turns, especially when the Dreamspinners take an interest.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Broken Promise

It was the eve of the night's return to Norvrandt. Not the first time, and certainly not the last, but it was an important occasion nevertheless. For on this night the Warrior of Darkness did return to the Crystarium alongside not only the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, but the Crystal Exarch as well. His face unmasked, his name known to her: G'raha Tia. With the defeat of Emet-Selch and the successful purging of the Lightwardens' corrupted aether, the everlasting light that plagued Norvrandt was at last gone for good.

For the citizens of the Crystarium, it was a time of celebration. So too did her companions take part, though they had been battered and beaten on the journey from the Tempest's floor to the final days of Amaurot. But though the Warrior of Darkness—a white-haired Rava Viera by the name of Galbana Lily—was more than happy to attend the festivities, she had one good reason not to. For on that journey she and Thancred had taken the brunt of their enemies' attacks, and while the Ascian overlord had made short work of her family, it was she that bore the full extent of his power in their battle. To put it plainly: Though she was in high spirits, her body was a mess.

With every step she took, her muscles burned and her joints ached. It was all she could do to smile and wave to any passerby on her way to the Pendants. With a simple request at the front desk and a few minutes of waiting, she returned to her suite with an uncommonly large wooden tub, two buckets of water, and an Elven man to help her carry them both. Setting the washtub down to open her door, she bid the man enter. Following behind him, she moved the washtub to the center of the room, giving her plenty of space to move around it.

"Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head, suppressing a wince as her shoulder and neck locked up. Instead, she forced herself to smile her best. "Just set the buckets down. I will return for more water if I need it. Thank you for your aid."

With a nod and a bow, the man departed, leaving Lily alone. Stripping off her armored long coat, she set it and the rest of her attire down in a neat pile on the bench beside the suite door. The armor had been a gift of sorts from a remarkably talented—and remarkably familiar—blacksmith by the name of Grenoldt, and she was in no mind to mistreat it. It had defended her life as much as any of the Scions, after all, and was to be treated with the same courtesy she would anyone in her family.

Resting the massive, ornate greatsword she'd prized from her journey through the Qitana Ravel upon the bench as well, she turned her attention back to her planned bath. Now dressed only in her underclothes—a simple pair of cotton tights, woolen socks, and a midriff-length chemise—she dipped her fingers into one of the buckets for a moment. Though not unexpected, seeing as it had been freshly drawn, the water was much too cold for her purpose. Taking the bucket over to the stove in the corner, she poured the water into a pot and lit a fire below. After gathering some soap, a towel, and a washcloth while the water came to a boil, she deftly moved the pot to the washtub and poured the contents inside. Repeating the process with the second bucket, she now had enough hot water to... soak her feet.

Six round trips to fetch more water and several boiling pots later, she thoroughly regretted sending the attendant off. Even so, there was enough water in the tub now for a proper bath and she had a spare bucket to boot. After removing a sock she dipped her foot into the water and, satisfied that the boiling water had mixed well enough with the cold, proceeded to strip off her underclothes and slip into the washtub. It was a tight fit for a woman her size—six fulms tall before her ears—but as the heat soaked through her skin and eased the tension in her exhausted body, she found it simple enough to make due.

After a minute or two of soaking, Lily grabbed the washcloth and soap and carefully adjusted her legs, propping her feet on the edge of the tub to scrub them down. As she worked her way up to her thighs, she stretched her legs into the air one at a time, resting them back in the tub once she was finished. The rest of her body was a much simpler matter, though by the time she made it to her hair the water had grown murky with sweat and grime.

Climbing back out of the tub, she opened the large window opposite the suite door, letting the cool air sweep into the room. Shivering with delight from the night's touch, she untied the daisy-adorned string holding her hair in a ponytail, letting her long white locks cascade down and across her back. Then she lifted the spare bucket and, kneeling over the washtub, began to pour the water over her head. She had to ration it carefully: In her state of undress she couldn't go out for another refill.

Running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp was a time consuming and tedious affair, owing to the sheer length and volume she had to work through. It would be considerably easier if she had kept it short. She even had reassurance from Alphinaud—in word and sketch both—that short hair would suit her just fine. Yet aside from the necessary maintenance, she refused to be parted with even a single ilm.

When at last she finished, she gently squeezed the remaining water out from her hair and into the washtub, then gathered up her towel and dried herself off. Heading over to the dresser beside her feather bed, she pulled a knee-length camisole from within and gave it a good sniff. It was freshly laundered, or close enough. Slipping it on over her head, she headed back to the open window, pulling shut the drapes behind her and sitting down on the right-hand stool.

Between the night sky above her, the cool breeze around her, and the numerous flowers in their planters before her, it was trivial for her to unwind. Looking over the flowers, she stopped upon her sole addition to the patio "garden": Half a dozen galbana lilies. She had worried they would not grow here of all places, and that she would not be on the First long enough to see them bloom. Lifting their pot onto her lap, she gave them a long sniff. She wouldn't pick more than one or two of them—she enjoyed carrying them in her hair, but she had hoped to donate these to the Hortorium, that she might leave a part of herself on the First. Setting the pot back on the patio, she turned her gaze upwards.

As she stared out at the glimmering stars, a thought occurred to her. Though her body had been taxed beyond all reason, she wanted to try something before turning in for the night. Closing her eyes, she focused on the shape first, recalling the familiar form of one of her many past mentors. This one in particular had been a prickly sort but there was no denying the effectiveness of their short time together.

Exhaling, she opened her eyes. Sitting opposite her, clad in deepest shadow, was the selfsame figure from her earliest days in Ishgard. Everything about her was exactly as she remembered, from her helmet and glimmering golden eyes to the stylish armored long coat. Indeed, in every meaningless respect, she was a perfect recreation of "Fray" herself.

"Naught but a simulacrum, and terribly limited at that. Would it disappoint you to see this? That despite all we've been through, this lifeless husk is the height of my accomplishment?"

Rhetorical questions would get her nowhere. Being able to replicate such a feat on her own was proof enough of her progress, and with time and effort she would surely be capable of more. Besides, summoning forth her living shadow was only the first step. Once more, she closed her eyes. Reaching out with her mind, following the trail of aether, she touched the simulacrum.

She opened her eyes, looking upon herself from her new vantage. Raising her left hand, she examined it. Though made of ethereal shadow, the heft of her gauntlet was real as anything could be. She took off her helmet, letting her snow white locks cascade down her shoulders. Then she stood up and, stepping forward, took herself by the chin...

Opening her eyes once more, Lily looked directly into those of her living shadow, watching as it fell into nothingness mere ilms from her face. If there had been a mind beyond them other than her own, they betrayed no sign of it. Every step it took had all been her own doing, controlling it as if it were her own body. Though she did not understand why, she could not help but be disappointed in that. Still, her experiment was a success. Mastery over the act of creation would take much time and effort, but such a trick might well come in handy one day.

Attempting to move on, she returned to her stargazing. Yet her little experiment had awakened something within her—not some mysterious power, but rather a need for reflection. Her journey to the First and across the manifold lands of Norvrandt—from her highest mountains to the depths of her seas—had been a long and arduous one, full of memories both painful and wonderful. Quite a few managed to be both at the same time, and none encapsulated that feeling more than the promise she held in her heart. For the sake of her friends, she had suppressed that memory as best she could that she might push on ahead with her heart unclouded. It was for the best, or so she told herself.

Her ears twitched in their telltale fashion. Footsteps in the hall beyond foretold the gentle rapping of someone's hand upon the suite door. She did not want visitors right now, but...

"You may enter!"

The door clicked open. More footsteps followed suit, along with a familiar voice.

"Lily? Ah, you're behind the curtain. Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

Lily shook her head in dismay. Of all the people to show up in her room at this time, why did it have to be her? But despite her misgivings, she was not wont to turn the child away, either. She would just have to save the introspection for after she left. "It is alright, Ryne. If you would like to watch the stars with me, you may."

The drapes parted and Ryne stepped through them. Taking the seat opposite Lily, she gave an adorable smile. "Thank you. Everyone else is either sleeping or celebrating, and I thought you might be lonely all by yourself."

Lily kept her gaze upon the starry sky, staying silent. She had wanted to keep these feelings of hers private—to unburden herself of them while alone. And if someone had to listen in, Ryne was the one person she never wished to learn what she had to say. Yet here she was...

"I... I am, yes. But I am alone by choice right now and would prefer to keep it that way."

Visibly bewildered, Ryne held her hand to her chest. "You invited me in, didn't you? If you'd rather be alone, I'll leave, but... please, tell me what's troubling you."

Navigating this conversation was proving difficult for her. Ryne deserved an honest answer, at least, but there had to be a way to get out of giving one without dismissing her or her concerns. Clearing her throat, she plotted her course down the path of vaguery. "My journey through life has been long and trying. Full glad am I to have made it to this point—to be surrounded by loved ones upon a star we saved from oblivion. But I wished to reflect on the lives lost along the way and... and mourn them now that I have the time."

Lily had hoped that would be enough to sate her curiosity. The unspoken truth was only a stone's throw away from it, after all. Though the deaths of good men and women were ever a tragedy, she was not so sentimental as to cry over every last soldier. And in the end she had to respect the well intentioned choices others had made, no matter how badly they hurt her.

"It's Minfilia, isn't it? That's who you're thinking about."

Caught off-guard, Lily could only stare in trepidation. There was an opportunity there to misdirect, but if Ryne could see through her that easily, she feared it would only bring harm to try. Weighing the cost of simply dismissing the girl, she found herself without recourse. She opened her mouth to speak... and was promptly silenced by the rumbling of Ryne's belly. With a nervous laugh, she opted to press ahead another way. "You would be right. But before I say another word on the matter, I must ask... would you care to have dinner with me?"

***

Preparing dinner for two was a simple enough matter. She kept her kitchen well stocked with ingredients, and her time with the Bismarck had shaped her into a skilled chef. She had a mind to make something hearty tonight, and thus she made mushroom saute and grilled rail for the both of them. Letting the food cook even gave her the opportunity—with Ryne's help of course—to dispose of her dirty bath water. It also gave her the chance to sort out her feelings, that she might tell Ryne the truth without causing undeserved harm to the girl.

Having seated Ryne at the kitchen table, she swiftly delivered a wooden bowl filled to the very brim with creamy sauteed mushrooms to her, followed by a plate of grilled rail garnished with garlic. She winced briefly as the girl tenderly dug into her meal. It seemed that all of her excessive movement tonight was starting to cost her. But she stifled the pain and forced a smile instead, that her friend would have no further need to worry over her.

Swallowing her first bite of mushrooms, Ryne looked up at her, returning the smile with a beaming grin of her own. "This is delicious! Thank you so much, Lily!"

"You are welcome. If you've need of a drink, I can also prepare some tea." She silently cursed herself for not thinking of it beforehand. Her body was not the only thing wanting for rest.

"What about those?" Ryne pointed at the copious stock of spirits on the kitchen shelves. "Tonight's a night for celebration, and I wouldn't mind a little wine to go with dinner."

Looking over to the stock of spirits on the counter behind her, Lily sighed. She’d left them untouched throughout her entire stay. The rest of the Scions were well aware of her aversion to alcohol, but Ryne, having joined them long after she’d developed it, was entirely unaware.

However, there was little reason not to share the spirits if her guest wished to partake. If she could trust anyone not to poison her drinks, surely that would include the Pendants’ staff. "I don't see why not. Though I'm surprised a girl your age has a taste for this stuff." After acquiring a tall bottle of mulled wine from the stock, she diligently poured Ryne a glass, then set the bottle down on the table. "If it is to your liking, you may keep the rest for yourself."

"Aren't you going to have any?"

As if by reflex, Lily began to respond, a single word humming in the base of her throat. But instead she flinched, restraining herself from speaking. She could only push back her friend's inquiry for so long, and she was unsure of just how she'd react to her refusal. Silently, she poured herself a glass, then sat down beside her. Once more, she reassured herself. The wine couldn't possibly be poisoned. That would just be ridiculous.

With that out of the way, Lily was finally free to join her in eating dinner. Aside from the occasional moan and sigh from her guest, the two ate in relative silence. It afforded her the chance to think, and by the time she had finished her meal, she was ready to guide Ryne through to her feelings. Or so she hoped, at least.

"What do you know of Minfilia's role in our group? The Scions of the Seventh Dawn, I mean."

Setting her fork down beside her bowl, Ryne turned to look her in the eye. "Not much, I'm afraid. It seemed like everyone other than Thancred was already resolved to... to what would happen to us. And I can't blame Thancred for not wanting to bring her up around me, either."

"Aye, that..." Lily sighed. "I can not speak for the others, and I don't wish to speculate. As for myself... I understand why she made her decision. But for now, I must digress." Clearing her throat, she continued on her intended course. "Minfilia was both the face and leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. When she spoke, the ears of nations turned to listen. When she gave orders, we followed through without fear. Such was the strength of her conviction and the network of allies she had labored hard to cultivate. And, of course, she was also our friend. I think that might have been her favorite part of her work, bringing people from disparate walks of life together through compassion, kindness, and mutual understanding."

She stopped there to gauge Ryne's reaction, and was surprised to see bewilderment on her face. "Did I say something strange? It is an accurate account of her work and prowess."

"I thought you'd talk about fighting alongside her. She was the Oracle of Light, after all."

Lily's mind was sent reeling at the thought. It was a rare thing, seeing Minfilia on the battlefield. And even when she felt the need to be there, to see what she needed to see with her own eyes... Closing her eyes, she tried to picture it—herself and Minfilia, back to back—and found herself smiling. "I think I would've liked that. Perhaps she would have, too. But Minfilia was no fighter. She did not need to be. And she did not become the Oracle of Light until... well, it is a long story."

Ryne lowered her head and fell silent, as if in thought. Lily, in turn, went to sip from her glass of wine, only to find it empty. Hesitantly, she grabbed the bottle she had set upon the table and refilled her glass, then tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Will you have some more?"

With a smile, Ryne dismissed the offer. "Thank you, but I've had my fill already." But rather than leave Lily to her drink, she instead followed up on the dangling thread Lily had left her. "I was wondering, if Minfilia's power was something she needed to earn, how did she get it?"

Setting her glass back down, Lily wiped her mouth and rubbed her forehead. "I am surprised you did not already know. Thancred has spoken of the 'bloody banquet' to you, has he not?"

"He did, yes. All of you ended up separated after some of your allies betrayed you, right?"

For several seconds, Lily remained silent, pondering how best to build on that. Only when she realized she'd been staring right through Ryne the entire time did she clear her throat and speak up. "Yes, that is the gist of it, though if that's all he said then he left out practically everything. A story for another time, perhaps..." Taking a long sip of her wine, she continued. "Y'shtola and Thancred stayed together to cover mine and Minfilia's escape, and to make their own way out she performed the same trick she did in Rak'tika. But as the two of us were near to freedom, Minfilia bade me leave her. She claimed that Hydaelyn had spoken to her—that she was to remain behind. It was not until much later that I learned the reason why."

"What was her reason?"

"Hydaelyn claimed to have grown weak. Too weak to even speak to those with Her blessing, much less render aid unto them. Thus she needed a sacrifice, and as I am-." She paused, her shoulders sagging. It was a rare moment when Minfilia's words failed to inspire, and hindsight had only calcified her bitterness over her friend's decision to stay behind. To quote her at this juncture would only do the woman a disservice. "I am afraid I'm too bloody useful to be treated so disposably."

Though they were mostly her own words, the effect was much the same: She regretted even speaking them, and not only for the expression on Ryne's face. Her resolve cracked, Lily stared into the half-empty glass before her. If she tried to push ahead, there was no telling how badly the attempt would go. But she could run away from this right now. Dismiss Ryne from her suite, crawl into bed, and pretend it never happened. Her friend would certainly remember and think less of her, but there was no helping that. Or, lacking even the strength of a coward, she could keep sitting there hoping for nothing less than divine intervention.

Seconds passed without so much as a noise uttered between the two. But then she felt the gentle touch of a hand under her left arm and found herself being pulled into a hug. Her head now resting on Ryne's own shoulder, her arms locked around her in a firm embrace, Lily could do nothing but accept the girl's sympathy.

"She didn't sacrifice herself in vain, did she." It was not a question, but rather a statement, as if she knew the answer already. But even so, Lily felt compelled to speak.

"No. Ah, our... when we next spoke, she..." She sighed, composing herself. "I was able to speak with both of them eventually. Hydaelyn had claimed her, both body and soul, and used her to grant knowledge of the Source and its reflections to us. But the very act of summoning me to Her side, of gifting that knowledge proved too much for Her to bear. Thus I alone was made to watch Minfilia die, her soul shattering as she sent me back." As she spoke the words, her gaze wandered to the sight of her hulking great sword, still resting on the bench by the suite door.

It was difficult enough to see Minfilia disappear the first time, but she had held out hope that they would reunite. And so she poured herself into every discipline she could, sparing no effort that she might be prepared for her return. And no discipline had held such promise as the one Frey had offered. To defend the weak, to punish the guilty. To freely follow her heart. With such power and conviction, she'd tear down the very pillars of Ul'dah to rescue Minfilia if need be. Then she would reach for her hand, like she should have that day, and take her home.

But Minfilia hadn't been captured. Hadn't turned herself over to buy time. She'd answered the calling of a higher power and in doing so put herself forever out of reach. Were it not for the suffering of her friends in that moment and their need for a pillar of strength to lean on, Lily was certain it would have broken her, just as it was breaking her now. Sniffling, she stifled her tears, lest she make an even bigger spectacle of herself.

The act had not gone unnoticed, however. With one arm Ryne pressed her into a tighter hug while the other came up around the back of her neck. "It's okay to cry, you know. She was an important part of your life. You don’t have to hold back anything on my account."

Sniffling once more, Lily shook her head. She hadn't been treated like this since she was close to Ryne's age—and being nearly three times older than her, it felt rather embarrassing. “I will save my tears, thank you. I fear if I shed any more, it will do more harm than good.”

“That’s… alright.” Releasing Lily from her tight embrace, Ryne seated herself again, hands on her lap as she stared into the Viera’s eyes. “Keep going. She lived through that too, didn’t she.”

With a nod, Lily continued. “It was not too long after that a chance encounter led to not only her revival, but freedom from Hydaelyn’s grasp. We… We have Urianger to thank for that. But even that was short-lived, for the plight of your world, of the First, was made known to us all as well. Thus did she travel to the First, to… well, you know. We saw her together, after all.”

“So that’s how she became the Oracle of Light, then.” A faint smile formed on Ryne’s lips as she closed her eyes. “Even before she’d ever set foot on Norvrandt, she was determined to save us—people she hadn’t even met—at the cost of her own life.”

“No, she was not.”

Ryne perked her head up, confusion plain on her face. “Wh-what?”

Once more she regretted speaking, but if there was any time to stop herself, she had long since past it. Softened nerves, dulled reason, and reawakened passion all played their part in pushing her forward until she stood upon the brink. Tilting her head back, as in thought, she recited Minfilia’s last words to Ryne. “‘Tis a strange feeling. So many times have I watched you depart, my heart filled with worry, and ever did you return to me in triumph. Someday, when I have found a way to free this star from Her sorrow, I promise you I shall repay the favor.’ I… believed her. Oh, how I looked forward to that reunion. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms for the first time. To tell her that she could rest now that she had returned to me. To tell her I… that I…”

There was no stopping it anymore. With all the poise of a newborn babe, she began to sob, then cry. Inertia alone could only hold her up for so long; soon she slumped forward, head buried in her arms on the kitchen table. There she continued to cry, blind and deaf to the world around her, until at long last she had shed every tear held back since that fateful day in Ul’dah.

For a moment she sat there, unmoving, listening with deafened ears to the silence. It took little time for her to realize her ears were fine—the room truly had gone completely silent save for her bawling. Wiping her eyes, she mustered the strength needed to pull herself together and upright. Turning to Ryne, she saw that the fear meant to stay her words had come to pass. The mortified look on her friend’s face was one she’d seen all too many times on their journey.

It was the look of a girl who wished she was dead. And, having exhausted herself, there was little Lily could do to help her now. Yet broken as she felt, she was not unwilling to try. Her voice cracked out through the lump in her throat, barely more than a whisper. “Don’t say it.”

“But I-.”

Raw anger surged forth from within Lily, granting her a second wind, her voice nearly breaking into a shout. “Do not say it! Burn this pitiful display into your mind! Know that if you died that day, every one of the Scions would have mourned for you! And Thancred, he would be so much worse for it and I, I would be no better.”

She had hoped this would be enough to break Ryne out of this state, to make her reconsider. Yet knowing the strength of will she had grown to have, it was no surprise to Lily when she objected every bit as fiercely. “But you loved her! She could have kept that promise, and you could’ve been happy together!”

“Do you think I don’t love you too, child?” The words rolled forth from her lips unbidden, and she found herself scrambling to keep up with them. “I know I don’t have the years Thancred and Urianger spent with you. But I have watched you struggle and doubt and suffer under the legacy she has left you, and I have watched you grow into a fine young woman, possessed of brilliant conviction and compassion and strength. Your life is a blessing I would not see squandered.”

She had more to say, of course, but an idea struck her. Quietly she sifted through the expanses of her memory, looking for the right anecdote to demonstrate what she needed to show Ryne. And there in Ishgard, in the cold and bitter nights bracing the Brume, did she find it. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Ryne, noting the confluence of sorrow, confusion, and shameful pride in her expression, and began to speak. “If you would hear me out, I have a story to share with you.” As Ryne sat there, silently brooding, Lily spoke once more. “Say it, and I will give you my response after the story. This I promise you.”

Ryne nodded, her eyes brimming with sad conviction. “If you had told me about her promise and how you felt about her, I would’ve let Minfilia take my life.”

Seizing the opportunity, Lily cleared her throat and tilted her head back. Letting the images take shape in her mind, she turned them into words and spun those words into a tale. “Following the bloody banquet, Alphinaud and I were made to seek refuge for a time. Along with another friend, Tataru Taru, we found ourselves in the snowbound heights of Coerthas, the holy see of Ishgard looming overhead beyond the Sea of Clouds. With the aid of a beloved friend and confidant, we were given succor by the lord of House Fortemps, and thus were permitted into the city. Yet such kindness comes not without implicit cost, and thus did I serve Ishgard and her people for many a day.”

Stopping only to catch her breath, Lily continued. “On one such day, I made my rounds through the Brume—where those without home or kin gather—to hand out firewood to those in need. There I met an Elezen girl no older than you, whose body shook and shivered from deathly chill. Her name was Osaulie, and so moved was she by the gesture that she offered to follow in my example, to pass out the remaining firewood to other needy souls.”

Sniffling, Ryne nodded. “That was kind of her. What happened next?”

“I learned that she had been false with me. Osaulie was a thief whose antics brought misfortune to others around Ishgard, and the theft of the firewood caused a bit of a stir, for a lack of warmth could mean the difference between life and death out in the Brume. That was not the last I had seen of her, either. Not too long after I had heard of a string of petty thefts in the city’s market, the Jeweled Crozier. As it turned out, Osaulie was the one responsible.”

“Having caught her in the act and let her slip away without a word or her lucre, I had hoped she would turn a new leaf. In the coming weeks my duty took me far from Coerthas, however, and upon my return one of the first things I did was attempt to check up on her. It was then that I learned Osaulie had passed away mere days before my arrival. No man in Eorzea would blame me—it was the bitter cold that claimed her life. Yet I am wont to follow my heart, and so I saw where my indifference to her plight played a part in her death.”

The silence that followed was palpable, and though it gave Lily time to compose her answer, she was worried Ryne would rebut the lesson she intended to pass along. When she at last spoke, however, she made no effort to do so. “I don’t see how this has anything to do with me.”

She needed only a quick glance at the girl’s face to tell this was a lie. Her lesson had fully sunk in, and no other words were needed. Yet a promise was a promise. “I knew full well that you were on the precipice of fate that day and, despite my best efforts, there was no talking you out of making your choice. That is why I kept my feelings hidden from you. For if I spilled my heart out then as I did now, I would count myself a murderer for it.” Taking a deep breath, she let out a sigh. “You don’t have to agree with my point of view. You only need to see it and understand.”

“I suppose so.” Standing up once more from her seat, Ryne came in for a hug. “Thank you, Lily.”

With a rueful smile, Lily leaned into her shoulder. “Forgive me tonight’s transgression. I have laid the depths of my weakness bare, and count myself blessed if I am still a hero in your eyes.”

“No one, however powerful, is immune to the whisperings of doubt and despair.” Releasing Lily from her embrace, Ryne smiled sweetly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “But you knew that. We heard her together, after all. And if you ever need a pillar of strength to lean on, it’s the least I could do to repay you for being there for me all this time.”

“In that case, do you mind shouldering another burden of mine?”

With concern plain on her face, Ryne responded. “Not at all. What’s troubling you?”

“It is late and I would like to get some sleep, but…” Feeling somewhat delirious, Lily could not help but laugh. “This is going to sound ridiculous, but I can’t feel my legs.”

“Oh gods, Lily. Here, let me help you up…”

The trip across the room was uneventful, though Lily was surprised at how easily Ryne carried her. Though she was more than a full head shorter and a hundred ponze soaked to the bone, she’d managed to lift Lily straight off the ground, one arm tucked under her knees and the other supporting her back. Having reached the feather bed together, she was gently lowered onto it and tucked under her blanket. Looking up at her friend, Lily grinned.

“Thank you, mother.”

With a giggle and kiss on the forehead, Ryne turned to leave. But before she could take more than a few steps, Lily called out to her.

“Ah, wait. Before you go, I have one more favor to ask.”

“Oh?” Tilting her head to the side, Ryne looked at her over her shoulder. “What is it, Lily?”

“I have some flowers I wished to deliver to the Hortorium. Could you do so in my stead? There are six of them, all in the same pot outside the window. They match your hair, in fact.”

Heading over to the window, Ryne kneeled down to pick up the aforementioned flower pot. “I don’t think I’ve seen these flowers before. They’re so vibrant and lovely. What’re they called?”

Lily responded, beaming with unconcealed pride. “They are my namesake: Galbana lilies. If it pleases you, you may keep one for yourself.”

“Oh, thank you! I’ll take them over right away, I promise.” Making her way to the suite door, Ryne stopped one last time. “Rest well, Lily, and goodnight.”

Lily yawned, laying her head to the side. “Goodnight, Ryne.” Though she could not see it, two audible clicks—barely more than a second apart—signaled to her that Ryne had left the room. With another yawn, she closed her eyes, rapidly drifting to sleep. As her consciousness faded to darkness, she could have sworn she heard someone—perhaps a very young child—giggling.

***

_“Though many are lost, there are those we can yet save... Whom I can yet save…”_

_“You orchestrated all of this not to save her, but to send her away!?”_

_“...You would go alone then?”_

_“So please...forge a different path. Seize a better fate.”_

Deep within the aetherial sea, before Hydaelyn herself, no less than eleven figures stood together. On one side stood the Warriors of Darkness—mysterious heroes from a world on the edge of oblivion. Opposite them were the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, brothers and sisters in arms to her, the Warrior of Light. Clad in a black leather coat and holding the staff Tupsimati—gifted to her just now after it and Minfilia had disappeared for so very long—she stood at the center of her friends, her family. And between them all, freed from the shackles of the Mothercrystal, was the emissary of Her will.

Lily had never expected this moment would come to pass. By all appearances, her dearest friend had passed away, her soul shattered as Hydaelyn’s power waned. Yet with an offering of crystals, Minfilia’s body and soul were pulled back together. She was given another chance at life, and Lily was given another chance to stand by her side.

More than anything, she did not wish to let the opportunity pass her by. But she would have to, of course: Minfilia was reborn for the sake of saving the First from a Flood of Light, and there was no doubt in Lily’s mind that Hydaelyn had other plans for Her champion. She would have to wait until her friend could return to...

Lily winced as a sharp pain lanced through her skull. Nothing had stabbed her, of course, nor had she taken ill. This had happened before, often at inconvenient times, but it had always proved illuminating if not useful. As reality faded from her sight, she wondered just what it was the Echo would let her see this time.

_In a world she never knew, a tidal wave roared across the land. Mountains and cities buckled and broke as it crashed through them. Valleys and lowlands were submerged, never to be seen again. All that was touched by the wave and its irradiance was consumed, leaving blank perfection in its wake. It seemed that nothing could impede the flood’s progress._

_There was a city, familiar yet alien to her. The architecture was reminiscent of Ul’dah and Rabanastre, but distinctly different in many ways. It too would be consumed by light rampant, if not for the coming of Her emissary. Surrounded by five lights, then only one, she stood floating above the tallest building left standing. Through her will and their sacrifice the flood was slowed, then halted, even as it threatened to engulf the city. But as the vision faded, so too did Minfilia…_

Opening her eyes, she stared ahead in disbelief. That was not the Echo as she knew it—rather than a memory from the past, it seemed to be a vision of the future. The selfsame heroes who stood before her would be consumed holding back the Flood of Light. So too would Minfilia, Hydaelyn’s so-called emissary to a world she claimed she would save. Her thoughts raced back to Ul’dah, to Minfilia’s words during their escape. She had intended to uplift her, encourage her to keep fighting on. But in the wake of the “Word of the Mother”, its meaning had been corrupted. And just as then, Hydaelyn meant to make a sacrificial lamb of the woman she loved.

Minfilia spoke to her with a warm smile. “'Tis a strange feeling. So many times have I watched you depart, my heart filled with worry, and ever did you return to me in triumph. Someday, when I have found a way to free this star from Her sorrow, I promise you I shall repay the favor.”

Desperation burned inside her, pushing aside reason and laying waste to restraint. When at last it reached her eyes, something snapped within her. She would not let this happen. Not again.

“I’m going with you.”

The silence that followed grew tense with each passing moment. When at last Minfilia responded, it was to softly chide her. “I understand your concern, but you can not make this journey with me. The realm—our world needs you more than I. Please, don’t make our parting any harder than it needs to be. Believe in me, that I would not make a promise I won’t keep.”

Behind her, Alphinaud seemed lost in thought, perhaps wondering if such a thing was possible. Alisaie, in turn, was visibly concerned. As if what she had demanded was too dangerous to consider. The shock on Thancred’s face was as plain as his shame—he had easily accepted that she would go alone. But it was the trepidation in Urianger’s eyes that snagged Lily’s attention the most. In his carefully laid plans, he had uncovered the means by which anyone might travel between the Source and her reflections. Flashing a knowing grin, she turned back to Minfilia. 

“If you will not take me with you, then I will find another way.”

Minfilia next spoke in a commanding tone, her brow furrowed in frustration. “Don’t be foolish. If you tried to make such a journey, you would most certainly perish. Hydaelyn needs you, Lily.”

“A pox on Hydaelyn!” Clenching her fists in anger, Lily lowered her gaze. “Once she has taken your life with honeyed whispers and deceit. Now, having been made to loosen her grip, she means to send you to your death! I refuse to let this happen! And if she won’t grant me the means to ensure your safe return, then I will court our enemies instead!”

She felt the pull of a smaller hand on her own, and turned to look at the source. Alisaie’s eyes burned as brightly as her own must have, though it was plainly concern that shone behind them. “Have you gone insane?! You’d do a lot of good helping them save their world—believe me, I know. But how can you even consider what you’ve just said? The best you could hope for if you turned to Ascians for help is an early grave.”

Brimming with dire conviction, Lily looked her in the eye. “Myriad are the risks when making a pact with devils. My body and soul will surely be forfeit, whether to serve their ends or simply be disposed of. And even should they prove uncharacteristically charitable in our dealings, our counterparts—the Warriors of Darkness are proof enough I won’t come out ahead.”

Concern gave way to self-doubt, then despair in the young Elezen’s face. “Then you know you can’t do this. I can’t let you make that choice.”

“It is my choice to make, Alisaie, and I will make it.” With little in the way of ceremony, she handed over the staff Tupsimati to her. “Whatever path I tread, I’m sure you’ll make better use of this than I.” Then, turning away for the final time, Lily stared down her beloved Minfilia. “If you would spare me the fate I entreat, then you will take me with you.”

Not a single soul present protested further. Not for lack of desire, for every one of her friends surely wanted to pull her back from the brink. Yet such was her mad determination that they must have found themselves at a loss of words. The seconds rolled on for what seemed like forever, and for a moment Lily feared she would be turned away, just as she had been in Ul’dah.

With a look of abject sorrow, Minfillia raised her hand in protest. Yet she remained silent, her eyes tightly shut. Finally, she turned her hand over, offering it to the Viera. “Do as you will, Galbana Lily. I can only hope you don’t come to regret this.”

Without missing a beat, Lily strode forward, slipping from Alisaie’s grasp. The aetherial sea around her seemed to stretch and fade away with every step, transforming into blinding irradiance. Reaching out, she grasped Minfilia’s hand. And then they were gone.


	2. Through the Hills of Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having forced her way onto Minfilia's journey to the First, the Warrior of Light is struck with the realization of their error. Now alone in a dying world, all she can do is try to find her way.

Having never traveled through the rift between worlds, Lily knew not what to expect upon her arrival. It went without saying, of course, that she hadn’t expected to tumble into waves of rough sand. Whether she had slipped Minfilia’s grasp as they traversed the rift, or simply lacked the means to keep holding onto her once they arrived, she couldn’t say. Coming to a stop just before the edge of a rocky cliff, she stood up to assess any injuries she might have sustained in her fall and to get her bearings on the land straight. Yet as soon as she was on her feet, she heard a scream, loud and full of pain and fear. She could hear it even over the tumultuous roaring in the distance, but could not find the source. It was as if…

She looked at her feet, and realized what it was she heard. It was not one voice, nor several. The voices she heard, unfathomable in their number, were no less than those of the elementals of this foreign land. They were being snuffed out, hundreds at a time, until at last the roaring drowned them all out. Too loud to ignore, Lily found her attention being drawn to it instead.

Before her stood the city in her vision. And beyond it was the source, the Flood of Light.

Terror gripped her heart as she slid down the side of the cliff, racing towards and along the reddened clay brick walls surrounding the city. The earth rumbled and groaned beneath her—it would not be long before it gave way. Bounding forward as fast as she could, she was a stone’s throw from the gates when she felt the beginning of the expected upheaval. If she did not act soon, she would be swallowed up along with anyone unfortunate enough to seek refuge nearby.

Throwing herself behind the closest outcropping of the city wall, she pressed her body as hard as she could against the clay bricks. Fearless though she may have seemed for even making the trip, she did not dare peek her head around the corner. Eyes tightly shut, she could only wait and pray that the land below and wall above would not conspire to do her in.

When at long last the earth stopped shaking, Lily opened her eyes. The outcropping had held fast, though it seemed the ground was now slanted down away from the gate. Poking her head out to look around, she saw the cliff she had landed on in the distance, and the crumbled remnants of the wall’s edge far above. Between them and her, mere fulms from her refuge point, was a tall cliffside and a yawning ravine.

A wave of relief washed over Lily as she struck out for the gates. It did not last, however, as she recalled the vision she had only just witnessed. Her fears were confirmed when she slipped through to the city beyond. Between the great upheaval and the encroaching sand, the outlying buildings were all but gone. Men, women, and children alike were scattered about, many of them wounded or dead. And at this distance, with the outer wall no longer blocking her view, it was impossible not to notice the enormous sheet of crystal that blocked out the sky.

There was no point in going any further. Though her destination lay beyond the inner gates—the tallest building in the city—she knew exactly what she would see when she got there, for her vision had already come to pass. Minfilia had stopped the Flood of Light and perished.

Wiping the dirt and sand off her black leather coat and boots, Lily silently cursed this newfound gift. There was nothing she could have done for Minfilia at this juncture, and all she had accomplished was trapping herself in this world, barely clinging to its own life, with no way of getting home again. But why, then, had she been made witness to it? It did not take long for her to find an answer, though whether it was the right one remained to be seen. Though Minfilia was gone, the survivors of this catastrophe would need all the help they could get.

Stepping forward, she approached the nearest survivor, a man clad in garments not far removed from her days in Radz-at-Han, before dreams and wanderlust set her forth on her adventures. After checking to see him for any serious injuries and employing her conjury to treat him as best she could, she helped him to his feet.

“Th-thank you, miss. You’re not from around here, are you?”

With a rueful smile, she nodded. “My condolences for your fair city. What was her name?”

He turned aside, taking in the same sight as she had, then let out a deep sigh. “Nabaath Areng. The gods really have forsaken us, haven’t they? Suppose I should count myself lucky to be alive, at least.” Dusting himself off, he gave her a friendly once-over. “I need to go look for my wife and children. If you’ve mind to help the other survivors, I’m sure they’d be grateful.”

And so it was that Lily found herself wandering the sands of Nabaath Areng, gathering survivors and information both. Many of the townsfolk spoke of the mysterious girl who appeared above the building from her vision—the Pristine Palace of Amh Malik, having been witness to her efforts to halt the Flood of Light. Their gratitude towards her for saving their lives was unmistakably genuine, as was their gratitude to Lily for her friend’s name: Minfilia.

Still others spoke of Malikah’s Well, a haven out west containing living quarters and other such amenities, the long abandoned ruins of a “Ronso” settlement named Kelk, and Twine, a mining town further to the north. Reaching these places was the goal of the remaining people on this end of the divide; anyone stuck on the other side would have to contend with crossing the Fields of Amber before reaching the nearest settlement. Thus she determined her next goal: To defend any of the survivors who sought Twine as their destination.

Lastly, one survivor balked at the extravagance of her dress. To travel through the sands or hills of Amh Areng in ten ponze of black leather was a death sentence, and to have made it to Nabaath Areng dressed as such was nothing short of a miracle. Somewhat embarrassed, she had to agree with that. But until she could arrive in Twine, a change of clothes had to wait.

Having finally gathered together all of the survivors en route to Twine, Lily stopped to wonder if it might be better to travel after the sun had set. Turning her eyes to the sky, she tried to gauge how many hours they had left, and found herself wanting. If there was a sun at all, she couldn’t tell, for the sky churned with an endless confluence of aetheric light. With no recourse but to move on, she began her journey in this strange land, eager to make a difference in its plight.

***

The air had grown bitter and cold by the time the survivors of Nabaath Areng made it to Twine. Their route proved to be an unconventional one—they had to make due with walking along the railway tracks and bridges crossing over the rocky desert. This proved to be a mixed blessing for Lily and the people under her care. The majority of desert predators were nocturnal for the sake of necessity, and those that weren’t could scarcely climb the sheer walls of the bridge beneath them. Yet with scarce shade aside from the tunnels, there was nothing protecting them from the scorching desert heat. The night’s embrace had proven to be something of a blessing in that regard.

Yet even though she could feel the cool wind upon her skin, the sky had not dimmed in the slightest. If anything it seemed to be getting brighter. Motes of light glimmered in the air, and a thought occurred to her. Could it be that the very air, pervaded with everlasting light, would prove toxic? Just thinking about it left her feeling nauseous. She would have to keep that to herself, lest it cause panic among the locals.

Watching as the last man among them headed into the small mining town, Lily turned her attention to the road beyond. If she continued her journey without rest, she might just make it out of the desert before the end of night. But she knew next to nothing about this world, and was not wont to dive so recklessly into the unknown without purpose. And besides that, she desperately needed to cool off and rest up.

Heading into Twine herself, Lily made it a point to apprise how well the town could support an influx of new settlers. Not surprisingly, she quickly found it wanting. Though there was plenty of open space and the railway ensured a means of moving freight and people in and out of town, the sparse construction suggested that it mostly served as the living quarters for the miners themselves. There weren’t even any storefronts save for a saloon near the town gates. There was no doubt in her mind that the citizens of Nabaath Areng would have to keep moving.

After heading into the saloon, Lily sat down on a stool by the counter in front. Aside from a few refuge seekers and the bartender, a strikingly large Roegadyn, she seemed to be the only customer around. Looking up at the man, she greeted him impassively. “Slow day?”

“Slower than I’d like. The workers would all be coming home right about now, but the quakes must have delayed their return. ‘Tween Nuvy’s and Biran we’ve probably had a few cave-ins.” Looking down at her from across the counter, he matched her expression with his own. “Never seen an outfit like that around here before. You a pirate or something?”

Snickering, Lily shook her head with a smile. Technically, she had joined the Maelstrom at Minfilia’s behest, and technically they were a military arm of a pirate nation. And of course she had reached the rank of Captain, though Admiral Bloefhiswyn would have a few choice words for her if she minced the title’s meaning. But rather than joke about it, she opted to tell the truth. “‘Fraid not. Just an adventurer looking to ply her trade. So, what’s on the menu here?”

The Roegadyn frowned, holding a hand up. “Show me your coin first.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Lily began to dig through her pack. She hadn’t kept much of her gil on hand and, given that this wasn’t even her world, hardly expected it to be a local currency. But unless he was looking for allagan tomestones, it was all she had to offer. But before she could pull any out, another man stepped up to the counter and set down a handful of coins she’d never seen before.

“I’ll cover whatever she wants. It’s the least I could do for her.”

Looking up at her benefactor, Lily recognized him as her first contact—the man she’d helped out before. Giving him and one of the tables in the back a once-over, noting the bottle and half-empty cup, the wheels in her mind clicked. “Thank you. I’m sorry they didn’t make it.”

The man gave a rueful nod and clapped her on the shoulder, then returned to his drink. Turning her attention back to the bartender and noting the concern on his face, she sighed. “I’ve no love for strong drink. Just give me some of whatever’s cooking behind you.”

Served with a wooden bowl and spoon, that turned out to be called “ovim stew”. Lily had to admit, it tasted… awful, and brought back terrible memories of experimenting with aldgoat chuck from when she’d just begun her service with the Scions. But the alternative was to go hungry and, besides, she’d eaten far worse and liked it. Though once her self-appointed duty was over, perhaps she’d hunt an “ovim” herself and see what could be done with its meat.

Having finished her stew to the last drop, Lily forced a smile. “Thanks for that. You said something about cave-ins, right?”

***

Nuvy’s Leavings was not terribly far from the town of Twine, though without a railway connecting it to town there was little guarantee of safety in traveling there, especially alone. Yet such was Lily’s destination—her mission, to check on the miners still there and offer aid where necessary. The only solace she could take is that nocturnal hunters, typically used to hunting at night, would find the harsh light engulfing the sky above to be difficult to adjust to. That would only last for a generation or two at most, of course, and though she could hardly make out the details at such a distance, there seemed to be far more birds of prey active than she’d expected.

As she came upon the digsite, she quickly scanned the area, noting the half-dozen men of various races laying around the closer of two mineshafts. Standing before them were another three men—one Hrothgar with mottled green fur and two of the bulkier, sandier looking Hyur she’d come to recognize as “Highlanders”, typically Ala Mhigan. One of the Hyur men was tending to the injured, while the remainder kept watch. Striding forward, she greeted them with a wave. “I’ve come over from Twine to help. What happened here?”

Giving her the once-over, the Hrothgar sneered. “Don’t need help from a Viis. Why don’t you go scurry back to your forest?”

Lily raised an eyebrow. She’d been called a lot of unsavory things in her past, very few of which she could share in polite company. But not once had she ever been called a Viis. She wasn’t even sure what to make of it—the way he put it sounded like an insult, but she could be wrong about that. Before she could respond, however, the would-be medic raised his hand in protest.

“Let her help, Stefan. Gods know I could use it.”

With a disapproving grunt, Stefan moved aside, allowing Lily to pass. After setting aside her longblade and removing a simple wooden cane from her pack, she kneeled down to get a good look at the wounded men. Of the six, four had sustained painful but minor injuries. The fifth, a scrawnier Hyur than the rest, was much worse off, as it looked like one of his legs had been crushed by something heavy. Still, none of it was untreatable for a conjurer of her skill—though whether the elementals would cooperate with her after all they’d been through was another matter. The sixth man, however, was an enigma to her. A Roegadyn of severely pale complexion, he bore no outward signs of injury aside from a fresh looking scar across his shoulder, and his skin had a texture to it that could be favorably compared to stone.

Turning back to the other men, she reached out to the elementals of Amh Areng just as she reached out to touch the wounded bodies before her. As expected, they were reluctant to respond, no doubt due to the sheer terror they had experienced earlier today. Yet with a little coaxing, she was able to bring the power of Wind to bear, and with gentle Cure magic she mended the injuries of the men one by one. When at last she had finished, the injured men began to stir. All save for the Roegadyn.

“The little guy will need a proper look at his leg, but all five of them are going to make it. But the big one with pale skin… what’s his deal?”

The would-be medic wiped his brow, a mixed look of relief and consignment on his face. “There was a collapse in one of the tunnels, and our friends here were stuck on the other side of it. We managed to dig ‘em out, but then this giant beast came out of nowhere and attacked us. The nine of us are the only ones who made it out alive. Julian got his leg crushed by the monster, and Oswin here, toughest Galdjent I’ve ever met, just went wild on it. Actually managed to get it off him, but he got nasty cut on his shoulder. See, right there…”

Lily looked the shoulder wound over again. Just looking at it rubbed her the wrong way—it seemed as if it cauterized itself, and there was a faint glow to it. “So how’d you guys get away?”

The man shrugged. “We all ran as soon as we could, and Stefan and I had to carry Julian ‘cause of his leg. But Oswin was the last one out and, honestly, I ain’t got a clue why the beastie didn’t give chase. And it didn’t come up out the other side, so it ought to still be down there.”

“And the risk of another mauling is keeping you three holed up here. I’ve heard enough.” Setting aside her cane, Lily retrieved her longblade. “I’m going in. Keep an eye on the second entrance for me—the creature may flee that way and, if it does, you will need my help.”

As she made her way towards the nearby entrance, Stefan grabbed her arm. She raised her hand in annoyance, meaning to tear away from his grip, but stopped once spotting the genuine concern on his face. “That monster killed some of the toughest men I’ve known. A scrawny Viis like you will die if you go in there!”

Locking eyes with the Hrothgar, Lily let out a sigh. “Let the ease with which I carry my sword serve to reassure you. I am no stranger to battle, and stronger than my physique would suggest. But if you still mean to come with me, then by all means. Though I am sure your friends need your support more than I do.” Having said her piece, she pulled away from him with a smile.

The tunnels of Nuvy’s Leavings proved easy to navigate, owing to a sizable collection of lanterns strewn about. The miners wouldn’t need so many nearer to the surface—not anymore, at least—but the deeper they went to dig, the less natural light there would be to guide them. As she came to a forked passageway, Lily found the first sign of the beast in the form of the desiccated corpse of another Hrothgar.

Coming in close enough to get a better look at it, she noted the scuffed trail in the dirt beneath and behind him, as well as traces of blood leading deeper into the mine. He had dragged himself away from whatever it was that fed on him. She wondered to herself if he had clung to the vain hope of making it to safety, or had simply chosen to die on his own terms. Regardless, she had to thank him for marking the way—she might well have gone down the wrong fork otherwise, and delayed the beast’s reckoning. Kneeling down beside him, she placed one hand on his shoulder and offered a silent prayer, then made her way along the bloody trail.

As she rounded the final corner, she came across what appeared to be a dead end—and what had to be the site of the monster’s attack. Half a score of dead bodies littered the room, each in a much worse state than the Hrothgar who crawled away. And sitting hunched over another such corpse, eating away at it with fang and claw, was what she assumed was her prey. With its hulking figure, massive wings, and a tail nearly as long as the beast was tall, there was no doubt in her mind that this was a manticore. Yet save for where it had soaked up the blood of its victims, the beast’s fur and scales were a stark shade of pearl white.

Not wanting to take it lightly, she began to edge her way forward, blade ready to strike at its back. Yet she only made it halfway across the room when the beast, alerted to her presence, rose up and rushed toward her. Ducking out of its way, she took advantage of its momentum to cut across the beast’s hide. Yet despite the injury, she drew not a single drop of blood. Noting that the beast had managed a full stop, she pulled back just in time to avoid a brutal swipe of its tail, then readied her blade and focused intently on her adversary. Once more it charged at her, only to be staggered as she unleashed a wave of darkness into its chest and shoulder. The darkness cut right through it, leaving a visible gash straight through the beast’s body. But despite the size of the wound, the creature did not bleed so much as shimmer.

There was no telling how long it would be on the back foot, and so Lily chose to rush in, carving and cleaving through it until she was certain the beast was dead. Watching it fall motionlessly to the ground, she could not help but be disturbed as the creature, rather than finally yield even a single drop of life, instead disintegrated into a cloud of ephemeral light.

A quick search of the room yielded no further answers as to what had transpired upon the creature’s death, though a massive hole leading into a deeper cavern suggested it had come from somewhere else underground. Yet the drop was steep enough that she dared not risk going further—not without a party of fellow adventurers to watch her back. Whatever this monster had truly been, for now Lily could only take solace in the fact that it could never prey on another innocent life again. Sliding her longblade back into place, she made for the surface.

Exiting the mineshaft, Lily was greeted by the familiar and relatively pleasant sight of Stefan and his men. The miners she’d treated were all up and about, and the would-be medic was carrying Julian on his back. Noting the surprise and relief in their eyes, she gave them a nod and motioned to the entrance behind her. “The beast’s dead, though it didn’t leave any survivors.” Then she turned to the Hrothgar, addressing him personally. “How’re things topside, Stefan?”

“Could be worse. The men and I are going to take most of the wounded back home, but we need to leave Oswin here for now. He’s in no condition to make the trip on foot, and he’s too big for any of us to carry alone.” Then, with clear reluctance, he continued. “Would… would you mind watching over him for us? We won’t be gone too long, and Kieran offered to stay too.”

Looking over at the Highlander now known to her as Kieran, standing guard just as he had been when she first arrived, she smiled. “Not at all.” Setting her longblade aside, she leaned up against a wooden beam. “Safe journeys.”

“Aye.” Just as he made to leave, Stefan stopped and turned back. “I never did get your name.”

“You can call me ‘Galbana Lily’. Or just ‘Lily’ if you’d like.”

“Never met a Viis with a name like that.” Taking a deep breath, the Hrothgar smiled. “Well, thank you for all your help, Galbana Lily.”

Watching as the seven men departed for Twine, Lily turned her head skyward, closing her eyes to keep the light from polluting her thoughts. She’d been called Viis enough times now to get the feeling that it simply referred to her race, and from there mused that they must use different nomenclature on the First. And as Oswin, whom she assumed was a Roegadyn, had been called a Galdjent, she suspected there were more differences than just the Viera and Viis. She would have to learn these differences to better fit in, at least until she found a way home.

On the matter of Oswin, there was also his injury at the hands of the manticore. It would be easy enough to dismiss the monster’s indifference to him. It already had an ample food source in the form of the other dead miners. Yet there was something troubling about the account she was given. Why would it only inflict a single injury, then leave the man alone? And why would it ignore the rest of the survivors, too?

She had a hypothesis for the first one: Some predators are wont to poison their prey, then let the poison run its course before feeding. Though she’d never heard of a manticore acting in that manner, she’d also never heard of a pure white manticore either. But the second question was a complete mystery to her. Looping back to her hypothesis, she wondered if whatever poison ran through his veins might somehow spread to the other survivors. If that was the case, chasing after them would be a waste of effort. Still, this was nothing but supposition, and it left her with a third question: Did the beast really poison Oswin?

Her thoughts were disrupted, in an unfortunately timely fashion, by the groaning of Oswin himself. Looking over at him, she watched as Kieran dropped to his knees next to the fallen Galdjent. “You pulling together, Os?”

Oswin began to cough, then looked his friend in the eyes. “Kill me… please…”

“Wh-what? Don’t say that, Os. Whatever’s wrong with you, we’ll find a way to fix it, I swear.”

Noting the pain in the man’s eyes, Lily moved in close, kneeling beside the two men. She had an idea of where this might be going, but needed confirmation. “Why do you want to die, Oswin?”

The Galdjent said nothing at first, and for a while she suspected he couldn’t even see her. But after a while, he turned his head just enough to glance sideways at her. “Eating me… inside…”

“If you’ve got an idea of what’s killing you, Oswin, let me know.”

He said nothing, but instead rolled to his side, scratching at the scar on his shoulder. Leaning in for a closer look, Lily could not help but notice it was glowing, and more obviously than it had the last time. With one hand she slipped a knife from her pack, and with the other she picked up the cane she’d discarded earlier. Noting the concern in Kieran’s eyes, she shook her head.

“I’m just going to sample his blood. It won’t hurt him, trust me.”

“O-okay… I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Making a small cut in the scar tissue, Lily watched just long enough for the cut to draw blood. And when it did she was disturbed, if not surprised, that the blood came out pure white and glowing. Though by all appearances it confirmed what she suspected, she was still at a loss. Whatever was happening to him, it was beyond her ability to explain. Perhaps if Urianger had somehow come along with her, he might have been able to puzzle it out...

Though she was quick to heal up the cut she’d inflicted, there was nothing more she could do for Oswin. Shoulders sagging in defeat, she made her decision. “I don’t know how long he’s got left, but whatever that beast did to him is going to kill him eventually. I’m of the mind to grant his request, but… I think it’d be better to wait for Stefan.”

Looking over his fallen friend, Kieran sighed. “Good call. Stefan wouldn’t be thrilled to come all the way back here and find ‘ol Os dead.”

“There’s that, too.” Lily said, closing her eyes. It was a tough decision for anyone to make, she had to believe. If she could choose where and when to die, would she want to be as alone as possible? Or accompanied by friends and loved ones in her final moments?

***

The very next day, a wake was held for those who had died. Not only for the deceased miners, but for the countless lives lost in the Flood of Light. And though Lily was glad she had attended, she could not help but feel the itch to travel once more. She did not want to abandon the mining town to its own devices, of course, but there was much more of this new land—Norvrandt, as she had gleaned—to see and explore. Besides, if there was any hope in finding a way home, she wasn’t going to find it buried in a mine shaft.

Having settled on a change of wardrobe, she dusted off the ramie poncho that had served her well in the Coerthan Highlands. It would keep her cozy and warm on cold nights and, with some adjustments such as removing the sweater underneath, could be breezy enough to stay cool on hot days. At the very least, she wouldn’t risk sweating half to death again. With a quiet yawn, she strode out the town gates, eager to get a move on. The trip to Lakeland, as it was called, would be a long one, and she aimed to have it done before morning came. Therefore, there would be no stopping for rest—not even at Garik, a mining town right between her and her destination.

As she crossed the second of twin bridges over the ravine, she watched as one of the trolleys departed from Mount Biran Mines. Pushing it from behind was a towering stone man—she’d come to know them as Talos, golems created by a company known as Daedalus Stoneworks. She’d been rather shocked to see them at first, believing them to be monsters of some kind, but was relieved to find otherwise and figured they might be put to use defending the region.

Passing through Garik, Lily stopped only to fill up a canteen with water from the town well. Then she headed north out of town, winding around and up to the mountain pass between Amh Araeng and Lakeland. For hours and hours she trudged on ahead, until at long last she came across the cavernous entrance of a tunnel. In contrast to the everlasting light above, the tunnel was almost pitch black. She removed a lantern from her pack and, setting the wick inside alight, hooked it into her belt. Then, readying her longblade, she cautiously advanced into the depths.

Her intuition proved correct as, a fair distance into the tunnel, the walls echoed with ringing steel. Picking up the pace, she came across a scene not unlike her time in Nuvy’s Leavings. More than a score of monsters of pearl white complexion—diremites from the look of it—had circled around a lone figure clad in armor of deepest shadow. The figure easily picked them off one by one, but their sheer numbers were proving too difficult for a single person to fight through.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Lily charged into the fray, cutting through two of the diremites with a wave of darkness. Seizing the opportunity, the mysterious fighter put down another two of the monsters as they pushed through to her. Standing side by side, they faced off against the remaining horde. Yet even two capable warriors would find such a task daunting, and Lily sustained her fair share of cuts and bruises by the time they were safe. Regarding her chance ally with a finer eye now that she had the opportunity, she was struck by just how tall they were. An Elezen… or rather Elf, perhaps. And though their armor added quite a lot of bulk to their figure, as they approached she could not help but pick up on their distinctly feminine gait.

“A Viis of swarthy complexion, with white hair and a knack for helping out strangers without even being asked.” The figure stopped just out of reach of her sword, then offered up her hand. “I take it you’re the interloper from another world?”

Lily slid back into a fighting stance, eyeing the woman nervously. She had only just arrived in this world yesterday. Who could possibly be expecting her? An answer struck her immediately: The enemies of Hydaelyn, the Ascians. This woman certainly looked like she consorted with them…

“Hm? Ah, you think I’m your enemy.” Removing her helmet, the woman confirmed Lily’s initial suspicions: She was an elven woman, of course. Short silver hair in a braid and ponytail adorned her head, and steel blue eyes regarded Lily with the same scrutiny she afforded her. Yet despite their mutual wariness, once more she offered her hand. “Believe me, if it’s a fight you want I’m only too happy to oblige. But there is somewhere you must go, and someone you must see. He has been rather… perturbed... that you have shown up in Norvrandt so early.”

“You say you are not my enemy, yet who could possibly have sent you?” Even as she questioned the mysterious Elf, she readied her longblade to deal a decisive blow. “Which Ascian do I owe this pleasure? Is it Elidibus, or one of the surviving few?”

“You’ve killed an Ascian before? Which one?”

“More than one. Quite a few of their lackeys, and among the named: Nabriales. Igeyorhm. And though I suppose it was not my hand that did him in, I count myself responsible for Lahabrea.”

The Elven woman remained silent for several moments, as if sizing her up. Then, with a smile and hands open in a plaintive gesture, she began to step forward. “Then consider me grateful, friend. But no, the man I serve is no Ascian. His only concern thus far has been your safe travel to his seat of power, and following that your safe return home.”

As the Elven woman closed the distance between them, Lily lowered her guard. She was still not entirely convinced—that the woman admitted to knowing the Ascians was suspicious in its own right. Even so, there was a vague feeling inside of her that this woman, despite her sketchiness, could be trusted. “Very well, but you will walk where I can see you. Should you lead me into a trap, know that you won’t live to regret it.”

The rest of their trip through the tunnel was uneventful, and gave Lily a good opportunity to assess the damage to her gear. Her leggings had taken a few cuts, but much like her own injuries they were not terribly serious and could be dealt with once she had the opportunity to rest. What had really taken a beating, however, was her precious poncho. Removing it, though leaving on the mostly intact sweater beneath, she sighed defeatedly over the sheer number of holes torn into it. Slipping it into her pack, she hurried after the mysterious Elf as they made their exit into Lakeland.

The fresh air was a welcome reprieve from the musty smell of dust and dirt, as was the violet grass stretching off over the hills. Ahead of them the road forked across a tall mountain, and at the mysterious Elf’s behest they made for the right through a valley overhung by several impressive rock formations. But what truly caught her eye sat upon the horizon, its crystalline face stretching ever upwards, as if to cleave the light in twain.

“Seven hells,” she whispered, marveling with equal amounts of trepidation and wonder. The spire in the distance was none other than Syrcus Tower. By all rights, that should have been impossible—the tower was an Allagan construct made well after Hydaelyn split the world.

Looking back at her, the mysterious Elf smiled. “It’s quite a marvel, isn’t it? Or... of course, that’s the glint of familiarity in your eye. Indeed, Syrcus Tower is our destination, Warrior of Light.”

Her brow furrowed as she met the Elf’s gaze with her own. “Just who are you?”

“A kindred spirit, I should hope. Come, we’re wasting time.”

It was not long after that they reached their destination—not Syrcus Tower itself, but the edge of a cliff overlooking the spacious valleys surrounding the colossal crystalline structure. Looking at it from this angle, it was still quite majestic, yet there was something off about it. Lily thought back to where it was on the Source, surrounded by what was once Allagan architecture in their glory days. Here in a truly natural locale, completely without ceremony, it looked almost forlorn.

Shaking off the bizarre sense of pathos, Lily turned her mind to the more practical issue before her. Specifically, there was no way to move forward without an otherwise lethal dive. She could try sliding along the cliffside, of course, but she felt it would be prudent to ask for help first.

“So… how exactly do we get to the tower?”

“We’re already as close as we can get on foot. Best to just-.”

And then Lily felt the tug of something powerful on her body. There was no resisting it, nor even time to try. The world around her seemed to blink out of existence, replaced only by a blinding flash of light. When that at last receded, she was standing near the center of a spacious cylindrical room. Blue luminescent light filtered through window-like reliefs along the wall, giving her a cool and warm feeling, akin to sitting by the fire in Fortemps Manor. The tension in her body relaxed, and in that moment she quickly took in the rest of her surroundings. Far above her hung a massive and ornate gilded chandelier. Below her, an enormous map of what seemed like the stars, surrounded by fourteen celestial bodies. And before her, standing upon a dais on the far side of the room, was a robed figure whose face was shrouded in shadow.

“I see you’ve arrived here in one piece. Welcome, Warrior of Light.”

Eyeing him curiously, Lily nodded and began to speak. “Your doorman is an odd one. I am told I have arrived earlier than you anticipated.” With a momentary pause, she thought to add in the obvious questions. “Who are you, what do you want with me, and why is Syrcus Tower here?”

The figure raised a crystalline hand to his mouth, mumbling something under his breath. Then, approaching her until she was close enough to make out the finer details of his robe, he answered. “Well, I suppose there’s no sense in hiding it. To answer your questions: I am the Crystal Exarch, and I have summoned the tower to aid me in saving two worlds from oblivion.”

Her brow furrowed, Lily made no effort to hide her annoyance. “You have dodged a question. What do you want with me? And for that matter, where is G’raha Tia?” Noting the way he flinched at the sound of that name, she felt the urge to press him further. “If you have summoned this tower from the Source, G’raha Tia must surely be in here somewhere.”

The man lowered his head, an odd smile forming on his lips. “I see. Let’s start this over—and trust me, I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” Then he raised his hands, pulling back his hood and revealing his face. Between the bright red eyes, that matching hair—white highlights aside—and those adorable little ears, the man Lily was looking at had become unmistakable.

“G’raha Tia?”

Once more, the Exarch flinched, though his smile never wavered. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that. Ahem... It’s good to see you again, old friend. I have much to tell you so, please, make yourself comfortable.” Taking her by the hand, he walked over to the dais, sitting down on the topmost step and motioning for her to do the same. “Now, where to begin…”

***

Lily listened intently as the Exarch—as G’raha Tia laid bare the secrets he intended to keep from her. From her death on the frontlines of Garlemald, to the rejoining of the First into the Source and the ensuing Eighth Umbral Calamity. He even shared the plan to summon her—a hero whose legacy had carried on a full two centuries after her tragic demise—in order to unmake this bleak future. Though she was certain there were elements he had left out, such as the exact manner of her death, she was willing to forgive such omissions.

When he had finished, she raised her head in thought. For many, it was all too easy to accept the idea of destiny. That whatever had happened before was meant to happen, and whatever might come to pass was meant to be. But the concept had always rung hollow for her. After all, what were we, if not our choices and deeds? To forfeit such things to a nebulous concept like destiny was akin to denying herself. That there existed a people who could look at their past and defy it with such determination that they would actively seek to change it, even though they might never see the fruits of their labor, was nothing less than inspiring to her. Ever one to try and follow her heart, she couldn’t help but speak her mind. “I would have liked to meet them, to thank them for their sacrifice.”

“I’m sure they would appreciate the thought.” After a moment of solemn quiet between the two, he took a deep breath and sighed. “But enough of the past. Let us speak of the present, of your presence here upon the First. Why are you here?”

“I am here because I am a fool.” Realizing she had dodged the question, Lily backtracked. “The Echo granted me a vision. Not a memory of the past, as my gift so often does, but one of the future. In it, I witnessed the Flood of Light consume the city of Nabaath Areng, only to be stopped by Minfilia.” Though she was hesitant to continue, feeling somewhat like a hypocrite now, she had to complete her answer. “I saw her die, and I could not bear to lose her again.”

“Ahh… well, we all make fools of ourselves from time to time. It’s what we do after that makes up for it. There might have been nothing you could do for her, but...” Clapping her on the shoulder, G’raha Tia smiled. “Well, I believe the best thing you can do right now is make your way home. The other Scions must be worried sick about you, and believe me, they’ll need your help in the coming days.”

“I believe you overstate my importance there. The Scions are all capable, reliable. Whatever battles you might think I need to fight, I’m certain they can handle without me. Even should our enemies deign to summon primals, there are those among us with the Echo other than myself.”

Raising an eyebrow, G’raha Tia scoffed. “Surely you don’t mean Krile. Don’t get me wrong, that woman can be quite determined if needs be, but I can’t imagine her facing the likes of primals.”

“There… is her, yes.” Lily had to admit, at least to herself, that she was feeling a smidge less confident about her decision now. Though it was easy enough to work herself back up, the Exarch’s point still lingered in her mind. “But I was thinking of Arenvald when I said that. The boy may not be my equal in battle, but there was a time when the same could be said of myself. Should he be called to the fore, I have faith that he will rise to meet their expectations.”

“Ah, so you mean to leave the fate of your world in the hands of an untested youth. It sounds rather… fantastic, don’t you think? Like something right out of a work of fiction. I’ll say it once more: The best choice you can make right now is to go back.”

Perhaps you’re right,” Lily replied, a rueful smile adorning her face, “but I refuse. Having seen a glimpse of this land’s plight, I can’t very well turn away from it. If there is aught I can do to turn back the tide, I will stay here until the deed is done or I perish.”

G’raha Tia shook his head, smiling at least twice as hard as she was, from the look of it. “Forgive me, it’s been... two hundred years since we parted ways. Have you always been this stubborn, or did you grow into that behavior after I sealed away the tower?”

With a hearty laugh, Lily returned the smile with one just as bright. “I believe both may be true! I…” Taking a moment to recenter herself, she looked him in the eye, determination brimming within her own. “I can hardly fault you for wanting my safe return, but my heart is set on this. If you’ve the mind to send me back against my wishes, so be it. Otherwise, I would appreciate your help in pushing back the Light.”

“Very well. Only, I had another reason for wanting to wait before summoning you here. You see, I’ve only just arrived on the First myself, and scarcely know more than you about this world or our adversary.” G’raha Tia motioned to the brightly lit panel behind them. It flickered and rippled, much like a pool of water, and upon its surface she could see the very cliff she had stood on only minutes ago. And beyond it, the oddly forlorn Syrcus Tower. “I was hoping to have a little time to prepare. Time to build a safe haven for those seeking refuge, as well as gather whatever intelligence I could muster. Perhaps, say… a hundred years? Time flows irregularly between the Source and her reflections, so it may not even take that long for you.”

Lily stopped to ponder his words. Why one hundred years? Perhaps, she mused, he was withholding more from her than she realized. She would have loved to stick around and pry those answers from him one conversation at a time, but she was also eager to get her journey back on track. “I would rather not risk it. We must make do with the time I have here.”

“So very stubborn… I suppose I can’t convince you to stay in the tower with me, either.” Patting her on the back, G’raha Tia stood up and stretched his arms. “I’ll send you back to the cliff’s edge whenever you’re ready. And, Galbana Lily? Whatever you do out there, please, stay safe.”

"I will. Thank you, G'raha Tia." Standing up beside him, she walked back to the center of the room and turned around. "I'm ready to go now." Waving goodbye to the Exarch, she once more felt the tug of some unseen force—and in a flash of light, she was gone.


	3. To the Valley of Voeburt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years have passed since the Warrior of Light arrived in Norvrandt. Though she aims to drive back the Light, the task proves to be too much for one woman alone.

_Deep in the forest beyond the northeast outskirts of Lakeland, five figures carved a path through to the settlement beyond. From her vantage point, she could make out that two among them were Viis, but the other three were less distinct. As she moved in closer to discern their identities, she could not help but be awestruck. Among them was the Crystal Exarch—her old friend G’raha Tia. The two shorter figures were none other than the twins, Alisaie and Alphinaud. Her heart swelled with pride at the sight of them fighting fiercely alongside the company they kept. And though she knew not the face of the Viis clad in a soldier’s uniform, the remaining figure was unmistakable. It was the selfsame woman she saw whenever she looked upon a mirror: Herself. No doubt this was another memory of the future._

_The settlement itself was under attack from the very creatures she had sworn to defeat, and in numbers far greater than she had ever seen. Score after score met their end at her companions’ hands, and though many of the villagers met their end, as many had been saved by their stalwart march. And when they at last reached the burning manor at the end of the road, they discovered the source of the attack. Of all the monsters she had borne witness to in her journeys across Norvrandt, none could compare to the beast before them. The Lightwarden, as her companions had called it, fought every bit as savagely as its appearance suggested, and more than once Lily found herself worried that her friends might fall. And even once they triumphed, it seemed the beast had one more trick left. As it dissipated, as all its kind did upon death, the light left behind surged into her unguarded body._

_Or perhaps, she soon realized, she had intended to take it within her all along. For as the light vanished within her form, so too did the everlasting light vanish from the heavens. As she marveled at the night sky beside herself and her friends, the vision at last came to an end._

***

With a yawn, Lily rolled out of her comfortable feather bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she broke into a light exercise routine and, once she’d limbered up, proceeded to dress herself. There was no need to stand on ceremony today, and so she wore the same outfit she had for the past…

Well, there was no sense in denying it. She had been fighting these light-touched monsters—which had come to be known as sin eaters—in Norvrandt for fifteen years.

She had wandered for the first ten, her journey taking her to the furthest corners of the world. She had seen the towering Eulmore, walked the hills and streets of Voeburt, braved the dunes and depths of Amh Araeng, and even sought shelter from the light in the shadows of Rak’tika Greatwood. Yet it seemed no matter where she went or how many sin eaters she had slain, she was no closer to solving the riddle of securing Norvrandt’s future.

Until, five years ago, she had the dream. A second vision of the future, granted to her by the Echo. Just as before, she had reason to doubt it. And yet, to deny it outright would be as foolish as accepting it without question. And so she journeyed to Holminster Switch, where she worked to ingratiate herself to the locals through deeds of heroism and kindness. She had hoped this new vision was almost as immediately at hand as her first—that she would reunite with Alisaie and Alphinaud within a matter of days. But though the occasional sin eater had attacked the vast settlement, neither an army of them nor the so-called Lightwarden made an appearance.

For five years, she had waited in constant vigil. And for five years, that future evaded her. She was starting to grow restless, for she could feel the comfort of this new sedentary lifestyle creeping up around her. Sooner or later, she would find herself wanting to settle down for good.

But that was not for a long time, she hoped. Today, she was to make her morning trip through to the far edge of town, then double back to the manor. Once she’d returned she would tutor the lord of the manor’s children in dancing—that had been at her insistence, of course. The girl loved to dance, much as Lily had in her youth, and though the boy wanted to learn swordplay she would not let him touch so much as a knife until she fixed his two left feet. After that was lunch. The last fifteen years had provided her ample time to learn a wide variety of Norvrandtic dishes. Finally she would go out for her afternoon patrol and, after some private time to relax, her evening would be spent helping the children study. If they behaved themselves, she would share with them stories of her adventures. They rather liked the ones about her time in Ishgard.

Making her way out the servant’s entrance, her poncho billowing in the wind and her longblade resting upon her back, Lily made her way down the road, stopping only to greet the good folk of Holminster Switch as she walked on by. By the time she made it past the forest’s edge, she had worked up a strong thirst. Popping herself up onto a nearby wooden fence, she sat down and pulled her canteen out from her pack, then slowly drank the water within, savoring the chill of every last drop. Her ears twitched as she did, and as she lowered the canteen, a figure from days long past stood in her presence.

The armor, the face, and that blood-soaked axe… it had been fifteen years since she’d seen them, yet the Warrior of Darkness looked just as he did when they fought upon the burning sands of Ifrit’s domain in Southern Thanalan. Lily regarded him with an impassive stare.

“What brings you to my neighborhood… Arbert, was it?”

Though at first he seemed visibly shocked by her acknowledgement, the mention of his name caused the Warrior of Darkness to wince. “Of course you’d remember that. I’m afraid that was only an alias—a daft one, at that. My true name is Ardbert. You’ve been a hard woman to track down, Warrior of Light. So, what’s all this then? Gone native, have you?”

“Not by intention. I know little of my prey, save for one day it will arrive in this village and lay waste to it. I mean to cut it off at the pass. If I must wait two or ten summers for it to arrive, I will.” Lily shrugged her shoulders. “Though I would prefer it to arrive sooner. Care for a drink?”

“I’ll pass. Water goes right through me these days, same as everything else.” As if to demonstrate, Ardbert sidled up next to her, grabbing for the canteen as if he meant to drink from it regardless. His hand passed right through it, as if it were a mere illusion. “I’m surprised you can see and hear me, though. Nobody else has so much as looked my way in years.”

Shrugging her shoulder, Lily slipped her canteen into her pack. “What of your friends, then?”

“Gone. When the emissary—Minfilia sacrificed herself to halt the Flood’s advance, my companions gave what was left of their lives to empower her. I tried to, as well, but…” Clenching his fist, Ardbert spat into the dirt. “She denied me the same kindness, and fed me some cryptic nonsense about it ‘not being my time’ and needing to ‘give them hope when all hangs in the balance’. And unlike you, I wasn’t in a position to twist her arm. Hey, you weren’t really serious about dealing with Elidibus and his lot, were you?”

Lily’s eyes narrowed as she mulled it over in her mind. It was impossible to deny what she had done—the very threat she had imposed on her own life. She had told herself from the beginning that it was necessary. If she would tear down the pillars of Ul’dah to save Minfilia’s life, why not herself as well? And of course it had been necessary, though not in the sense she desired. She could never have saved Minfilia then. She could only force Hydaelyn to let her try.

“I was, yes. And before you start judging me for it, recall that your fellowship did the same.”

Shaking his head, Ardbert leaned up against the fence. “That’s hardly the same. We were willing to risk our lives to save our dying star from the fate we unwittingly forced upon it. You-.” He suddenly stopped himself, as though something on the horizon caught his attention.

Furrowing her brow, Lily glared into the ground as she slipped off the fence. With each word she spoke, burning anger festered within her. “I was willing to risk my life to save the woman I love from the fate She would force upon her. On that day in Ul’dah, Hydaelyn bid Minfilia to throw herself into the aetherial sea—to take her own life that she might serve as a tool to be used and spent. And, having won an ilm of freedom back, Hydaelyn saw fit to pay for her service by sending her off to die again!” Her anger reaching its boiling point, she spun on her heel and slammed her fist into the nearby fence post, splintering the wood. “Hells take her! I have had enough of her scheming, her lies, and her so-called benevolence!”

“Not that I can’t share in your enthusiasm, but I believe you have more immediate problems to deal with than Hydaelyn right now.” Moving in front of her, Ardbert pointed skyward. 

Lily followed his hand, her eyes widening with fear at the sight of dozens and dozens of flying sin eaters. They were headed north—in the direction of Holminster Switch. “No. Oh gods no.” Without a moment’s hesitation, she broke into a sprint, racing up the road to Holminster Switch.

By the time she reached the village gates, the warning bell had already been rung. Villagers scrambled into their homes, and with their safety taken care of, Lily’s mad rush to the lord’s manor continued unabated. Even as she ran up the hillside road to the manor yard, her eyes darted to the skyline to track her foes. Thankfully, what she feared had not yet come to pass. The sin eaters’ flight path took them further north than she’d anticipated, and though the entire village was on high alert, it seemed the danger had already passed. Yet she was not one to lower her guard. She had to follow the sin eaters and find out where, exactly, they were headed.

Slipping around the back of the manor, Lily made her way to the amaro stalls. The lord of the manor would surely be upset with her for absconding with one of his camel birds, but she could deal with him later. Deftly undoing the latch on one of the stall doors, she headed inside, ready to kit up and fly off with her favorite of the lot. Like all the amaro, it had proven amicable enough to ride, but this one particular had taken a liking to her. Perhaps, she once mused, because she had been the one to name it. “Eyes open, Greystone. We’ve a long flight ahead.”

Greystone yawned and shook off the hay sticking to its underside as it stood at attention. Silently, it regarded her with unblinking eyes, then moved in close to nuzzle her face.

“Hm hm, thank you. But I’m serious—we’ve got to fly, and fast. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone, but it’s to keep the family we’ve got here safe.” With the beast’s acknowledgement, she hurried through kitting it up, then took his reins in hand to guide him out into the open.

But their departure would be delayed, for upon exiting the stalls she found both children of the manor running to stop her. The boy, with short steel blue hair running just down the sides of his head, spoke first. “Are you following the sin eaters, Miss Lily?”

The girl, who’d grown her hair out over the years until it nearly reached her back, followed suit. “Does this mean our dancing lessons are cancelled today?”

Furrowing her brow, Lily tried to speak with the authority of a woman… her own age, she supposed. “You children ought to be in hiding right now. What would your mother and father say if they caught you out here while sin eaters are about?”

“I’m not scared of sin eaters!” the boy blustered, though Lily knew it to be a lie. Everyone was scared of sin eaters. Even she found them to be a little terrifying, though she tried not to let it get to her. “And besides, they’re flying away from here. Where do you think they’re going?”

“I’m not sure, but since they’re flying north, I believe they’re headed for Voeburt. Thus, the need for Greystone here.” She patted the amaro on the head. “We’ll watch each other’s backs, of course. No need to worry over our safety.”

The girl spoke this time, tugging on the hem of her poncho. “When will you be coming home?”

“We may be gone for a few hours or a few days, depending on how things go.” Smiling, she ruffled her fingers through the children’s hair. “Tell you what. If you promise to be on your best behavior while I’m gone, then when I get back you’ll both get to start practicing swordplay. With wooden swords, of course, but swordplay nonetheless.”

“Wow, really? Thank you, Miss Lily!” “Yeah, thank you Miss Lily!”

The children moved in close and, without missing a beat, Lily dropped to one knee, giving them both a hug at the same time. “You’re welcome, children. Now run along back inside, and if anyone catches you, tell them Miss Lily gave you a proper righteous scolding.”

Watching as the children fled back into the manor, Lily could not help but feel a sense of contentment. Perhaps one day, when all the worlds’ wrongs had been made right and there was no more need for heroes like her, she might settle down and have children of her own. But that was surely a long way’s off and, besides, she’d been distracted from her duty too much as it was to stand around thinking about a future that may never come.

Saddling up, she gave a gentle tug on Greystone’s reins. “No more delays. Let’s go, my friend.”

***

Time wore on as Lily and Greystone gave chase, though without a sun to track she had only vague estimates as to how long they’d been in flight. The forest below had long since given way to the rugged and perilous mountain range separating Lakeland from the southern reaches of Voeburt, and the flock of sin eaters she had been chasing had not so much as slowed down. There was no doubt left in her mind that their destination was the kingdom of Voeburt, and though she was relieved that Holminster Switch would go untouched today, she would give everything she had in the defense of that fine nation. She even entertained the idea of charging forward to cut down her quarry right now, but decided to pass on it—she could easily lose her grip on her sword or, worse, Greystone himself. Thankfully, it seemed their single-minded determination kept the sin eaters from noticing either of them, though as the verdant hills and stunning castle of Voeburt came into view, she regretted not doing so.

Far in the distance, circling both the castle and the outlying cities and villages, were scores and scores of flying sin eaters. And streaming in from the valley below and east were just as many of the landborne variety. The destruction that would ensue would no doubt make the fate of Holminster Switch in her vision look tame. And should she try and fight off every sin eater, even with the aid of Voeburt’s own army, there was little chance of survival. “Greystone, drop me off south of the castle, at the stairway by the city’s edge. Once I’ve departed, I need you to head home without me. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a matter of days at most. Stay safe, my friend.”

With a noise she couldn’t hope to understand, her amaro nodded and began his descent, landing close to the cliff’s edge, roughly halfway between the burrow homes to the south and the castle in the north. After watching her amaro friend depart, she turned her attention to the surroundings homes and those in the valley below. To her relief, it seemed evacuation had already begun before she’d even arrived. Her work thus cut out for her, she made her way down into the valley, eager to see as many lives saved from the eaters’ onslaught as possible.

As she raced through the streets to her first destination, the House of the First Light, Lily stopped at every left home on the way up, pounding on the peoples’ doors and shouting orders to flee for the southern hills. But not a single person answered her summons, and she began to worry that they had barricaded themselves in their homes. And though that proved not to be the case, the truth was so much worse. For upon reaching the House of the First Light, she realized that the church itself was where they sought refuge. Nearly every villager must have packed themselves into its halls and were no doubt praying to the gods for salvation. Yet as she approached the church doors, ready to pound on it with all her might, her ears twitched at the sound of clacking wood. They had unbarred the doors simply to let her in, from the sound of it.

As the double doors cracked open, Lily stepped inside. Sure enough, it seemed as if the entire population of the valley village was in here. Galjdent, Drahn, and even the odd Hume were packed together like sardines in a tin can. Only the men and women by the door had much room to move around, and one among them—a Hume girl—approached her. As Lily’s gaze lowered to meet hers, her heart skipped a beat. With hair spun gold and glimmering eyes of clearest sapphire, her appearance was unmistakable.

“Please, they won’t listen to me. You have to tell them what will happen if they don’t flee.”

Even her voice, though it did not belong to the woman she knew, sounded familiar to Lily’s ears. There was no time to waste on sentimentality right now, however, and so she suppressed her immediate feeling to focus on the task at hand. Clearing her throat, she spoke aloud.

“Listen to me, all of you!” Her voice, bellowing out from deep within, echoed as the murmuring around her grew quiet. “I have no doubt the gods have heard your prayers, and would dearly love to save you from the horror to come! Yet know this: the mercy of the gods is rarely without cost! If you stay here, you will surely die! If not by the sin eaters, then from the mercy of the heavens! Come with me, and I promise I will do all I can that you may live to see tomorrow!”

After a few seconds the murmuring picked up again. Annoyed at being dismissed so easily, Lily kneeled down before the familiar Hume girl. “If you couldn’t sway their hearts, how could I?”

Shaking her head, the girl smiled sweetly. “That was not quite what I had hoped for, yes. But I believe you’ve made a difference, regardless. You need only lead by example now. Together, we will lead them to safety.” Taking Lily by the hand, she led the Viera back outside. “Yet I believe there are more trapped in the castle above, as well as Wolekdorf to the east. We must part ways if we are to save as many as we can. I would entrust this task to you. Will you accept?”

“Of course, Minfilia.” She hadn’t meant to say that name. For all she knew, this was just an ordinary—if well spoken—young girl. Yet the smile on the girl’s face confirmed her suspicions.

“Full glad am I to hear this. Then we will part ways at the juncture ahead, and I will take these people south along the road to Lakeland. Be safe, my dearest friend.”

A warm feeling flooded within Lily’s chest as they departed south along the road. She could not possibly have hoped for this outcome, not in her wildest dreams. Though Minfilia was not quite as she remembered, the very fact that she was alive and well was more than enough to put her over the moon. She would not squander this opportunity—not like in the shadow of Hydaelyn, or the canals of Ul’dah. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled at her long lost friend and, in doing so, caught sight of the small but growing congregation behind them.

One of the men from the church, a dusky looking Drahn, hurried over to her side. “You called her Minfilia, did you not? Is that really her?”

Lily nodded. “Of course. She was right there in the church, you know. You could have asked her.”

“Ah, right. Sorry. Um…” Slipping over to the young Minfilia, the man bowed his head. “Are you the same Minfilia who stopped the Flood of Light? The Oracle of Light herself?”

With a faint smile, Minfilia nodded as well. “I am she, yes. Had I known my name carried such weight, my friend may not have needed to speak on my behalf.”

Lily watched as the man fled back into the congregation, musing that he had satisfied his curiosity. Yet even from this distance she could make out the murmuring of the people behind them. Much to her surprise, from one mouth to the next their words made it all the way back into the church, and before long their congregation of followers rapidly expanded into a sort of caravan. Yet such a crowd would invariably attract the sin eaters’ attention and, when it came time to split up, she had grown worried about not only their safety, but also hers.

“Are you certain you want me to go, Minfilia? I won’t be able to protect any of you from afar.”

For a moment, Minfilia regarded her impassively, her eyes steeled with determination. Even as she smiled, that determination did not diminish in the slightest. “You need not fear for our safety, Lily. Hydaelyn’s blessing has more than granted me the power to save these people. Now go, and we shall meet again anon.”

As the caravan of refugees departed with Minfilia at the van, Lily turned her attention to the distant stairwell opposite their destination. It would take her up to Gruenes Licht, the royal seat of Voeburt. It would also take her to the eastern reaches of the kingdom, Wolekdorf. She would no doubt prove a valued asset in the castle’s defense and subsequent evacuation, yet to go there now would give her little time to secure the burg’s people before they could be overrun. Steeling her nerves, she made her way to the staircase, eager to make her climb.

Her ears twitched. Dashing out of the way, she spun on her heels just in time to watch the earth explode into a shower of dirt and jagged stone all around her. Kneeling at the center of the cloud was a towering figure, armed with a lance as pearlescent as his armor and skin and contrasting with his curved obsidian horns. There was no doubt that this was a sin eater, nor was it her first time witnessing one so human in appearance. Yet something about this one left her feeling off kilter, as if it had been… well, she had heard the rumors before. The most powerful of sin eaters did not just devour their victims, but infected them with seeds of light. Once sprouted, those seeds would painfully transform their hosts into newly born eaters. No doubt this man—perhaps a Drahn, though she could hardly tell where his helmet ended and his face began—had been such a victim.

Readying her longblade, Lily charged at the enemy, eager to cut it down with all haste. Swinging her sword in a savage arc, she was shocked to see him effortlessly deflect the blow, then follow up with the butt of his lance to her gullet. After reeling back, she pulled herself into a defensive stance and, as the creature followed up on his attack, tried to return the favor. Pushing aside his lance, her blade glanced along the surface of his chest, shadowy flames scarring and scoring the monster’s stony flesh. Yet in failing to land a decisive blow, she had left herself wide open for reprisal. The creature’s leg came up, slamming into her chest and knocking the wind out of her.

Kneeling in apparent defeat, Lily struggled to catch her breath. The creature’s shadow shifted as it towered over her, lance ready to finish her off. She stared up at it, defiance burning in her eyes, as the lance bore down upon her… and stopped. Shadowed light flickered in the air around her, holding back and deflecting the monster’s coup de grâce. Though she knew not how or why this had happened, she was not about to let this opportunity slip by. Surging upwards, she bore her blade down upon the sin eater’s shoulder, cutting and burning deep into its chest. Motes of light spewed from within as the eater backpedaled away, then knelt before her. But as she approached to finish it off, he leapt from the ground with a force not seen since her days traveling alongside the Azure Dragoon himself, Estinien.

Cursing her poor timing, she hurried up the stairs, eager to get on with her duty. She would no doubt encounter that sin eater again, and could only hope it was before it could do more harm. Diverting away from the castle and into the fields and hills of Voeburtenburg, Lily sprinted up the steep hill keeping her from the city proper, hoping she had made the right decision. Though her muscles burned and her joints ached, the sight greeting her as she crested the hill chilled her blood. From the foot of the town’s entrance to the cliffside, the very people she had come to save littered the streets, crystalline shards and spires embedded within them. Many of them had clearly died, their impaled bodies sucked dry of blood and aether as the spires grew around them. Those that clung to life bore the selfsame sickness as Oswin had, all those years ago. She would have to put them down, lest they meet the same fate as her mysterious attacker.

As Lily made her way through the streets, granting cold mercy to the suffering victims, movement near the Church at Dammroen Field caught her eye. Survivors, it seemed, and they were fleeing from something. Without a moment’s hesitation she burst into a sprint, eager to save at least one Voeburtite from this gruesome fate. Closing the distance at a breakneck pace, she caught sight of the murderer responsible for this slaughter: Another sin eater, this one of a similar build to an Elf. A pair of angelic wings spread forth from her bare back, and long silver hair draped down around her shoulders. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow with a chilling light, and as she pointed towards the fleeing villagers, crystalline shards coalesced in the very air around her, spinning with wild force as they were flung forward by an unseen hand.

Though she was determined to save them, Lily knew it was too late. It was all she could do to reach out her hand in the vain hope that she could, by some abstract miracle, pull them to her bosom that they might be out of the line of fire. But that was folly—there was no saving them.

So it came as a surprise to her when the whirling shards collided with the air instead of the villagers, embedding themselves within a shadowy shield of her own making. Twice now she had done this, and still she had no idea how she had managed it. Yet she had bought herself and the villagers time. She had the sin eater’s attention now and would neither waste her time nor make the same mistake twice. The monster would not leave here alive.

Charging forward, blade at the ready, Lily moved to strike. Waves of crystalline light raked across the ground, slicing through her poncho and biting her flesh. Yet she did not waver. Nor did she waver when the sin eater produced her own crystal sword, every bit as sharp as her own, and plunged it deep into her shoulder. With a mighty slash engulfed in burning shadow, Lily cut free the monster’s legs, which burst into a shower of radiant light even as they crumpled to the ground. Yet though she was fatally wounded and lost the grip on her sword, the monster held herself up through the strength of her wings alone. Reaching forward with slender arms, she wrapped her fingers around Lily’s throat, attempting to strangle her. It was then that she was able to get a good look at the sin eater’s features. Staring into the creature’s impassive eyes, all of her strength fled her body in bewildered horror. The monster bore the visage of Lady Iceheart herself, Ysayle Dangoulain.

As her vision began to fade and her sword fell to the earth, Lily struggled to pull herself together. She could not afford to die here, to this unholy beast wearing the face of one of her friends. It did not matter how or why it looked the way it did—what mattered was that if she did not act fast, there would be nothing stopping it from feasting upon the remaining villagers or herself. With her remaining strength Lily raised her right arm, hooking it over the monster’s left to connect with her pristine marble jawline.

Staggered by the blow, the creature let go over her throat long enough for her to follow up by grabbing it herself, throwing it to the ground and pinning it beneath her boot. Taking the opportunity to catch her breath, she looked about for her longblade, only to see that it was too far out of reach. No matter, she thought, and reached into her pack for a spare weapon. Anything would suffice. Yet before she could pull anything out, her ears twitched.

As she dove for her longblade, the lance-wielding sin eater from before slammed into the ground, his weapon impaled deep into the earth. Yet to Lily’s surprise, he had not so much as touched the half-broken eater she’d pinned beneath her. Scrambling for her own blade, she hefted it up and turned to face them, only to watch as he lifted her onto his back. With one arm wrapped around his torso and another around his neck, crystallized light melded the two together into a single entity.

The twin eater’s wings beat furiously as they took to the air, sending wave after wave of shards of light towards her. Though she blocked as many as she could, more than a few tore into her legs and feet, pinning her in place for the monsters’ final blow. Now high in the air, they aimed their lance squarely at her own heart and began to dive. Unable to dodge and with no hope of surviving the attack, Lily readied her blade parallel to the ground and waited.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the creature neared its destination, seeking her heart. With all the strength she could muster, she swung her longblade upwards in a crescent arc, using her own body as a counterweight to pull herself aside. Shadowy flames engulfed the entire length of its edge, and even as the tip of their lance pierced the right half of her chest, so too did she bisect the twin eaters. Their body dissipated into a thousand motes of light as it split in half, as did both the crystalline shards pinning her in place and the sword and lance embedded within her. Content that she had succeeded, Lily crumpled through the shower of light and stardust, landing face down in the dirt. She did not want to die here, but rare was the moment where one could choose to die.

“Get over here and help me! She’s bleeding out!” It was a girl’s voice, but she lacked the strength to look. “Please hold on! You can’t die like this, not after what you’ve done for us!”

She saw something, a glass bottle of sorts, slip into view. Its contents poured into her mouth, then down her throat. It wasn’t enough to save her, not by a country malm. But it did return enough strength for her to move, and she could handle the rest herself. Reaching into her pack, she removed her trusty cane and gripped it tightly in her hand, whispering to the elementals of Voeburt to pull her back from the brink. The touch of water caressed the back of her head, trickling down her neck. Through the water’s benediction, she felt her fading life surge back within her, mending her wounds and restoring her strength. Rolling herself upright, she looked into the eyes of her savior—a young Drahn woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and cream white horns—and saw that, through the blazing skies above, the heavens had begun to pour.

“Oh thank the gods you’re safe! I can’t believe you fought off those sin eaters all by yourself!”

Smiling, she raised a bloodied hand to wipe the sweat and rain from her brow. “That’s what I do. But thank you for saving my life. Let me repay that debt by getting you and yours to safety.”

***

Though the city of Voeburt had been safely evacuated, Wolekdorf had proven to be nearly a bust. With only a scant six survivors, including the Drahn girl, Lily had hoped she could at least turn the tide at Gruenes Licht. Yet even as they descended the hill and made their way to the towering staircase ahead, it was clear that the last bastion of Voeburt would fall before long. And even with her injuries healed, she was in no condition to continue fighting. It was all she could do to guide her wards through the valley below. And going the long way, through the mountainous pass of Good Jenanna’s Grace, was out of the question. Voeburt was soon to be overrun by sin eaters coming in from the south, and though they were coming through the far end of the valley, it would prove safer to run through the beast’s maw before it snapped shut around them than to skirt the edges of its lair while it stirred.

Every step on their journey took them closer to their destination, and it was not terribly long before they made it out of the kingdom of Voeburt. And though the mountain road between them and Lakeland could have proven every bit as dangerous as a horde of sin eaters, the seven of them counted their blessings that they had made it out alive. As they finally stepped forth onto the rolling hills of upper Lakeland, Lily caught sight of the same congregation she left in Minfilia’s care. Gathered in and around Clearmelt, an Inn abandoned shortly after the Flood, it seemed they were as eager for rest as Lily herself. Turning to her wards, she pointed to the abandoned buildings. “That’s our destination for now. Soak up in the hotsprings if you wish, and rest up regardless. Lakeland is not quite safe for such a large gathering of people.” With their approval, she guided them southward to Clearmelt, eager to reunite with her friend.

It was not terribly hard to find Minfilia, even in such a crowded locale. Though many of the Voeburtite refugees had stuck within their own circles, familial or otherwise, quite a few had crowded around the door to the nearer of the two large buildings. Yet unless she wanted to try leaping through a barred glass window, there seemed to be no means of entering. At least, until she spied the small hut under the hill below, with its door ajar and a small hand waving to her...

Quietly, Lily slipped through the door, shutting it behind her. There was not much room to move around inside, as it seemed the hut was mostly used for storage, but a passage hidden in the back revealed it was actually connected to the inn’s basement. “Quite handy, that. But I think your followers will be miffed if you try to sneak out on them.”

“I’ve no intention of doing so, though I did wish for the opportunity to speak with you in private.” Minfilia looked her over, frowning. When she spoke, Lily could hear both wistfulness and fear in her wavering voice. “It seems some things never change. How are you feeling?”

Giving herself a good once-over, Lily was surprised to see just how tattered her outfit had become. Her leggings and poncho were shredded beyond reason, and though she had recovered from her grievous injuries, the scars they left behind were plainly visible. Even her boots were all but ruined—a result of the twin eaters’ attempt to shackle her to the earth. But she had survived, and her self-appointed duty came before all else. Kneeling down before her friend, Lily tried her best to smile. “I have been through worse. It’s good to be home, Minfilia.” This was not a total lie. She’d certainly been in more dangerous positions before, and the scars from then had healed up perfectly. So would these, her shoulder and chest aside.

Minfilia held her hand to her heart, lowering her head as if in thought. “Playing at being my pillar of strength, are you?” Then, with a warm smile, she looked Lily firmly in the eyes. “Thank you, but you don’t need to be so guarded in my presence. We have many things to talk about, and precious little time to do so. Now, how are you feeling?”

Lily’s shoulders sagged as she sunk further down to the floor. She hadn’t expected to be called out on that—setting aside her own feelings for the sake of others had gotten her through the hardest times of her life. There was something paradoxical in seeking burdens to alleviate her own, but it had come easier to her than any discipline she’d mastered. And though she was wont to seek relief from that burden in private, to do so in front of the woman she admired most was… it was what was asked of her. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her fears and looked up into her childlike friend’s eyes. Who could she possibly confide in, if not her?

“The loss of Voeburt and her people weighs heavily on me—as do the fifteen years away from our world. I wonder, at times, how our friends have been getting along without me. How I would break the news of your death, and whether they would forgive my failure and my insolence. Yet most of all, I-I am… I...” She sniffled, then sobbed. Her voice cracked as she tumbled forward, pressing herself into Minfilia’s dress. “I am just h-happy to see you alive.”

There was more she had to say—words she had left unspoken. But she had fallen apart so easily just now, and lacked the strength to stand on her own. Leaning into a young girl for support, tears streaming down her face, she felt an intense warmth spread through her body. As pathetic a display as this had to have been, she could only assume it must have been shame. So it came as a surprise to her when she felt that same warmth in Minfilia as two small hands slipped around her back, pulling her in tight for a mutual embrace.

“Thank you, my dearest friend. Truly this reunion has been a terribly long time in coming. Yet there is a painful truth I must share with you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Wiping away her tears, Lily nodded. “I will listen.”

“You were right to assume I had died that day in Amh Araeng. Yet in receiving of Her power, my soul had been transformed. Rather than dissipate, that it may be reborn as new life, it stayed whole and attached itself to a survivor of the Flood. If that should sound familiar to you, then you might already have guessed what I am.” Minfilia paused, the weight of her sorrow clear in her trembling voice. “The girl who stands in your arms is not myself, but one whose body I have taken over. Her soul is gone, and in time any trace of the girl she once was will be too.”

The room grew uncomfortably quiet as Lily fumbled for a response, that she might justify what she had heard. If not for herself, then for Minfilia. Yet she could find little more than the strength to pull away from the girl, to fall back and stare up at her in terrible apprehension. Minfilia’s own expression, full of guilt as it was, did nothing to help matters. When at last she spoke, she could only manage the horrific truth. “You have murdered her, and stolen her body.”

“Yes, I have.”

Lily knew there was little more to be said. Minfilia made no effort to justify the girl’s death, and neither would she. But though she lacked the Antecedent’s degree of insight, it was plain to see that Minfilia needed her to be that pillar of strength now. And so, broken as she might be, Lily nevertheless dug deep inside, surging to her feet with newfound strength from within. Then, with a heartfelt smile, she reached out and offered her hand. Just as she should have, long ago.

“We may atone for our sins together, I should hope. Will you stand with me, Minfilia?”

Minfilia’s hand gripped her own, her eyes full of determination and tears as she smiled back.

“I will. No more sacrifices. No more death. We will fight until Light’s end or our own.”


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having survived the destruction of Voeburt and reunited with the reincarnated Oracle of Light, the two make their plans for tomorrow—and the foreseeable future.

As they journeyed east across the grassy hills of northern Lakeland, together with their congregation, Lily filled Minfilia in on all she knew about Norvrandt’s plight. There was no doubt in her mind that she already knew some of what was being shared, but redundancy was better than ignorance. When she exhausted her knowledge of sin eaters, she turned to her prophetic vision of the Lightwarden in Holminster Switch, along with the arrival of Alphinaud and Alisaie.

When she finished relaying the story, Lily turned to her companion and friend. “I’ve held out hope for the past five years that this monster would show up and make my duty a little easier. At the same time… I would rather not suffer such devastation come to Holminster Switch.”

Minfilia met her gaze, a grave look in her eyes. “It may well come to that, I’m afraid. I have heard of such visions before—how and why aside, their subject matter is quite set in stone. Yet the Echo has always manifested as memories of the past for you…” Closing her eyes, she seemed lost in thought, and for a moment Lily was worried where she might go with this.

Yet when Minfilia next spoke, it was in a decidedly more hopeful tone than she anticipated. “Perhaps we should approach this from a different perspective. Instead of waiting for the Lightwarden to come to us, we might have better luck seeking it out ourselves.”

“I spent the first ten years of my time here doing just that—though I knew not what to look for, nor where-.” Lily stopped, Minfilia’s choice of words having caught her attention. “Do you possess the means to find this Lightwarden?”

Minfilia nodded. “I believe I do. Though much of my power was lost to the Flood, I can feel the sin eaters’ presence much as a Hearer might convene with the elementals of the Twelveswood. A sin eater of such tremendous power would be as a beacon of light to me.”

It was an interesting comparison for her to make, or so Lily thought. Through her training in conjury, she had reawoken her heart to the whispers of the elementals—a connection long thought lost since her mother departed with her from their village in Golmore Jungle. This was something she had kept to herself, however, for she had no interest in becoming a Hearer...

Moving that train of thought aside, she turned to the unspoken truth in Minfilia’s words. Though she suspected the answer already, the question she had was still a worthwhile one to ask. “I take it you can find no such sin eater in Lakeland, let alone Holminster Switch?”

“I’m afraid so. We must needs look elsewhere if we are to find it… and since you will require my assistance, what I’m about to suggest is non-negotiable.” Minfilia’s eyes burned bright with conviction as she met Lily’s gaze. “I would fight alongside you against this Lightwarden.”

Her feelings were mixed on this. It had long been something of a... fantasy of hers, fighting alongside Minfilia. There were even disciplines she suspected the woman would take to like any wavekin to water. Now that they were finally reunited, however, the very idea of letting her dearest friend be in harm’s way filled her with dread. “Please, no. I am your sword and your shield. You need not risk your life again.”

Minfilia folded her arms across her chest, then raised her chin and spoke with the authority of a woman thrice her apparent age. “Did we not agree to succeed or die together? You need my power, Galbana Lily. Do not deny it.”

Lily winced. Minfilia sounded just like her mother when she used to scold her for sneaking out at night. That a teen girl could manage such a stern tone would have impressed were it not weaponized against her. “You’re not wrong. But how far can your powers carry you in a fight?”

“Not far enough. As I am, I would surely perish in a fight against more than a handful of even the weakest of sin eaters.” Minfilia sighed, looking off into the distance towards their destination, the town of Fort Jobb. “Tell me, what do you think of Norvrandt’s military powers?”

After much consideration, Lily gave her reply, lengthy as it was. “With today’s massacre, Voeburt is all but gone. I’ve not seen the Exarch in quite a while, but fifteen years ago he mentioned his plans to build a sanctuary around Syrcus Tower, which by necessity would require an army to defend. Yet that would be a long way’s off, I imagine. The Viis of Rak’tika are not wont to receive outsiders even among their own kind. Believe me, I’ve tried. And besides that, they lost most of their population to the Flood. If any military force had the means of driving back the Light, it would have to be Eulmore. The man who leads their army—Ran’jit, I think—is apparently quite a talented warrior, too. You could do much worse than them.”

“An astute observation. Eulmore was to be my choice after Voeburt, in fact.”

Shaking her head, Lily gave a faint smile. “That’s too much credit for me. All I did was eliminate the unlikely choices. But if you wish to enlist in Eulmore’s army for training purposes, I would be happy to escort you there. Ah, but I’ll need to fetch Greystone again...”

“Greystone?”

“He’s my amaro. Well, not quite mine—I only named him. But he and I get along quite well.”

“In that case, once we have delivered these people to Fort Jobb, I will accompany you to Holminster Switch.” Minfilia paused, letting out a loud yawn. “We need not leave immediately, either. It has been a tremendously long day and, to be quite frank, I’m exhausted. Even the so-called ‘Oracle of Light’ needs to sleep and eat, after all.”

As if on cue, Lily’s own stomach growled. “Hah, well, the same can be said for the ‘Warrior of Light’. If we make it home before sundown... or what passes for it, I shall have to cook you supper. And the children will be very happy to make a friend close to their age.”

“I would quite like-.” Minfilia stopped, her eyes widening. “Wait, you have children!? By the Twelve, Lily, what have you been getting up to these past fifteen years?”

Laughing heartily, Lily patted her petite friend on the shoulder. “No, no! They are not my children, though I have had a hand in raising them. I hope you adore them as much as I do.”

“Ah-hah, well, I apologize for the assumption, then.” Though still visibly flustered, Minfilia beamed a bright smile. “But if you wish to settle down, I believe you would make a fine mother.”

Now rather flustered herself, Lily smiled back. “I, um, thank you. Do you suppose, when our duty is complete, we might...” She would not finish that thought for now. Squinting her eyes, she made out the shape of a familiar robed figure near the edge of Fort Jobb. “I see we’re to receive a welcome from the Exarch himself. Best not to keep him waiting.”

***

On the parapets of the tower in Fort Jobb, Galbana Lily sat crouched, watching the congregation mill about the town below. After the initial greeting, she had ducked out on both Minfilia and the Exarch to come up here. It was not to avoid them, however, but to give them space to reacquaint themselves with each other. After all, the Students of Baldesion had been stalwart allies of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn right up to the unfortunate disappearance of the Isle of Val. Besides, even a little time away from both would give her a chance to think on her own.

Looking over the ramshackle huts and alleys of Fort Jobb, the conclusion she reached disappointed her. Makeshift as it was, the likelihood that it could support the surviving population of Voeburt was nonexistent. Many of the families below would have to migrate elsewhere, and there were precious few options left for them. Perhaps, if they were willing to adapt, they could populate the sections of Rak’tika that no longer fell under the Viis’ territory…

“Any particular reason you’ve hidden yourself away up here?”

Turning her head to the side, she noted the presence of the Exarch—of G’raha Tia with a smile. “I was hoping to get a better perspective on the situation, but all I’ve found is a pleasant view.”

Smirking, the Exarch sat down beside her, peering over the edge himself. “You need not worry about these people. The construction of the Crystarium proceeds at a remarkable pace. It won’t be long until it can sustain a population of this size.” Taking her by the hand, he stood up and guided her off the parapets. “Though I mean to provide much more than that. Minfilia has informed me of her decision to travel to Eulmore, and of your quest to hunt this Lightwarden.”

“Ah, then I’ve little need to explain that.” Following behind the Exarch, they slipped into the tower stairwell. “Anything you know of the land would be a great boon to both of us.”

“Regrettably, I’ve not been able to devote much time to such inquiries. But I promise I will do everything within my power to expedite your journey. For example, I believe I’ve uncovered the means by which you might travel through the Greatwood unimpeded by the forest’s guardians.”

“Truly?” Lily was at once both surprised and excited. She had scarce opportunity to mingle with her own kind ever since she left Radz-at-Han, and even then they were “City Viera” much like herself. To get the opportunity to travel among those who had not left the forest, even on a different world entirely, was too good to pass up. “I would very much like that. What is it?”

“Ah, I will have to procure it first. Or rather, you will have to.” As if he had noticed her sudden apprehension, he tried to reassure her. “Don’t worry, it won’t take you very long. But you will need to do a lot of swimming, and you may wish to practice holding your breath underwater.”

As she tried to piece together his meaning, realization struck her. “That… ah, what I seek must be in the flooded ruins in the swamp, then? ‘Tis good that I am a competent swimmer, at least.”

The Exarch chuckled. “A competent swimmer too, eh? Will wonders never cease?”

“Is that so unusual? It is not like my affinity for violence—any child growing up on the streets of Rabanastre would have ample opportunity to climb and swim to their heart’s content.” Thinking back on it, however, she had certainly courted death more than her fair share of times back then. Garamsythe Waterway was hardly a safe place to learn how to swim. “Perhaps not in the best places, mind you.” As her thoughts turned to climbing, an errant memory made her giggle.

“Fond memories of your childhood, I wager?”

With a wistful sigh, Lily nodded. “I used to climb up to the rooftops at night and gaze upon the night sky. My friends would tease me for it, saying I must have fallen from the moon.”

“I believe I’ve heard something to that effect before. Far Eastern folklore, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I believe so, yes. Sometimes I wonder if it might even be true.”

Having reached the bottom of the stairwell, the two exited the base of the tower. As they did, Minfilia caught sight of them and hurried over. She carried a bundle of cloth in her hands, and as she moved Lily could distinctly make out the jingling of coins within. 

“There you two are. I’ve spoken with those who would take the lead in our absence. The people of Voeburt want for a place to call home, and though quite a few are willing to settle in Fort Jobb, many wish to aid in the construction of the Crystarium.”

“That’s wonderful to hear!” The Exarch grinned. “We can use all the help we can get, especially when it comes to labor, skilled or otherwise. They will be well compensated, of course.”

“Thank you. As for you, Lily, one of the men among the refugees is a fairly competent armorsmith, and he has offered to take commission for a suit of armor. He seems to believe you’re something of a lunatic, to be running around saving kingdoms in your pajamas.” Shaking her head, Minfilia gave a wry grin. “I tried to explain, but… I must confess, he has a good point.”

For a moment, Lily stood there in bewilderment. Looking over her tattered poncho, she began to laugh, her velvety voice carrying all the way around town. Of all the stupid mistakes to make, she had made one of the stupidest: Charging into an active war zone in her comfortwear. It took the concerned look on her friends’ faces—along with those of many a stranger—to get her to settle down. “In my defense, I had scarce time to prepare for a serious engagement this morning. But duly noted. The man’s skill will not be made to languish on my account.”

“Hm hm, I had wondered… well, what’s most important is that you’ve come back to me alive. As you always have, and I pray you always will.” Smiling wistfully, Minfilia raised the bundle of cloth, handing it off to Lily. Unwrapping it, she noted the presence of several coin pouches. “Gifts from the survivors of Voeburt. Though they intended to pay my way to Eulmore, I believe the money would be better suited to purchasing your would-be companion, Greystone.”

“Oh, thank you, Minfilia.” With a gracious bow, Lily wrapped the bundle back up, then slipped it into her pack. “Well, if there’s nothing more for us to do here, I’d like to be off. I can already feel the chill of night seeping into the air, and I’d rather not keep the children waiting any longer.”

With a smile and a wave, the Exarch bade them leave. “Right, off you go then. I’ll try to keep in touch if I discover any new leads on the Lightwardens. Take care of yourself, my friends.”

***

Though the road to Holminster Switch was long and winding, the two made the journey without incident. Standing before their destination, the manor at the end of the road, Lily could not help but feel nervous. Though she had only been gone half a day, she had still shirked her duty. Yet there was little to be done about it other than facing the consequences. Steeling herself for a verbal reprimand, she opened the front door to the manor and stepped into the foyer beyond.

For a moment, all was quiet. Then Lily’s ears twitched at the pitter patter of feet. From around a corner upstairs, she watched as her two young wards popped into view. Just as quickly as they appeared, they rushed down the stairs, shouting her name. She dropped to one knee just in time to catch them both in her arms, hugging them tightly. “My apologies for having been gone all day. I hope your father and mother aren’t too upset with me.”

“Papa was somewhat cross,” the girl began, looking up at Lily with concerned eyes, “but I’m sure he won’t be upset now that you’re home again. What happened to you? You look awful.”

“Ah, this?” Lily smiled, tapping the scars on her chest and shoulder with a finger. “A nasty pair of sin eaters gave Miss Lily a lot of trouble. But worry not, they are only scars. I am unharmed.”

Stepping into the foyer behind her, Minfilia regarded the scene with a smirk. “I see you were telling the truth about your children, Lily. They really are quite precious.”

The boy leaned over Lily’s shoulder to look at the newcomer. “Who’s that? Is she a friend?”

“Indeed. Yulius, Yulia, this is Minfilia. The very one I’ve told you about before, remember?”

Yulia smiled brightly as she stepped aside to give Minfilia a once-over. “She’s really pretty! I like her dress, and the ribbon in her hair. Can I get one, Miss Lily?

Yulius, however, was less than impressed. “She looks like a kid. Wasn’t she supposed-mmf!”

Covering the boy’s mouth, Lily let out a sigh. “My apologies, Minfilia.”

“No offense was taken.” Turning to the boy, Minfilia curtsied. “I’m afraid I’m quite a bit younger than I ought to be, this is true. But it is a very long story—and Lily and I have not had anything to eat since this morning’s breakfast. Could you show us to the kitchen?”

Smiling sweetly, Lily stood up and patted Yulius’s head. “You may leave that to me. Please take Minfilia to the dining room instead. I shall have supper served within half an hour.”

As she made her way through the manor, she mulled over the events of the day. If the Lightwarden had been in Voeburt as the kingdom was laid to ruin, it had not made its presence known to anyone. And yet the sheer number of sin eaters teeming in the valley suggested a degree of organization they’d never displayed before. If that was the result of a Lightwarden’s guidance, the destruction of Holminster Switch—should her vision come to pass—was assured.

Even so, now that she had a better understanding of the forces set against her, she was not wont to leave the village unguarded. Not like she had fifteen years ago in Twine. They needed a fighting chance, if not to push back such an army, then to survive it long enough to evacuate. They needed a militia, and she would train them herself if need be.

But that was for another day. Instead, she turned her thoughts to the meal she would cook for the family she’d gathered tonight. Feeling rather hungry herself, she wanted to try her hand at ovim beef, perhaps fashioned into meatballs. Popotoes, cut into thin strips and fried, might make for a tasty side dish, and though she’d never worked with lingonberries before, she had heard from one of the villagers that—though expensive—they made for a delicious sauce.

But before all that, she needed to thoroughly scrub herself down. Covered in the detritus of war, she was in no condition to even set foot in a kitchen, let alone prepare any meals. And so she made her way to the restroom first, then her boarding room for a change of clothes.

A half-hour and then some had passed by the time she had finished with her self-appointed chores, cooking included. Dressed in a traditional draped gown from her homeland, she made her way to the dining room carrying no less than four plates of ovim meatballs and fried popoto strips. Though it proved to be a difficult balancing act, she was more than capable of handling it. That the children left the dining room door open certainly helped, of course. She could hear Minfilia and the children conversing about something within, though she couldn’t quite make out what, and as she stepped inside all three of them quieted down, their eyes fixated on her.

“Dinner is served, everyone.”

Setting three of the dishes down in a row, she watched as Yulius and Yulia sat down before the flanking plates, leaving the one between them for Minfilia. After sitting down and taking up her fork, she turned to Lily, mild concern adorning her youthful face. “You needn’t have carried everything yourself. I would’ve been happy to lend a hand.”

With a warm smile, Lily bowed her head. “Forgive me, Minfilia, but as you are a guest in my home for a change, you must needs suffer through my hospitality. Or, just this once, I’m afraid.” Then she took her seat opposite her friend, eager to gauge her reaction to the prepared meal.

After spearing one of the meatballs on her fork, Minfilia brought it to her lips… then stopped, looking Lily straight in the eyes. “You’re watching me rather intently. Is something the matter?”

A little surprised by her response, Lily sat back in her chair. “Ah, sorry again. It is customary for servants to eat after the family and guests, and I was hoping to see if you liked it first, too.”

“Please, enough standing on ceremony with me. Eat your dinner. And you!” Minfilia turned, slapping a meatball out of Yulius’s hands and back onto his plate. “You must eat with your fork.”

“O-oh, the fork. Right. Sorry, Miss Minfilia.”

Feeling somewhat shamed, Lily turned her attention to her own plate. It was an adequate meal in its own right, and she quite liked the taste. She was halfway through her dinner when she caught sight of a peculiar behavior—Yulia and Yulius were alternating between eating and sitting still, such that only one was eating at any particular moment. She was about to comment on it when Minfilia seized her attention with a contented sigh and the clattering of her fork.

“This really is quite delicious. No less than I’d expect from she who bested the Chefsbane.”

“Thank you, I…” She stopped, eyes widened in bewilderment. “You knew about that?”

“It would have been difficult not to hear of your time with the Bismarck, my friend.” Smiling sweetly, she picked up her fork again and speared a meatball. “I had wondered when I might get a chance to sample your cooking. Had I known you’d be so eager to seek my approval, however, I would’ve simply asked you to cook for me a long time ago.”

“Ah, um…” No matter how much acclaim had been heaped on her before, well deserved or not, Lily was not normally one to be bashful. Thus it came as a surprise to her that she could hardly even manage a response to such heartfelt praise. “Th-thank you. Very much.”

“Miss Lily is blushing!”

Minfilia turned to Yulia, who was pointing and giggling at the embarrassed Viera, and shook her head. “Please don’t tease her, Yulia. I’m sure she’s just happy to have served us all such a fine meal. Now then, you two should finish up and get ready for bed. Lily and I will be leaving on a journey to Eulmore tomorrow morning.”

Putting his hands on the table, Julius began to pout. “But Miss Lily promised us that she’d teach us swordplay after she came home! She can’t leave before that!”

Taking the opportunity to regain some of her composure, Lily pushed forward. “That is true, yes! Might we delay our flight until the afternoon, Minfilia? You can join in on their lesson, if you’d like, and that would also give me time to prepare lunch for the family, too.”

“Hm. I did say before that we didn’t have to leave immediately, didn’t I? I suppose I must accept, then.” As she stood up from the table, Minfilia yawned as she made her way to the door. “I’m actually feeling quite beat myself. Will you show me to one of the guest rooms, Lily?”

“Of course.” Standing up from her seat, Lily guided Minfilia out of the room. “I’ll take you to the room right across from mine. If you need anything, you need only come in and wake me.”

As the two made their way through the manor’s halls, they eventually arrived at Lily’s room. From there it was hardly any effort to direct Minfilia to where she would be staying.

“Goodnight, Lily. Try to get plenty of rest yourself. The two of us have a long journey ahead.”

Nodding, Lily steadily made her way back to the dining hall to clean up. Though she had been through hell today, it seemed as if things were finally taking a turn for the better. The three of them—herself, Minfilia, and G’raha Tia—had something of a plan in the making now. And after fifteen years of believing her to be dead, it was heartening to Lily that her dearest friend was still alive, and that they may be able to return home together after all.

She had to stop herself there. The truth of Minfilia’s survival had not slipped her mind. Should they succeed in driving back the Light, well, that would be fine. But what if she died before their journey was complete? Would Minfilia return from the grave again, seizing the body of another innocent child? How many more would be sacrificed in the Oracle of Light’s name before she had enough? And for that matter, how many of such sacrifices would it take before her own guilty conscience, having once turned a blind eye to this, wore her down?

All of these questions were moot. Minfilia had sworn to fight and die together with her. Yet even as she lay in bed, trying to sleep, she couldn’t help but seek answers for such burning questions.

***

_As she journeyed through the perilous path up to the heights of Mt. Gulg, having been torn from the earth and cast into the heavens, Lily took heart in the sight of her steadfast allies, her most loyal and beloved friends. Nearly all of them were here—Thancred, Urianger, Y’shtola, and both Alisaie and Alphinaud. And, of course, her mirror image was right ahead of them, leading the way. But there was also someone there she only barely recognized. A young girl, full of purpose and conviction, whose footfalls were always just behind her own. At times it even seemed like she was the one taking the lead, and that Lily was the one following her._

_It was the strangest thing, watching the girl fight. She looked so much like the young Minfilia she had met in Voeburt—from her face to her clothes, right down to the matching ribbon. Yet despite the similarities, she knew in her heart that this was not the same woman she had fallen in love with. No, the pride she felt, watching her fight side by side with her future self, was something different entirely. It was like having a third Leveilleur twin, she mused._

_The seven of them had fought their way up to the very top of the mountain, to a massive gold and ivory palace. They had fought some of the strangest—and strongest—sin eaters Lily had ever seen. And then, having been attacked from behind, her friends bid her challenge the lord of this palace alone. And so she made the journey ahead, to face… a man named Vauthry._

_There was clearly something inhuman about him. That face wiggling in his chest was proof enough, as were the cherubic wings sprouting from his back. And then his body was torn asunder from the inside, by blade and light both. The man soon metamorphosed, and there was no doubt in Lily’s mind that the beautiful creature he had become was a sin eater. Certainly a Lightwarden, and perhaps the most powerful of the lot.  
_

_And she struck him down regardless. Absorbed his light, despite his pity-inducing protests._

_And then she began to die, for the light within had grown too powerful to bear, even for her._

Lily touched down in the center of Stilltide, dismounting from Greystone’s back. Clad in sleek black armor forged of bluespirit ore, commissioned from an armorsmith living in Fort Jobb, she looked as ready as she could ever be for what lay ahead. And gazing out across the bleak slopes of Kholusia towards the ramshackle huts of Gatetown, she knew there was no better time to start. It had been five years since she last journeyed to this land. Since she left Minfilia behind, that the girl might gain the necessary combat experience to aid her in defeating the Lightwarden.

Lightwardens, she corrected herself. She had been wrong from the beginning—there were at least two, and most likely five or more. It might seem folly to seek out the most powerful of them first, but unlike the mysterious Lightwarden of Holminster Switch, this one had actually made its presence known. Golden blades encircled the peak of Mt. Gulg, and rumors of a palace forming upon its lofty peak had begun to spread in recent days.

Letting go of Greystone’s reins, she patted the Amaro on the head and smiled. “I’m of the mind to stretch my legs before our reunion, friend. Do you want to come along? Or perhaps, having flown me all the way here in one go, you’d rather find a decent spot of shade to doze off in?”

The Amaro shook his head, nuzzled it against her own, then ambled off in search for a safe spot to take a nap. The people of Stilltide were a trustworthy sort, and Lily knew they would not bring harm to her friend—they might even offer him a snack if they had the food to spare. With his safety assured, she made her way up the road to Gatetown and to Eulmore beyond.


	5. Upon the Crown of the Immaculate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived in Eulmore, the Warrior of Light is eager to reunite with Minfilia and challenge Kholusia's Lightwarden by her side.

As she passed between the rows of shacks—built from lumber salvaged from the wrecks of ships along the coastline—Lily found herself mired in thought. It had been a full twenty years since the Flood and, though she knew it would be a long time before life began to improve for the survivors, in some places it seemed like things were only getting worse. The Path to Glory had seen its population of refuge seekers more than triple since her last visit five years ago. The city officials were not accepting new residents even back then, for there was an ever present worry of overcrowding. The whole situation seemed altogether hopeless to her.

And yet, people still came to live here. And not just from the neighboring villages, either. Refugees would travel from all over Norvrandt to live just outside the city’s walls, where they became reliant on the good will of the city’s residents for protection and sustenance. Or, rather, almost reliant. The bounty of the sea was still plentiful, and the outlying towns—even though beyond the cliffs—still engaged in frequent trade with Eulmore. Those who gathered below the city were able-bodied and willing to earn their keep, too. But after all she’d seen of the plight of Ala Mhigo’s refugees, she knew how easily that willingness could be turned against them.

But they hadn’t fallen into that trap yet. If she had anything to say about it, they never would.

Passing through the Derelicts, Lily picked up the scent of cooking nearby. Though time was of the essence, she was not in such a hurry that she couldn’t stop to check out the local cuisine. Veering off the path, it did not take her long to find the source of the smell: Within the half-salvaged wreck of a ship, several hopefuls were tending to a bonfire. Suspended just above the burning flames by chains was a large pan upon which several flatbreads were being grilled, and beside it on a hook was a hefty black pot full of some kind of stew.

“Excuse me,” she began, slipping underneath the deck to join them, “may I partake?”

One of them, a Hume woman holding a ladle, looked up from the pot and shook her head. “Not for another hour. Wait, you’re not a…” Frowning, she turned away while motioning for the others to do the same. “Take what you like, we don’t want any trouble.”

“I’m not here to rob you. I just wanted to... “ With a sigh, Lily set her longblade down against the hull. “I’ll compensate you for the stew. I’ve plenty of silver and foodstuffs to spare.”

“Oh, um, my apologies. It’s just, refugees aren’t usually so heavily armed.” Tapping the pot with her ladle, she gave a faint smile. “If you’ve the mind to give back for what you’ve taken, then take as you like. There’s plenty of stew to go around.”

Sitting down before one of the tables—two crates sitting under a few planks of wood—Lily watched as the woman poured a bowl for her, then set it in front of her alongside a wooden spoon. As she began to drain the stew into her mouth, spoonful by spoonful, the woman stared at her with a sense of… anticipation, Lily realized. But the best way she could describe the taste was “indescribable”. Not because it was so good that it defied explanation, but rather because it was so bland it hardly tasted like anything. And so, putting on her best smile, she opted to lie.

“It’s quite lovely. What sort of stew is this, anyways?”

“Oh, a bit of anything and everything, really. It’s something of a communal thing. Folks looking for a meal come around and give us something to add to the pot, and come again when it’s time to eat.” Sitting down across from her, the woman smiled. “What brings you to Eulmore, sinner?”

Swallowing down the last of the stew, Lily gave a wry grin. “No less than bringing back the night sky. If a girl is wont to dream then she ought to dream big, don’t you think?” Digging out a bushel of purple carrots and several blood tomatoes from her pack, she set them neatly upon the table. “Here is my contribution to the pot. I hope it should prove to your liking.”

The woman leaned over the produce, examining them with a look of shock on her face. “That’s a bit much for just one bowl of stew, don’t you think? You ought to have some more.”

“Perhaps, but I really must be going. There’s someone I need to meet shortly. Consider the excess payment in advance should I stop by another time, if you’d like.” Standing up, Lily patted the woman on the shoulder. “And an apology for the commotion I caused, too. Farewell, sinner.”

Getting back on track, Lily was soon standing in the Joyous Hall. Turning left, she tried to head up the stairwell, but found her way blocked by one of Eulmore’s ever dutiful guardsmen.

“If you want to head upstairs, you’ll need to pass through the Immigration Offices first. Though since we’re not accepting new residents, you’ll probably just be wasting your time.”

Frustrated, Lily rolled her eyes. It was one thing to be mistaken for a burglar upon entering someone’s home unannounced, but she was pretty certain she’d sent word of her arrival ahead of time. Unless the postmoogles had lost one of her letters again, that is.

“I’m not looking for a home. I’m here on business—the Oracle of Light herself is expecting me.”

“And what would a Viis of all people have to do with Captain Minf-?” The man stopped, as if he had only just realized who she was. “O-oh, begging your pardon. You’re the one she’s always talking about, aren’t you? The, uh, Warrior of Light or somesuch.”

With a smile and a nod, Lily pushed forward. “I’ve been called that before, yes. In the interest of keeping… mishaps like this to a minimum, might you tell me where I can meet with the Oracle?”

“Right, well, you can probably find her in the Mainstay right now.” He turned halfway around, motioning up the stairwell. “First exit on the way up, and mind you don’t mistake the pillars-.”

But she had already gone up the stairs when he said “in the Mainstay”. It was not as if she’d never been to Eulmore before, after all. Nor was she in such a hurry that she’d try to take a free falling shortcut between the pillars on the way up. Though peering through the gaps, she was able to make out a bit of activity on the bottom floor. It seemed the soldiers of Eulmore were preparing for something, and she had a good idea as to what it might be.

Passing through the doorway to the Mainstay proper, Lily made her way down to the bottom floor. As she reached the last stairway on the way down, what she’d looked over on the way up came into full view. In five rows of eight, soldiers of various races stood at attention. Clad in the usual purple attire of Eulmore’s soldiers, they at least looked the part of a professional army. Addressing them was a familiar Hume woman with short blonde hair and similarly colored armor, but hers was in an altogether more regal style, more suited to an idealized knight—or chevalier, if this was Ishgard and the person calling themselves that was particularly antiquated.

Standing beside her was the General of Eulmore’s army, Ran’jit, looking fit as ever for a man pushing past his prime years. She had to wonder how long that would last—time wore Humes down much quicker than her own, though she hoped a man with his integrity would last forever.

“... and if we should come across the Lightwarden, do not engage it. Such a task falls to myself alone, or-.” The woman, having noticed Lily as she descended into view, stopped and smiled brightly. “Her. You’re late for the debriefing, Warrior of Light.”

Bowing her head, Lily returned the smile with a hidden one of her own. “Yes, Captain Minfilia.”

Steeling her demeanor once more, Minfilia returned her attention to the neatly arranged crowd of soldiers. “You have your orders, men. We are to depart via the airship landing in two bells. You are dismissed.” After the last of the soldiers departed, she waved Lily over to her. “It’s been too long, my dearest friend. It seems life in Holminster Switch continues to agree with you.”

As she approached, Lily took the opportunity to give her friend another once-over. The armor, though perhaps bulkier than what she was used to seeing Minfilia wear, really did seem to suit her nicely. And though her sapphire blue eyes still had their aetheric glow, her hair and smile brought the Viera’s mind back in time—back to the day she first stepped into the Waking Sands, to the night she fled Ul’dah without her, and to the countless memories betwixt. “Thank you. I see you’ve gotten your hair cut. Feeling nostalgic for the old days, perhaps?”

“Hm hm, not as such, no. It was actually at the General’s request.” Minfilia motioned to the man himself, who remained stone faced. “Excessively long hair has a habit of getting in the way when fighting, you see, and I’d prefer a familiar style if I must keep it short.” Turning to him, she bowed her head in respect. “General Ran’jit, I’m sure you’re already familiar with our guest.”

Though still impassive as ever, Lily could not help but feel like the General was sizing her up. When he spoke, it was in a firm and dismissive tone. “We’ve met before, yes. Warrior of Light, my protege has spoken highly of you in the past. But as you stand here today, I must say I am not impressed. If you mean to fight alongside and protect her in my stead, I would take your measure myself. If you can not keep pace with me, then there is no hope for you.”

Though she’d expected a brusque greeting from the man, a challenge was something else. Still, she was not one to shirk away from it, either. But before she could speak, her eyes flicked over to Minfilia in time to catch the clear vexation in her expression before she could suppress it.

“I assure you,” Minfilia began, trying to placate the General, “that won’t be necessary. I can vouch for her talent and skill, having relied on both on many an occasion.”

Lily held up her hand in protest. “No, no, I think it’s a good idea. I could use the chance to limber up before we set out.” Then, with a determined grin, she looked Ran’jit in the eye. “But truth be told, I’m much more interested in seeing how well you’ve trained her.”

Minfilia stepped back, hands folded over her chest. “Wait, you mean to fight me?”

“Hmph. An acceptable compromise.” Turning to Minfilia, he nodded. “You are to be my substitute in this engagement. Don’t let me catch you going easy on her, or you’ll be off this assignment too.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Minfilia’s gaze bounced between the two warriors for several seconds before she sighed in defeat. “Of course not,” she muttered under her breath. “Fine, I accept your challenge, Warrior of Light. Will this room suffice for our duel?”

“This is fine, yes” Taking a few steps back, Lily made a mental map of the furnishings that she might avoid knocking anything over, then faced Minfilia and readied her longblade.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Drawing the sword at her hip, Minfilia held it before her face, whispering something Lily couldn’t quite make out at first. It occurred to her a moment too late that this was not a prayer, but an incantation. A sharp flash of blue light struck her, temporarily blinding her, and the air crackled around her. But though her eyes had not yet recovered, her ears were still well in order—if they weren’t, she’d be a sitting duck. Weaving to her side, she narrowly avoided the woman’s charge and the ensuing series of pointed thrusts. With her final dodge she tapped her blade to the floor, unleashing a torrent of shadowy magic in the surrounding area.

As expected, Minfilia pulled back, giving her precious moments to recover her sight. Yet this came at a cost as, having put enough distance between each other to readjust her eyesight, she was now far enough away that Minfilia could cast her spell again. Shielding her eyes just enough to still keep an eye on her adversary, she dashed forward, closing the gap to catch her off guard.

But instead of a flash of blue light, it looked as if a flash of white lightning struck Minfilia’s blade instead. As her adversary charged forward to meet her, Lily found herself suddenly on the back foot, trying to deflect the oncoming thrust. And though she succeeded, her vision was once again cut off by a blinding flash of blue light. Staggering back, she struggled to work out how Minfilia had managed that—hadn’t it required an incantation the first time? And then it happened again and twice more, all in quick succession. Dropping to her knee from the repeated strikes, she tried to muster up the strength to stand when an enormous blade of burning light erupted through her from below. Having taken the full force of the attack, it took everything she had at the moment not to simply fall over. And as she lifted her head, she couldn’t help but feel bad for the sudden concern on her beloved Minfilia’s face.

“Oh gods, Lily, are you alright?”

Pulling herself back together, Lily stood up, readied her longblade, and smiled.

“Round one is yours, I should think. Best of three?”

***

Nearly two hours later, the two had reconvened in the Grand Dame’s Parlor. Seated near to the Canopy’s edge, Lily was eager to make some conversation while they waited for their drinks.

“So, how has life in Eulmore been treating you? Aside from the training, I mean.”

Minfilia did not respond. Keeping her silence, she merely glared in Lily’s direction. She’d been like this ever since they finished their duel—and Lily had a pretty good idea as to why. “I know I was having too much fun, and got a little carried away with our duel. I’m sorry, Minfilia.”

“I can’t believe you made me keep fighting after you won.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Lily responded. “You saw the look in Ran’jit’s eyes. Three rounds was not enough to satisfy him. We needed to go at least five before he’d let us off the hook.”

Furious, Minfilia slapped her hands down upon the table. “We went fourteen rounds, Galbana Lily! And lest you forget, after winning the last round I had to carry you to the infirmary myself!”

“You healed me up pretty nicely, too. It was like we’d never even fought.” As their waiter set two glasses of mulled iced tea before them, Lily smiled and handed over a Voeburt gold. It was probably too much, but she didn’t care. “I wish you could have enjoyed that as much as I did.”

Sighing, Minfilia took up her tea and turned away from her. “Well, I can only hope you’ve had your fill, Galbana Lily. If I ever have to do battle with you again, it shall be too soon.”

Lily took a sharp whiff of her own glass, then raised it to her lips for a sip. Satisfied with the taste, she set it back down. There must have been plenty of time to finish it, after all. “Minfilia?”

“... yes, Lily?”

“I love you.”

It was a risky thing, putting her heart out like that. She’d made all manner of excuses in the past—it wasn’t the right time, there were more important matters at hand, or she’d always have another chance. But the truth was all too simple: She’d been afraid. Too afraid to speak the words aloud, lest she be rejected outright. Too afraid to risk her life again and again, lest she fail to make it back home one day. Too afraid to reach out to her fellow man, lest her failure or even success bring about more misfortune to herself and others. Yet she had swallowed that fear countless times. Pushed forward and tried to do right by others, no matter the cost to herself.

Ever was she wont to follow her heart, and whether it was rejection or acceptance that awaited her, in this moment it was proud she had done so.

And so she waited for Minfilia’s response. But when it came, she knew not what to make of it.

“You picked the worst possible time for this, you know.”

Lily lowered her head, gazing into her glass of tea. “I have, haven’t I? There were so many better times for me to tell you, but I could never work up the nerve to do it. And then we had to leave each other behind on that night in Ul’dah, and… it’s never been a good time since, has it?”

“Lily, that’s not…” Sighing, Minfilia stood up from her chair and made her way around to Lily’s side of the table. Leaning down, she tapped the Viera on the forehead. “Look at me, please.”

Raising her head, Lily opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced as a pair of rosy lips locked themselves against her own. Her heart skipped a beat, and her face turned bright red. Paralyzed in bewilderment, she could only watch as Minfilia broke away, a smile adorning her blushing face. “We have to leave soon, Lily. There will be time for such talk when we’ve returned.”

Lily popped up out of her chair, struggling in vain to compose herself. “O-oh, of course. I must have lost track of time, sorry.” Looking over her shoulder, she realized she’d never even been to the airship landing. And while it was plainly visible from the outside of the city, she had no idea how to get there. “Ah, you’ll have to lead the way for me. I’ve not… that is, I don’t know where we’re supposed to go for… the airships…”

With a sweet, gentle laugh, Minfilia took her by the hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you there safely.” Then, making good on her word, she led the Viera along the Skyfront all the way to the Xylem Lift. “Here we are.” Letting go of her hand, she motioned for Lily to follow her inside. “You’ll want to steel yourself before we arrive at our destination. Swooning like this on the battlefield could prove to be a dangerous liability, and I’ll not see you hurt out of love for me.”

“R-right, sorry.” Taking a deep breath and sighing, Lily tried to clear her mind. It was proving difficult to manage this time around, and once more she found herself leaning on her beloved Minfilia for support. At least this time, however, she had a practical excuse for doing so.

“For the sake of not stepping on anyone’s toes, what shall my role in your battle plan be?”

***

Lily found herself staring out over the edge of the airship as it sailed through the air over Kholusia. She needed the space right now, that she might work through her feelings and reorder herself. Thankfully, Minfilia was seated in a different airship entirely. It was not that Lily minded sharing a ride with her—far from it, in fact. That was the problem: She could not possibly have the space to fix herself if her beloved friend remained a constant presence.

The matter of love had to come first. It was too powerful and too deeply rooted within her not to try. She’d certainly hoped that Minfilia would accept her, but even in her wildest dreams she’d never expected her to take charge like that. Only, thinking it over, that wasn’t entirely true. Perhaps she had wanted that all along—to be swept off her feet and doted upon by the woman she loved. And Minfilia certainly had the strength of will to assert herself as such. And yet...

Well, she admitted, there would be plenty of time to go over that later. Setting her love aside, she instead focused her attention on Mt. Gulg. Far off in the distance, it would be host to all manner of sin eaters, from the strongest of the rank and file to bizarre specimens she had never seen before—save for in her vision. She needed to be strong and reliable for everyone, Minfilia and her company of soldiers. That had to be her focus, the pillar by which she held herself up.

Finally, there was the matter of her friends, her family. There was no reason for her to expect them to appear, save for the apparent immutability of future vision. The Flood had come to pass exactly as she’d seen it, and the devastation of Holminster Switch had never begun. Thus, it was up to this particular vision to confirm at least one of her suspicions, if not more. Should it prove accurate, she could at least meet the mysterious red-haired girl and learn more about her. And if the vision proved false, then perhaps they weren’t set in stone as she’d been told.

Or perhaps they were not visions of the future at all. It was a possibility she could not deny.

After sorting through the rest of her thoughts for any lingering issues and coming up short, Lily reordered herself appropriately. She would pull herself together and be the strong, stoic Warrior of Light once more, that all present might lean on her should they require it.

As they cleared the massive cliff separating the southern lowlands from the northern highlands, Lily turned her attention to the village of Tomra off in the west. It was the first time she’d laid eyes on the dwarven village in just over ten years. She had been fond of the dwarves and her time spent among them. Their strong work ethic, cleverness, and full and fluffy cottony beards had all earned them a place in her heart. Even their fondness for drink appealed to her—though she had no love of ale herself, learning to brew it had been… fun. Though she couldn’t help but feel she’d met dwarves on her own world, the Source, before. But that was impossible. She would have certainly remembered those beards if she had seen them before, wouldn’t she?

But soon Tomra had vanished out of sight, though only just, and the fleet of airships set down at the foot of the mountain range beyond. As the soldiers she had flown with began to depart, Lily took a deep breath and steadied herself. She would not, as expected, be fighting alongside these men. And though she had no doubt as to the might of Eulmore’s army, many would perish without her. She would need to fulfill her own objective quickly, if only to minimize their losses.

That was what she had come here to do, of course. To fight her way up the mountain, slay the Lightwarden in his lair, and bring back the night. Minfilia’s plan had changed little in that regard.

Watching the commotion outside her ship, Lily marveled at the sheer number of soldiers deployed for this mission. No less than a hundred men and women were assembled at the foot of the mountain, ready to make the climb just as soon as their Captain gave the order to do so.

“Platoon One, hold the fort! Platoons Two and Five, patrol the area! Platoons Three and Four, advance upon Mt. Gulg! Draw the enemy’s attention away from the summit!”

And then they were off. Forty soldiers marched up the mountain pass, and forty more began patrolling the region around Tomra, presumably to guard their transport and the village itself. Of the remaining twenty, Minfilia took one aside as she made her way back to Lily’s airship. Getting a good look at the man, it was easy to discern that he was a Mystel. The red tail gave him away.

As she boarded the airship and took her seat opposite the Viera, Minfilia spoke in the same stern voice by which she gave her soldiers their orders. “Are you ready to depart, Lily?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Excellent.” Looking over at the Mystel soldier as he manned the helm, she smiled. “Take us round to the summit. If all goes as planned, we should have a clear path to the Lightwarden.”

***

After she and Minfilia stepped onto the blindingly white balcony, Lily watched as their Mystel pilot departed. Whether they succeeded or failed, they’d have no need of an airship to depart. Making their way into the palace grounds beyond, she was oddly displeased that Minfilia’s plan had worked so well—that not a single sin eater barred their path. Though it meant a speedy run for them, the distraction party would have to contend with every single one.

Passing through to the final ascent, Lily had already had her fill of the eye-blinding white and at times both unspeakably gaudy and disturbed ornamentation. Between all that and the ever blazing sky above, she would welcome the ensuing darkness if only to give her eyes a reprieve.

Recalling her vision once more, she felt the need to speak of it to Minfilia. She had to know what was expected above, and how unmistakably false the vision had been thus far.

“In recent days,” she began, the two of them climbing the stairway to their destination, “my hunt for the Lightwardens was interrupted by a vision of this place. In it, I made my ascent, just as the two of us are doing now. And above, I fought the greatest of Lightwardens, a man named Vauthry. In the midst of battle, he transformed into a terrible and wonderful being—a nascent god of man and sin eater both. Out of a sense of irony, I suppose, I dubbed him Innocence.”

“Ah, then the presence I sense above must be him.” Smiling, Minfilia made to take her hand but, to her apparent surprise, Lily quickly slipped her grasp. “Is aught the matter, Lily?”

“I said I made my ascent, but this is not entirely accurate. I was surrounded by our stalwart allies, my most loyal of friends… and one other. A girl, close in age to the twins, with long red hair.” She turned her head, looking Minfilia in the eye. “I knew her, and did not know why.”

“I see. Tell me, what was she like?”

Closing her eyes and lowering her heard, lest the blazing sky above burn its way through, she began to describe the girl. The way she walked with conviction, and how Lily herself seemed to follow her lead. The way the girl looked at her, and the pride she felt when she did the same. The way she fought, a clear mix of Thancred’s own teachings and the power of the Oracle.

When at last she had finished, Lily looked back at Minfilia, trying to gauge her reaction.

“She sounds… a lot like us, really. Not just you and me, but all of our dear friends. And you say she wielded my power as her own?” Meeting her gaze, Minfilia beamed with pride. “If this vision is of the future, then I believe this girl must be the one to succeed me.”

“... Aye.” She had hoped to bring up the discrepancies in her vision, but now another question burned within her. “Do you know how such a thing could be possible? What would it require?”

“No less than the cessation of my existence. The end of my now immortal life.” With a sigh, Minfilia took her hand once more. “It is a price I would gladly pay to save both of our worlds.”

Holding back her sorrow through sheer grit, she tightly gripped Minfilia’s hand. “I know.”

At long last, the duo reached the pinnacle of the mountain—the immaculate palace at the very crown of Mt. Gulg. Stepping onto the circular platform beyond the steps, she scanned for her prey amongst the pillars and decor of the palace—a monument to this Vauthry’s own existence. And then, as her ears twitched, she realized she ought to have looked up instead. Bolting out of the way, she narrowly avoided the thrust of a massive spear from above.

Frowning, she readied her longblade. “Do you think he’ll just roll over and die for us?”

Glancing over her shield at the Viera, Minfilia shook her head. “Have any of your foes done so?”

“No, I guess not.” Cautiously approaching the majestic monster, Lily tried to recall how he fought from her vision. His spear was certainly dangerous, of course, but it was the magic he brought to bear that worried her most. Watching as he raised one hand, she clutched her fist, calling upon her mysterious power within. A curving wall of shadow formed around her just in the nick of time—a righteous bolt of lightning struck from above, shattering her barrier and surging into her. Most of its power had, as expected, dissipated in taking out the barrier. Yet even diluted, being struck by holy lightning had left her rooted in pain.

Seizing the opportunity, Innocence attempted to skewer her, only to have his blow deflected by the shield of Minfilia. Taking the offensive, she unleashed the same combination of blows that had staggered Lily and won the first round of their duel, though its impact on the enormous sin eater left much to be desired. Falling back, she aided Lily in getting to her feet.

“Now would be a good time for our friends to show up, don’t you think?”

Spitting out a mix of saliva and blood onto the gilded floor below, Lily gave a rueful grin.

“Believe it or not, this was a battle I won alone.”

Surging forward, Lily unleashed a flood of burning shadow from her blade high into the Lightwarden’s face, then rounded to the other side to strike at him while he was still blinded. From her vantage point, she saw Minfilia do the same from the front. Yet even their combined assault had scarcely little impact on Innocence, and as he recovered from his darkness-induced blindness, he made ready for his next attack. The aether in their surroundings churned as cascading waves of light emanated from Innocence. Having felt the change in the air, Lily had the presence of mind to weave out of their way, with Minfilia following suit.

Again and again he attacked, but not once did his godly rays find purchase in them. Visibly annoyed, he darted out of reach on bladed wings, then turned to face them once more. Wanting to give him a wide berth, Lily motioned for Minfilia to follow her, then rushed to the edge of the platform. Even then, the rush of burning light as he blew past the center had proven difficult to withstand. Minfilia was down on one knee, and Lily was no better off.

Bracing herself against her longblade, Lily staggered to her feet. She had to admit, this was going worse than she’d hoped. Maybe they really would need more help, but it was far, far too late for that, or so she believed. Drawing forth additional strength from within, she charged towards Innocence as he returned to the arena, leaping into the air to bring the full weight of her sword to bear on his bladed wings. To her surprise, she managed to cut through them, sending the angelic figure tumbling into the ground in shock.

Yet before she could capitalize on it, Innocence pulled himself away while wildly swinging his spear, forcing her to fall back. As she did, she felt a wave of warm and gentle light course through her—Minfilia was on her feet and by her side once more, having healed their injuries.

“I don’t think we can keep this up, Lily. We need to land a decisive blow soon, or else.”

Nodding, Lily readied her blade for another charge. Innocence was still winded from her attack and his subsequent tantrum, and so long as she avoided his clumsy defense she would be fine. Rushing forward, she ducked and weaved around two more wild swings, then leapt into the air once more, carving through his shoulder and searing his immaculate flesh with burning shadow.

But though she had landed the needed blow, Lily felt something was off. Falling back, she watched as the light weeped from the open wound—and saw the unbridled rage in the Lightwarden’s eyes. Swiftly raising his hand, he sent another bolt of holy lightning coursing through her body. And though she had managed to shield herself in time, she was not prepared for a second bolt. Screaming as the lightning passed through her, she dropped to her knees.

Her legs wouldn’t budge—the feeling in them was gone entirely. Her head had grown entirely too heavy as well, and all she could manage was to stare defiantly at her enemy as he focused his power for the finishing blow. Yet before he could unleash it, Minfilia hunkered down with her shield right in front of her, an aura of light washing over the both of them.

“Shield yourself again. Though it may cost me my life, I will take the brunt of his attack.”

Mustering up the last of her apparent strength, she held her hand to her chest, and took a deep breath. Then, reaching forward, she willed her shield into being around Minfilia instead. Immediately after, a monstrously destructive pillar of light surged forth from the Lightwarden, engulfing the both of them and tearing through the aura Minfilia had created. It cracked her shield and the gifted barrier both, and though the brunt of its force had been weathered, it had managed to graze the both of them. Minfilia, for the extra protection afforded to her by the barrier, was almost entirely unharmed.

Lily, on the other hand, was not—the right half of her face had taken the hit. Even as it burned, blood seeped from more than a dozen cuts, and the sheer magnitude of the light had burned out her eyesight. And now, having exhausted her strength, she collapsed onto the ground…

… and promptly rose to her feet, engulfed by her fire within the abyss. Stepping out from her own shadow, Lily shook away her confusion. There was no time to question what she had done.

But it was a curious thing, looking down at what she might have presumed was her own corpse. She still felt her own pulse, distant though it was, and could feel the air filling and leaving her lungs. Her injuries might even be treatable, were they not in the thick of battle. Looking over at Innocence, noting the exhaustion and terror in his eyes, she suspected this trick could buy her the time to finish this.

Minfilia stood up, looking over her shoulder at the pair. “Lily, what... oh gods, no.” She immediately rushed to her fallen friend’s aid, only to be stopped by Lily herself.

“Don’t! Concentrate on our foe. Keep him occupied that we might finish him off.”

Taking Lily by the hands, Minfilia pleaded with her. “But if I don’t get you out of here, you’ll-!”

“We’ll both die if you try that. Do as I say, and we both may yet live. I promise.”

Though the fear in her eyes did not go away, Minfilia took a deep breath and nodded. Then, charging at the fallen Lightwarden, she unleashed her own brand of holy lightning, then pulled back even as she kept his attention with crackle after crackle of blinding holy light.

Seizing the chance, Lily rushed forward, leaping before her towering foe just as the light of Minfilia’s blazing sword burst forth from beneath him. Pulling down the full weight of her longblade, wreathed in the burning shadow of her own apparent existence, she brought her might to bear upon his wounded shoulder, cutting deeper and deeper into him until her feet touched the floor. When at last she had freed her sword, he had been cut right in two.

As Innocence began to dissipate into streams of light, Lily turned away, watching as Minfilia channeled her power to heal the Viera's wounded body. Smiling, she let herself fade away…

… and opened her eyes. It was still difficult to move, even with the skilled ministrations of her beloved friend. Yet she managed to pull herself up onto her knees, looking Minfilia in the eyes.

“Oh Gods, Lily. Your face, it’s…”

Something was off. Closing her right eye, Lily found her vision was left unimpaired. Upon opening it and closing her left, she discovered the reason why. Taking that hit directly to her face really had struck her blind—though only in the right eye. Pulling off one of her gauntlets and moving the freed hand to feel her face, she winced as her fingers ran over a network of jagged scars. Trying to find anything to say, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“... I suppose this could be worse.”

Minfilia pulled her into a tight hug, crying into her shoulder. “Don’t ever do that again, please.”

Lily wanted to rebuke her—she had saved Minfilia’s life just then, and with their teamwork she had managed to cling to her own. Yet there was no denying how the woman felt right now, for she had felt the same way too many times in the past. And too many times it had been because of the same woman who, right now, needed her support the most.

So instead she kept her silence, choosing to cradle her grieving friend in her arms.

Had that been the only thing she had to do, Lily would have been glad to let this moment last forever. Yet there was still the matter of the fallen Lightwarden. Turning her attention to Innocence, she noted with trepidation that his body had all but completely disappeared, and the light left behind was coalescing in his place. Lifting herself and Minfilia to their feet, she carefully turned them both around, letting the remaining light flow right into her own body.

As the burning sky parted above, Lily looked to the twinkling stars in the night sky and smiled.

***

It was the eve of night’s return to Kholusia, for the first time in no less than twenty long years. For the citizens of Eulmore, civilian and soldier both, it was a time for celebration. For the Warrior of Light, however, it was a chance for a quiet evening with the woman she loved. After a brief trip to the Delousery to clean off the cruft of battle, the two had retired to Minfilia’s own private room above the Canopy, and while Minfilia had gone to the washroom to soak herself in a hot bath, Lily had taken it upon herself to prepare dinner. She was in the mood for something sweet, and so she had begun baking a pixie apple pie. The time in the oven gave her a good opportunity to unpack the events of the day. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her favorite draped gown, she pulled up a chair and mulled over what she had, and hadn’t, gone through.

She had to admit, she was both relieved and disappointed in the Lightwarden Innocence. On the one hand, she hadn’t had to put up with the man’s obnoxious and self-righteous attitude. That alone was a blessing. On the other hand, the complete lack of Vauthry—maligned though he managed to be from a vision alone—had completely upturned what she expected of her vision.

It was one thing for the Scions to not show up, as that merely suggested the future was not set in stone. Frankly, she preferred it that way, as it meant her destiny was hers to decide. But Vauthry and Innocence were one and the same, and yet the Lightwarden bore no sign of his human origin. Was her vision a falsehood, then? Or was there some other explanation?

That the mountain had been devoid of sin eaters—allegedly due to Minfilia’s distraction—was also terribly convenient. At the time she had just accepted it. Having to fight wave after wave of some of the most elite sin eaters would surely have worn her down. But in hindsight it seemed wrong for their plan to have gone so perfectly. Not even Operation Archon had gone so well.

Sighing, she made a note to not bring that up. It was nothing more than arbitrary skepticism on her part, and would do a disservice to the lives lost in the company Minfilia had led. There were other things they needed to talk about, such as the other Lightwardens, or anything about what they’d both been up to over the past five years. And, of course, there was the matter of love.

Gods, but that was going to be hard for her. How had she managed to just blurt it out in public like that? Had she been in some kind of euphoric trance after their absurdly long duel? It’s not as if she could pull that off again. Despite her apparent skill, Minfilia could not enjoy fighting. Well, there was no use in speculating. She would just have to push forward again, and pray things worked out. Better than waiting for the next chance, as she always had before.

Getting out of her chair, she made her way to the kitchen area to check on the oven. The crust was not yet golden brown, and the filling had not yet bubbled through the vents. Just a little more time was all it needed. Her ears twitched at the sound of the washroom door clicking open and shut. Yet she pretended not to notice, just as she pretended not to hear the pitter patter of feet as Minfilia snuck up behind her. She kept this ruse up all the way to the end, as her beloved friend seized her from behind, pulling the Viera into a warm embrace.

“Now I’ve got you!”

Feigning surprise, Lily squirmed for a moment in her grasp, then chuckled. “Hello, Minfilia.”

After giving her a tight squeeze, Minfilia released Lily and sat down in the chair. “You didn’t need to shower down below, you know. Full glad would I have been to share my bath with you.”

Beaming at the thought, Lily turned around and leaned against the counter, getting a good look at her beloved friend. She cut a much less imposing figure in that odd nightgown of hers than she did in a full suit of armor, but oddly enough, Lily preferred the armor to this. She could only have imagined Minfilia in armor before today, and her memories of that gown were… troubled.

“If I’d joined you in the bath, I wouldn’t be out here to cook our dinner.”

“And we could have eaten below, too.” Sighing, Minfilia shook her head and smiled. “This might sound like a strange question to be asking now, but when did you learn to fight like that?”

Crossing her arms, Lily raised her head in thought. “I… had hoped to keep that story a secret. It’s not… it’s quite a bit more personal than most. But I suppose you of all people deserve to know. But it’s going to be a bit of a long one, and I would prefer to check on the pie first.”

“Take your time, Lily. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lily turned her attention back to the oven and, satisfied that the pie was ready, turned it off and waited for several minutes before opening it up. Setting the pie down on the kitchen counter to cool, she made for the dining table and returned with another chair to sit beside Minfilia.

“Well, I suppose I’d best start from the beginning. That would be the day I set foot in Ishgard…”

And so she went into her story, sparing not the slightest relevant detail. From happening upon the corpse of one Fray Myste, to discovering he was not quite dead after all. Her becoming a Dark Knight, and the journey they took together to commune with the source of this newfound power of hers. And finally the end of that journey at Whitebrim Front. To protect her friends and allies among the knights there, she did battle against Fray—against herself, for the Fray she knew was no less than the very power she had been so eager to gain, and no more than everything she had ever tried to keep hidden from the world, from her friends, and from herself.

The scars on her face had begun to ache by the time she finished her story. She would need to start packing an unguent for that.

“That’s… a rather tall tale, I must say. But I believe every word of it.” Wiping a tear from her eye, Minfilia placed her hand on Lily’s own. “‘Tis quite a frightful power to behold, I must say. To know the source of it comes from deep within you, and from such a tender place at that…”

“If Sidurgu heard you say that, he’d want to punch another moogle.” Judging from the look on her face, Minfilia had found that as amusing as it was baffling. “He’s a friend, and another Dark Knight to boot. He and Fray… the real Fray were close friends and comrades, not unlike us.”

“It seems you’ve many more stories to tell of Ishgard, from the sound of it. Would you care to keep going? It will make up for my not being there to witness them by your side.”

Lily’s breath caught in her chest, and her heart skipped a beat. There was nothing she had ever wanted more than that, and if stories alone would suffice in filling that void, she would gladly tell a thousand of them. Perhaps, however, she could do better than that. “How about this? When we’ve finished with our duty here, I’ll take you to Ishgard. We can stroll together through her streets and visit her shops, and when we’ve had our fill of the cold I’m sure my friends in House Fortemps would welcome us to warm ourselves by their fire. I promise all of that to you.”

“How could I refuse?” Minfilia smiled sweetly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Lily.”

The rest of the night was a quiet one. Soon after they had finished their dinner and gone to bed. And as she lay there by Minfilia’s side, Lily couldn’t help but feel guilty. How could she have made that promise, knowing what was to come? They still had the remaining Lightwardens to deal with. Each one slain would add to the burden of Light within her, and when the last of them had been undone, she would follow suit not long after. Silently, she prayed that something would happen to let her keep that promise. Anything to let her return with Minfilia at her side.


	6. Beneath Malikah's Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their quest to return night to Norvrandt, the Warrior of Light and Minfilia depart for Amh Araeng. Making quick work of the Lightwarden there, they move ahead to the Crystarium to rest and plan their future course of action.

As the Xylem Lift stopped at the topmost floor, Lily and Minfilia made their way out onto Eulmore’s airship landing. It had been surprisingly easy to get the approval needed for the two to venture out on their own—they had even been allotted an airship for this purpose. And so, clad in their respective armors, they approached one of the waiting vessels. Assessing the deck and the space between it and the sails, she figured it ought to be large enough for the four of them. Putting two fingers to her lips, she whistled out over the docks in a distinctive fashion.

Minfilia turned to her, looking mildly concerned at the sudden noise. “Er, what was that for?”

“I came to Kholusia yesterday riding Greystone, and left him out in Stilltide. He can fend for himself just fine, but since we’re leaving the island, I thought it best to take him along.”

“You don’t mean to ride him, do you? He can’t possibly keep pace with the airship.”

Shaking her head, Lily motioned to the airship. “He’s going to ride with us, of course.”

“Oh, joy.” Climbing aboard the airship, Minfilia took her seat. “Had I known, I would have brought my perfume to mask the smell. I suppose I must simply tolerate it for now.”

Lily’s ears twitched as she picked up the sound of stifled laughter. Glaring for a moment at their pilot—the same Mystel who had ferried them up Mt. Gulg—she hurried over to Minfilia’s side.

“Sorry. I had given him a bath before we set off for Kholusia, but that was several days ago. I’ll try and give him another soon.” Sitting down beside Minfilia, Lily leaned back in her seat and tried to relax. Even with the speed of an airship, it would be a few hours before they touched ground again. She could probably manage a nap during that time, if need be…

“Have you any thoughts as to where we should begin our hunt?”

A little bewildered at the question, she turned her head to look at Minfilia and found herself straining to do so. She had been hopeful being half-blind wouldn’t be too big a hassle, but it seemed it was going to get in the way no matter what. Irritated, she instead shifted her entire body in her seat. Still, she would not let that irritation slip into her voice—when she spoke, it was in her usual amicable tone. “I had thought that would be your call, Captain.”

Shaking her head, Minfilia pointed to their pilot. “I am his superior officer, not yours. The two of us are partners.” Placing her hand on Lily’s thigh, she smiled sweetly. “In this endeavor and more, I should hope. Now share with me your thoughts, please. That is an order, my dear Lily.”

Heat flaring up in her chest, Lily returned the gesture with a kiss on the cheek. “Hm hm, I would hate to defy an order from you. My preference would be... Amh Araeng, or perhaps Lakeland. Voeburt is an option too, though I’ve heard the new residents are… difficult to get along with.”

“Difficult to get along with?”

Noting the way Minfilia seemed put off by the statement, Lily felt it best to elaborate. “The Fae folk, I mean. I’ve heard quite a lot of tales of folks going to Voeburt, whether to plunder or simply reclaim what they’ve lost. And I guess to the pixies and such, those two may as well be the same thing. Still, I’ve heard scant few stories of people coming back alive—or at all. We may need to go there eventually, but I don’t want to put you or our pilot at risk if we don’t have to.”

Looking away for a moment, Minfilia let out a quiet sigh. When she turned back, Lily found herself perplexed at how completely unreadable her expression was. “That’s a very reasonable concern, and I must admit feeling ashamed for not having thought of our safety first. ‘Tis not like me, I know. Hm…” Having closed her eyes, she took Lily’s hand between her own. “Perhaps Amh Araeng? We should have no trouble finding the Lightwarden if one is present. We could very well have this over and done with before nightfall.”

“That’s a good point. And regardless, I passed through Lakeland on my way here. Not much has changed there, other than the children taking over my duties as the head—heads, rather, of Holminster Switch’s militia.” Feeling wistful, Lily closed her eyes and imagined them as they were when she left. Yulius had grown up more or less as expected—his face was an all too familiar memory of an old, dead friend. Though this had disturbed her at first, and had added to the growing list of oddities she had experienced, she loved him dearly regardless. Yulia, true to her wont, had taken after Minfilia’s self-styled appearance, and even had to be talked out of dyeing her hair. Both of them had taken better to her lessons than she could have hoped, and though they were hardly seasoned warriors, she had the utmost faith that they would make her proud. “I’d say they grew up too fast, but really they’re not much different than Alisaie and Alphinaud now. Or, how they were. Gods, it’s been too long since I’ve seen either of them. ”

“I miss them too. All of our friends. Our time together under Her watchful gaze only…” Minfilia sighed, then pulled Lily’s hand to her own heart. “We’ll be back soon, I promise. If we work diligently, we might even have the remaining Lightwardens defeated within a fortnight.”

“Not that I mean to interrupt,” the Mystel pilot began, “but we have a visitor. Friend of yours?”

As both Lily and Minfilia turned to look, they caught sight of Greystone staring expectantly at them from the landing balcony. Lily felt Minfilia release her grip on her hand and, standing up, moved to help the amaro board the airship. Though it was close to a tight fit, he managed to lay down between them and the pilot. “There you are, Greystone. We’re headed for Amh Araeng, so get comfortable. Once we’re there, though, you’ll want to seek out some shade. It’ll be the middle of the day, most likely, and even with that godsdamned sky in the way the sun will bake you alive if you’re not cautious.” And then, realization struck her. “It’ll bake us alive, too. We’re going to want to change into something breezier than armor, Minfilia.”

Staring back at her incredulously, Minfilia crossed her arms. “Perhaps we ought to have discussed this last night then. I’d rather not delay our flight any longer—we will have to either change during the flight or after we’ve landed. I would prefer the latter, of course.”

Lily shrugged her shoulders and sat back down. “Right. No sense in risking our lives for comfort.”

The pilot, still largely out of sight, peeped over Greystone’s back. “I take it we’re leaving now?”

With a nod, Minfilia waved him off. “Make haste. The sooner we get to Amh Araeng, the better.”

***

Having sped over the sea between Kholusia and the mainland in record time, the airship steadily made its way above the rugged mountain range west of Amh Araeng. Having sensed the Lightwarden’s presence, Minfilia had suggested they land in the southernmost reaches, not terribly far from the wall and the Empty beyond. And as they neared their destination, she amended that suggestion once more: They were to land outside the settlement just east of Malikah’s Well, another little mining town called Ladle.

With the abandonment of Garik in the north, Lily was relieved to know that there was still some life to this place beyond Twine. But as they came to land on the cliff south of the trolley depot, falling apart as it was, it became clear she had gotten her hopes up too soon. Ladle was as much a ghost town as Garik—the only life was that of the local fauna and an occasional tumbleweed.

Feeling a sense of disenheartment, Lily sighed as she set foot into the dirt below. “I suppose Malikah’s Well is in a similar state. The people living there would’ve all fled by now, too. But on the bright side, we won’t have to worry about having to protect anyone but ourselves.”

“Perhaps that’s true,” Minfilia began as she hopped down beside her, “but if I’m right, the Lightwarden should be somewhere below us. It’s possible that this place wasn’t abandoned at all. It may have met the same fate as Voeburt, having been overrun by a flood of sin eaters.”

Above them, their pilot poked his head out over the railing of their airship. “I wish you hadn’t said that. Are we going to be safe out here, or should I move the airship somewhere else?”

Lily shook her head, trying her best to smile in spite of the somber mood. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just keep an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious, okay? Oh, and before I forget…” Reaching into her pack, she began pulling out an assortment of vegetables and handing them up to the pilot. “I haven’t had the opportunity to feed Greystone, and there’s no time to prepare anything. If you’re hungry, feel free to have some yourself.”

“Er, thanks…”

Having gotten that out of the way, Lily turned her attention back to Minfilia. “So, are we to rush into the Well as is, or stick to the plan and change into something more comfortable first?”

“The heat is getting to be rather unbearable, isn’t it?” Raising a hand to block out the sky, Minfilia turned her attention westward. “Those options aren’t mutually exclusive, however. We can easily change once we’ve gone below ground. Let’s go.” After taking Lily by the hand, the two quickly made their way to Malikah’s Well.

***

Having made their descent into Malikah’s Well, Lily found it was just as expected. Not a single living soul was there to halt their intrusion, for all signs pointed to the once-sought shelter of the underground halls having been abandoned years ago. The utter quiet, save for the ambience of dripping water, left Lily feeling nervous. Yet the first true obstacle in their path was no monster, sin eater or armadillo of unusual size, but a sheer drop at the end of a collapsed railway. With no way to climb back up and no other means down, their options were limited.

“Is the Lightwarden still below us? If not, perhaps we missed it…”

Minfilia shook her head, clearly as frustrated with the situation as she was. “No, I can still sense it below us. Would you happen to have any rope in that… oddly voluminous pack of yours?”

“I’m afraid not. But that’s a good idea.” Turning around, Lily motioned for Minfilia to follow her back the way they came. “There were storerooms on the way here, and judging by the state of the equipment we’ve seen, I doubt they were ransacked. We might be able to find the needed rope in one of those rooms. And if not, well, we can always just jump.”

Several minutes passed by the time they returned, having secured several bundles of rope from their search through the storerooms. Removing one such bundle from her pack, Lily proceeded to tie one end to the broken railway, then lower herself down to the ground below.

Satisfied that it had held her weight, she bade Minfilia to follow her down, smiling as she shimmied her way to the lower level. “You know, I had always wanted to do something like this.”

“You wanted to go spelunking in an abandoned mine shaft?”

“Ah, well, I’ve already done so several times before.” That was true of course. Even before joining the Scions, she had braved the descent into Copperbell Mines—a feat replicated once more long after the fact. The Aurum Vale, too, had been conquered by her… though recalling the nauseating smell and burning touch of the goldbile pits, she was happy to never return there. “But what I meant was, I wanted to do this sort of thing with you. And not necessarily in a mineshaft! For example, journeying through Golmore Jungle would make for a good adventure.”

Minfilia gave her a bemused look. “Isn’t that where you were born?”

“Yes, it is.” As they ventured deeper into the mines, she felt the need to elaborate. “‘Tis said that Viera who leave the ancestral wood from which they are born lose their connection to it. It forsakes them, and they are forbidden to ever return. I can not help but wonder if that is true.”

“Well,” Minfilia began, slipping her hand around Lily’s own, “even if such a mystical place were to let you in unimpeded, I daresay a jungle is much more dangerous a home to return to than the likes of a city like Ishgard. Ah, but Ishgard is still fraught with her own perils, is she not?”

Having never thought of it that way, Lily found herself blushing at the implication. “W-well, Golmore Jungle has not been my home for… many a year. More than I care to count.” Seeking to change the subject, she jumped on the topic Minfilia had left dangling. “And though Ishgard can be quite dangerous, I believe bringing an end to the Dragonsong War has offset much of the trouble one might find one’s self in behind her walls.”

“An end to the Dragonsong War? That sounds like another fascinating tale. No doubt you played no small role in its resolution, too. You will have to share it with me some time.” Then, with an impish smile, she continued. “By the way, Lily… just how old are you?”

“Twenty summers.” Silently, she cursed herself. It was a lie anyone could see through, to say nothing of someone who’d known her for longer than that. But years of telling that lie in her days as a dancer in Radz-at-Han had trained her to give it without thinking.

“Galbana Lily.”

Wilting under her dearest friend’s stern gaze, Lily was compelled to speak the truth. “I was fifty before we came to this world. I suppose that would make me… seventy now...” Even as old as she was, Lily had never truly felt a day over twenty. She could only hope that hearing the truth of her venerable years would mean nothing to her dearest friend.

Smiling sweetly, Minfilia squeezed her hand. “And you are still as beautiful as the day we met.”

Lily turned to look away, trying to no avail to control her blushing. “We are crawling around in the middle of a dungeon. Must you so brazenly flirt with me?” Of course she liked the attention, but having warned against her swooning the day before, it seemed unfair to tease her like this.

“I believe you’re the one who started this, with your plan to take-.” Minfilia stopped, a look of annoyance on her face. “It seems we’ve reached another dead end. Or rather, a sudden drop.”

Once more, the tracks they were following crossed over a pit, where they had given way to age or some natural disaster. And once more, as Lily knelt down to peer over the edge, she saw they would have to go further down. “It’s a good thing we brought more rope. One moment…”

After securely tying their second rope to the broken rails, Lily once more rappelled herself down to the shaft below. But the rope wasn’t quite long enough, and so she had to drop several fulms to land on her feet. After waving that the coast was clear, she eagerly awaited her friend’s descent, and subsequently was right where she needed to be when the telltale groaning of bending steel signalled her imminent fall. Bracing herself, her arms wide open, Lily caught the heavily armored Minfilia with ease and gently set her down.

“Th-thank you, Lily. My, but that would have been a rather ignoble end, wouldn’t it?”

Lily couldn’t help but smile and nod. “Quite so, my dear Minfilia.” But with her unfortunate fall, the two of them were now cut off from their escape route. They could always try to teleport to a nearby aetheryte, of course, but that would mean a long trek through the blazing hills of Amh Araeng at the very least. It would be more convenient to find another means of departure soon.

Passing through another corridor and an oddly empty room, the two found themselves at the bottom of the exposed shaft they, not too long ago, had peered down from the entrance to Malikah’s Well.

“I believe we’ve reached the bottom, and yet there is still no sign of the Lightwarden.”

Minfilia pointed to a crystalline wall opposite to them. The coloration of the wall was odd—like an unaspected crystal, but on a scale Lily had never seen before. “It’s right ahead of us, I can feel it. Only, that wall is in our way, it seems. Perhaps there was another means of reaching it?”

“If so, then we’ll have to make our own way forward.” Heading over to the crystal wall, Lily tapped on it a few times with her gauntlet. “It seems thin enough. Give me a moment.” Moving back to give herself some clearance, she removed her trusty cane from her pack and held it aloft. Whispering, calling to the elementals, she beseeched them to aid her in parting the wall. She was met with total silence, or so she believed, and yet before her eyes the wall collapsed into rubble, clearing the way to the crystalline cavern beyond.

“Ah, the wonders of Conjury,” Minfilia began, sidling up beside her. “We must needs thank the elementals for providing succor in our time of need.”

Lily stared ahead, a grave look upon her face. “They did not hear me, or… or would not speak.”

Stepping into the cavern beyond, she tilted her head to the side, clutching her forehead as a mild headache came upon her. It wasn’t quite that she hadn’t heard anything. Rather, what she heard was hard for her to describe. She had felt a similar sensation after being exposed to loud noises in the past, yet to experience it through the hidden sense by which she communed with elementals was... whatever the source, she thought, it would make itself known sooner or later.

As the two crossed through to the end of the cavern, Lily peered out over the edge of a third, much shorter drop. Below them was a sin eater she could only describe as bizarre—it was nothing more than a mass of angelic wings and a strange, coin-like relief floating at the center. The sound she had heard, reverberating within her, had gotten much louder than before. Finally she could understand what it was she was hearing, and why their way had been unbarred. Feeling dizzy, she would have tumbled off the edge if not for the quickness of Minfilia’s aid.

“This is no time to be fainting, Lily. Has something happened to you?”

Having heard it once before, the day she first set foot in Amh Araeng, Lily found she could not shut herself out from the noise. She could only hope to silence it by fulfilling the being’s wishes.

“That thing, is it our Lightwarden?”

Minfilia held her hand to her chest as she lowered her head in thought.

“To my eyes and my heart, unmistakably so.”

“It is a sprite. An elemental made manifest, and consumed in the wake of the Flood. It sings the final note of its death cry unceasingly. ‘Tis naught but empty noise, but I mean to provide the aid it once sought—that it seeks even now.” Standing up, she winced. Fighting as she normally did would be impossible. She would have to improvise. Brandishing her cane and burning with conviction and pathos, she turned to Minfilia. “Let us put the poor thing out of its misery.”

With a solemn nod and smile, Minfilia agreed. “I’ll take the lead. Support me as best you can.”

Lowering themselves to the floor below, the two engaged the Lightwarden. While Minfilia kept its attention with swordplay and holy magic, Lily stood a ways behind it, drawing forth power from whatever elemental she could. When she struck forth with that power, it manifested in the form of luminescent beams of white-blue light. She ought to have felt surprised at this, having never called upon Light with the same ease with which she called upon Earth, Wind, or Water. Yet the source of this newfound power was plainly obvious to her, and she accepted it without hesitation.

The creature fought back, of course, with the selfsame power she was borrowing from it. Often such attacks, with the way they distorted the aether of the surrounding area, could be felt coming ahead of time. Reading such subtle cues had become second nature to Lily by now. But there was nothing subtle about the way the Lightwarden fought—beams of cold and radiant light formed, suspended in air, threatening to surge outward in such an obvious fashion that it was trivial to reposition herself. And when it simply pulsated with power, cutting through her and Minfilia both with no recourse, she was already prepared to heal their nascent injuries.

Though it was difficult to tell that it was being harmed, it did not take long to defeat the Lightwarden. Watching the being collapse into a heap, then dissipate into motes of Light, Lily looked to Minfilia and smiled. The sound that had echoed within her had at last fallen silent.

“Stand back, and I shall play my part once more. Then we can take leave of this place.”

As Minfilia backed away, Lily strode closer to the remaining Light, letting it pour into her body until it was no more. Satisfied that their work in Amh Araeng was completed, she set her cane back within her pack and pulled out the last of their rope. “I can get us back out of here, but we’ll need to find some other way to the surface after that. Any ideas?”

“You may leave that to me.” Placing a finger to her ear, Minfilia stood silent for a moment, before speaking out loud. “This is Captain Minfilia speaking. Yes, we’ve defeated the Lightwarden. I need you to ask Greystone if he will enter the well to retrieve us. If not, there should be a wooden crane near to the entrance. You can lower the platform attached to it all the way to the bottom, and I’ll give you the signal when it’s time to pull us back up.”

Feeling a sense of delight, Lily couldn’t help but grin. “I’d forgotten linkpearls entirely.”

“Hm hm, I suppose you must have gotten used to not having my voice in your ear for so long.” Leaning in close, she wrapped her arms around Lily and gave her a kiss. “I shall have to fix that.”

Her heart beating furiously, Lily returned the kiss with one of her own. It seemed their escape from the depths of Malikah’s Well would be put on hold for the time being.

***

As the trio of Lily, Minfilia, and Greystone boarded the airship—Greystone having ferried the two women out from the bottom of the well—Lily felt in higher spirits than she had been in a long time. They were making good progress, and it was time to move on to the next location. Leaning out over the railing, she marveled at the clear blue sky above. It would likely be a while before they saw it again, and she wanted to savor it for a little while longer.

“Shall we depart for Lakeland next, Lily?”

Looking over her shoulder, she beamed a smile at Minfilia. “That would be much appreciated, though no matter where we plan to go, we’ll have to pass through it regardless. If we don’t find a Lightwarden, might we rest at the Crystarium until tomorrow?”

“That is a fine idea. We could use the opportunity to speak with the Exarch.” Motioning for Lily to sit down beside her, she continued. “And after that, we shall make for Rak’tika.”

“Why Rak’tika?” There was another, unspoken question in there, Lily realized. She had not quite intended it, as she had already gone over her reasons for delaying her return to Voeburt. Even so, the question had practically asked itself.

“Of our remaining territories to cover, it is the closest other than Lakeland to the Crystarium. And besides, one thing I mean to ask the Exarch about how the two of us might journey unharmed through the Fae lands.” Minfilia turned to look at Greystone with a smile. “Or perhaps I should say the three of us? If we are to fly there, it must be without an airship. Will you mind ferrying us when the time comes, Greystone?”

The amaro regarded her for a moment, then nodded his head.

“Wonderful! Do you have any objections, Lily?”

“None, no.” With a yawn, Lily stretched her arms out. “Do you mind if I take a nap?”

“Of course not. In fact, why not rest your head here?” As she spoke, Minfilia patted her own lap.

Owing to present company, Lily felt somewhat sheepish about the request. Even so, she decided to accept. Removing the string holding her hair in a ponytail, she adjusted her position until she could lie her head down upon the offered pillow. “Th-thank you, Minfilia.”

Removing one of her gauntlets, Minfilia gently caressed the scars on her right cheek. Ordinarily poking at such scars would have been irritating, but Lily found the touch soothing. “Rest well, my dear Lily.” Then she turned her attention straight ahead. “We are ready to depart, soldier.”

Though she would have liked to look up at her dearest friend, from this vantage point the only things her good eye could see were Minfilia’s knees and Greystone. Closing them both, she slowed her breathing, eager to try and get some rest. Idle fingers began to run through her hair, and before long she found herself drifting off to sleep from their rhythmic ministrations. As she did, she could have sworn she heard the sound of chatter above her. Two of the voices were completely alien to her, but the third could not possibly be mistaken for any other. Just before her consciousness faded into slumber, she mumbled the voice’s name under her breath.

“G’raha… Tia…”

***

“Lily, it’s time to wake up. We’ve arrived at the Crystarium.”

With a loud yawn, Lily rolled over such that the back of her head rested on Minfilia’s lap. Opening her left eye, she looked right up at her beloved friend’s smiling face. “Five more minutes, please.”

With a sigh, Minfilia shook her head. When she next spoke, it was in that familiar stern tone of hers. “I’d like my legs back now, if you would be so kind. Besides, you’ve got a little work to do.”

Pulling herself up to her feet, Lily limbered herself up with a little light stretching, taking care not to bump Greystone. When she finished, she leaned out over the railing of the airship to get her bearings. Full of everlasting light, the blazing sky above was as much an eyesore as it had ever been. The Crystarium, by contrast, was much more pleasing to the eye. Construction over the past five years had been astoundingly quick. Though it was still under construction in a few places, for the most part it was perfectly serviceable as a city now. And judging from the view of the crystalline domes ahead of them, they seemed to have landed their airship at the aptly named Airship Launch at the edge of the southern half of the city. Turning back to Minfilia, she smiled. “Alright, I’m awake. What sort of errand would you have me run?”

“Most likely, it’s something you would have done anyways. Greystone has spent far too long cooped up on deck, so I’d like you to take him wherever they keep the amaro here. After that, you can meet me by the entrance to the tower.” Standing up from her seat and giving her own legs a stretch, Minfilia leaned out beside Lily. “It’s my first time in the Crystarium I’m afraid. If we can’t get an audience with our friend, then I’d also appreciate it if you gave me a tour of the city.”

“I’m afraid I’m not much more familiar with it than you, but I’ll try. If nothing else, we can just have lunch down by the market.” Stepping down onto the landing pad, Lily turned back to the airship and motioned for Greystone to follow. “Come with me, Greystone. We’re headed for the Rookery to set you up for the rest of the day.” After watching Greystone hop down from the airship, she patted him on the head and began leading him towards the rookery to the north. As she did, she removed a comb from her pack and began the delicate process of fixing her hair.

Passing through the Sweetsieve on the way, she had to marvel at the citizens of the Crystarium and their tenacity. Though they had come from all corners of Norvrandt and all walks of life, they had for the most part meshed well together. Even the Zun—the First’s equivalent to the Amal’jaa—were treated as just another part of this new civilization. And not content to idle their hours away, they had all put themselves to work wherever they could, turning the burgeoning outpost into a thriving city in a matter of years. 

Looking over her shoulder at Greystone, she couldn’t help but share her thoughts. “Isn’t it admirable, Greystone? How far these people have come from the disasters in years past.”

Greystone sidled up beside her as they walked, nodding his head in apparent agreement. While she always had a good idea of what was on his mind and he was easily clever enough to do the same, Lily couldn’t help but wish he could engage in a proper conversation with her.

“It’s just one of the places I’d love to settle down in once I’ve run my course, I guess. I shall have to tell G’raha Tia how proud I am of him, for putting the Crystarium’s construction into motion.”

Greystone seemed to bristle at her words, but otherwise continued nodding along.

Concerned, Lily turned to him and rubbed at his neck. “Is something troubling you, my friend?”

The Amaro paused its motion entirely, as if in thought, then nuzzled her.

“Ah, you must be worried about parting ways with me.” Putting her comb away, Lily took Greystone’s head between her hands. “One day, I’m going to have to leave this place, you know. And as it was hard enough crossing the Rift with Minfilia, I doubt I would be able to take you with me. I’m sorry, but we will have to go our separate ways then.” Noting the sorrow in his eyes, she gave a wistful smile and stroked his face. “I know, I’m going to miss you too. But I’m sure you’ll find someone who will love you just as much as I do.” She gave the amaro a kiss on the cheek, then pointed ahead. “I’ll be back for you tomorrow, I promise. Let the nice Zun at the rookery take care of you until then, okay?”

After dropping Greystone off at the rookery—with the promise of a bath, no less—Lily turned back through to the Rotunda and headed straight through the Exedra to the Dossal Gate. Though crowds of people had gathered in the area for various purposes, she paid little heed to them, instead focusing on the armored figure at the top of the steps ahead.

Having spotted her approach, Minfilia waved, then hurried down the steps, waiting for her at the bottom. Once Lily had closed the distance, standing an arm’s length from her, she spoke. “The Exarch is in a meeting with the city’s leaders. There’s no telling how long we’ll be kept waiting. I doubt we’ll have time for a full tour, but perhaps I could treat you to lunch instead?”

“Hm hm, I had thought I’d be the one treating you. But I won’t say no.” Lily smiled as she offered her hand to Minfilia. “No doubt you passed through the Wandering Stairs on the way here, but if you haven’t, I can show you the way.”

It was not terribly long before the two reached their destination. After seating themselves at a table overlooking the marketplace, Minfilia had ordered them both Broad Bean Salad. The two then ate in shared quiet, simply enjoying the meal and each other’s company.

When at last they had finished, Lily leaned back in her chair to get a good look at the Exedra. G’raha Tia had yet to depart, it seemed. Perhaps they would have time for a tour after all.

Breaking the silence, Minfilia spoke in a concerned tone. “Are you feeling alright, Lily?”

The question came as something of a surprise to Lily. Scars and a blind eye aside, she had assumed she was the picture of good health. “I’m just fine, but thank you.”

Minfilia shook her head. “I suppose you can’t feel it, then. But I can see what’s been happening to you. Right now, you are as radiant a beacon of Light as the Lightwardens themselves were. And just as apparent as the Light itself are the cracks forming upon your own soul. I’ll not mince words: If you continue on this journey, you will perish. The Light trapped within will see to that.”

Lowering her head, Lily began to mull over how to respond. She knew, of course, that absorbing the last of the Lightwardens’ corrupted light would mean the end of her. But she had figured it would be a sudden end. That it was not only a gradual buildup over time, but the damage had already begun, was a genuine surprise. She had resolved to follow that path regardless, and not only for the sake of both her world and the First. Dying in Minfilia’s place, so to speak, was the only way she could think of to spare her beloved friend from her cycle of death and rebirth, that she might never have to choose between the death of an innocent child or herself again.

And yet, for the same reason she was so willing to give up her life, she did not want to die.

“... I must ask you, Lily. Did you already know this would happen to you?”

There was no sense in trying to lie—Minfilia was too clever, too insightful for that. Without raising her head, Lily responded with the truth. “I am surprised to hear it has already begun, but beyond that, yes. The selfsame vision that brought me to Kholusia has shown me my death.”

Popping out of her seat and leaning over the table, Minfilia stared pleadingly into her eyes. “Then do you mean to take your own life for my sake? After I’ve forbidden you from doing so?”

“If it means saving you from the fate She has led you towards, then it is my only recourse.”

Minfilia returned to her seat and, for a moment, fell utterly silent. When she next spoke, it was with a sense of quiet conviction. “Hydaelyn may have asked much of me, but ever has the path I walked been one of my own choosing, Lily. I had thought you were one to respect that.”

Lily’s heart sank even as she raised her head, her own composure cracking under the well-aimed blow of Minfilia’s words. Right there, she had already found the answer to the question now forming on her lips. But finding it was not enough for her. She needed to hear her friend say it.

“When you promised to return to my side, did you already know you would die in this land?”

“I did. I’m sorry.”

It was unseemly to cry in public. Lily knew this well enough, having chosen to stand firm for others’ sake many times in the past. Steeling herself as best she could, she managed to stop herself from sniffling or sobbing. Yet her tears flowed unbidden, as if drawn forth against her will.

“Lily, please don’t cry. Even in death, I… I would have found a way to return to you.”

“You need not justify yourself to me,” Lily began, fumbling with her gauntlets that she might wipe the tears from her eyes. “‘Twas an impossible promise, born of deeper sentiment than I deserve. And not only did I throw it back in your face, but I blamed Hydaelyn—accused Her of selfishly throwing away your life. How could I even begin to make amends for my foolishness?”

Standing up from her seat, Minfilia drew her into the familiar embrace of her arms. “If you would find it in your heart to forgive Her, it would be a fine start.”

Lily sighed, leaning her head against the cool surface of Minfilia’s breastplate. “Twenty years of resentment is a hard thing to let go of, even if it’s the right thing to do. But I will try.”

“Thank you. And perhaps in finding the strength to forgive Her, you will also forgive yourself.”

Though she could not help but smile, Lily said nothing. Forgiving herself was all but impossible now—the path she had chosen had only strengthened her guilt over the years. And without the means to spare either of them from dying, she would have to carry that burden even into death.

“Excuse me, miss. Are you the Oracle of Light?”

Lily turned her head towards the source of this new voice, but could not make out much more than the outline of his armor. Even so, she recognized it as the uniform of the Crystarium Guard.

“I am,” Minfilia began, helping Lily to her feet. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance?”

“The Crystal Exarch has requested your presence. Follow me, I can take you right to him.”

***

It was not long before the two, having been brought to the Ocular, stood before the Exarch. It had been close to a year now since Lily had last seen him, and though she was happy to catch up with a friend like G’raha Tia, she was still feeling raw from her conversation with Minfilia.

“It’s good to see you two again. I hope you’ll forgive the delay. I’m told you were looking for an audience with me and, as it just so happens, I’ve plenty of news to share with the both of you.”

Minfilia beamed a bright smile, curtsying for their mutual friend. “Full glad am I to see you as well, my friend. Before you begin, might I trouble you with a request?”

“Of course. Whatever it is you need, I’ll see what I can do to bring it to you.”

“Well then,” Minfilia began, motioning to Lily with one hand. “Lily and I must needs travel to the ruins of Voeburt, so that we might search for a Lightwarden. However, the dangers of traveling there are well known to us. Any protection you might avail us will be greatly appreciated.”

The Exarch smiled, raising a hand to lower his hood. “The two of you have impeccable timing, then. I may have just what you need. A pixie has made their way to the Crystarium in recent days, out of curiosity and a desire to put their talents to use helping others.”

Perking her head up, Lily looked at her friend with a skeptical eye. Though she was well aware of the rumors surrounding the ruins of Voeburt, she was ignorant to specific details. “A… pixie?”

“Yes, a pixie.” As if noticing the matter of her ignorance, he began to elaborate. “I’m told you’ve met sylphs in the past, and I assure you they’re not too dissimilar to each other. Though unlike sylphs, pixies are very adept at wielding a variety of magic, including… transformative ones.”

“Ah, like turning into a frog or imp, or the effects of the spell Minimum?” Lily had, of course, been the unfortunate victim—and on one occasion the willing recipient—of each of those effects in the past. She still had nightmares of her voluntary trip into Cerberus’s stomach.

“Precisely!” The Exarch snapped his fingers. “I’m glad you remember that, it’ll save me the explanation. Pixies are often wont to transform their victims into ‘leafmen’, as they call them. To wit: shrubbery. And I’m afraid the effect is both permanent and irreversible.”

Turning to Minfilia, Lily noted the pained expression on her face. Her concern was well founded, she thought. The idea of being permanently transformed into a plant, even if she retained her consciousness, was rather terrifying. “So how does this pixie friend of yours play into this?”

“This pixie has something of a reputation among their fellow pixies, and all the Fae Folk of Voeburt—though her new residents are wont to call it Il Mheg, which in their language translates to ‘Kingdom of Rainbows’. But I digress. The pixie I mean to introduce you to, Feo Ul, should be more than capable of protecting you in the event that you need to travel there.”

After sighing and shaking her head, Minfilia looked to the Exarch, beaming brightly. “I must say, that’s quite a relief. That said, we’ve plans to journey to Rak’tika Greatwood tomorrow. Might you be able to arrange an introduction before we depart in the morning?”

“You’re leaving that quickly, huh?” Tilting his head, G’raha Tia seemed to ponder her words. “I’ll try to contact them as soon as I can, but you should anticipate a return to the Crystarium if I can’t. I’m sure Feo Ul won’t mind waiting a day or two. Speaking of which, one of the tasks I’ve set Feo Ul to performing is keeping abreast of happenings on the Source. For the sake of both of you, specifically. Would such recent events be of interest to either of you?”

Without hesitation, Lily nearly leapt forward, grasping the Exarch’s hand between both of hers. “I would! How have the Scions been in my—our absence? Have the years been kind to them?”

Smiling, the Exarch patted her on the shoulder with his free arm. “About that. I am happy to inform you that, though it has been twenty long years since you’ve arrived on the First, scarcely more than a few weeks have passed on the Source.”

Lily’s heart skipped a beat, and she pulled the Exarch into a tight hug. “A few weeks!?” Then, noting his sudden discomfort, she backed off with a bemused grin. “Sorry, G’raha Tia! But, um, please tell me this is not a jest. Has it truly only been a matter of weeks since my departure?”

The Exarch took a deep breath and dusted off his robes. “Lesson learned: The Warrior of Light can crush a man with her bare hands. But yes, I am speaking the truth. Should you depart now—or in the near future—they will hardly have had time to miss you.” Frowning suddenly, he continued. “Though they have all handled your departure as well as can be expected, from what Feo Ul has told me. Urianger and Alisaie in particular seem to have taken it the hardest.”

Lily’s joy quickly gave way to a well-earned sense of sorrow. She had put them both on the spot that day, in different but no less impactful ways. “No doubt Urianger blames himself for my foolish behavior. I shall have to make amends, somehow. And what of Alisaie? How fares she?”

“Alisaie has taken it upon herself to fill in the hole your absence has caused, though I believe she, um…” The Exarch paused his speech, seemingly lost in thought. Several seconds passed before he continued. “I believe she put her feelings on the matter as such: ‘How does she manage to put up with the Grand Companies and their meandering nonsense without so much as blinking an eye?’ Granted, some of the words she chose aren’t... suited for polite company.”

“Though perhaps unfair, I think that’s a sentiment all of us could get behind,” Minfilia said, trying not to smile. “But what sort of meandering nonsense might she have been talking about?”

“No less than a pre-emptive invasion of Gyr Abania, following after a false flag operation by a man known as ‘The Griffin’ and his branch of the Ala Mhigan resistance, as well as the summoning of a new primal of the selfsame man’s own design. Alisaie led the Scions in trying to thwart his plans, but he and his accomplices were one step ahead of her. Sealing the primal he created fell to Papalymo, though at the cost of the Archon's own life. Armed with Tupsimati, he-.” The Exarch stopped, his gaze following Lily as she dropped to her knees. “A-are you alright?”

Lily stared blankly ahead, her mind reeling in horror. “I gave her Tupsimati. She had to make that choice—had to sacrifice Papalymo because of me. Oh gods, I’m so sorry, Alisaie…”

Rushing to her side, Minfilia knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her back. “Difficult as it must have been, I’m sure Papalymo and Alisaie made the right choice. You mustn't blame yourself for this. You could never have foreseen this turn of events.”

Looking over the both of them, visibly bewildered by her reaction, the Exarch once more appeared to be lost in thought. “I would hate to share more bad news, but I feel it would be important to mention Yda as well. You see, she… ah, how to put this…”

Lily’s head drooped, her cracking voice revealing her despondency. “Please, no. Not Yda too.”

“She’s not dead, I swear. The woman you knew as Yda, she’s still very much alive.”

“Oh, thank the Twelve, I-.” Lily stopped, having somehow—through sheer bewilderment—found the strength to lift her head up. “What do you mean, ‘the woman I knew as Yda’?”

“That is, well, what I’ve been trying to-.”

After raising a hand to silence the Exarch, Minfilia sighed. “Yda Hext has been dead for several years—well before you joined us, Lily. The woman you knew as ‘Yda’ is in truth her younger sister, Lyse.”

“Thank you, Minfilia.” The Exarch took a deep breath, then wiped the sweat from his brow. “To be honest, I wasn’t quite sure if you knew her secret, or why she kept it in the first place.”

“I did not know,” Lily said, turning to look at Minfilia. “Why did she keep her name a secret?”

“Her reasons are her own, and I’m certain she would be glad to share them with you in due time.” After helping Lily back up to her feet, Minfilia smiled. “In our present company, I should think the use of a pseudonym would not be too surprising. Am I right, G’raha Tia?”

“Of course, Ascilia. And given what I know of Viera nomenclature, I wouldn’t be surprised to find that ‘Galbana Lily’ is an assumed name, too.”

Reluctantly, Lily nodded. “‘Tis the name my mother gave me when I was naught more than ten summers.”

“See? An assumed name.” The Exarch then lowered his head in apparent thought. “Though I can’t say I see the resemblance—I’d have imagined a white flower would be more appropriate.”

Closing her eyes, Lily took a deep breath. Today had started off so well, and she had not expected to be put through the mill. Admittedly she deserved it, and that was half the reason it had brought her so low. But even she had her limits. “I would rather not sit here and be poked and prodded over my godsdamned name, so please leave it be.”

“Oh, I…” The Exarch frowned, his ears flattening slightly. “Forgive me, Lily. I did not mean to offend.” 

“... It is not your fault, G’raha Tia. I—I am sorry for my outburst.” Sighing, Lily broke away from the both of them, heading for the Ocular’s entrance. “Do we have aught more to discuss? I am in need of a bath and some time to myself to… process what you’ve told me.”

“I did have a topic to discuss with the Exarch,” Minfilia began, motioning to Lily with a pained smile, “but you need not be present for that. Go and relax, Lily, and I shall be with you anon.”

***

Lily opened the large window of her room in the Pendants, letting the warm midday breeze inside. She would have shut the curtains too, to block out the blazing sky, but that would mean blocking the wind as well. It was a simple enough matter to just turn around and not stare.

Having discarded her armor in a pile by the windowsill, she was now clad in little more than a knee-length camisole. Though she was well suited to a suit of armor and other such practical personal effects, there was something about wearing a dress that made her feel a touch more at ease with herself. Perhaps it was the fabric, soft as it was, or simply the memories such clothing brought back to her. Though she had come here to think, now she felt more inclined to dance.

Well, she thought, why not both? Closing her eyes, she started off with slow and simple steps. Though her time in the Crystarium’s hot springs had done much to ease the tension in her body, a little physical activity had always done wonders for her composure as well. Going through the motions of the simplest of dance routines, she turned her thoughts to her friends.

It was no surprise that she missed them dearly—every time they came up in conversation, she felt the pangs of heartache in her chest. They all deserved better treatment than she had given them that day, and once she had returned, she planned to do everything in her power to make amends, for the manner of her leaving, for the act itself, and for the struggles they’ve endured without her. That she had only been gone for such a short time was nothing short of a miracle.

In fact, it sounded too good to be true. How could only a few weeks have passed on the Source when she had been stranded away from it for twenty full years? She recalled that the Exarch had mentioned something about time flowing irregularly, but to such an extreme degree was hard to believe. Yet, it was a glimmer of hope for her, and so she chose to believe it.

In contrast, it was proving easier than expected to accept the matter of Yda and her name. Or rather, Lyse and her name. Her friend could call herself whatever she wanted, even Galbana Lily, and she would still be the same woman who came to her rescue back in her early days venturing round Gridania. Lily owed much to her and Papalymo, and if she was willing to forgive Urianger for his well-meaning plotting, surely Lyse withholding her true name was a trifling matter. Having accepted this, the question in her mind changed considerably.

What would she call her friend upon her return? Would she go with Yda, and grant her the opportunity to explain the truth? Or call her Lyse, and explain how she came to know? Perhaps she would take the middle road, and simply greet her without any mention of her name. In doing so she would avoid being false with her friend, while still giving her the chance to share her name on her own terms. Yes, she thought, she rather liked that one.

Her thoughts scattered as her ears twitched. The telltale clack of armored footsteps were coming from outside her private room. No doubt it was Minfilia, come to check up on her. The door clicked open, and Minfilia slipped through. Looking right at Lily as she twirled and weaved, she opened her mouth to speak… and then simply watched, a bemused expression on her face.

Finishing her dance by striking a pose, Lily smiled. “Hello, Minfilia.”

“‘Tis good to see you in high spirits, my friend.” Minfilia took a seat on the bench by the door, returning the smile with one of her own. “By all means, dance to your heart’s content.”

“Perhaps later,” she began, moving to sit beside her friend. Dressed as she was, and with Minfilia fully kitted out in armor, she couldn’t help but feel like their roles were reversed. It was a curious thought, and one that filled her with an odd sense of mirth. “For now, I should like to hear what you and the Exarch spoke of. Then I will show you to the hot springs, if you desire.”

“That would be much appreciated.” As she steadily began to remove her armor, Minfilia continued. “The Exarch and I were discussing how best to deal with the remaining Lightwardens, that we might reduce the strain their burden is placing upon you.”

That this was where their discussion had taken them was not unexpected. Minfilia on her own was a match for her, and Lily was not inclined to bring harm to her or the Exarch. Should they mean to subdue her, she would have to go along willingly, even if it hurt her to do so.

“I see. Knowing my intent, do you now mean to bar my path?”

“Not in the slightest.” Minfilia stood up to remove her boots and leggings, revealing a pair of pink cotton tights beneath. “The Exarch has formed a hypothesis as to why you can carry the essence left behind by the Lightwardens. He believes it to be Her blessing—the Blessing of Light—that allows this. Without it, you would have succumbed to Innocence’s corrupted Light immediately.”

“So I am even more indebted to Hydaelyn than I thought.” She owed much and more to Hydaelyn’s blessing, this was true. Having maligned Her for as long as she had, not once during that time did Lily stop to consider how much effort the Mothercrystal expended in keeping her alive. Sighing, she silently accepted this fault and continued. “Well, that can’t be all he said.”

Smiling sweetly as she removed her breastplate, revealing a matching silk blouse, Minfilia began to explain. “Lest you’ve forgotten, my power—the Oracle of Light’s power—was also given unto me by Hydaelyn. The Exarch believes that I might be able to shoulder some of the burden you have imposed upon yourself. To wit: I may serve as a vessel for their corrupted Light as well.”

The idea was sound enough, Lily believed. Yet despite both that and her friend’s conviction, she remained skeptical. “And if he’s wrong, you’ll become a Lightwarden yourself. What then?”

“You will have to put me down. I’m willing to take that risk, however.”

Lily had heard enough. Popping off the bench, she began her protest. “I came to this world-.”

“To save me, I know. But I never asked you to do that—you insisted upon it. Now I am insisting on this and I will not be denied-.” Minfilia cut herself off as suddenly as she had Lily, an apologetic look in her eye. “That came out worse than I intended. Please, just let me help you.”

Lily was rather taken aback. She had known Minfilia to be full of determination, but never had she expressed it in such a forceful manner. For a moment, she sincerely believed her second worst fear would come to pass—that Minfilia would turn against her ‘for her own good’. But the woman’s own reaction was proof enough that she would not go that far. With a reassuring smile, Lily acquiesced. “In the face of such strong conviction, I will not deny you. But if I must take your life—if you become a Lightwarden yourself, what will happen to your soul?”

“I… don’t know. Should the transformation be halted, or if my soul can reconstitute itself after my death, then I may…” Minfilia trailed off, and Lily had a hunch where her thoughts had turned. She had sworn not to make any more sacrifices. Yet with the topic of her own mortality at hand, it seemed she was willing to reconsider. When at last she spoke, it was with a mix of quiet conviction and sadness. “I will possess the body of another newborn girl. If I can help it, however, I would like to avoid… consuming her, as I’ve done with my current vessel.”

Lily’s mind turned back to her vision. Of the red-haired girl—Minfilia’s successor. The sight of that child had filled her heart with pride. But learning the truth had left Lily dreading her arrival instead. For she would surely grow to love the child, and as such Minfilia’s fate would be sealed.

“Would you then have me seek the girl out and raise her, that she might grow to consume you?”

“I don’t want to die, if that’s what you’re asking. But neither do I want to kill another innocent child. If she would take up arms in my stead, I will gladly grant my power to her.” Shaking her head, Minfilia gave a rueful smile. “Twelve preserve, this conversation has proven exhausting.”

“In that case,” Lily began, taking Minfilia’s hands and guiding her over to her dresser, “might we discuss something more pleasing, such as getting you into a nice hot bath? I should have plenty of spare clothing, if you have need of something to wear.”

“Hm hm, that would be lovely.” After giving Lily a kiss on the cheek, she pored through the dresser. “Though I can handle bathing myself, I would appreciate it if you lent a hand this time.”

“You’ll have both hands, if you so desire.”

“Wonderful, thank you.” Standing back up, Minfilia shook her head. “This is all quite nice, but what I would really like to try on is that gown of yours. Would you happen to have a spare?”

“Ah, hold on…” Lily headed over to her pack, pulling out her favorite draped gown. “This one? It is fitted for a woman my size, but it would look lovely on you, I imagine. You may borrow it.”

With a brightly beaming smile, Minfilia moved to take the gown in her hands. “Oh, you’re going to spoil me sweet, Lily. Might you also treat me to dinner and a show? I did enjoy your dancing.”

Sighing in an exaggerated manner, Lily brought Minfilia into a tight embrace. “Oh, if you insist. And after, I shall make your bed and even lie in it with you, if it pleases you. Now let’s hurry and get going. I’d like to get you into the hot springs before sun—before the night air sets in.”


	7. Beyond the Qitana Ravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Minfilia travel to Rak'tika Greatwood, eager to eliminate another Lightwarden. There they are accompanied by the Fanow Chieftainess Almet, and a friendly, if strange pixie named Feo Ul.

The canopy of Rak’tika Greatwood was densely packed—far more so than that of the Twelveswood in many places. It had proven difficult for their pilot to navigate the airship into the heart of the Greatwood. Yet to the Mystel’s credit, he had somehow managed the feat.

Lily could feel the greatwood sing as they made their way over the Citia Swamps and, though not inclined to disturb her companions, had begun to hum along to the tune provided to her. They seemed to take it well, though she could swear she heard someone calling her name from a great distance.

After landing in the secluded clearing just beyond the swamps, Minfilia was the first to disembark onto the grassy earth below. Turning to Lily as she and Greystone followed suit, she gave a warm smile. “This place would make for a rather homely locale, don’t you think?”

“In my previous forays into the Greatwood, only a few brave souls even ventured this far—whether it is fear of the wildlife, of sin eaters, or the Viis that stays travelers is beyond me, however.” As she began scanning the array of caves surrounding them for signs of life, her left eye stumbled across a small farm plot. “Perhaps such fears have begun to subside, however. We may have unwanted guests—or perhaps it is we who are the unwanted ones.”

“You may be right.” Minfilia motioned to the pilot, grabbing his attention. “Take the airship and leave after we’ve departed. I will contact you via linkpearl once we’ve finished our duty.”

“Speaking of which,” Lily said, “where might we begin our search for the Lightwarden?”

Closing her eyes, Minfilia held her hand to her breastplate. “Hm… it is terribly far from here, it seems. Far to the north, and to the east. Perhaps we ought to make use of the airship after all.”

“Yx’Maja’s protectors are fiercely territorial. They would shoot us down without fail. I’m afraid we must go by land until we can make contact with them.” Having said that, Lily began digging through her pack. Her last visit to the greatwood—a little over a year ago—had given her the opportunity to follow up on the Exarch’s lead. Producing a golden medallion bearing an owl relief, she handed it over to Minfilia. “I am already known to the nearby Viis. Should we become separated and you find yourself waylaid by one of their patrols, present this seal to them.”

Minfilia gingerly took it in her hands, nearly dropping it in the process. “It’s quite a bit heavier than I expected, but if it guards my life, I shan’t complain.” Slipping it into her own pack, she bowed her head. “Lead on, my dear Lily. I will try to stay close to you and Greystone.”

Taking the lead, Lily guided their party into a nearby cavern. Though she was quite at home in Rak’tika, perhaps more so than anywhere in Norvrandt save for Holminster Switch, traveling through the region to come had been nerve-wracking in her past attempts. She had been waylaid on her first outing and, despite attempts to bargain with her attackers, was forced to leave. Even on her second attempt, having retrieved the Ronkan seal from its resting place, she had been met with enough skepticism that, even once the Viis of Fanow invited her into their home, she felt uncomfortably out of place. Hopefully, this time around would be different.

Yet as they exited the cavern and made for the Wild Fete, Lily could feel many eyes upon the three of them. Not all of them belonged to the Viis. Her ears twitched. The words “ally of Ronka” made it to her from the boughs high above. But so did a plea to stop running—from right behind her, no less. Spinning on her heel, she readied her longblade, and felt her ears being bent aside as some unknown creature came to rest upon her head.

“Finally, you listen! Did you really have to fly out here so early? And on an airship, no less!”

Lily made no effort to dislodge the thing. There was little point in trying to, if it could move faster than her eye could track. And it sounded friendly enough. “Forgive me, I had not expected company today. Might you trouble me with your name, stranger?” Even as she spoke, Lily could not help but notice the trepidation in Minfilia’s eyes. What was she so afraid of?

“What, you don’t... ahem. Since you asked so nicely…” The creature dislodged itself, flying down in front of her face. It was quite human in shape, with a cute girlish face and pigtails. But the luminescent butterfly wings and the way their leaf-like bustier seemed to flow seamlessly into their own milky white skin broke the illusion entirely. “You, my friend, shall call me Feo Ul.”

“Feo Ul?” Lily tapped her lip with a finger, thinking over the creature’s name. Where she had heard it before came to her quickly. “Ah, the Exarch’s pixie friend! So you must be a pixie, then.”

“No, really? I would have never guessed!” Feo Ul rolled their eyes, and Lily could not help but notice how, as they rolled, they stopped just long enough to glare in Minfilia’s direction. “Yes, yes, I’m a pixie. You don’t seem too terrified of me. If it weren’t for present circumstances, I’d think you were very brave. That or something that is oft mistaken for bravery—foolish.”

Feeling a little miffed, Lily frowned. “Well, sorry. It’s just, I was expecting you to be... poofier.”

“Poofier.”

“Yes,” Lily began, motioning to the pixie’s leafy red opera gloves and thigh-high boots. “The Exarch claimed pixies were like sylphs—and the sylphs as I knew them wore billowy leaf gowns. Or appeared to, at least... but yes, that’s what I meant.” Smiling sweetly, she continued to spill her thoughts without pause. “You’d look cute in a dress like that, I think. I could make you one.”

The pixie ran through a confluence of emotion, as if they could not settle on any one to feel. Clutching their forehead, they finally settled on exasperation. “We’ve gotten off on the wrong foot here. Let me start again. I am Feo Ul, a pixie of [the Kingdom of Rainbows]. I need-.”

“Was that the Fae language just now? ‘Tis quite pleasing to-.” Lily quieted down as the pixie pressed their hand onto her lips. Once the hand was removed, she gave an understanding nod.

“As I was saying, I need your help. And you three need mine, as our mutual friend has told me.” Feo Ul floated around Lily in a circle, landing on her shoulder. “To that end, I propose a trade. I will safeguard the three of you on your journey, and in return you will perform one task for me.”

“That sounds like an awfully lopsided deal,” Minfilia began, having apparently found the courage to speak. “Might I surmise that, should we agree, we would find it more in your favor?”

With a mischievous grin, Feo Ul nodded their head. “A clever one, aren’t you? Hear me out first, please. Our fair lands played host to a Lightwarden—a holdover from the fall of Voeburt. Our King, the venerable Titania, did battle with the sin eater and won.” Patting Lily’s cheek, the pixie continued. “You know exactly where I’m going with this, don’t you?”

Lily shut her eyes, reflecting on the events the pixie described. “Your king will transform—or has transformed—into the new Lightwarden. You have my condolences, Feo Ul.”

“And mine as well,” Minfilia said, holding her hand to her heart. “We will do all we can to ease this Titania’s suffering. You have my word, Feo Ul. But is that really all you came to ask of us?”

“It’s all I’m asking of you two, yes.” Feo Ul scanned the trio, from Lily to Minfilia, to Greystone, and back to Lily. “The Exarch has promised to join us at the castle once you’ve finished with your business here. Until then, I am at your disposal. If you’ve need of anything at all, just ask.”

“Will do. Thank you, Feo Ul.” Lily smiled, feeling oddly at ease around the pixie. “Well, we’ve burned more than enough time chatting. Let us be off—we have a Lightwarden to slay, after all.”

With Feo Ul riding upon her shoulder, Lily led their party north from the Wild Fete, following alongside the trail of blue flowers. In the trees above, shadows flickered and danced as the Viis she had heard kept pace with them. By the time they were halfway to Fanow, the shadows had departed entirely. No doubt they had rushed on ahead to inform the Chieftainess, Lily mused.

As they approached the gate of Fanow, Lily’s guess had been proven right. Standing under the wooden arch was a red-haired Viis with sharp eyes and a commanding presence, whom Lily knew to be Almet. Just behind her, on either side, were two young girls, one with mauve hair and the other pink. She was well aware of whom these two were, too, having had the opportunity to play with them for many hours during her previous visit.

“It is a pleasure to see you once more, ally of Ronka.” Almet did not nod so much as bow her head. “Might I ask what brings you and your companions to Fanow on this day?”

“We travel with the Oracle of Light,” Lily began, motioning to Minfilia as she bowed her head in respect. “The three of us seek to slay the sin eater who plagues these skies with burning light.”

Shaking her head, Almet frowned. “I know of no such sin eater, I’m afraid, though we have had no end of trouble in dealing with them. In the past month, another village was destroyed.”

“That is most unfortunate to hear.” Closing her eyes, Minfilia looked about. “Might this village be northeast of here? If it is so, I believe we may find our Lightwarden near to it.”

“Northeast? It was near to Rak’tika Falls, which would mean… yes, I believe so.” Almet’s gaze lingered on Minfilia, as if appraising her. “You believe this Lightwarden is among the eaters who laid waste to that village, then? I may be able to guide you there myself, then. However, there is only one tunnel that leads to the falls, and there are many sin eaters swarming within.”

As they floated off of Lily’s shoulder, Feo Ul flashed a friendly smile. “I believe this is where I come in. So long as we hurry along, I can mask our presence.” Flipping and spinning to look at Lily, the pixie pointed a finger at her. “Mind if I demonstrate, my… newly made friend?”

“I-.”

Without waiting for an answer, Feo Ul whispered a few words and let loose a gentle ball of magic light. As it graced Lily’s skin, she rapidly vanished from sight, much to the shock of everyone present. “Hah, see? I’ve made our rabbit disappear—though she is still right there.”

Crossing her arms—not that anyone could see—and furrowing her brow, Lily was about to reprimand Feo Ul when the mauve-haired Viis suddenly leaped out from behind Almet.

“Make me invisible too, little bug girl!”

“B-Bug girl!?” Feo Ul pouted. “You want to disappear, huh?”

“Yeah!” The Viis beamed brightly. “If I was invisible, nobody could beat me in hide and seek!”

“That’s cheating, Uimet.”

Uimet turned to the source of her criticism, her other sister. “I don’t care, Cymet! I haven’t won a game of hide and seek in three years. You always seem to know where to find me.”

Lily’s irritation melted away as she pondered Uimet’s words, and soon after she began to laugh. She had always suspected, of course, but never had she thought to ask another Viera…

Flourishing about, Feo U removed their blessing, bringing Lily back into sight. Then they floated up to her face, poking her on the nose. “Do I dare ask what you found so amusing just now?”

“It is… a personal matter, I’m afraid.” Lily smiled sweetly at the pixie. “Thank you for the demonstration, Feo Ul. You have been most helpful.” Watching as Feo Ul fluttered away, as if pretending not to care, Lily turned her attention back to Almet. “Will our pixie friend’s magic suffice?”

“If your friend can hide all present from sight, then I suppose so.” Taking a deep breath, Almet turned aside. “I must have time to prepare for our journey. You and your companions are free to rest within Fanow’s branches, if you so desire. And as we will be traveling below ground, you are welcome to let your amaro—Greystone, I believe—rest in the village as well.”

“Thank you, Almet.” With a nod, Lily looked back to Feo Ul. “Might I trouble you to entertain the children in the meantime? They seem fond of you, and I would not wish to waste your talents.”

Feo Ul’s mouth hung agape, their face flushed red. “Y-you… why couldn’t you… I mean, I’d love to!” Spinning and twirling about, the pixie flew upside-down into the face of Uimet. “You there, Uimet! And you, Cymet! I’ve got time to kill, so why don’t I show the two of you a couple magic tricks? I’ve got a few, oh, maybe a thousand I could show you? Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Watching the two Viis scamper along after Feo Ul, Minfilia grinned. “I can’t believe that just happened. I-I mean, are you sure it’s safe to leave them in a pixie’s hands?”

“I think they’ll be fine—Feo Ul seems a bit prickly, but well meaning. Now, shall we find a place to rest our feet?”

***

Having seated herself and Minfilia under the roof of the dining commons, Lily was eager to make use of Fanow’s hospitality to sate her hunger. To this effect she had requested two mushroom skewers and green tea for herself, while Minfilia made due with a simple salad. The two ate in relative quiet, and Lily found herself staring off into the jungle and the deep darkness far below. She had done the same on her previous visit, so it was no surprise that it might have the same effect on her this time. Childhood memories, which she had thought to have been buried so long as to be forgotten, had begun to flood back to her.

“I don’t think you’ve ever spoken to me of your childhood before,” Minfilia began, having finished her lunch. “If you don’t mind me asking, how does Fanow compare to your village?”

Minfilia’s timing had been perfect, for one such memory stuck out to her the most. Hearkening back to her mirthful laughter, she smiled. “Have you seen aught that is missing in Fanow?”

“What?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Lily took a sip from her tea. “I mean, there is something missing in Fanow. Surely you have noticed its absence.”

Minfilia turned her head, giving the village as she could see it a thorough look. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen even a single male in the village. Other than Greystone, of course.”

“Hm hm, if we are to include Greystone, then perhaps we must also count the jaculus.” Lily took another sip, then continued. “You are right, of course. Naught a single male to be seen, Viis or otherwise. Yet they are out there, hiding amongst the wood. Protecting Yx’Maja and Fanow.”

“I suppose that’s simply the way of things in Fanow. I take it your village was different?”

Lily shook her head. “I have a story of my childhood to share, if you would hear it.”

“Well,” Minfilia began as she leaned forward in her chair, “I can’t very well say no. Tell me a story, my dear Lily.”

Leaning back in her chair, that she might look to the ceiling, Lily closed her eyes. “I was born in a village within Golmore Jungle, of course. Camoa was her name. I grew up alongside many other children, including my brother, though he was several years older than I. You would not know we were related just from looking at us, however. He inherited our mother’s red locks, you see, while I took after our father. Hm hm, it was only our eyes that gave us away.”

Minfilia’s eyes narrowed just a little as she mumbled to herself. “... mother’s red locks…”

Lily’s ears twitched, and she lowered her head to meet Minfilia’s gaze. “Hm? Ah, yes. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red. Anyways, when I was a mere eight summers old, I took part in a game of hide and seek. I was the seeker for the first round and, as was my wont, I whispered to the wood for guidance. The wood, or perhaps the elementals native to Golmore Jungle, had oft helped in uncovering my hidden friends, and that day was no different.”

Minfilia raised an eyebrow. “You used the gift of Hearing to… cheat at hide and seek?”

“Yes, exactly! I was but a child at the time, and what child dreams of playing fair?”

“I-I’m sure plenty of children do. Perhaps not quite as many as those who would want to cheat, mind you…” Minfilia sighed and shook her head. “Please, continue.”

“Thank you. The wood guided my eyes and my feet that day, and I discovered all but one child in record time. The one they had saved for last, as it turned out, was my own brother.” It was not hard to see why, in hindsight. Had she never stumbled across her brother, she would’ve thought he had run away from the village. Or perhaps that he’d been eaten by a predator. And had they not saved him for last, well… “It did not take me long to find him, of course. But I had found him hiding beneath what he thought was an abandoned harpy nest. It was not.”

“Oh my. That sounds rather terrifying for a child to go through.”

“Indeed, it was. My brother and I fled, but the harpy was swift, and soon had us cornered. With nowhere else to turn, I stood before my brother, hoping to shield him from the beast’s ire.”

“That does sound rather like you,” Minfilia said, a rueful smile adorning her face. “But obviously you couldn’t have died then.”

“Hah, of course. And it was a daft idea anyways—that harpy would have torn us both to shreds, and my brother’s final moments would have included my screams. But before she could lay a talon upon us, she let out a painful cry and fell over. Piercing deep through her hide was a wooden spear, and its owner soon arrived. He was as tall as any Elf, and no less elegant. Yet he had an air of ruggedness about him that might call to mind the toughest of Humes. Untamed hair, whiter than the first snow of winter, cascaded down his shoulders, and his eyes gleamed like the light of a full moon.”

Lily sighed. Her mind had surely exaggerated the man’s features. To a child her age, any man would seem a giant. And, having saved the lives of her and her brother, he would have had to cut a heroic figure when she reminisced of him. Even his golden eyes, perhaps, did not gleam so much as glimmer. But she could not help but romanticize her savior—her very own father.

Nor could she help but notice the crowd of Viis who had gathered round her and Minfilia’s table. Listening with both eyes and ears, they had all been following along with her story. Not wanting to disappoint by leaving it at that, she continued to recite her own childhood memory.

“For my brother, he explained that he had come of age, and it was time for him to leave our village. If my brother was willing, he would be raised by the man to live and hunt out in the wilds, that he might gain the strength to fend off such dangerous beasts and safeguard our village.” Nodding heads and murmuring voices sounded off their approval. This was the way of things for Viis, as it was for Viera. “In contrast, he had but one thing to say to me. ‘You have your mother’s eyes, and her heart.’ He led the both of us back to Camoa, then left with my brother. It was the first time I had ever seen my father, and the last I had seen of either of them.”

The Viis of Fanow seemed in uniform awe over her story—perhaps some among them had even experienced similar encounters. Minfilia, however, was the opposite. The pity plain on her face gave way to confusion, and confusion to shame. For a Hyur, it must have been baffling that a seemingly absentee father could be held in such a high regard. Doubly so for Minfilia, whose own loving father had been torn from her life at an early age. “I… forgive me, Lily. I just don’t understand how you can be so… happy about that.”

Hoping to shield her beloved Minfilia from scrutiny, Lily was quick to follow up. “The men of our kind are ever wont to sacrifice for the good of their sisters, their wives, and their daughters. That we might live and grow in the sanctity of our homes, and in turn repay their sacrifice by cultivating the very forest that protects them—just as they give their all to protect us.”

“I see…” Minfilia sighed. “Having put it in that sense, I believe I understand. And as vivid as your memory of him is, he must have left quite an impression on you.”

“He did, yes. When I think of strength of presence, of will, I think of him. But getting back to your question, Fanow is no different than my native Camoa. And so I find myself among sisters, in a home I never knew.” Rising up from her seat, Lily offered Minfilia her hand. “Shall we check on Almet, and see if she is ready? If not, perhaps we could take a stroll together.”

“Of course,” Minfilia said, taking Lily’s hand as she followed suit. The two made their way around Fanow, both to search for Almet and to take in the sights. For Lily, every moment spent in the village was one she would cherish, for there was no telling when she would get another chance to be among her kind. And so she kept her pace slow, taking the occasional stop to rest and look out into Yx’Maja to the south. But soon it was time to go, for as they had finished their stroll through the village past the Sleepaway Common, they came across Almet.

“Ah, there you two are.” Carrying an ornate wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows, Almet nodded to the both of them, then pointed out east. “The tunnel we seek can be found this way, ally of Ronka. Call upon your pixie companion, and we may depart as soon as you are able.”

In hindsight, Lily realized, it might have been prudent to keep the pixie within earshot. Hoping Feo Ul would hear her without shouting, she cupped her hands to her mouth and spoke aloud.

“Feo Ul? Please, Feo Ul, I need you!”

“Oh, my adorable… friend.” Flying out from behind Lily’s right ear and landing upon her left shoulder, Feo Ul stretched out their legs and ran their fingers through her bangs. “You have need of me again so soon?”

Smiling, Lily lowered her hands. “Yes, and thank you for coming on such short notice. How are Uimet and Cymet? I’m sure their sister would be relieved to hear if they’re doing well.”

“Ah, the… two Viis children?” Feo Ul shrugged. “They took a nap in the middle of my show.”

Almet tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowing. “Even Uimet? She is always so energetic.”

“Admittedly,” Feo Ul began, putting up their hands in protest, “I may have compelled her to sleep—don’t worry, it’ll only last for a few hours. No harm done, I promise. So, can we get a move on? The sooner we get moving, the sooner I can make myself useful.”

“Your pixie friend is quite pushy for one who insists on wanting to help.” Sighing, Almet shook her head. “Let us depart at once, before I find myself regretting this decision.”

***

As they journeyed through the dimly lit tunnel, Lily felt a mix of relief and tension. Though the ceiling had come quite low in some places, and the walls narrow in others, Feo Ul’s magic had kept their presence completely masked. Not only could they not be seen, but their footfalls were silent and even the smells she had grown accustomed to were conspicuous in their absence. If not for the warmth of Almet’s palm and the cold grip of Minfilia’s gauntlet, she would swear she was alone. Fearing she might lose track of either, she held tightly to both. Feo Ul, by contrast, was much easier to keep track of. The pixie had not once left her shoulder, and the beat of their wings brushed through her bangs with every step she took.

Thankfully, her fears would not come to pass, for the thunderous roaring of rushing water told Lily they were near to their destination. Rounding through the final bend of the tunnel, she found herself staring out across a spacious cavern. An underground river surged through the center. Crossing it, she realized, would surely be dangerous. For if the flow of water were to rip them away, they would surely find themselves tumbling down the very waterfall they sought.

She felt the tug of Almet’s hand. They were to cross the river regardless, it seemed.

“Feo Ul,” Lily said aloud, though her voice was muted even to her own ears. “Might we cross the river with your aid?” She and her companions flickered into sight, and all at once the sounds—and all the peculiar smells—of her companions were made known to her again.

“What just happened?” Minfilia asked, moving ahead of Lily. “Why are we stopping here?”

Feo Ul dived off of Lily’s shoulder, tumbling for a moment before looping around Minfilia to float in Almet’s face. “I’ve been tasked with getting you girls across the river. But you seem to know more about where we’re going than anyone else. Do you really need to cross here?”

“That is correct, though I fear the rapids will make quick work of our allies.” Almet motioned to Lily with one hand. “If you’ve a rope, we need not avail unknown magic to swim across.”

Shaking their head, Feo Ul flashed a smug grin. “You aren’t swimming across. You’re walking.” With a flourish of their hand, the pixie enveloped the three in a colorful show of light. “Go on, one foot in front of the other. You’ll cross that stream with the same ease as crossing the floor.”

Almet and Minfilia exchanged looks, then backed away from the underground river.

“What, really? And after I got you this far without so much as being seen, or smelled, or heard!” Crossing their arms and pouting, Feo Ul turned to Lily. “You believe your lovely branch—you can call me that if you please—don’t you?”

Taking a deep breath, Lily considered her options. Feo Ul, for all their prickliness, had at least proven their capability. Nor did she doubt the pixie’s sincerity, though it was difficult to pinpoint why she felt that way. And though it might be possible to cross with a taut rope to hold onto, she was not inclined to admit she hadn’t had the foresight to bring any. Again.

Smiling, she patted the diminutive pixie on the cheek with a finger. “If this works, I’ll call you anything your little heart desires.” Then she took a step forward, standing halfway upon the water’s surface. Breathing a sigh of relief, she proceeded to walk right across to the other side.

As her foot touched the ilm-deep shallows on the other side, Feo Ul flew right across to Lily, landing back on her shoulder. “I’m glad you, of all people, trust me.” Then they leaned back, looking over their shoulder at her companions. “Come on across, friends. The water’s fine!”

Making their way deeper into the cavern, they came to a spacious and remarkably well-lit chamber. On the opposite end sat another passageway, water flowing from the chamber down into it. The roar of rushing water had grown louder at their approach—there was no doubt in Lily’s mind that Rak’tika Falls lay just beyond. But her attention was drawn elsewhere, to the enormous mural lining the chamber walls.

A burning cityscape, under siege by a shower of falling stars. A sprite-like being, clad in darkness, worshiped by the men before it. Another such being, clad in light, who stood opposed. And in a single decisive blow, the dark sprite was defeated...

Lily furrowed her brow. Something about what she was looking at was terribly familiar to her. The answer struck her in but a moment: Hydaelyn. The Word of the Mother had offered the truth of the world—sundered into ten and three reflections alongside the Source, that She might banish Zodiark. The murals, she surmised, must then have depicted both beings. But if that was the case, what was she to make of the burning city and the starshower?

Minfilia squeezed her hand, grabbing her attention. “Is something the matter, Lily?”

“No, it is nothing. I was merely captivated by the murals resting upon the walls.” Lily pointed to them in order. “I believe the white figure represents Hydaelyn, but what are your thoughts?”

Looking up at the murals in reverse order, Minfilia stopped when she reached the cityscape. Lily noted the surprise on her face, but it quickly faded. “‘Tis plain to my eyes that your belief is correct. The white figure is indeed Hydaelyn, and the figure in black is Zodiark. Beneath him, then, must be our longstanding foes—Elidibus and his lot. And... perhaps... the city is-.”

“I am glad to see the ally of Ronka taking an interest in the history we safeguarded, but as I understand, you three are in a hurry.” Almet pointed to the passageway between the murals. “This chamber will still be here should you return after we have dealt with your Lightwarden.”

“Forgive us this momentary lapse of discretion, Almet.” Minfilia bowed her head. “Let us go, Lily. I can sense the Lightwarden is near. Ah, and Feo Ul? Might we trouble you to aid us in battle?”

“I don’t see why not,” Feo Ul began, fluttering down below Lily to dig inside her pack. “In fact, I believe the three of you will need my help. So, my adorable friend—may I call you my sapling? Would you have me play a supporting role in your story, or should I take to offense?”

“Ah, I did not expect you to want to fight. Hm…” Mulling it over as she looked between Minfilia and the increasingly impatient Almet, Lily figured they were well to do on offensive might. “I have a wonderful cane in my pack that I oft use when in need of conjury. You may borrow it.”

“Right, thank you, sapling!” After pulling the trusty cane out from the pack, Feo Ul promptly dropped it on the floor. “Whew… your pack could use some tidying up. And your cane is, sad to say, a little too big for me. But fret not, I have a solution. Almet, will you stand guard for me?”

Almet’s gaze flicked between Lily and Minfilia, visible concern on her face. “Why me?”

“Between the three of you, Lily is the strongest fighter. She needs the Oracle’s eyes to see her prey. And you,” Feo Ul said, flying right up into the Viis’ face, “owe me. Will you concede this?”

“Alright, ‘tis plain to see my sisters have caused you more grief than you first let on.” Bowing her head to Minfilia and Lily, Almet motioned to the chamber’s exit. “Please, journey ahead in search of your Lightwarden. Feo Ul and I will accompany you anon.”

***

As Lily stepped out in the light beyond the tunnel, she could not help but marvel at the sight before her. The trees of Rak’tika, both small and massive, spread out for malms in every direction. Ruins of a civilization long gone could be seen below, but only just, for the Greatwood had long since reclaimed them. Even the oft-cursed blazing sky, billowing forth from the heavens in rays of brilliant light, could only manage to accent the forest’s natural beauty.

Taking her by the hand, Minfilia pointed to the nearby rocky outcropping. “This way, Lily. Let’s not take our chances with plunging down a waterfall, where a safer route will suffice.”

As the two made their way around and down to the river and ruins just below, Lily tried to keep an eye out for any sin eaters, and spotted what appeared to be several hiding among the tree boughs. Readying her longblade, she forded across the river, eager to get onto dry, flat land.

“Keep your guard up,” she said, looking over her shoulder. “No doubt you’ve seen them too.”

Nodding, Minfilia drew her sword, keeping an eye on their rear as they walked out onto a massive tree root, moving forward ilm by ilm towards the ruined pathway.

Three sin eaters, their forms taking the likeness of gorillas, leapt down from on a nearby tree, thumping their chests in unison before charging at the duo. An odd behavior for a sin eater, Lily mused, but it wasn’t terribly surprising that they would imitate old habits. Without hesitation, she plunged into the fray herself, scoring the eaters with burning shadow before circling round behind them and raising her barrier to defend herself.

As the beasts hammered upon her shield, Minfilia rushed into position behind them, raining burst after burst of holy light down upon them. And when her shield finally broke, Lily rolled to the side and, coming to a stop on her knees, unleashed a devastating flood of shadow through the sin eaters. The attack tore past them, dispersing their forms into showering motes of light.

“There’s more coming, Lily!”

Rising shakily to her feet, Lily glanced about, spotting no less than five more sin eaters—three resembling giant birds of prey and two emaciated wolves. Reorienting herself, she dodged and weaved past their claws and talons, only to be struck by a thundering blow from behind and set careening forward. Were it not for a timely thrust with her longblade, impaling the edge into the root bridge they had crossed, she might well have been sent off to her death. Even then, her fingers and arms burned from the sudden halt to her momentum.

Getting a bead on this new attacker, she found it to be yet another gorilla. While Minfilia had her hands full fending off the flying eaters, she would have to contend with this brute and its wolven lackies. Gritting her teeth, she tore her longblade out from the giant root and held it at the ready. But before they could make their move, they were swept up in a tremendous whirlwind, and a hail of arrows pierced their hides, slicing through them. Seizing her chance, Lily unleashed a second flood of shadow, finishing them off before they could hit the ground.

Focusing her attention on Minfilia, Lily watched in surprise as the very walkway her friend stood on rose up as a pair of brick hands, seizing and crushing two of the three flying eaters. The third was torn apart by yet more arrows, dissipating as a giant blade of burning light surged through it from below. With the battle over, she turned to greet her saviors.

Standing beside Almet as they safely made their way down to her was a young Hume woman with brilliant orange-red hair tied into pigtails, fair skin, shining blue-grey eyes, pointed elven ears, and an altogether too manic grin. Dashing across the giant root bridge, the Hume wrapped her arms around Lily, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“You should see the look on your face! My adorable sapling, is my ‘disguise’ to your liking?”

“Feo Ul! I didn’t expect you to be so… tall. Or strong.” Squirming in the fae-Hume’s grasp, Lily managed to free one arm to pat them on the head. “This is pretty cute, but why are you a Hume?”

With a delighted giggle, Feo Ul relaxed their grip. “Oh, it was that or making myself a giant pixie. Believe me, the novelty wears off after a few days.” Tapping Lily on the nose, they giggled again. “It’s only a glamour, of course. I doubt any pixie could handle missing their wings for too long.”

“I am glad to see you two are mostly unharmed,” Almet said, moving past Lily and Feo Ul to collect as many of her arrows as she could. “I trust your Lightwarden is close by?”

Minfilia nodded, pointing ahead on the road they had just set foot on. “Quite so. Full glad am I to have your support in this endeavor—we may not have survived without your aid.” Then, pulling in close, she whispered into her ear. “Might I inquire as to what Feo Ul needed of you?”

Lily’s ears twitched. She’d heard the question, and had to admit she was also curious to hear the answer. But Almet remained near silent for far too long before finally giving a boring one.

“It is as the pixie said. I was to stand watch.”

Sighing, Lily shook her head. Her hearing was sharp enough to catch that Almet wasn’t simply being quiet, but nothing beyond that. And it was clear that Almet’s words, spoken aloud, had been intended for either Feo Ul or herself to hear. If she was to get a real answer, there was only one way to do so. Frowning, she spoke softly to Feo Ul. “Is that the truth, my lovely branch?”

Feo Ul returned her frown with one of their own, and when they spoke, it was in the same conspiratorial tone. “Do you trust me, my adorable sapling? Will you hearken to my words?”

What had simply been idle curiosity blossomed into serious concern in Lily’s mind. Something had to have happened with Almet after she and Minfilia departed. Cautiously, she nodded.

“Then trust that I will not let anything heartless happen to you. Now let’s go kill a Lightwarden.”

Lily was annoyed, though perhaps not as much as she wanted to be. Few things got under her skin quite as much as being kept out of the loop—especially when it concerned her own safety. Yet she trusted Feo Ul with her life, and fully believed the pixie would not lead her astray. So what, then, was she to make of their secrecy with Almet, when they were strangers to one another? Or Almet and Minfilia, for whom the same held true? No matter how she tried to examine it, the reality she witnessed simply failed to make sense. Her only choices were to accept it for what it was, or continue to poke and pull at it until, for good or ill, it came undone.

“Right then,” she said, steeling herself for the battle ahead. “Time to bring this hunt to a close.”

***

Sliding down a winding tree root, Lily made the leap to the Lightwarden’s lair. Rolling to her feet as she landed on the ancient brick floor beneath her, she could finally get a good look at the monster she had been seeking today. And as she did, a chill ran down her spine. Where Innocence had taken the form of a beautiful man, and the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng had been a mass of floating wings and a single golden relief, this one was no less than the stuff of nightmares. Three wolven heads, one adorned with fierce and colorful markings, jutted out from the neck of the enormous beast. Even the creature’s tail tapered off into another head, that of a giant snake.

Minfilia and Almet followed suit, landing gracefully on either side of her.

“‘Tis quite a massive beast,” Minfilia said, drawing her sword and taking her place at Lily’s side. “No doubt we would struggle to defeat it without the aid of today’s allies.”

Glancing between her and Almet, Lily nodded. “I fear you have the right of it. But why has Feo Ul not followed us this time?”

“The pixie turned Hume had a request for you, ally of Ronka.” Almet pointed back the way they came. “In their own words: ‘Tell my sapling to catch me, please.’”

Eyes widening in shock, Lily spun around just in time to watch Feo Ul rocket across the gap, propelled by gales of laughter and elemental wind. Bracing herself, she caught the falling fae-Hume with open arms, spinning about on her heels to slow their momentum before setting them down.

As they managed to catch their breath, Feo Ul raised their head and grinned. “Perhaps it would have been prudent to have kept my wings. Thank you for breaking my fall, sapling.”

Lily was about to respond when the air echoed with the roaring and howling of wolves. Focusing on the beast before them, she watched as it lumbered forward. She charged towards the beast without hesitation, sliding under its swiping paw and darting around to its backside. With a single brutal cleave she decapitated the snake head, watching it dissipate after crashing into the brick floor with a resounding thud. Having taken such a painful injury, she hoped the Lightwarden’s attention would be firmly cemented on her now.

Much to her dismay, however, it seemingly ignored her. With stone and light and arrows hailing into it from the other side, it was little wonder it hadn’t even registered the loss of its tail. The creature bent down and back, and with scarcely little time to act, Lily sprinted around the beast to see where it intended to pounce. Following its gaze to Feo Ul, she threw out her barrier just as the monster flung itself forward. The sickening crunch that followed told her that it had been broken immediately, but to her relief, she had bought her trusted friend time to move to safety.

Not yet finished with its assault, the beast spun about and repeated the attack, targeting Lily herself. Yet just as she had protected Feo Ul, a wall of stone rose up from the road before her, stopping the beast in its tracks. As it crumbled under the monster’s assault, she launched herself towards its leftmost head, letting rip a savage cut through the creature’s face. Burning shadow seared the wound, sending her foe reeling back in pain and anger.

With its assault cut short and punished, the beast thundered round to the other side of its lair, putting a fair bit of distance between them all and focusing on the source of its ire: Feo Ul.

Lily felt the aether twist and churn around the fae-Hume, and suddenly they were clinging to her own back, whispering into her ear. “This is one of those moments where we have to share the pain, right?”

“W-what?”

Minfilia charged ahead of them both, planting the base of her shield into a gap in the road and hunkering down behind it. As her aura of light enveloped them, Almet swept in behind her, firing a lone arrow at the beast. To Lily’s surprise, it split into no less than half a dozen arrows, each curving about to impale themselves into the flanking heads. Wincing in pain, the beast spewed forth lightning from the two heads while a burst of flames, spat forth from the center head, engulfed the four of them. With Minfilia absorbing the brunt of the impact, and Feo Ul mending their wounds with the soothing touch of Water, the four were practically unharmed.

Yet the Lightwarden was far from finished. With a thundering roar it toppled them over, sending them flying away from the beast. A wall of brick and stone erupted to block them, saving them from falling to their deaths—though not from the beast’s next attack. This time it charged at Minfilia, and once more Lily threw up her barrier, shielding her love from the deadly assault and affording them both an opportunity to counterattack.

Wresting herself from the dazed Feo Ul’s grasp, Lily charged forward and cut into the beast’s neck with threefold slashes. Minfilia in turn channeled lightning into her sword, impaling the beast’s closest paw before circling around it, firing off burst after burst of holy light. Finishing her combo with her burning blade of light, she then fell back, narrowly avoiding the beast as it took position at the edge of the arena once more.

“The beast means to repeat its assault!” Lily shouted. As if on cue, Almet fired another salvo of arrows directly into the center head, disrupting the flow of its attack. But the side heads continued unabated, lightning forming within their open maws. Grabbing Feo Ul by the hand, Lily sprinted across the platform, flanking the beast on one end and shielding her companion. Minfiia and Almet made their way to the other side, with Minfilia covering Almet from harm.

Just as Lily had anticipated, disrupting the center head had changed the nature of the attack. The center head breathed a stream of fire across the arena, while the side heads’ lightning crashed through the four. Split up as they were, it had been easily mitigated, much to her relief.

Once more, their party wore down the Lightwarden with unrelenting attacks. Once more, the beast focused its attention on one of their own: Minfilia again. And once more, Lily threw up her barrier, hoping to shield her friend from the beast’s assault. But instead of charging at her love, the monster thundered into Lily instead. Knocking her to the ground, it pinned her down and began to apply tremendous pressure, as if trying to crush her inside her own suit of armor. It took nearly every onze of strength in her arms to hold the beast at bay, but she could only hold it back for so long. Straining under the beast's might, she prayed that her companions would manage to dislodge the beast soon.

Her prayers were answered shortly after; a pair of giant stone hands rose around her, ripping the Lightwarden off of her and holding it in place by the head. As it tried in vain to twist its way out of the earthen headlock, Lily raised herself to her knees. She barely had the strength to lift her own arms, let alone her blade, and so she found herself searching deep within her. Seizing the strength she needed, she closed her eyes and tried to let go of her consciousness.

Rising up from within her own shadow, Lily had summoned and seized control of her doppelganger once more. Readying her longblade and burning with abyssal power, she angled for the nape of the beast’s neck. Bringing the full might of her newfound existence to bear, she hammered down upon it, her shadow-wreathed blade burning through to the far end and severing the beast's head in a single fell stroke. And then—having exhausted herself—she quietly faded away, her consciousness drifting back into her own body once more.

Bereft of its central head, the Lightwarden slumped to the ground, its body steadily dissipating. Motes of light showered over Lily, now in possession of her own body once more. Struggling to her feet, she took a step towards the fading beast, only to have her path barred by Minfilia.

“Recall our agreement, my love.” Though it was said in a stern tone, Minfilia was smiling. “Do not let fear for my safety guide your hand today. I will contain this one’s light, I promise.”

In truth, she had almost forgotten. Though it had been only yesterday, much had been on Lily’s mind in the many hours since. With a quiet nod, she backed away from her beloved friend. As the beast had finally vanished, its remains coalescing into large motes of light, she watched with bated breath as that same light flowed into Minfilia, disappearing within her body.

Turning on her heel, Minfilia confidently patted her breastplate. “See? Safe and secure.”

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Their plan had worked—Minfilia’s own Blessing was every bit as capable as her own. With two warriors capable of containing the Light, it seemed the path forward was clearer than ever before. Neither of them would have to die anymore. Stepping forward, she moved to embrace Minfilia, and her love responded in kind, their lips locking together.

Watching as the two shared their passion with one another, Feo Ul scratched their head.

“Wait, what are they doing?”

Almet dusted herself off, then shrugged her shoulders.

“I believe they are expressing their love.”

“That’s- But she’s-” With a grunt, Feo Ul swept herself towards the lovers on a gust of wind. “Lest you two… lovebirds have forgotten, you have a Lightwarden to take care of in Il Mheg.”

Breaking off their kiss, Minfilia sighed. “Forgive us, Feo Ul. Lily, our friend is right. If we are to save their King, or at least help them rest in peace, we must make our way to Il Mheg as soon as possible. There will be time for us—for you and I—when we’ve finished.”

Though dismayed to have been interrupted, Lily acquiesced. “Alright,” she said, turning to look at Feo Ul. Realization struck her in that moment—they had jumped down to this platform from above, and there was no return path in sight. “But how do we get out of here, Feo Ul?”

Feo Ul grinned mischievously. “Oh, my adorable sapling, that’s simple enough. Hand me your pack.”


	8. In the Court of the Fairy King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having succeeded in slaying the Lightwarden of Rak'tika Greatwood, the Warrior of Light and Minfilia seek to eliminate a second in the same day. To this end, and at the behest of Feo Ul, they journey to the Kingdom of Rainbows—Il Mheg.

Trapped in total darkness and buried up to her knees in an expansive collection of armor, clothing, and well-preserved foodstuffs, Lily had been given ample time to ponder the poorest decision she had made in recent days. Trustworthy or not, Feo Ul was still a pixie. Giving them her pack was, at the very least, bound to end in mischief. And so, trapped inside the very bag she used to carry all manner of things, she could do nothing but wait until her captor deigned to let her out.

Well, wait and tidy up. Feo Ul had jostled the pack quite a bit, making a mess of everything except her arsenal of weaponry. And so she did, losing herself into the busywork of resorting her belongings.

The minutes ran on into what felt like hours, but eventually light flooded in from an opening above, and a hand clad in a royal purple gauntlet reached into her prison from beyond. Without hesitation, Lily grasped the gauntlet with one hand and the opening with the other, using Minfilia’s aid and her own strength to be free of her pack’s voluminous confines.

Minfilia smiled as Lily emerged, unharmed, from within the pack. “Oh, thank Hydaelyn you’re alright.” After helping her to her feet, however, her tone quickly changed. “What were you thinking, agreeing to this ridiculous idea?”

Lily took a moment to give her surroundings a good once-over. She and Minfilia were back in Fanow, standing under the canopy of the Sleepaway Commons. Almet was nowhere to be seen—no doubt she had returned to her duties as Chieftainess. Feo Ul, meanwhile, had returned to their true form, and was napping on a nearby hammock. “In my defense,” she began, returning her attention to Minfilia and planting a kiss on her cheek, “I was not in the sharpest of mindsets at the time. And Feo Ul had yet to steer me wrong.”

“I think you’ll find that hasn’t changed, sapling.”

Lily’s attention was drawn back to the hammock, but Feo Ul had already departed from it. Judging from the telltale beating of butterfly wings in her ear, they’d landed on her right shoulder. “You trapped me inside my own pack and… brought me exactly where I needed to go.” She had to admit, that alone had quelled much of her anger. The pixie could’ve easily just dumped her off a cliff, and she’d have only known once she hit the ground.

“A perfectly harmless prank,” Feo Ul said, running their fingers through her bangs. “And a helpful one at that. You’d be hard pressed to find such kind and gentle play from most pixies—an average one would have you hard pressed instead.”

Minfilia winced. “A terrible fate, indeed. Might I presume you’ve had your fill of ‘harmless’ fun?”

“You may. You’d be wrong, of course. But in the interest of ‘getting on with it’, I’ll refrain for the rest of our journey. Now, I believe your amaro—what was his name? He should be down below.” Sighing, the pixie fluttered across to Lily’s other shoulder, then pointed down to the Amarokeep. “That eye of yours is very inconvenient. Is there naught you can do for it, my precious sapling?”

“Not as such, no.” Lily had given it some thought by now. Y’shtola had been blinded as a result of her time in the aetherial sea, and had to resort to burning her own aether to compensate for the lack of sight. She hoped her friend would be willing to teach her that trick. “I’ve a friend who might be able to help me with it, but she’s-.”

“The Mystel, right? Or Mi-ko-tay, or however you’d say it. What was her name… Y’shtola?”

“Ah, you already know of her?” Lily smiled. “Well, that saves me an explanation. Anyways, enough dawdling.” Making her way down below, Lily waved to the amarokeep, then motioned to Greystone. “Come on, old friend. We’ve got to get going.”

Trotting up to her, Greystone regarded the pixie on her shoulder impassively, then nuzzled Lily’s arm.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet.” Feo Ul poked Lily’s neck with their elbow. “I think your friend has a crush on you, sapling. It’s a shame he can’t talk—I’ve known some amaro who could hold absolutely riveting conversations. They have such fascinating tales to share of life among your kind.”

Lily patted Greystone on the head, noting the way he’d begun to fret after Feo Ul spoke. It was no surprise that he understood the pixie’s words, of course. But that their teasing had ruffled his feathers felt a little odd to her. “That’s no surprise to me. Greystone and I have been together for years, and it’s only natural that we’d form a strong bond together. But what’s this about talking amaro?”

“Curious, are you? Good. Saddle up, and I’ll tell you everything you want to know, and maybe even some things you don’t.”

With a nod, Lily climbed up into Greystone’s saddle, then turned and offered her hand to Minfilia. “It’ll be several hours before we touch down—long flight and such. So hold tight and try not to fall asleep.”

“Hm hm, thank you, Lily.” Taking her hand, Minfilia climbed up and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around the Viera’s waist. “Shall we be off, then? Oh, and Feo Ul? You ought to sit somewhere more secure than my dear Lily’s shoulder. Mayhap, oh, inside her pack?”

Spinning about on her seat, Feo Ul crossed their arms and pouted. “I’ll manage just fine, thank you very much.” Then, with a backflip, they departed from Lily’s shoulder, landing upon and straddling Greystone’s neck. “You’ll catch me if I lose my grip, right sapling?”

“Of course, Feo Ul.” Lily patted the diminutive pixie on the head, then gripped Greystone’s reins in her hands. “Time to take off, Greystone. We make for Voeburt in the west.”

***

Though they came in from the east rather than the south, Greystone’s flight path into Voeburt was not far off from last time. The valley below—from where they flew all the way to the city in the shadow of the castle—had flooded sometime after the sin eaters had driven the kingdom to ruin. Lily’s mind raced back to that day, running through the now sunken streets in a bid to save as many of Voeburt’s people as she could. Though she had arrived far too late to avert the kingdom’s destruction, she and Minfilia had saved many lives that day.

But that was a distant memory now, as Voeburt itself would be in the years to come. With the valley flooded, the hills teeming with rainbow carpets of flowers, and Gruenes Licht itself sporting a tremendous pair of luminescent wings, it was plain to Lily’s eye that her new denizens, the Fae folk, would make this land their own for a long time.

Tapping her pixie friend on the back, Lily spoke to them. “Feo Ul, what might the people of Il Mheg call this lake?”

“In accordance with Handmirror far to the west, this one was named Longmirror Lake. The Fuath make those waters their home. A darkly humorous bunch—in that their sense of humor often involves what you would call murder. We won’t be paying them a visit, naturally.”

“I see movement below,” Minfilia began, pointing out towards the west. “In the outlying burrows, there.”

“That would be Lydha Lran. My kind, the pixies, have made it their home. Some of the pixies have even taken to tending a previous tenant’s sheep, though more for their own amusement than trading wool or cheese. We won’t be visiting there either—not unless we have to. No, our destination is the castle, Lyhe Ghiah.”

Lily nodded. “I suppose if they’re going to redecorate it as they have, giving Gruenes Licht a new name would make sense. The wings are a nice touch, too—how do they stay suspended in the air like that?”

“Look closely, sapling! They’re built into the top of the castle itself.” Letting go of Greystone’s neck, Feo Ul climbed up Lily’s armor, sitting backwards on her shoulder to look at Minfilia. “Once you’ve finished up here, what’s next? I imagine this isn’t the last Lightwarden you’ll have to deal with.”

“That is true,” Minfilia began. “There should be one more in Lakeland, though I’ve not been able to find it—I can not fathom why, precisely, it has managed to elude my sight. It should be a simple matter to dispatch it, however.”

“I see. And then what?”

“Well… I fail to see why that should concern you. We will part ways after dealing with Il Mheg’s Lightwarden, after all.”

Minfilia’s hesitation struck Lily as odd. Feo Ul seemed to take exception to their relationship, but that was hardly a reason to be ashamed of what they wanted to do with their well-earned rest. “Once we’ve finished, the two of us are planning to go home to our world. I promised we would vacation in Ishgard for a few days, if only so Minfilia can finally enjoy the fruit of our labor.”

“You… promised that? Oh, sapling…” The tone of the pixie’s voice was oddly sympathetic. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but even should the everlasting light plaguing Norvrandt fade, there’s still the Empty to deal with. The Oracle of Light’s duty is nowhere near complete.”

Anger welled up within Lily. Minfilia had already sacrificed her own life for this world. Even living on borrowed time as she was, what kind of sick mind would bid her do so again? Or perhaps, she realized, that was the purpose of her immortal soul—that she might sacrifice herself as many times as it takes to fulfill her duty. And with that realization came the uncomfortable promise she’d made the night before. Sighing, she tried not to let her morose feelings slip into her speech. “I imagine that would take at least a lifetime for her to accomplish. She would not live to see the end of it, for she agreed to pass on her power on to a successor should her current life end. And that’s assuming there’s anything that can even be done about the Empty.”

Feo Ul and Minfilia both remained silent for far too long, and Lily began to suspect they both knew something she did not. Her hunch was all but confirmed when Feo Ul next spoke.

“Suppose the means did exist, and Minfilia and her successors had the power to make use of them. Would you stay in Norvrandt until she finished restoring the world to its natural state?”

Lily closed her eyes, reflecting back upon her days in Norvrandt. Of the lives she touched, the world’s plight, and the love she had finally allowed to blossom. Then, she gave her answer. “I would. No matter how long it takes, I would not leave her side for a moment. And should she pass on, and any number rise up to follow in her wake, I would do my best to watch over them as well.”

“Really?” Feo Ul fluttered off from Lily’s shoulder, guiding their way by hand up to her chin. Looking directly into her good eye, they assumed a stern tone. “Then suppose it would take a lifetime—your lifetime. All three hundred years, or however long Viis live. Would you be willing to never return to your world? To your family of friends?”

“I… yes, I would.” It was a hard answer to give, even for her. A mere twenty years had already left her longing for the Scions’ companionship. A lifetime spent without them would surely grind her spirit down to nothing, even with the companionship of Minfilia and any who would succeed her. And yet, she had sworn to save this world time and again, and was not in the habit of making promises she would not hope to keep. If it came down to it, she would endure a lifetime of self-sacrifice—of isolation from all that she loved—to safeguard this world and its people. “So my question to you is this: Do you know what we must do to restore the Empty? To at last avert this world’s destruction?”

Feo Ul gave a rueful grin. “No, I do not. Your lovely branch was merely concerned for your safety, sapling. And I see my fears were as misplaced as they were well founded.” Settling back down on her shoulder, the pixie peered down below at Lyhe Ghiah. “Seems we’re all but ready to land. Steel yourselves for whatever my King has planned for you.”

***

Landing beside the fountain standing before the castle, Lily dismounted from Greystone’s back, then offered her hand to Minfilia that she might do the same. But as she took her hand, Minfilia did little more than glance in her direction, nor did she speak a single word, not even to give thanks. And even as she set down beside Lily, her gaze had already returned to the path before them, to the entrance of Lyhe Ghiah. The towering doors were open, as if inviting them inside.

Feo Ul flew in on their own, leaving the two of them behind. But Lily was not wont to follow just yet. Her beloved friend seemed lost, and she wanted to be there for her. “Minfilia? What troubles you, my love?”

“Hm? Oh, Lily…” Minfilia shook her head. “I would be remiss to try and hide my feelings from you. I fear Feo Ul has the right of it—I will never be able to leave this world. Not alive.” Reaching into her pack, Minfilia produced a small stone. “Might I entrust you with this, and a personal request?”

Taking the stone in hand, Lily eyed it closely. She’d seen its likeness before, having watched as it—a cat’s-eye—changed hands between Minfilia and her mother so long ago. Thinking back on that moment, she recalled its significance to them both, and nodded before slipping it into her own pack. “What is your request?”

“Take it and deliver it to Lhaminn. Tell her… tell her the truth of my absence. Be there for her, should she want for a friend. And then, should you still wish to return to my side, I shall not speak a word against it.” Leaning in close, Minfilia smiled wistfully. “Will you do this for me, my dearest friend?”

Puckering her lips, Lily leaned down. As she did, her beloved friend rose up on her toes to meet her, their lips locking together. Her arms found their way around Minfilia’s waist, and Minfilia’s around hers. Still and silent, they stood together in their embrace for as long as they could. And when it was time for them to part, Lily did so with a smile. “I will do as you’ve asked, my love.”

“Thank you.” Taking Lily by the hand, Minfilia led her towards the doors of Lyhe Ghiah. Yet as they were on the precipice of entering, she stopped and sighed. “We’d best not leave Greystone waiting out where the pixies or Fuath might find him.”

“O-oh! Right, sorry.” Turning back to Greystone, Lily waved. “Seek shelter away from prying eyes, my friend! Minfilia and I will return shortly, and signal for you in my usual fashion.” With a nod from her amaro friend and his swift departure to the east, Lily turned her attention back to the dimly lit hall beyond. “‘Tis as if it is calling to us. I must admit to feeling some… dreadful anticipation myself. It is a rare thing, being invited into the enemy’s midst. Like a spider asking her prey to step onto her web.”

“I know exactly how you feel. Yet the first step is surely the hardest, is it not? Come, walk with me.”

As the duo entered the castle, Lily was struck by the enormity of the room before her. Light drifted in through towering stained glass windows, and two sets of stairs on the far end of the room vanished into what was surely the room high above them. The ceiling was so far away that she’d need to ride Greystone just to reach it, and the floor itself could easily hold hundreds of people. Everything about it made her feel insignificantly small by comparison—a feeling made all the worse when the doors slammed shut behind them and manic laughter fluttered down from above.

“Oh, how wonderful! My loyal subjects have sent little mortals to play with me!”

As the laughter had come from above, so too did the source of the voice. Floating down to greet them was a pixie of unusual stature, looming over the six fulm Viera in the same manner that she loomed over the diminutive Feo Ul. Silver-white hair, braided near the root into a ponytail, billowed up and behind them in complete defiance of gravity. Their dress, tightly fitted around their waist and up, sparkled in an otherworldly fashion, from the rich purples at the bottom all the way to the pastel teals and whites near the top.

And while the dress alone had been enough to dazzle Lily, the enormous butterfly wings growing from her back, vibrant and layered as they were, had left her awestruck. Were it not for the creeping sensation of mortal peril, she would have had a hard time believing such a beautiful creature could pose a threat to anyone. 

Turning her head slightly to look at Minfilia, Lily noted the grave expression on her face. “Is that the Lightwarden? They seem so lively.”

“Unmistakably so. Keep your guard up, Lily.”

Nodding, Lily turned her attention back to the giant pixie, only to find them staring at her mere ilms from her face, their fingers caressing the inside of her ears.

“This one is cute, too! Are those ears real, little rabbit? If I tug them right off, will you still hear me?”

“We’ve come to save the ruler of Il Mheg, and slay the Lightwarden plaguing this land,” Lily said, refusing to let this nonchalant display of power disturb her. “On both accounts that would be you. Titania, King of the Fairies.”

“So are you to save me, or slay me?” Titania giggled as they ran a finger under her chin. “Or do they mean the same thing today?”

Minfilia drew her sword, pointing it at the Fairy King. “I’m afraid so, your majesty. For your own sake, let us make this quick.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in dying quickly?” Fluttering about behind them, Titania rested a hand on each of their necks. “We of fae kind are wont to live forever, you see, though we live only for the moment. And what a moment this shall be! My subjects will seal the three of us away, and we’ll get to play together for the rest of our lives! Oh, speaking of which…”

Lily felt an odd sensation, as if the very aether around her was churning. Breaking free from the Fairy King’s grasp, she grabbed Minfilia by the hand and ran, narrowly avoiding a powerful surge of magic. As she spun on her heel, longblade at the ready, the Fairy King clapped their hands together and laughed.

“Ooh, you felt that before I could finish, right? Clever, clever! This is going to be so much fun!”

Wasting no more time, Titania began to cast another spell, similar to the last. As their flower-tipped staff spun round and around them, twirling in the air, Lily felt the churning of aether around her. But where the last attack had been localized entirely around the Fairy King, this one seemed as if it would cover the entire room—all save for anywhere directly within their reach. With nothing more than a glance and nod to Minfilia, she plunged into the eye of the Fairy King’s storm, only to be seized by the throat. Effortlessly disarming her and lifting her up to eye level, Titania grinned.

“Aw, you almost had me there! Or are you so smitten with me that you wanted to die in my arms tonight?”

Powerless to free herself or even speak, Lily could do little more but stare into Titania’s eyes. Perhaps it was merely an effect of the Fairy King’s eyeshadow, but looking at her captor she felt an odd sense of tiredness… a tiredness that, as she yawned, seemed to have an infectious quality to it. The already enormous room seemed to stretch off into the distance, until even the nearest wall was malms away. Smiling, Lily closed her eyes. She could… just drift off to sleep right now, and she wouldn’t even feel the snap of her neck.

“Unhand her, right now!”

Though her voice rang clear in Lily’s ears, Minfilia must have been malms below her. The crackle of thunder and ringing of steel, too, was crisp and loud, and soon she found the Fairy King’s grip had left her neck. Hurtling at impossible speeds, the ground rushed up to meet her—the abrupt collision was enough to jar her senses back to reality. With her beloved friend’s aid, she staggered back to her feet.

“Are you alright, Lily?”

Lily shook her head. “Not as such, no... Give me a moment... to catch my breath.” Looking forward, she watched as Titania mockingly twirled her longblade betwixt their fingers, gritting her teeth as they pointed it at her head.

“Aww, do you want it back? Alright, try and catch it if you can!”

Then, with a flick of their wrist, they sent it hurtling towards her. Lily scarcely had time to drop back to the floor, narrowly avoiding a sudden beheadal as the blade embedded itself into the wall behind her. Standing back up, she yanked it cleanly out of the wall, holding it once more at the ready. 

Crossing their arms, Titania pouted. “You didn’t even try! You’re no fun at all, little rabbit.”

“Rest for now,” Minfilia said. “I’ll try and keep them distracted.” Charging forward, she rapidly closed the distance between herself and Titania, raising her sword to the heavens. Just as she did, the Fairy King tapped the floor beneath her with their wand, and a simple puddle of water formed beneath her feet.

Lightning struck Minfilia’s sword, coursing through to the puddle below while she screamed, her cries of anguish reverberating throughout the hall. Dropping her sword and shield, she fell to her knees in the puddle.

“Ooh, that sounded like it hurt! Here, let me try something a little more gentle.” Branding their staff like a club, they lowered the tip of it to the ground, then wound up for a low swing.

Though she had yet to fully recover, Lily wasted no time. Even as she sprinted to Minfilia’s side, she reached out with her hand, shielding her from the impact of Titania’s staff. Once more they swung, cracking the barrier, but she was already upon them. Blunting the impact with her longblade, she unleashed a devastating flood of burning shadow into the Fairy King, scorching their gown as they tried to tumble and twirl out of the way.

“Ow ow ow ow!” Titania patted down their dress in a frenzied panic, then glared daggers at Lily. “What was that!?”

“‘Tis naught less than the flame within the abyss,” Lily gasped, standing between the Fairy King and her beloved friend. Having finally caught her second wind, she raised her longblade level to the floor and assumed a proper fighting stance. “Seek to harm the ones I love, and you will burn for it.”

For a moment, the Fairy King stared at her. Then, with a giggle, they waved their wand. “ The little rabbit is talking big and tough! Simmer down, why don’t you?”

Feeling a sudden onset of heat, Lily furrowed her brow and turned her head to look at the source. A gigantic hand of flame had formed well above them—it was not terribly hard to imagine what would happen if it fell.

“Minfilia, we need to move!”

But Minfilia did not so much as budge, and as the hand descended upon them, Lily had no choice but to try and block it. Bracing her longblade above them both with her hands, she caught the burning hand. Sweat beaded down from her forehead as she strained to keep the hand from pressing her flat. It was not merely from exertion, however; as her blade had absorbed the impact, so too was it absorbing heat. Her vision wavered as hot and cold streams of air mixed together in a confluence around her.

As the heat began to seep into her gauntlets, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Mustering up as much strength as she could, she steadily overpowered the hand, throwing it off to the side. Casting aside her longblade, she removed her gauntlets and grimaced at the sight of her sore, reddened palms. A quick glance at her kneeling friend, however, told her the pain had been worth it. Minfilia was unharmed.

“I thought I told you to never to do that again,” Minfilia said, pulling herself to her feet. “Your hands, they’re-.”

“If you can heal them, I’d appreciate it.” Smiling through the pain, Lily pointed to her longblade. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to fight until it’s cooled off, though. But to be honest, I think we might be out of our league here.”

“We might be,” Minfilia fired back as she tended to Lily’s fingers, “but I believe Feo Ul came in before us. If you would call them for aid, I will keep Titania occupied.”

Nodding, Lily cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted. “Feo Ul! O’ loveliest of branches, please grant us your succor!”

“Wait, are you calling for help?” Titania stamped their foot upon the floor. “So unfair! There are two of you, and one of me! What more do you need?”

Retrieving her sword and shield, Minfilia marched towards the Fairy King. “O’ beauteous and wonderful King of all Fae, I beseech thee! Grant my friend a moment’s reprieve, that you might duel with me in her stead.”

Once more, Titania fell silent, staring in apparent annoyance at the two of them. Then, with a maniacal grin, they raised their staff in mock imitation of Minfilia’s spellcasting pose. “Well, since you asked so nicely, why not? En garde!”

Watching Minfilia and Titania “duel”—going back and forth and clashing their respective weapons—Lily couldn’t help but feel like she was observing a farce. That the Fairy King could be entertained enough by mere play-fighting when just moments ago they were trying to cook her and Minfilia alive was almost too much to believe. Yet she was not about to take this opportunity for granted, and so once more she cupped her hands to her mouth.

Before she could utter a single word, however, she felt a diminutive figure set itself upon her head. Pushing aside her ears, Feo Ul leaned far enough down for Lily to see their blushing face. “I’m right here, my adorable sapling. No need to keep entreating me with honeyed words shouted at the top of your lungs.”

Smiling sweetly at Feo Ul, Lily patted her shoulder. Once the pixie had taken a seat upon it, she began to speak. “Thank you, Feo Ul. Tell me, what do you make of this… ‘duel’ of theirs?”

Feo Ul glanced over at Minfilia and Titania, then shrugged. “Going back and forth in Half and Full circles? I’m inclined to let them have their fun—I imagine they’ve wanted to play like this for a long time.”

Tilting her head to the side, Lily raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“It won’t work forever, of course. Our King is a sin eater, with all that entails. They might act like any other pixie, but sooner or later-.”

Raising their staff, Titania made to swing high, only to sweep Minfilia’s legs and pin her to the floor. After tapping the space next to her with her staff, the Fairy King pulled back and licked their lips.

“See? Straight for the kill-.”

Without hesitation, Lily reached out, enveloping Minfilia with her barrier. As her beloved friend tried to stand, an enormous stalagmite seemed to tear right through her. As it faded from sight altogether, however, it seemed it was little more than a convincing illusion. Yet Lily had still felt the strain on her barrier as it cracked, then shattered from the impact.

With an eye-catching yawn, Feo Ul shook their head. “It seems you’ve got this well under control, sapling. I’ve the utmost faith that you’ll find a way to win. Besides, if I were to cast my lot with you, it would only provoke our King’s ire.”

“In that case,” Titania said, leaning on Lily’s other shoulder from behind, “why not aid your King in this contest? I’ll let you keep the little rabbit as a pet once I’ve had my fill of her.”

A chill ran down Lily’s spine as she turned her head and found herself staring up at the smile of her towering adversary. She had only taken her eyes off Titania for a moment...

Once more, Feo Ul shook their head. “You’re Titania, King of all Fae Kind. Look how easily you’ve had these two hapless mortals on the backfoot. Do you really need aught more than yourself to win? No, I think I’ll just… watch.” Fluttering off of Lily’s shoulder, the pixie disappeared behind her back.

Scrambling out from underneath the shadow of Titania, Lily grabbed for the hilt of her longblade. Satisfied that it had cooled off enough, she hefted it up and assumed a fighting stance. “Minfilia,” she shouted, “Feo Ul has refused to aid us!”

“Are you serious?” Sidling up beside her, weapon at the ready, Minfilia sighed. “We’re really in a bind then, aren’t we? I was hoping I might at least find a real opening during our... ‘duel’...”

“You were prancing about like an actor on a stage,” Lily spat out, feeling an immediate sense of guilt as she did. “Sorry. I believe you, I do. But perhaps I should take the lead this time, and try to buy you an opening.”

“Oh, so you’re coming back into the fray after all?” Titania floated into the air, spinning their staff and clacking it against the stone floor. “In that case, I think a change of scenery is in order. Little rabbits like you grow up in the forest, correct? I’m sure you’ll love this!”

Lily furrowed her brow and began to charge, only to find herself stopping as the transformation around her took place. The floor beneath her turned to dirt and rock, and grass began to grow from within. The walls and ceiling crumbled away, revealing an enormous sprawling forest. Not unlike Rak’tika, yet she was certain they’d not left the castle. But the sights, and the sounds, and even the smells of the forest were too hard to try and ignore.

“You like it? Good! We can play in the forest for as long as you like, and then a few centuries more!”

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Lily resumed her plan of attack. Before she could even take a swing, however, she felt the Fairy King’s focus tighten around her. Swerving around to the other side, she braced herself against her blade.

Titania unleashed a wave of magic, tearing into her through her armor. Wounded and winded, she retaliated by unleashing the power she had stored in a surging wave of shadow. Though the Fairy King tried to evade it, the wave of shadow engulfed a large part of their left wing, burning it to nothing in an instant. As they tumbled to the ground with a painful thud, Lily and Minfilia had finally found their opening.

Charging in from behind, Minfilia unleashed blast after blast of holy light upon the downed Titania, while Lily made for a decapitating strike, intended to finish the battle right then and there. But her blade stopped mere ilms from the Fairy King’s neck as a massive network of vines and brambles entangled her arms and legs. Wrenching her away from Titania and hoisting her just off the ground, Lily could do nothing but writhe in pain as they rapidly engulfed her. Her longblade clattered to the ground as the vines contorted her arms to her sides. And from what she could see before all went black, the same fate had befallen Minfilia as well.

Struggling to their feet, Titania seethed at Lily from beyond her floral prison. “I’m done playing around with you,” they intoned. Though their voice had gone soft and quiet, she could hear it as though they were whispering directly into her ear. “So be a good little rabbit and die, please.”

Wincing as the vines squeezed her and thorny brambles weaved through the gaps in her armor, poking into her skin, Lily tried to work out her options. She was caught in a trap, one she couldn’t hope to escape on her own. Feo Ul had refused to help them—when only hours ago the pixie had moved the very earth time and again to save her life. And Minfilia was trapped as well, doomed to suffer the same fate of death by crushing force.

Flipping the problem on its head, she asked herself what she might do if she were free of her bonds. Saving Minfilia was paramount. Left alone, neither could hope to achieve anything against the murderous Titania. It was with this in mind that a revelation struck Lily. Mustering up the power needed, she called forth her living shadow, hoping her plan would work. As she felt it begin to form in the darkness around her, she once more ceded her mind to it, allowing herself to control it in place of her own body.

As there was no room in her gaol for more than her unconscious body, her living shadow had remained in its nascent state. In such a state, it proved childishly easy to squeeze through any of the tiny gaps between the vines, and before long she slipped out onto the ground below, taking in a deep breath of fresh air as her new body took its proper shape. As she took up her longblade once more, Lily strode over to Minfilia’s prison, intent on shearing it away.

Titania stared at her, then looked back at her prison. “How.” Tapping it with their staff, the prison fell into a pile on the ground, and with it fell the unconscious body Lily had temporarily abandoned. “Oh. There’s two of you now. How?”

“‘Tis naught less than a simulacrum,” Lily began, pulling Minfilia free and helping her to her feet. “A manifestation of my power, shaped from memory and will.”

“How droll.” Half-fluttering, half-skipping, Titania danced across the arena. Once they stood upon the precipice, they spun upon their heel and smiled at Lily. “‘Tis a clever trick you’ve sought to weave. You have earned a moment’s reprieve. Little rabbit, mend your wounds.” Then, without so much as a moment’s hesitation, they leaned backwards and fell from the edge.

Lily could hardly believe she’d witnessed it. Had the Fairy King truly taken their own life? She shook her head, reminding herself that the forest before them was an illusion. As was the fall, no doubt. Titania was out there, biding their time.

“We must needs be ready,” Minfilia said, having apparently come to the same conclusion. “Whatever they have planned, it will surely be the death of us if we’re not careful.” After healing her own injuries, she moved over to Lily’s unconscious body, preparing to do the same.

Nodding, Lily moved to stand with her, setting down her longblade beside herself and creating a new one from her own burning form. “What do you suppose they’ve come up with this time, though?”

Titania’s voice rang out through the forest, and the ground beneath them shook.

“My own simulacrum. Steeped in memory. Shaped by my will.”

As a pair of giant hands grasped the edges of the platform, Lily’s heart began to race. The Fairy King had praised her for the clever use of her living shadow. Evidently that cleverness had been deemed worth copying, for what she witnessed rise from the depths was no less than a gigantic clone of Titania.

And sitting upon its shoulder, twirling their wand and bearing an impish grin, was the genuine article. “Mine’s bigger.”

Another chill ran down Lily’s spine, and the very air around her grew cold. The aether churned above her as javelins of ice began to form, suspended in the air. The giant clone began to imitate the twirling gesture with a finger, and the javelins began to grow thicker until they more closely resembled icebergs.

Seeing their chances of survival shrink as the ice grew, Lily spoke to Minfilia in a commanding tone. “Grab my body and get as far away as you can.”

“R-right.” Lifting the unconscious body of Lily onto her shoulder, Minfilia bolted away. Lily, in turn, chose to run towards the Fairy King and their clone—it was the only way to get close enough to hit them, and unlike Minfilia, she could afford taking a mortal blow.

With a wave of Titania’s staff, the towering icebergs dropped into the ground. Lily had just barely managed to make it to safety, and as the blocks of ice embedded into the platform, she could only hope Minfilia had done the same. But before she could mount an offensive, the clone seized her within their enormous hand.

“Got you!”

It was futile to try and force her way out of the titanic pixie’s grip—no matter how much strength she could muster up, the Titania clone could effortlessly outmatch her tenfold. Much as the vines, however, there were small gaps between their fingers. If she weren’t so… solid right now, she might even be able to squeeze through them.

The Titania clone brought her right up to the face of the real Titania, giving Lily an ample viewing of the manic pixie’s smile. Then her captor’s grip tightened, and she felt her armor crumple and her bones crunch and crack. She tried to scream, but the Fairy King clamped their own hand over her mouth, their face contorting into sadistic glee.

“DIE!”

Titania released their grip on Lily’s mouth as the clone hoisted her high into the air. Even then, she could not scream—the clone’s terrifying might had collapsed both her lungs. It was almost a blessing when the clone’s hand descended, slamming flat into the dirt. Her entire body shattered into a cloud of black smoke and dust, leaving nothing behind.

Screaming, Lily leapt off of Minfilia’s shoulder. She could still feel it—the way her bones snapped like twigs, her armor digging deep into her skin, the sensation of suffocating in the open air, and the sudden end to her own life. It occurred to her that, perhaps, she had been right all along. They were no match for Titania at the height of their power, and in enraging the pixie by clipping their wing, Lily had sealed their fate.

“Oh gods, Lily. I’m so sorry.” Though she did her best to disguise it, Lily could tell from her tone that she was every bit as terrified as Lily herself. “I don’t think we can… I mean, I had hoped to… i-if I offer myself up in sacrifice, perhaps they will let you live? You can regroup, perhaps come back in another twenty years with my successor…”

“No,” Lily said, struggling through the phantom pain to stand up. “They seem to hate me in particular—probably because of their wing. If one of us is going to make it out alive, it will surely be you.”

“You can’t mean to—I forbid it, Galbana Lily!” Minfilia had tried to sound stern, but her voice had wavered.

“I have to. I’m sorry, Minfilia.” Stepping forward, Lily raised her hands in defeat. “I surrender, Titania! Victory is yours!”

Once more, the gigantic clone seized her, though in a more gentle fashion than it had her living shadow. And once more, she was brought close enough to get a good look at her captor’s beaming grin.

“Did I hear that right? You admit defeat?”

“Yes, I do.” Lily sighed. “I was a fool to think I could challenge you.”

Giggling, Titania’s gripped Lily by the chin, turning her head this way and that. She was close enough now for her plan. Mustering up every last onze of power she had, she quietly channeled it in an attempt to once more form her living shadow. She could not possess this one—losing consciousness would be an immediate sign that something was wrong. No, she would have to leave things in her shadow's hands, and pray it would act the way she needed it to.

“Well, I would say it was a lot of fun, playing with you—that watching you scurry around trying to stay alive was ever so amusing.” Their tone rapidly shifted from their usual singsong cadence to the tranquil monotone Lily had come to associate with the pixie’s brimming anger. “But the truth is, I despise you. So, how shall I end you, little rabbit? Snap your neck? Turn you into a leafman and set fire to you? Or maybe,” they said, pointing to the grinning mouth of their clone, “I’ll let that one have you as a snack.”

Watching as the Titania clone clacked their teeth together, Lily’s heart began to race. The anxiety she felt in this moment was genuine—the very idea was something of a fear of hers. “‘Tis a, a most dreadful death, and surely better than I deserve, your majesty. I can only hope you will find it in your heart to forgive my companion for, for her part in this battle.”

“Hm…” Leaning in close, Titania sniffed the air about her. “Is that fear I smell? Oh, little rabbit. You won’t even feel a thing after the first bite.”

“T-truly?”

“Of course, of course.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Bowing her head, Lily tried her best to seem grateful. “Have you considered my suggestion?”

“To let the little Hume girl go? Hm, well, okay. But only because I like them.”

Smiling, Lily let out a sigh of relief. “I would ask that we shake on this, but as you can see, you have my hands clearly bound. Might we seal the deal with a kiss instead?” As if in anticipation of such a thing, she puckered her lips.

“A kiss? That’s… silly, little rabbit. But I accept!”

Lily felt the uncanny strength of the Fairy King as their hands circled around the back of her head, pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt the rush of warmth in her face as Titania’s lips sealed over her own. And she felt the vibration and gust of warm air as the selfsame pixie gasped, for naught more than a fulm or two below, her living shadow had thrust out from a tiny gap between the gigantic clone’s fingers, piercing their chest with a sword of blackest night.

Reeling back, and pulling out their murderer along with them, Titania stared in shock at the burning longblade jutting from their torso. With the same face, they looked back to Lily, then laughed.

“Too clever by half! Goodnight... little... rabbit...”

The light faded from Titania’s eyes, and so too did the illusions they had layered upon the inner workings of Lyhe Ghiah. Gone was the gigantic Titania clone, and with nothing holding Lily in place, she was free to stand upon the floor once more.

Minfilia rushed to her side, looking as if she wanted to slap her as much as hug her. “I don’t… you can’t… Lily, I…”

Without a word, Lily moved to embrace her beloved friend. “It’s alright, Minfilia. I am still alive—still able to return to your side.”

Staring up at her with tears in her eyes, Minfilia shook her head. “One of these days, you won’t. Why won’t you let me protect you? Why do you insist on shouldering the burden of sacrifice by yourself?”

“Because I let you die once, and have blamed myself for it ever since. It is not fair to you, I know, but...” Giving her beloved friend a gentle squeeze, Lily broke away. “I have promised to share this lot with you, and now that we are safe I would be remiss to keep refusing you. Take Titania’s Light, and we shall return to the Crystarium for well deserved rest.”

Taking a deep breath, Minfilia knelt before the fallen Titania. Their body had almost completely dissipated by now, and soon all that remained was the corrupted Light that had only moments ago possessed them.

Lily’s ears twitched. Her beloved Minfilia had sobbed just now—perhaps she was still hurting from her sacrificial gambit, or the plight of the Fairy King had moved her to tears. But as she turned to watch, she saw Minfilia collapse with a thud onto the cold, hard floor below.

“Minfilia!?”

Rushing to her aid, she lifted Minfilia off the ground, cradling her unconscious body in her arms. Luminescent tears had been streaming down from her eyes—a telltale sign of light corruption.

“That’s—that can’t be possible.”

“Possible or not,” the voice of Feo Ul echoed, “it has already begun.” The pixie fluttered out from behind Lily’s ears, hovering before her and her dying love. “But tell me, sapling—why is this impossible?”

Staring in disbelief at the pixie, Lily struggled to constrain her grief. “Seven Hells, it should be bleeding obvious why! She’s the Oracle of Light, Feo Ul! The blessing granted to her by Hydaelyn should at least be equal to my own, if not of a magnitude greater! This shouldn’t be happening at all.”

“I see. I suppose you’re right, then. This should really be impossible.” Feo Ul crossed their arms with a frown. “So why has it happened, then?”

Lily stopped, as much to catch her breath as to think. Two answers came to her, but both were equally ludicrous. Impossible, even. And yet, so was the spectacle she was being made to witness, by her own reasoning. And so she was forced to entertain the impossible once more. “Perhaps Hydaelyn stripped her of Her blessing, or it has run its course. But then she would have died in Rak’tika, having failed to contain a single Lightwarden’s essence. Or perhaps… no, it’s not possible, either.”

“What’s not possible, sapling?”

“There is a chance,” Lily began, cradling the dying woman in her arms, “that this is not my Minfilia. Twelve only know how that would make sense—for the same reason and more, it should not be possible.”

Floating up to her face, Feo Ul ran a hand under the Viera’s chin. “Do you wish to seek the truth? To unravel the mystery that lay before you?”

“I want her to live, Feo Ul.” Her voice was stern, resolute, though in truth Lily was uncertain of everything now. Much of what she had experienced in the past twenty years had defied explanation, and at times she had found herself puzzling over such strange circumstances. Yet she had always brushed them aside, preferring to put them off until later or otherwise concentrate on the here and now. Well, she thought, here and now a woman was dying in her arms. Whether they were truly Minfilia or an impostor, they didn’t deserve to suffer such a terrible fate. “What might I do to save her?”

“After all they’ve put you through with this charade, you still wish to save them?” With a rueful smile, the pixie shook their head. “I’m glad to hear that, at least. My adorable sapling… that is not Minfilia in your arms. You deserve to know the truth, and know the truth you shall. Come with me to Syrcus Tower—to the Exarch. There we might just be able to save our friend’s life, and get some answers. If not for your sake, then for theirs.”

Slipping one arm beneath her knees and supporting her back with the other, Lily stood up, lifting “Minfilia” along with her. “It’s going to be a long flight, Feo Ul, and I’m not sure how long she still has left.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, sapling. We’re not flying, we’re walking.” Gliding over to the doors of Lyhe Ghiah, Feo Ul cast them open. On the other side sat, not the fountain outside the castle, nor the sky of Il Mheg, but the faint luminescence of the Crystal Exarch’s quarters—the Ocular.

Taking a deep breath, Lily sighed. “Pixie magic?”

“Of a sort. Come, you don’t have much time left, and neither do they.”


	9. The Dreamspinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had a glimpse beyond the veil of her reality granted to her by Feo Ul, the Warrior of Light confronts the architects of her dream—the Crystal Exarch and the leaders of the Dreamspinners, Tyr Beq and An Lad.

The at once cool and warm hues of the Ocular cascaded about as Lily made her way to the Exarch, carrying the unconscious body of Minfilia in her arms. It was peculiar to her that, in spite of all the apparent lies of this world, she still felt right at home in this mysterious locale. By the same token, the Exarch must have been false with her all along, but against her better judgment she felt oddly at ease standing before him. Perhaps that was his intent, having chosen to wear the face of a trusted—and long missed—friend. Unmasking him was but one of her many goals, but at the moment it would have to wait.

“Welcome back, Lily. Since we’re not outside Lyhe Ghiah,” the Exarch began, standing up from his seat at the top of the far steps, “I suppose this means the game is up. I’m sure you have a lot of questions-.”

Lily shook her head. “They can wait. Can you do anything for her? Feo Ul said she doesn’t have much time left.”

“Feo Ul said that?” An air of skepticism about him, the Exarch looked over at Feo Ul. “I mean, you’re not wrong, but that’s a bit melodramatic, don’t you think?”

Feo Ul returned the look with one of their own. “All I did was stress the urgency of treating them. Besides, you just said I’m not wrong. If you don’t take that light out of them, they will die. So, are you going to fix this mess?”

Sighing, the Exarch returned his attention to Lily. “Very well. Extracting the Light they have gathered inside them would be trivial for me.” Laying a hand on Minfilia’s breastplate, he began to channel a strange power—one she had never seen before. Yet something about it felt familiar. “After all,” he continued, “I once tried to do the same for you, not too long ago, and their condition is much less severe than yours had been.”

Ah, and there it was. Her confirmation of something Lily had suspected all along. “My visions were never of the future, were they? They were my past. I have already experienced this journey, and its destination.”

“Indeed, though the road you walked was remarkably different from the one you currently know, owing to the efforts of myself and the Dreamspinners.” With some little exertion, the Exarch removed a tiny ball of light from the body of Minfilia. Holding it above his crystalline hand, he smiled. “Hardly a match for the real thing, but for our purposes, it sufficed. I’m afraid that body, fragile as it was, won’t hold up. But at least we’ve spared the one hiding within it from further suffering.”

“I don’t follow. What-.” Lily stopped, her eyes widening in a mix of surprise and horror as ‘Minfilia’ began to crack, then crumble apart in her arms. Her face, her hair, and even her armor dissipated into dust and aetheric light, until all that remained in Lily’s hands was a lone pixie. Warm pink hair, done up on the left side in a short pigtail, bobbed down along the sides of their face.

By all rights she deserved to be terrified of what she’d just witnessed. Yet her despair and fright melted away at the sight of the sleeping pixie. Gently stirring, their eyes fluttered open, staring into Lily’s own. When at last they spoke, it was in a sincere, apologetic fashion. “You must despise me,” they said, moving to sit upon her palm. “For what I’ve taken from you. What I’ve done to you.”

“I don’t even know who you are,” Lily replied. It was closer to a half-truth. Much like with Feo Ul, she seemed all too comfortable around this pixie, without knowing why. She briefly entertained the notion that this was some predatory behavior of their kind, but dismissed it in favor of the more likely answer: She knew this pixie, and they were dear to her heart. “But if you explain yourself, I will try not to judge you too harshly.”

With a sniffle and a nod, the pixie gave a rueful smile. “Then I suppose I’ll start with my name. You may call me Tyr Beq, or ‘Weaver’ should it please you. I am the leader of the Dreamspinners, pixies who work and play—often at the same time—within the dreams of children all across Norvrandt.” Then, perking their head up, they called out to some unseen figure. “An Lad, you should introduce yourself too.”

“An Lad,” came a voice from behind her ear. Another pixe fluttered about her, this one with white hair and remarkably familiar eyes. Landing on the palm opposite Tyr Beq, they looked up at Lily with the same apologetic stare and frown. “A fellow Dreamspinner, friend to Tyr Beq and the Warrior of Darkness. That’s you, by the way.”

“Feo Ul,” came the voice of Feo Ul, apparently eager to get in on this. “The reigning King of the Fae tribes of Il Mheg, and your lovely branch.” They landed, laying down, right between her ears. “I know it’s not your fault, but try not to forget it again. Seeing you with your face torn up and your mind—well, suffice to say it would’ve broken my heart if what they’d done was permanent.”

That was more information to unpack than she’d anticipated, and Lily found herself feeling a little overwhelmed. Turning her head to the Exarch, she almost felt like she shouldn’t ask. His story, while outlandish, was something of a cornerstone to her understanding of this world—yet she had to know the truth. “So, are you a pixie as well?”

“Afraid not,” he replied, lowering his hood. “The Crystal Exarch, or... G’raha Tia. You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t try and sit on your lap or shoulder. This... may come as a surprise, but right now you’re asleep in your own private suite in the Crystarium. And so am I—though in my own quarters, no doubt hunched over a workbench, or carried off to bed if Lyna checked up on me.”

“Hm hm, that sounds… comfortable.” As she began to piece together the information she’d been given, Lily came upon a strange thought. Recalling back to her first vision, of her journey through Holminster Switch, there was one person she did not recognize. “Is this Lyna a Viera, by any chance?”

“She is. Captain of the Crystarium Guard, too. But I digress—you wished to learn more of our… transgression.” He paused, grimacing as he said the word. “For what it’s worth, none of us intended any harm. And as Feo Ul implied, the effects are temporary.”

“Yes, I understood as much.” Sitting down, she gently guided the pixies in her hands onto her lap. “Well, let’s start from the beginning.”

Tyr Beq nodded. “The other day, the sky in Il Mheg was consumed in blazing, everlasting light. Just as it had been a hundred years ago. And nearly every child who came into Lyhe Mheg from their dreams mentioned the same happening where they lived.” Looking up at Lily, their little eyes gleamed with joy. “We turned the sky in Lyhe Mheg dark for them, and filled it with twinkling stars that night! The children had so much fun that I felt sorry they would have to wake up to everlasting light again.”

“As suddenly as it had left us,” An Lad began, taking over from their partner, “the real sky returned the very next night. We knew we had you to thank for it—the savior of Norvrandt, the Warrior of Darkness. So while all of Il Mheg was in celebration, the two of us came to the Crystarium to thank you personally.”

Feeling somewhat distraught, Lily turned to look away from the pixies. It was not the first time she’d forgotten a face, or a name, or even one of her own deeds. For all the lives she had touched, there were always going to be those that didn’t leave much of an impression on her. Not until they walked up to her one day, praising her for her bravery and showing her just how they’d grown after she'd come and gone.

Like the man who served as the Griffin’s double. The past twenty years had given her time to find a name for him: Gallien. Yet when she tried to put that name to the masked man, a small part of her knew it did not fit, and she couldn’t understand why. Had he not been the man who needed the medicine, back at Quarrymill?

Well, she thought, perhaps I’ll remember when this is over. She turned back to look over her pixie companions and smiled. “Thank you, though I’m afraid I don’t recall doing any of that. Please, go on.”

“I can see the pain in your eyes,” Tyr Beq began, fluttering up to hold her chin. “My time as… as ‘Minfilia’ has made it a little too easy to read you, I’m afraid. Would that I could comfort you now with the same ease as then.”

From the top of Lily’s head, Feo Ul groaned. “Could you stop pitying yourself for one moment, Weaver? It’s not like you at all.”

“Ah! Sorry, my king!” Bowing their head, Tyr Beq settled back down onto Lily’s lap. “ I am just… tired, is all. It has been a long night. An Lad, if you don’t mind, would you carry on with the story?”

“Not at all!” Clearing their throat, An Lad began where they left off. “Just as in Il Mheg, everyone in the Crystarium was celebrating. It should’ve been easy to find you, being the great hero you are and all. But we looked high and low, and you were nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t until we followed a little girl with red hair that we found you.”

Lily lowered her head and sighed. The girl in her vision—Minfilia’s successor—was real, and all that entailed might necessarily be true. Faced with that knowledge, she almost felt like crying again. She deserved as much, after all she had been through in her vain quest to save her. It was only her present company that stilled her feelings, or so she believed. “I suppose her presence means my Minfilia is gone, then.”

“I think that’s why she was going to see you. It’s what you ended up talking about with her, at least. Tyr Beq and I sat in through the whole thing, just watching it play out.” An Lad paused, as if unsure how to continue. “We were all a little shocked to see you start crying, though.”

“I-I cried in front of her?”

“You did, over Minfilia’s death.” An Lad rose up to their feet, looking her in the eye. “She seemed to take your crying pretty hard, too.”

Lily fell silent, her shoulders sagging. Without her memory, she could only imagine what she might have said to the girl. It couldn’t have been anything good—perhaps she had bared her soul to her and she had taken it poorly, as Lily was wont to fear. Or perhaps she had outright blamed her for Minfilia’s death. It was a possibility she could not not ignore. “What did I say to hurt her so?”

“I had a feeling you’d care about that more than your own pain,” Tyr Beq said, fluttering up to Lily’s face. Placing a hand upon her chin, they continued. “You spoke of Minfilia’s promise to return, alive and well. And though you left your love unspoken, your crying gave away how deeply you wanted her to keep her word.”

“Ah, her impossible promise.” Reaching into her pack, Lily produced the cat’s-eye. It was almost certainly an illusion—perhaps a pebble or other such object glamoured to look the part. Yet as she held it in her palm, she felt the warmth of another hand upon her own. Her eyes did not deceive her—there was nothing touching her palm other than the stone itself. With a sigh, she handed it to Tyr Beq, steeling her thoughts as she picked up where she'd left off. “No doubt her successor sees herself responsible for Minfilia’s death, just as I once did.”

Taking the stone between their hands, Tyr Beq smiled wistfully. “I’d almost forgotten I’d given this to you. It seemed like the sort of thing Minfilia would’ve done, and I…” Sniffling, they presented it back to her. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep it? It might not be her cat’s-eye, but it’s still-.”

Returning their smile with one of her own, Lily shook her head. “‘Tis a most thoughtful gift, my friend, but I have little need—it would only serve as a reminder of her, and I must needs move on. So I give this gemstone back to you, weaver of romantic dreams, that you might have something of mine to remember our time together.”

Tyr Beq’s face flushed red and, gripping the stone tightly, they turned to look at Feo Ul. “May I?”

Crossing their arms and shrugging their shoulders, Feo Ul sighed. “Why do you even have to ask? It’s a gift. And if having something of hers keeps you from trying to steal away my sapling a third time, all the better.”

After watching their friend twirl about in the air, coveting the gifted gemstone with glee, An Lad looked up at Lily and frowned. “May I have a gift, too?”

“Of course! Of course.” Chuckling as she stripped off one of her gauntlets, Lily patted the pixie’s head. “Only, I’m not sure if I have anything you might like. I promise I will think of something, though.”

“Thank you!” Standing up and clasping their hands together, An Lad grinned. “You’re the sweetest mortal I’ve ever known, Lily! Oh, but I think I’ve gotten off track.” They began pacing upon her lap, and it was not long before they continued where they left off. “The girl took your crying pretty badly—I remember seeing her face, and feeling the same way she had. You… you won’t remember this, and I’m really sorry about that. But you saved my life once.”

Once more, Lily found she was oddly upset with herself. It took reflecting over An Lad’s reminder that it was not her fault she couldn’t remember to push that feeling aside. Yet neither was she inclined to bear a grudge against either pixie, owing to the warm sense of familiarity and camaraderie she felt for them. So instead, she simply asked the pixie an honest question. “How did I save your life?”

“I was born shortly after the last Titania died. I’m not sure I entirely understand how, but I came to possess some of their memories. Awful, painful memories of being trapped, unable to return to the one I… they loved.” An Lad looked over at Tyr Beq—who seemed about ready to interject—and smiled. “I know, I know. I’m An Lad, and not any other pixie.”

“When my predecessor was killed,” Feo Ul began, running their fingers along Lily’s ears, “what little aether remained of them was released. That aether, along with those memories, imprinted on An Lad during their birth. Rather than being the old Titania reborn, it’s more like they were An Lad’s parent.”

“Ah, I think I understand,” Lily began, gesturing to herself. “I have inherited my father’s hair, and my mother’s eyes. But I am my own person irrespective of those facts. And though my experiences with both my parents have helped to shape who I am—I am still myself, and nobody else.” Motioning to An Lad, she continued. “I assume the Titania I fought in this dream is the same one I must’ve fought in reality. You do bear more than a passing resemblance to them. Like a child to their… mother…”

Lily grew silent just then, mulling over the implications of her speech. As she did, a faint smile formed upon her lips, even as tears began to well in her eyes. The idea she’d had was a ridiculous one, of course. But looking down at An Lad, she couldn’t help but entertain it. It felt… right to her.

An Lad tilted their head to the side, frowning. “Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? And why the tears? Tyr Beq? Feo Ul?” When neither Lily nor either pixie would answer them, they turned to the Exarch. “Please, I don’t understand.”

Shaking his head, an odd grin formed on the Exarch’s lips. “Do you agree with her assessment? That you are the child of the old Titania?”

“I mean, it makes sense.” An Lad shook their head. “I don’t see why that would make her cry, though.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t beat around the bush.” Clearing his throat, the Exarch continued. “Of all the subjects I can claim to have studied, the birthing process of new pixies is not among them. But for mortal children, being born requires two parents. And who else would be fitting as your second parent other than the very woman who, in slaying the Lightwarden of Il Mheg, freed up their aether to give life to you?”

“I must stress,” Tyr Beq began, “that pixies don’t necessarily need-.”

Fluttering up to Lily’s face, An Lad looked her right in the eye. “Do you think you’re my mother, Lily?”

Wiping away her tears, Lily gave a gentle nod. “‘Tis terribly irresponsible of me to become a mother in my line of duty. But should it please you, my child, you may call me that whenever you like.”

Watching from above as An Lad proceeded to cuddle up to Lily’s cheek, Feo Ul sighed. “That’s not how it works, G’raha Tia. And _I_ must stress that she’s _mine_ . You can’t turn her into a leafman, or trap her in a box, or _eat_ her, or anything like that. Understood, An Lad?”

“Aww, okay...” Giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and sitting down on her shoulder, An Lad giggled. “I have a mother, though! Um, what do mothers do, exactly?”

“Pixies don’t-.” Shaking their head, Tyr Beq acquiesced. “Mothers… take care of their children. And I did say Lily would make a fine mother, didn’t I? But I believe we’ve gotten off track again. I’m feeling a bit better now, so I think I’ll continue this where An Lad left off.”

Lily nodded, beaming with delight. “Thank you, Tyr Beq.”

“Anyways, you tried to convince the girl that you and all her friends would only feel worse if she’d died,” Tyr Beq began. “Explaining yourself seemed to help, but… well, I’ve seen enough of how _you_ act to know when someone’s putting on a strong face. But you’ll have to talk that out with her, I think.”

Her expression turning dour, Lily couldn’t help but wonder what it was she said. Yet aside from the feeling that the girl held herself responsible, she had nothing to go on. “What else happened, then?”

“She helped you into bed, and you gave her a gift of flowers. Your namesake, in fact. After that, you went to sleep. And that’s where we came into play.” Motioning up to An Lad, Tyr Beq smiled. “With how deeply upset you were, we saw an opportunity to help you out with a good dream. After all you’ve done for the both of us, it was the least we could do to repay you. And so we hijacked your dream.”

“Well, that much is obvious now,” Lily said. “But you also took away my memory. Why?”

“We wanted your dream to feel as real as it could,” An Lad answered. “It wouldn’t just be a dream to you—it’d be like you really were back there, in… whatever that place was.”

“The aetherial sea,” the Exarch added, stifling a yawn. “Beneath the shadow of Hydaelyn. Forgive me, but having to be awake for so long in my own sleep is actually rather tiring for a man my age.”

From on top of Lily’s head, Feo Ul sat up and shrugged their shoulders. “Give your eyes a rest, friend. You’re not the one who needs to answer for anything.”

“If they’re to be held to task for sealing her memories,” he retorted, stifling another yawn, “then I should be for helping them. Had they not sought my aid, they’d have never gotten this dream off the ground.”

“Covering for them? Don’t think I won’t cut one leg short on all your favorite chairs.”

Tyr Beq let out a sigh, slipping the cat’s-eye out of sight. “I’d rather take the blame for all of this, but he’s not wrong. An Lad and I knew little of Lily’s companions and even less of Minfilia. Norvrandt’s history, at least outside of Il Mheg, was also largely unknown to us.” Fluttering up to Lily’s face, they looked at her inquisitively. “If you don’t mind me asking, how was my performance as Minfilia?”

Lily closed her eyes in thought, reflecting back over her time with the false Minfilia—from her half-hearted acquiescence to Lily’s desperate desire, to their unlikely reunion in the shadow of Gruenes Licht, and every moment they spent together since. Even having the truth floating ilms from her face, it was difficult to accept that the woman she’d loved so deeply had been a pixie all along. “There were times when you behaved suspiciously, perhaps in part due to Feo Ul’s presence. And I suppose you might have been more the Minfilia I desired than the one I knew for fact. Regardless, I fully believed I was standing beside the woman I loved ‘til the very end.”

“Full glad am I to hear that, my dear Lily. Though our time has come to its end, I hope you will always look back with fondness on the path we have walked together.”

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes fluttered open. But the source of the voice—Minfilia—was not there. There was only the Exarch off to the side, An Lad and Feo Ul on her shoulder and head, and fluttering in front of her...

“Oh, I’m sorry, Lily!” Tyr Beq giggled, their voice returning to normal. “But I do mean what I said. I had a lot of fun being your Minfilia—fighting alongside you, talking with you, watching you dance, and… well, I hope knowing the truth hasn’t poisoned those… moments…”

As Lily thought on this, she tripped upon the fact her pixie friend was dancing around. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed red. “Seven Hells, I made out with a pixie.”

“Several times,” the Exarch chimed in.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Tyr Beq added, “you’re quite a lovely kisser.”

Slipping off from the top of Lily’s head, Feo Ul thrust their face into Tyr Beq’s. “How lovely a kisser are we talking?”

“When she first kissed me, I felt so...“ Tyr Beq crossed their arms. “Oh, you’ll get mad if I say it, I know you will.”

Fuming, Feo Ul spun about. Leaning on Lily’s nose, they glared daggers into her left eye. “Do you know why I’m mad, my… adorable… sapling?”

With all the trepidation of a hunter who—having forgotten where she laid out her cleverly hidden traps—found herself having to flee from a stalking lioness, Lily could only guess at the answer Feo Ul sought. “Have I… never given you a kiss?”

“Not once. Not even a little one on the cheek!” Pulling back, Feo Ul began to pout. “And after all I’ve done to protect you from these three and their ridiculous plans! An Lad burned your face, and tried twice to crush you—and killed your shadow the second time! They even wanted to eat you! Yet you lavish them with kisses and have not one to spare for your lovely branch?”

Taking a moment to steady her nerves, Lily tried her luck at charming the irate pixie. “You have made your point, o’ loveliest of branches. ‘Tis clear I have taken your generous spirit for granted. Well, no more! Might I have your hand, that I may offer you a kiss and promise both?”

“Hmph!” Feo Ul turned their head away, as if to refuse her advances. Even as they did, however, they both fluttered forward and offered up a hand.

With one finger under their palm, Lily took Feo Ul’s hand. Then she lowered her head, gently pressing the tiny hand between her lips, enveloping it like a pillow folding beneath a dreamer’s head. There she lingered for several seconds before pulling away enough to speak. “On an eve such as this, I shall take you to any place your heart desires. There, with only the moon and stars above to watch, we shall dance and sing until the sun—in a fit of jealousy—doth rise upon the eastern sky.”

The room fell eerily quiet, and between the widened-eyed stares and her lovely branch’s cheeks reddening in embarrassment, Lily wondered if perhaps she’d gone too far.

“I-I only wanted a kiss,” Feo Ul squeaked. “You don’t have to do all that for me.”

“I am not in the habit of making promises I won’t try to keep.” Once more, Lily lowered her head, kissing the back of the pixie’s palm. “But if thine duty to the throne of Il Mheg hath left thee unable to accompany me, mine tender heart shall understand.”

Pulling their hand away, Feo Ul rubbed it against their cheek with an adorable smile. “Any time of my choosing? Any place?”

“You have my word, my [jumpingly cute] branch.”

Feo Ul said nothing as they lowered their hand back to their side, though Lily noticed they seemed to be trembling. Then, in a sudden outburst of giggling, they began to twirl and spin about in the air, stopping only to pull Tyr Beq into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Tyr Beq! Please take good care of my sapling while she sleeps!” Then, they did the same for An Lad, tugging them right off of Lily’s shoulder in the process. “And you too, An Lad! But say the word, and I shall grant any favor you ask of me! Almost any favor. Be reasonable about it.” Then, without another word, they spiralled out of the room, leaving behind only the echo of their mirthful laughter.

“Well,” the Exarch began, his tone that of disbelief, “that’s a first. I’ve never seen Feo Ul act like that. Or you, for that matter. Is such brazen flirting another of those odd habits I missed out on in my three hundred years of absence?”

“No! I-I mean, I was only trying to…” Sighing, Lily shook her head. “I suppose that was too much, after all. May we get back to the subject at hand? We were talking about-.” She cut herself off right there, realization having dawned on her. “What was it that Feo Ul said my child—An Lad did?”

Speeding in front of her face, An Lad clasped their hands together. “R-right, my role in this dream! Whereas Tyr Beq chose to play Minfilia, I was tasked with being the Lightwardens. I gave you all those scars, oh, except this one.” Pointing to her shoulder, then to Tyr Beq, they continued. “That was Tyr Beq, of course. We actually shared that role—I was the Dragon Knight, and they were the Witch.”

Thinking back to that fight, Lily recalled the horror she felt at seeing the face of her departed friend, Ysayle, upon the body of a powerful sin eater. There was also the matter of the lancer, or as An Lad helpfully suggested, the ‘Dragon Knight’. A Dragoon by any other name broods just the same, she mused. “Those two, were they based on memories of mine as well?”

“Of course,” Tyr Beq added, fluttering up beside An Lad. “Lady Iceheart and the Azure Dragoon. Only, we had to make him a Drahn, on account of the elaborate backstory we came up with for those two sin eaters.”

“But sin eaters aren’t all that talkative, so we didn’t have a chance to share it.” Twirling about to the other side of Tyr Beq, An Lad smiled. “We also played as your children! You remember, Yulius and Yulia? Those were very pretty names you gave us, by the way. I was Yulius.”

“And I, Yulia. At least until you brought Minfilia over—it’s much harder than it seems to play more than one role at a time, so I had to give her up to An Lad… who also had trouble balancing both roles at once.” Crossing their arms, Tyr Bed looked over their shoulder at the Exarch. “Perhaps if a certain someone had deigned to take the role, poor An Lad wouldn’t have had to do so.”

The Exarch rolled his eyes. “I told you, I was busy working out our plans for the third phase of the dream. What memories to copy for Minfilia’s training, how you should interact with Ran’jit, where and how the Lightwardens would be fought, and so on. Besides, you all know why I couldn’t accept that role.”

Raising her head, Lily looked over to her friend. “I do not. Why couldn’t you be my little Yulia?”

“Because he’d slip up if his hero started doting on him like a child,” An Lad said, shrugging their shoulders. “I don’t understand why. You’re my hero too, and I love it when you dote on me.”

“You are also my child,” Lily added, tapping the pixie on the nose with a smile. “But yes, I understand. It would have been terribly embarrassing for a grown man to be the target of my motherly affections. It is okay, G’raha Tia.”

“Y-yes, well…” After mumbling something under his breath—and failing to take notice of the twitch in Lily’s ears—the Exarch continued. “Let it not be said that I didn’t pull my own weight when it came to acting on this stage of ours. My roles, though somewhat less spectacular, were no less important.”

With a knowing smile, Lily nodded. “What roles did you play… G’raha Tia?”

“A-ah… a few miners, at first, and the man you met in Nabaath Araeng. Oh, and Cyella. I learned quite a few… interesting facts about her thanks to you. Then there was Ardbert, Ran’jit, your ever reliable pilot for Minfilia’s airship, and Almet.” With a wistful smile and a sigh, he continued. “That last one was quite enjoyable for me—it’s not often I find use for archery these days.”

Tyr Beq nodded sagely. “It’s quite the list, isn’t it? Only… you left out your most important role.”

“Ah, right. I also played myself… oh. You mean… that role.” Sighing heavily, the Exarch shook his head. “I was also your most reliable and trusted companion. That is to say, I was… Greystone…”

For a moment, Lily was silent. Yet her smile only grew wider. “Ah… so you do not wish to be doted on as my child, but being doted on as my camel bird is acceptable.” Noting the snickering from the two pixies, she winked at him. “‘Tis understandable. The bond twixt rider and mount is as deep as any friendship.”

“You know,” The Exarch began, pulling his hood up over his head, ”I think I’d like to wake up right about now. No doubt the sun is well above the horizon. Goodnight, you three.”

“Ah, wait!” Pulling herself to her feet, she hurried over to the Exarch. “Before you go, I wanted to thank you for your part in guiding along this dream of mine. ‘Tis only fair, is it not?”

“If you wish to take me out on a romantic starlit evening, know that I don’t dance. Not for long, at any rate.”

Snickering, Lily kneeled down before him, meeting his gaze with her own. “Perhaps we could simply look at the stars, then? Just you, me, a telescope, and a warm blanket. Ah, and perhaps some snacks, fresh from the oven. Think about it, will you?” Half-standing, half-leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. “Good morning, G’raha Tia.”

Lily could hear the Exarch’s heart quicken within his chest. But much to her surprise, rather than stammer out a farewell, he simply disappeared without a trace. The air in the room rushed to fill in the gap, creating a little gust of wind. Straightening her back, she turned to the pixies and shrugged. “I suppose that was too much, too.”

Sighing, Tyr Beq shook their head. “I’ve seen a lot of different sides to you that I’d never expected, Galbana Lily. But a shameless flirt is by far the least of them. I just hope our king doesn’t pick your stargazing night to be the one where you dance with them.”

With a nervous laugh, Lily nodded. “I should hope so, too. I can only imagine what sort of punishment Feo Ul would have in store for me. But I digress—going back to the start of this, I promised to hear you out and judge you accordingly.” Walking over to the two pixies, she smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Dreamspinners. I appreciate all that you have done to grant me closure. Ah, except trying to eat me. That is the stuff of nightmares—never do it again.”

“I know,” said An Lad. “That’s what gave me the idea. It was just to scare you, though. I knew I had to lose that fight, so I took your bait.”

“Then my clever trick was not so clever after all? That is a shame.”

“Not to belabor the point,” Tyr Beq began, frowning as they motioned to Lily. “But we failed to give you a happy dream. Minfilia died a pointless death, and with the way the story we've planned for you has shaped up, you’ll die the same way. There’s no Exarch to steal away your light to the Rift, and we can’t send you there, either.”

“Aye, ‘tis true. My ending shall be as tragic as it is pointless. Such are the consequences of the choices I have made.” But despite her words, her smile never faded. “I am sure my waking self would appreciate knowing that the road she left untraveled would have ended in senseless tragedy. It will give her—give myself the closure I have desperately needed.”

“What a ridiculous romantic notion. But since you insist, An Lad and I shall continue in our self-appointed duty as the architects of your dream.” Pulling An Lad into a one-armed hug, Tyr Beq smiled. “I hope you don’t mind if we do a bit of improvisation, though. We can’t possibly drag in the right people to play your allies in your quest to save Holminster Switch. We’ll have to come up with something new.”

“I have an idea, Tyr Beq!” Turning their head, An Lad whispered into Tyr Beq’s ear.

Or at least, Lily thought they were whispering. Once more, they seemed to be doing that annoying thing where they spoke without speaking. She would have to learn how to read lips—it seemed the sort of thing Thancred might know, so perhaps he could teach her.

When at last they finished, An Lad beamed brightly. “So, will that work?”

“Ooh, that will definitely work! But we’ll need time to prepare.” Looking back over to Lily, Tyr Beq smiled sheepishly. “You’ll want to take the long way to Holminster Switch, Lily.”

“Hold on,” Lily said, tilting her head to the side. “Feo Ul said I haven’t got much time left. Will I even make it to Holminster Switch?”

Tyr Beq shrugged their shoulders. “If I’d have died from that awful light, then you’d have woken up on the spot. I’d still be dead, of course. I suppose that just means I owe you even more than before—all the more reason to help your dream come to its rightful end.”

“In that case,” Lily said, bowing her head to the pixies, “I’ll be taking my leave. ‘Tis a long walk to Holminster Switch, and it shall give me time to decide how I wish to approach my final battle.”

An Lad fluttered over to Lily, kissing her one last time on the cheek. “Goodbye for now, mother! The next time we meet, I’ll be your enemy again. Then we can play to our hearts’ content, and you can wake up when you’re dead.”

Though such phrasing ought to be off putting, Lily couldn’t help but snicker. “Thank you, my child.” Turning away, she noted that the doorwary out of the Ocular, which had only recently been the entrance to the castle Lyhe Ghiah, now simply opened up to an eerily empty Exedra. No doubt, she mused, the rest of the Crystarium was much the same. Rather than let it bother her, she simply continued on her way.

First, to her private room in the Pendants. And then, once she was finished preparing, to Holminster Switch.


	10. Encounter at the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route to Holminster Switch, the Warrior of Light is waylaid at Fort Jobb by an unexpected companion—the Oracle of Light and Minfilia's successor, Ryne.

The road to Holminster Switch was a long one to travel, and to do so on foot was not the best of ideas. It would have been a prudent course of action to take an amaro or, failing that, a carriage to Fort Jobb that she might walk the rest of the way. Yet neither option could be afforded to her. All of the Crystarium was now a ghost town, and Fort Jobb was proving to be much the same—not a soul to be found, save for her target: A female Viis with long white hair.

The sky above blazed with everlasting light, concealing the evening sky beyond. Though Lakeland was quite temperate, at this time of year the nights could get quite chilly. She really should have brought a coat, or anything warmer than her usual dress.

As she entered the ramshackle town built in and around Fort Jobb’s walls, the woman tried to give her the slip. No surprise there: Those ears of hers could have heard a pin drop from the other side of Norvrandt. But though the Viis were renowned for their stealthy habits and her target was no exception, escaping her sight was a futile effort. She could see the light radiating from within the woman as clearly as one might see the sun. But, having been spotted, she made little effort to give chase. Even though it might take up more valuable time, she believed a cautious approach would be best to handle the situation.

Walking into the empty crossroads of Fort Jobb, she stopped and scanned the area, keeping an eye on her target. The Viis had circled around the back end of the Church of the Last Light, and before long was overlooking her own position, waiting to strike. Unconsciously, she reached for the daggers at her hips, then stopped. She wasn’t looking for a fight, but an opportunity to talk. And so, even though it went against everything her father taught her, she would allow herself to be ambushed.

She has never tried to hurt me before, she reasoned. The pixies had warned her that she wouldn’t remember their time together, but even so, she knew her heart well enough. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking, and not just from the cold. Despite her own reassurances, she could not deny the possibility that this chance encounter would lead to a fight. She was no slouch in battle, but she could only pray she would last long enough to get through to her target.

For that woman was no less than the Warrior of Darkness—her hero and friend, Galbana Lily.

***

This evening had proven oddly fortuitous for Galbana Lily. While searching through her pack, taking account of her belongings, she had found a number of things within she hadn’t expected. Arms and armor she had never seen before—no doubt a “gift” to her by her Dreamspinner allies and her waking self.

Two things in particular caught her eye. One was a set of armor, the centerpiece of which was a black armored longcoat. Along with it was a massive greatsword, its design reminiscent both of the Ronkan ruins of Rak’tika and the weapons the warriors of Fanow wielded. She would almost certainly have taken these trappings for her upcoming battle, had she not come across her other find.

As she’d held the outfit in her hands, Lily’s eyes had misted with tears. Though the fabric was much more durable than she was used to, it was no less than an authentic Thavnairian Dancer’s casaque, designed such that even a soft-stepping amateur would draw the eyes of onlookers and patrons. She could scarcely imagine how her waking self had gotten hold of it. Perhaps, in the months after the battle with the Warriors of Darkness, she’d taken a trip back to Radz-at-Han. Or perhaps a dancing troupe had made their way to Eorzea and, out of a desire to stroll down memory lane, she took up an offer of enlistment. Or—though this stretched the limits of credibility—mayhap some astoundingly skilled craftsman in Norvrandt had, in a stroke of genius, designed and produced a garment that was ilm for ilm an exact replica of the very attire she had once worn well over a decade ago.

The matter of how she had come across it mattered not. It was in her possession now and, in a fit of youthful nostalgia, she found herself eager to shake the rust off. Alongside the outfit there had been a pair of intricately engraved chakrams, no doubt handcrafted for her own use. And so, donning the outfit, she had practiced within the empty quiet of the Wandering Stairs… and failed miserably.

It was not unexpected. The loss of sight in her right eye had thrown off her depth perception, making it unreasonably hard to aim her chakrams. They veered off course, crashed into trees, and embedded themselves into table after table. Her footwork, on the other hand, was impeccable as always. But she didn’t need to look at her feet to know where to step... and that had given her an idea.

Having produced a bundle of cloth from her belongings, she easily crafted a blindfold for herself. And upon donning it and continuing her practice, she found her aim had improved immensely. Not only that, but without sight, she found herself relying on her exceptional hearing to track her chakrams in flight, and proved reasonably adept at not only catching them, but guiding them back into the air with the same motion. But fighting while blindfolded was much too risky, and so she shelved the idea. It was enough to simply wear the attire once more—though it would not protect her at all compared to either her Bluespirit armor or the newly acquired armored longcoat, she was willing to forego such protection for the sake of comfort this time around.

After all, she mused, what better way to die than as the woman under the armor? Of course, with as chilly as the nights in Lakeland could get, she’d be crazy to try and walk all the way to Holminster Switch dressed like that. With the intent to change upon her arrival, she instead departed in her usual traveling attire: The same ramie poncho she’d held onto over the past twenty years.

Now overlooking the crossroads in the center of Fort Jobb, she stood poised, ready to ambush her mysterious stalker. She’d not seen a single person since departing the Ocular, and had chalked that up to the combination of the Dreamspinners not wanting to waste their efforts in frivolously immersing her in her dream any longer, her own self-awareness, and the Exarch not being present to populate the roads, cities, and villages with people from her memories. Yet despite all that, a young Hume girl had begun to follow her as she journeyed up the road to the fort turned abandoned village.

The girl made no effort to conceal her presence and, as Lily closed the distance, her features became readily apparent. Long hair, straight and red, came down past her shoulders. Her manner of dress was a perfect match for Minfilia’s on the day they’d met in Voeburt. She’d seen this girl before in her vision of the Lightwarden Innocence—she was none other than Minfilia’s successor.

Letting her guard drop, Lily approached the girl, who made no further effort to acknowledge her. If anything, it seemed as if she was actively pretending to not know she might be under attack. As she closed the distance, two more details caught her eye. The girl was shivering, most likely from the chilly night air. And tucked behind her ear was the stem of a flower. Following it up to its brilliant red petals, Lily couldn’t help but wonder at the sight. The flower was her namesake: a galbana lily.

“That is a beautiful flower,” she began, practically standing over the girl. “‘Tis not native to these lands, however. Might I ask where you found it?”

The girl kept her back to Lily as she responded. “It was a gift from a friend. To make me feel better, I imagine.”

“I see.” Sitting down beside the girl, Lily thought back to her conversation with the Dreamspinners several hours ago. It was not out of the question that they might have seized the girl in her sleep and brought her here, but by the same token they could be just another pixie in disguise. And between her memory being sealed away and the pixie’s study of her past, would she be able to tell the difference? Looking up at the blazing sky above, she let out a sigh. “I suppose it would be rude of me to just sit here asking you questions all night.”

“I don’t mind. But if you’d rather not, I’ve a few things I wanted to say.” Turning to look at her, the girl gasped.

“Is something the matter?”

Reaching out to her face, the girl came an ilm away from touching the network of scars before pulling back. “Sorry, it’s just… what happened to your face?”

The concern in her voice was genuine, but from what she’d seen, such emotions could be acted out. Even so, Lily was wont to answer regardless. “‘Tis the proof of my conviction. The Lightwarden Innocence meant to kill Minfilia and I both, and as she shielded me, that she might bear the brunt of his attack, so too did I shield her. She came out unscathed and I did not.”

“Ah, the pixies mentioned something like that.” Peering into her right eye, the girl seemed displeased. “I’m surprised you can be so calm about this. If I knew pixies were controlling my dream, I’d be terrified.”

Lily couldn’t help but laugh. “Believe me, were it not for certain reassurances, I would have been terrified of that revelation, too. But I believe they are trustworthy enough. Still, I find myself wishing Feo Ul hadn’t departed after I... promised to take them on a date.”

The girl covered her mouth, trying to stifle her own laughter. “Hee hee! I’m sorry, but it’s just… I came here expecting to have a serious talk with you, not tell jokes. Going on a date with a pixie, really...”

“‘Tis no joke. I only wanted to placate them, but I’m afraid I went a little over the top.”

“Oh, Lily… well, it’s Feo Ul, right? The two of you have a pact, and I doubt they would do anything terrible to you—not without reason.” Leaning into Lily’s arm, the girl sighed. “Do you mind if I rest like this for a bit? I wasn’t expecting a dream to be so chilly.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Lily began, “but could you stand up for a moment?”

“O-oh, of course.”

As the girl stood up, so too did Lily. Without hesitation, she stripped off her poncho and the warm sweater beneath, handing them both over. “I am sorry I did not act sooner—take these and put them on. They will keep you warm.”

The girl frowned as she took the sweater and poncho in hand, her eyes never wavering from Lily. “B-but you’re practically naked. Aren’t you going to be cold, too?”

“In my youth, I spent the nights stargazing upon the rooftops of Rabanastre, and twenty years prior I braved the frostbound hills and mountains of Coerthas. Autumn’s chill will not bother me, I promise.” It was a lie, of course, though seeded in enough truth that she hoped it would be believed. Yet she found the worry on the girl’s face remained, joined by skepticism. “If it will set your mind at ease, I shall wear something from my pack to keep the cold at bay. And if we’re to linger here for any longer, perhaps I should get a fire going.”

“That would be nice.” The girl slipped the sweater on over her head, slipping her hands into the sleeves as she pulled it down past her waist. It was made to fit a Viera, and as such it was simply too large for a young Hume. The poncho proved equally oversized, but at least it was meant to be loose fitting. Looking up at Lily, she smiled brightly. “Hm hm, this is cozier than I thought it would be. Thank you, Lily. May I help you gather wood for the fire?”

Lily returned the girl’s smile with one of her own. “Of course, child.”

***

Having donned a billowing red autumn dress, held in place by a brass-clasped corset, Lily had turned her attention to putting together a campfire to warm themselves by. It would have been easy enough alone, as there was plenty of usable wood nearby, but with her guest’s help it took no time at all. Setting up the campfire was a simple enough task as well and, as there was no risk of attack, she chose a location outside of Fort Jobb that she might sit upon the dirt and soft violet grass. Even bringing Fire to bear was a simple enough task, if normally outside her realm of expertise as a conjurer.

Sitting down beside the campfire, she basked in its warm glow. The girl took her place beside her, smiling contentedly as she warmed her hands. In this moment, Lily found herself content as well. This meeting of theirs called to mind her promise to the late—though false—Minfilia, that she would take it upon herself to raise her successor in the event of her death.

She supposed that wasn’t truly the case with this one, however. The girl had called her a friend, albeit in an indirect fashion, when asked about the flower in her hair. Even so, there was a familial sense about her, much like all of the Scions—like Alisaie and Alphinaud, the other children she had stood beside. Whomever this girl was, Lily was happy to have her here.

With a quiet yawn, she gave her arms a little stretch before lying down in the grass. In retrospect, it was somewhat ridiculous to try and deal with three lightwardens in one day—her body was a mess. She needed to rest, and even a few hours under the watchful eyes of a friend would suffice.

The girl turned her head, looking down at her in confusion. “Why are you falling asleep in your own dream?”

“Because I am… tired?” Lily hadn’t even given it a second thought. It only seemed natural to her that one would sleep when tired, just as they might shiver when cold or bleed when wounded. And while she knew she was in a dream, those expectations remained unquestioned. “I suppose it does seem silly, but my dreams have often been grounded in a semblance of reality. And with all I’ve done today, my body is spent. Will you protect me while I rest my eyes?”

Though initially she seemed surprised by the request, the girl smiled sweetly. “I would love to. Hm hm, if this were my dream, I’d even build you a nice little cottage to sleep in. Or maybe something more like Fanow—a home built upon a massive tree, just below the canopy of a sprawling greatwood. Would you prefer that?”

“With a hammock for a bed, gently swaying in the breeze? I’ve not slept in one since my childhood...” Smiling wistfully, Lily closed her eyes, imagining the scenery. She could almost see the dense canopy above, and the deep darkness obscuring the forest floor below. And she could almost hear the ambient noise of chirping insects and the quiet patter of Viis milling about. “I would certainly feel at home in such a place.”

“I’ll have to remember next time I have that dream, then. It’s quite a lovely one—one of my favorites, really.”

“Is it now?” With a smile, Lily sat back up, folding her hands upon her lap. “May I hear more about this dream, then?”

The girl nodded, holding a hand to her heart. “I suppose if you’re to visit that dream, you’ll learn about it anyways. In my dream I was a goddess traveling the sunless sea, delighting in the bounty of stars. But then I happened upon one so tiny it could fit into my palm. It was not only barren, but featureless—like the Empty, but across the entire world.” Sighing, she continued. “The sight filled me with sorrow, but as I held it within my hands, I knew I had the power to change it for the better.”

“That is a rather big dream, isn’t it?” And an impossible one, as far as Lily knew. No doubt the Empty still existed even in the waking world and, though her Minfilia had given her life to halt its spread, would persist beyond the edges of Norvrandt. Yet she could empathize with the wish to change that—to breathe new life into a world held in perfect stasis. “And an admirable one, at that.”

Looking down at Lily, the girl beamed with pride. “Truth be told, that dream is what got me curious about the Empty. I believe it can be fixed, and our world can be saved from its plight.” Her smile faded as she continued, however. “Admittedly, unless a miracle were to happen, I doubt I would live to see it.”

Another unfortunate fact of the Empty. Even should some method of restoring the land to its rightful state exist, it would no doubt take several lifetimes to accomplish. Not just Hume lifetimes, either—Lily could see herself needing to pick out her own would-be successor before such a miracle could fully work its magic. Yet she found herself growing more and more curious. Not only about the dream, but the Empty.

“So, what did you do with this world in your dream? Might it have some application to reality?”

“Truth be told, I’m not really sure. One moment I had absorbed the planet’s aether, and the next I was breathing it back out, flooding the surface in water.” Sighing, the girl shook her head. “I’ve a mind to ask Urianger how that might work, when the opportunity arises. It’s something worth thinking about, at least.”

Lily nodded in agreement. “I don’t doubt that he might already have it figured out, save for a missing piece or two. So… you brought life-giving water back to the star. Surely you did not leave it at that, however.”

“Having brought the world back to life, I felt it would be appropriate if I kept it under my care. And so I took my finger and dug apart the land beneath the water, forming continents and oceans. A more delicate touch was needed for anything else, so I made myself small enough to walk upon the surface. Then I began carving out mountains, valleys, and lakes and rivers with my own two hands.” She raised both hands up in front of her, looking over her palms. “I was so pleased with myself for all my hard work that I didn’t even care about the callouses and scars. Thankfully, they were gone by the next time I had the dream.”

Lily tried to imagine the scene as the girl described it, and chuckled. “A titanic young girl descending from the heavens, sculpting mountains like a sandcastle at the beach. That must have been quite a sight for the natives.”

“Unfortunately, it was not—but only because the world was still devoid of life. I had to seed new life into the world, and nurture it myself. From my mind sprung all manner of things, from bugs so tiny you’d need a looking glass to see them to trees so large they… came up to my knees.” With a subtle giggle, she looked back at Lily and smiled. “Though if you were to measure up to them, you’d find them around the same size as the ones you’ve seen in Rak’tika Greatwood.”

“Ah, so the greatwood you spoke of—it was of your own making, then.”

“Mhm. I came up with the idea after our journey there. There were so many amazing things to see there.” Closing her eyes, the girl continued. “I can still imagine Rak’tika Falls as it came into view. The birds flying between the trees, the blazing sky above breaking through the canopy. Even the roar of the river as it cascaded down into the depths…”

Reflecting back on her own journey to Rak’tika Falls, Lily immersed herself in the sights, and sounds, she had experienced. That the girl had made a similar journey—alongside her, no less—was somewhat surprising. Just how long had they traveled together? And for that matter… “I feel remiss for not asking earlier. What is your name, child?”

The girl seemed shocked, and remained silent for several seconds. “I’m… my name is Ryne. I had thought you’d already known—that the pixies might’ve told you. You’ve certainly been acting like you know who I am, at least.” Sighing, she lowered her head. “I’m sorry if I sound annoyed. I am, but it’s not your fault.”

“The pixies spoke of our meeting, but more to explain how it led to their plan. They left many details out, not the least of which was your name.” In hindsight, Lily wondered if she should have pressed them for more details. Though letting Ryne control the conversation had been working out well for her, she felt as if she was treading blindfolded through a long-abandoned warzone searching for landmines. For starters, though she had clearly heard Ryne say her name, the Echo had let her hear the meaning within—blessing. “‘Tis a lovely name, though. It means… ‘Blessing’ in Fae, yes? Is there a story to this name?”

The question seemed to make Ryne uncomfortable and, as she shifted about to look directly at Lily, she wondered if she’d made a mistake in asking. “I’m a little surprised you know what it means. I’d have thought that would be lost to you, too. Do you… really want to hear it?”

“I do.”

Clearing her throat, Ryne began to recount her journey through the Amber Hills of Amh Araeng. With every word she spoke, Lily found herself caught in a flurry of emotion. It was here, in the girl’s conviction to make that journey, that she found a source for her pride in her. Much like the Leveilleur twins, she had been brought to her lowest point, then pulled herself together through experience and companionship, becoming a stronger, more well-rounded person for it.

But just as she felt pride in the girl for her strength of will, so too did she discover a heartbreaking source of shame. The four of them—Ryne, Lily, Thancred, and Urianger—had made the journey together. And though Urianger was quick to share his thoughts on the matter, she and Thancred had tried to hold their cards close to their chests. Thancred had failed, as was his wont. Were they any women but Minfilia and her successor, his own adopted daughter, it would’ve been a different story.

But Lily had succeeded, and so thoroughly that none present ever realized it. Her heart sank. Once more, she had been afforded an opportunity to do something—anything—to bring back her beloved Minfilia. And once more, rather than reach for the woman she loved, she stayed her hand. And so she consigned her soul to oblivion, all for the sake of the girl sitting beside her...

Though she could not recall the events as they transpired, Ryne’s words resonated within her. Minfilia had not died and passed on her power in lieu of reincarnation. Her successor had come to her, alongside Lily herself, to seek that power. The very frame of reference upon which her resolve was built shattered, sending her tumbling into the depths below. That resolve, bereft of support, had all but dissolved instantly.

There was no stopping it—no amount of personal shame, fae distraction, or pressing need could hold her tears back this time. And so, just as she had on the night she couldn’t remember, Lily began to cry.

To her credit, she had managed to do so without sobbing once more. But that mattered little with tears visibly rolling down her cheeks. There was only so much she could do to hide from her present company. To run away from Ryne would invite her to follow, and she felt far too broken right now to keep up the facade of the implacable Warrior of Light. Burying her face in her hands, she clung to the childish hope that the girl would somehow not notice or, even less likely, that she would not realize the significance.

Though she could no longer see, her ears worked just fine. The sound was subtle amidst the crackle of the campfire, but she could hear Ryne stand up and start walking. But it was not until the soft fabric of her poncho pressed into the back of her neck that she realized Ryne knew what she was trying to hide. Kneeling down behind her, the girl’s arms came around Lily’s shoulders, pushing aside her hands and gripping her in a comforting embrace.

“I know how much she meant to you,” she began, tucking Lily’s head under her own chin, “and how much it hurt to stand by and let us make that choice together. But it was our choice to make—not yours. You can’t continue to blame yourself, Lily.”

Trapped between the radiating warmth of the fire and Ryne’s firm, but gentle hold, Lily gave in. There was no hiding her sadness or shame. Her childish attempt to conceal these feelings had only invited the girl to scrutinize her. But with that scrutiny came understanding, and with that understanding came love. She embraced it, and let her words flow freely. “It was never my choice. No good would come from it, either—not in Ul’dah, nor in Hydaelyn’s shadow. Not in Amh Araeng, and not here. Even so, if the choice of who would be sacrificed had been mine…”

“You couldn’t have made that choice,” Ryne began, keeping her tone warm, “not without feeling guilty.”

Sitting there, cradled in the girl’s arms, Lily found the strength to push her sorrow aside. For that, she was grateful. It gave her the clarity to approach the question Ryne had left unspoken: Who would she have chosen to sacrifice? She pieced together all she knew of the Oracle of Light and the nature of her existence. That in turn led to self-reflection. Staring down into the abyss, she found her answer staring back at her.

“I would have no reason to feel guilty, for I would have chosen myself.”

Ryne fell silent in response, as if surprised by the statement. Perhaps she had expected Lily to agree with her—and Lily did, of course, agree. Or perhaps she was thinking about the possibility suggested in her words. It was not an ideal solution. Far from it, in fact. Her current goal aside, Lily did not wish to die at all, and even the best case scenario was nightmarish to consider.

Slipping her head down from its lofty perch and releasing Lily from her grip, Ryne took her seat right beside her. “Would that even be possible? I thought that, since I was the Oracle of Light, only I could become one with Minfilia.”

“Not in the sense that you’re thinking,” Lily replied, turning to meet her friend’s inquisitive gaze. “But if what I know of her nature was the truth, anyone could have served as a substitute. Much like an Ascian, she could have possessed my body, controlling it as if it were her own.”

Holding a hand to her chest, Ryne seemed to consider this. “Not unlike Thancred and Lahabrea, then. He told me about his time under the Ascian’s control. It was not a pleasant experience, to say the least.” With a sigh, she turned her attention back to Lily. “Suppose Minfilia agreed to this. What would happen to you?”

“I would become trapped within Minfilia’s consciousness, with only herself to keep me company. All the while, my body would be hers to mold and use as she sees fit. When I put it like that, it almost sounds intimate.” With a hearty chuckle, Lily continued. “But as kind-hearted as she was, I doubt she would hold onto me for long, or even agree to take my body in the first place. Still, if it were my choice to begin with—and even if it killed me—that’s what I would have done. Nothing would make me happier.”

“I expected you’d say that. But would dying for Minfilia really make you happy?”

“Not for her alone.” Sensing confusion in her friend’s expression, Lily pressed on with a smile. “You are a fine young woman, Ryne, and I am proud to have been a part of your life.” She left the rest unsaid, as her intent was plainly understood.

“You really mean that, don’t you? Even though you hardly know who I am anymore...” Shaking her head, Ryne returned her smile with one of her own. “You’re still a part of my life, you know. And I’d like it if you stayed that way for as long as you can. So please, don’t die for me. Or anyone, or anything.”

Suppressing a wince at Ryne’s choice of words, Lily mulled over her friend’s reason for joining her. It was not out of the question that the Dreamspinners had let her in on the Viera’s desire for closure, and so she might very well know of the fatal end on the road laid out before her. The end she had chosen. But now, in the face of loving opposition, she felt... odd. Mere hours ago, she had been prepared to die meaninglessly. She deserved it for her foolishness. Even so...

“Of course, Ryne. You have my word.” It felt wrong, promising that. The end of this path held only death for her, either by the Lightwarden or the Light trapped within her. But a part of her wanted to live up to Ryne’s view of her—to be the hero she surely was in the young woman’s eyes. She would have to find a way to give truth to her lie.

No, she decided. It had to be the truth. Tyr Beq had suggested that death was the end of her path now, but it was Lily who had made it her own choice. If she truly had any say at all in this, however, how could she possibly choose to die for nothing?

Letting her shoulders sag, Ryne let out a sigh. “Thank you, Lily. You’ve no idea how much a relief that is.”

“A relief? What do you mean?”

“When I was approached by Tyr Beq and An Lad,” Ryne began, looking Lily in the eyes, “they told me about what’s become of you. Of the memory loss they’ve inflicted upon you, and your planned death at the end of your journey. But you don’t really want to die, do you?”

Lily was stunned. The combination of the accusation and relief left her wildly off-balanced, not unlike the young woman’s breakdown of Minfilia’s true death. Her sense of shame returned and, with Ryne all but looming over her, she tried to speak her mind. “I want to live. I want to make the journey home—to wake up—on my own terms. But I don’t know if I can anymore.”

“Ah, because Tyr Beq and An Lad control your dream, right?” 

With a nod, Lily elaborated. “Tyr Beq was quick to suggest my death would be inevitable—and I was quick to agree with them. So long as my dream is under their control, I doubt I’ll wake up any other way.” There was, of course, the possibility of taking her own life. But, having already experienced her own near death several times by now, she was not inclined to even consider it. Silently, she hoped Ryne wouldn’t either.

“Well, if dying is your only way out,” Ryne said, showing a faint smile, “then it’s odd that they would invite me here, isn’t it?”

“It is odd, yes…” Pondering the question, Lily circled back around to the crux of the matter. Her fate, against everything she believed in, was preordained. The reason for that was because Tyr Beq and An Lad were in control of her dream. But her own dreams rarely deviated from her own expectations of reality—were she to somehow seize back control of her dream, she would still be fated to die.

Turning her attention back to Ryne, an idea came to her. Before she could offer it up, however, her exhaustion finally managed to catch up to her in the form of a loud yawn. “Well, my promise still stands. If I have any say in the matter, I won’t be dying tomorrow. But I really should get some rest before we move on. Do you still want to protect me, or will you rest, too?”

“I’ll stay awake.” Slipping up onto her knees, Ryne patted her lap. “If you’ve need of a pillow, lay your head here.”

“You know,” Lily began, smirking as she moved into position, “I’m starting to wonder. Do you enjoy doting on me?”

“When I see you hurting, I can’t help but want to come rushing to your aid. After all you’ve done for me, it’s the least I could do to repay you.” Patting her lap a little more insistently, Ryne smiled. “Now lay down, close your eyes, and rest. If you want, we can switch after a few hours so we’re both ready for whatever lies ahead.”

With a quiet snicker, Lily laid her head down on her friend’s lap, brushing her ears aside as she made herself comfortable. Looking up into Ryne’s smiling face, she closed her eyes. The everlasting light above would make it difficult to sleep, but she would just have to bear it.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue. Goodnight, Ryne.”

Her ears twitched ever so slightly, and she felt her friend tuck something into her hair. Then something warm touched the upper half of her face and, as the light shining through her eyelids seemed to go out, she realized her friend had covered her eyes with her own hands.

“I don’t know if you can dream within a dream but, if you can, I hope you have a pleasant one. Goodnight, Lily.”

***

Morning had come by the time Ryne awoke. It was hard to tell at first—the sky blazed with the same everlasting light she had known for all but the most recent days of her life. But the air had warmed considerably, and so she returned the sweater and poncho Lily had borrowed her. With the both of them rested up, they were ready to move on to Holminster Switch. And they would be, were it not for the rumbling of her own belly.

Staring at the relit campfire as Lily carefully managed a large frying pan, Ryne couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. It was not that she hated being hungry—though for all the years spent in captivity, she had every right to. She was asleep, dreaming, and in her own dreams she did not have to suffer from things like hunger or thirst. Or at least, that was the case outside of her nightmares.

On the other hand, it was an opportunity to sample Lily’s cooking once more, and perhaps finally get what she wanted off her chest. She had been caught off guard by the state of her face and, though she quite enjoyed the way their time together had gone, it was not at all how she expected it would go. That was the trouble with memory loss, and she did not begrudge Lily for having the same breakdown a second time.

But how, exactly, could she bring up what was on her mind? In following the natural course of their conversation, she’d missed every opportunity to bring it up. Maybe she could lead with that—Lily could certainly relate, though it might be insensitive to phrase it like that. Compared to unspoken love, her own concern seemed miniscule. She could easily just carry on without ever mentioning it. But Lily had done the same, and it was easy to see where that had gotten her.

No, she realized. She had to do this. And since hoping to move the conversation towards it hadn’t worked, she’d have to just ask her directly. Even if the answer she got was the one she feared. Mustering up her courage, she stood beside Lily… and caught a whiff of the frying ovim beef and vegetables in her pan. Something like that would have smelled pleasant enough in reality as it was. Her mouth watered at the taste of the heavenly aroma—she could only imagine how delicious it would be.

Silently, she reprimanded herself. Now was not the time to lose focus. “Lily, do you mind if I ask you something?”

Without so much as looking up from her pan, the Viis responded. “Ask way, Ryne.”

Well, Ryne thought, she already had one foot in the door. All she needed to do was ask the question. “Do you blame me for what happened to Minfilia?” She did not expect an answer to come immediately. Such a question deserved to be thought over, and she would have to bear the uncomfortable silence that would necessarily follow.

“Not at all.”

Ryne was floored. Had she even given any thought to what was asked? Was she simply lying to protect her feelings? No, even a lie would require some thought put into it. “Lily, you don’t really mean that, do you?”

“Let me answer that with a question,” Lily began, still keeping her attention fixed on the pan. “Recall your account of our journey through Amh Araeng. Near to the end, you were worried that Thancred would be angry with you. What was it I said?”

Sighing, Ryne recalled her hero’s words. At the time she did not believe them, because she had known—or thought she knew—Thancred’s heart. “‘It's what Minfilia wanted. I'm sure he'll understand.’ But you were... you held back your own feelings then. You don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Aye, hiding my heart from you seems an exercise in futility. You have a habit of slipping past any defence I could muster. Or perhaps you are already behind them—you would not be the first woman to find her place in my heart.” Stirring the contents of her pan with a large wooden spoon, Lily smiled. “Regardless, I speak the truth. I do not blame you for her choice, or your own.”

For a moment, Ryne fell silent. It was not that she expected Lily to say anything else. She knew her well enough to know that would be her answer. And it was not as if she did not believe her—once she’d realized her hero wore a mask at all, it was trivially easy to peer behind it. No, what bothered her was her own sense of guilt.

“Well, you might not, but I… I took her from you, and I can’t ever give her back.”

After stirring the cooking food in her pan once more, Lily turned her head to face Ryne. “I think I understand. Do you mind if I tell you a story?”

“If this is the one about Osaulie,” Ryne began, her tone edging closer to annoyed than she expected, “you can… I mean, you’ve already told me.”

“No, but this is about another child.” Giving the food in the pan a good once-over, she pulled it away from the fire. “The stir fry is ready, and there are plates and silverware in my pack. If you wish not to hear the story, we can just have breakfast together.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll listen.” Even as she spoke, Ryne moved over to the pack Lily set aside, rifling through it for the aforementioned dinnerware. Producing the plates, she set them down in the grass.

“Thank you, Ryne. Now then…” As she carefully dished out two helpings onto the plates Ryne had presented, Lily took the tone she often used for telling stories. It was, as Ryne had realized, not unlike the tone Minfilia had used when they had met in Amh Araeng, and she wondered if Lily had picked it up from her. “When I was but a girl of ten summers, my mother and I left our home in Golmore Jungle. We journeyed to the city of Rabanastre, deep within the borders of the nation of Dalmasca. ‘Twas a city in the sands, not unlike Ul’dah or Nabaath Areng.”

As her stomach rumbled, Ryne took up her plate and set it on her lap. “Don’t mind me. Please, go on.”

“Eat your fill, hm hm. I don’t mind. Though if it is too hot, I would suggest letting it cool first.” Though she did the same with her own plate, Lily instead continued with her story. “On our first day in the city, my mother and I wandered the streets. As it would be our home in the years to come, she wanted me to learn the lay of the land, so to speak. I had grown up in a rather small village, and so it was an eye-opening experience to be surrounded by such a massive, sprawling cityscape.”

“My first time in the Crystarium was like that,” Ryne replied after she swallowed her first bite. Though it was unseasoned, it was very nearly as good as the meal she’d made the night before. That was hardly a surprise, however, considering who had cooked it. “We never spent much time there, but Thancred wanted me to know the city’s layout in case we were separated or... if I had to return there without him. Thankfully, it never came to that.”

“He did? Perhaps he took to fatherhood better than I expected.” Smiling, Lily continued once more. “Anyways, while we made our way throughout the city, my mother explained to me the Viera tradition of picking new names for ourselves. Though how much of it was her own take on this practice, I can not say. But the way she put it was this: When Viera leave the forest, they leave behind who they once were. And so they take up new names, taking a piece of their new world and making it a part of themselves.”

With every sentence, another spoonful of fried meat and vegetables disappeared from Ryne’s plate. But truth be told, she found herself more interested in Lily’s story now than the meal. For starters, she knew the flower adorning her hair right now was her namesake, but had no idea that it wasn’t the one she was born with. She suspected, however, that this was where the story was leading.

“What happened next?”

“My mother suggested I pick out a new name for her, and took me to a florist’s shop.” Sighing, Lily reached up and removed the galbana lily from her hair, twirling it betwixt her fingers. “There were many arrangements of flowers on display, but the ones that caught my eye the most were these. I pointed them out to my mother, and asked what their name was. My mother, in turn, was curious as to why I picked them.”

Imagining the scene play out in her mind, Ryne found the answer came naturally to her. “It’s because she had red hair, isn’t it?”

“Aye, red as the morning sun. The flowers were a perfect match for her, and I told her as much myself. And so she bought a single galbana lily, and placed it in my hair. Galbana Lily was to be my name, and not hers.” Reaching towards Ryne, she slipped the flower behind her ear. “I asked her why, and do you know what she said?”

It was a silly question, and ordinarily Ryne would have just asked for the answer. But she knew, for she’d made the same observation herself as Lily laid her head to rest upon her lap. “A red flower suits your white hair better. Or... something like that. It’s a matter of contrast.”

Lily seemed surprised at first, but nodded her head with a smile. “That was it, yes. And that is how I became Galbana Lily of Rabanastre, though it is not where this story ends.”

“I thought as much. As lovely a story as it is, I can’t see the relevance.” Touching the ear carrying her returned flower, Ryne smiled. “And I suppose it won’t hurt to ask. I appreciate you giving this back to me, but why?”

“I will tell you when I have finished with my story. Now then, where to pick up next…” Stirring the contents of her plate with her own spoon, she sighed. “I suppose I’ve wasted enough time as it is, so I shall cut to the chase. My mother and I lived together in Rabanastre for a little over nine years. It was not the most comfortable of lives—my mother could barely support the both of us alone. And oft I would resort to delinquency for entertainment’s sake, though I never stole or tried to hurt anyone. But I digress: Nine years into our new lives, my mother passed away.”

Ryne had expected this was where her story would go. Lily had to leave her home to even be here, after all. Even so, she bowed her head out of respect. “I’m sorry for your loss, Lily. That must have been a difficult time in your life.”

“The loss of my mother was hard to deal with, that is true. But on the contrary, my life improved considerably from there.”

Once more, Ryne was shocked. That was hardly something she expected her hero to say. But one look into Lily’s mournful gaze told her that, true as it was, she was far from content with it. For a moment she wondered if Lily might even start to cry again—she was prepared to console her if that was the case. But Lily retained her composure, and so she pressed her for an explanation instead. “What do you mean by that?”

“My mother had... lied... about the money she was making. She had saved her excess earnings over those nine years, and they were given to me as part of her last will. Along with that I received a letter from her, written from before her death.”

Lily paused, looking down into her own plate. She continued to stir the meat and vegetables together, and Ryne couldn’t help but worry that she had become lost in her own thoughts. But after a few seconds, she finally continued.

“That letter—it was an apology for her greatest act of selfishness. She had not wanted to leave her daughter behind, and so she took me away from the jungle. Forever denied me my birthright, or so she believed. My mother never forgave herself for this, but I never blamed her in the first place.”

Between their initially violent reception and from what she learned, Ryne knew that the Viis of Fanow followed similar traditions. Those who left the forest were not allowed to return. It was disheartening, however, to hear the same held true of the Source’s Viera. To be barred from ever returning home simply because you had left once seemed pointless and cruel.

Putting that thought aside, she turned her attention to the matter of Lily’s inheritance. The sum had been left unsaid, but it hardly mattered. Split across nine years, even a small fortune would have amounted to little. As she pondered that, another thought occurred to her. “What would she have done if she hadn’t died?”

“Her letter mentioned that. The money saved was first intended to buy a home in Rabanastre. But that fell through, because…” Lily closed her eyes, smiling wistfully. “My mother was too kind to say it, but my delinquency earned me an awful reputation in Rabanastre. Merchants and tradesmen trusted me about as well as one might trust… a pixie, perhaps.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ryne said, finishing the last of her stir fry. “You’d have to have done some awful things to earn a reputation that severe.”

“Perhaps it is an overstatement,” Lily replied. “But I’ve sins aplenty from those days. My mother believed I would have a clean slate elsewhere, and the money was henceforth planned to cover our travel expenses to the nearby kingdom of Doma.”

“I take it you didn’t go to Doma?”

“I did not. In the final section of the letter, my mother acknowledged I was a woman grown, and merely asked that I pursue a life I would be happy with. And so I journeyed to Thavnair instead, and made a living as a professional dancer.”

“A… a professional dancer?” Perhaps because of her sheltered upbringing, the concept of dancing as a career was alien to Ryne. Try as she might, she just couldn’t imagine it.

“Indeed. If you’re curious, I could demonstrate for you.”

Noting the way Lily’s eyes lit up, Ryne found herself growing even more curious. Just what did a professional dancer look like? What sort of dancing did they do, and how good did they have to be in order to call themselves professionals? “I think I’d like that. Perhaps another time, though.”

“Fair enough. Anyways, in the months following my departure, Dalmasca was conquered by the Garlean Empire—Rabanastre was sacked. Her people conscripted, killed, or kept in chains.”

“That’s horrible,” Ryne said. She had heard tidbits of the Garlean Empire from Thancred at times—their reputation as warmongers was apparently well-deserved. “If you hadn’t left when you did, would you even be here?”

Lily shook her head. “I would have shared in their fate, were it not for my mother’s death. Through the sacrifices she made, I was able to walk my own path. She saved my life, Ryne.”

With those last few words, the answers to all her questions came to Ryne. Why Lily would not blame her for Minfilia’s death. Why her hero had put the young Oracle’s life ahead of her own love and, had she been given the chance, her own life. Why she loved her so deeply that, even with their time together stolen by the Dreamspinners, she held fast to those feelings. Why she had given back the galbana lily. And why, though she did not need to, Minfilia had chosen to die for them both.

It was a rare thing, indeed, when so many questions all had the same answer.

“You’re just like me, aren’t you? Not in all the little details, but still...”

“That I am,” Lily replied. Setting aside her plate of food, she stood up and patted Ryne on the head. “So now I must ask: Do you blame yourself?”

Thinking back to the very start of their conversation, Ryne reflected on the question she had forced upon Lily. She had wanted, from the beginning, a certain kind of answer. The sort of “no” one might give when they mean “yes”, but are afraid it would harm the person receiving the answer. She had wanted, then, to share the dream she had been trapped in the night before.

It was a strange dream. More of a nightmare, really. She was in a city she’d never known, dining at a banquet with many people she’d never seen before. And though she was herself, her words and actions were not her own, and none present would acknowledge her for herself. No, to all present, she was the Antecedent—the leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. This was the “bloody banquet” as she had known it and, against her own wishes, she was made to be Minfilia.

Such a dream, in all its vivid detail, had to be fashioned from someone’s memories. And as Minfilia herself was long gone, the person in question was no doubt the Warrior of Darkness—her hero, Galbana Lily. For who else could have recalled their flight from the city, when all their friends and allies had left their side?

And so she had waited, trapped in her own body, to hear the voice of Hydaelyn. To hear Her call for her sacrifice, that her chosen champion would live to fight another day. But it was not Hydaelyn’s voice that rang in her ears. As the voice came to her, time had frozen within her nightmare and, at long last, she had regained control of her own body.

She had turned to face the voice and found the source to be Minfilia.

It was not Minfilia as Ryne had known her. Her eyes did not glow like brilliant sapphires, and her attire was outlandishly odd. But she spoke in the same warm, gentle tone of the Minfilia she knew, and asked her if this was truly what she wanted. It was not, she had replied. She did not want to die, but she had no choice.

Minfilia had been quick to remind her that this was only true because it was herself that died that day, not Ryne. She had made her choice that day and, though the confusion and pain in her dearest friend’s heart was plain to her, she did not regret the sacrifice she had made. Ryne had chosen differently, and the choice she had made—to walk beside her dearest friend—was one to be proud of.

Ryne had then confronted her with the fact that Lily had been in love with Minfilia, and she acknowledged it. She had known from the very day those feelings took root in her—the day she returned from the encounter with Ifrit. Knowing her heart as thoroughly as she did was the very reason she could make her choice with such a clean conscience. For she knew, no matter how much it might hurt, Lily would be strong enough to carry on without her.

And finally, Minfilia presented one last truth to her. If she had truly wanted it, nothing could have stopped her from taking Ryne’s life. Her soul—fragile and fractured as it was—could have been consumed from the very moment she was born. But it had not. For the entirety of her life, Minfilia waited for the two to meet. To see with her own eyes how she had grown, and to hear with her own heart what she wished for.

For Ryne or anyone else to blame herself, when Minfilia had chosen to die for her, was to deny reality itself.

It was a harsh truth, but she needed it more than anything else. And so she wanted to share that truth with her hero, to convince her that neither of them were to blame for Minfilia’s death. But now she could see there was no point in doing so. She was twenty years too late—Tyr Beq had seen to it that the truth reached Lily’s heart. For a moment she wondered if the Minfilia in her nightmare turned dream had, too, been the Weaver in disguise.

After all, Minfilia—the real one—was gone. And the memory from which her nightmare turned dream had been fashioned must surely have belonged to Lily. It was the only explanation that made sense, wasn’t it?

In hindsight, Ryne realized, she had known from the start what Lily’s answer would be. She just needed to hear and believe it for herself. And so, having come to terms with this, she returned to the question Lily posed to her, and gave her answer.

“I did, for all of a single night. Were it not for the both of you, I still might. Thank you, Lily. And wherever you are... thank you, Minfilia.”

“I am sure she is smiling down upon you, just as I am.” Ruffling her hair, Lily beamed a bright smile. “We should get going soon. I fear Tyr Beq and An Lad are not wont to keep waiting for much longer.”

Looking down at Lily’s plate of food, stirred but otherwise untouched, Ryne frowned. “Aren’t you going to eat your breakfast?”

“I was not hungry to begin with,” Lily replied. “But I would like to change into something more comfortable. I love this dress, but it is not suited for battle.”

“If you weren’t hungry,” Ryne began, concern and confusion plain on her face, “then why did you make enough for the both of us?”

“Among other things, eating is a social activity. I could tell something was on your mind ever since you woke up, and satiating your hunger was a convenient excuse to let you unwind.” As if realizing she had just said something wrong, Lily bowed her head in apology. “It was not my intention to manipulate you, of course. I only wanted to help.”

“I… understand.” Ryne hadn’t even considered it from that point of view. Now that she had, she couldn’t help but feel manipulated. But it was also clear to her that Lily was telling the truth. “And I forgive you. So, what sort of armor are you planning to wear for our battle?”

“Ah, it is not quite armor. In fact, it is another dress.” With the return of her beaming smile, Lily kneeled down before her pack. “When I discovered my waking self had come into its possession, I knew I had to wear it. ‘Tis a replica of the very dress I wore on many a stage in Radz-at-Han, the capital of Thavnair.”

“Is that so? I suppose I can’t complain, seeing as how I plan on fighting in a dress, too.” Turning aside, Ryne gazed upon the road leading all the way north—the road to Holminster Switch. “I’ll go on ahead for now. When you’ve finished changing, if you hurry you’ll probably catch up to me.”

“Thank you,” Lily replied. “I shall not be long, I promise.”

With that, Ryne set off on the road to Holminster Switch. It was not so long ago that the Warrior of Darkness had walked this road without her—and in doing so, had drawn their fates together. It was an unspoken wish of hers that she and Thancred had made for the Crystarium a day early, that they might have walked this path together. That she might have met her hero under better circumstances.

It was the strangest turn of events that saw her on this road now. The same heartbreak that had sunk her back to her lowest depths the night before was the very reason her wish had been granted. It was the reason she had seen one last glimpse of the mother she’d never known and, in hearing her truth, realized just how much her hero’s friendship had meant to her. It was a shame they would have to part for good one day—it would be terribly lonely without her or the rest of her family of friends.

With a smile, Ryne removed the galbana lily from behind her ear. Twirling it between her fingers, she sighed. “But that’s why I have this, isn’t it?”


	11. And the End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alongside Ryne, the Warrior of Light concludes their journey back to Holminster Switch, where they do battle with the architects of her dream: The Dreamspinners Tyr Beq and An Lad.

At the far end of the road they would travel, past the dense forest and winding rivers, past the meadows and the village, sat the manor of the lord of Holminster Switch. Its halls had fallen silent that night, as there was little need for servants or even a lord of the house now that Lily had learned the truth. In fact, of all the “people” who had made Holminster Switch their home earlier that day, only two remained.

Standing out in the courtyard before the manor, gazing over the horizon in anticipation, were the twins Yulia and Yulius. Clad in the uniforms of the Holminster Switch militia, which Lily had designed to match those of the Crystarium Guard, the youthful Elven guardsmen eagerly awaited the arrival of the woman who had raised them.

“What’s taking them so long? I thought she wanted to get this over with.”

Yulia turned her head, watching as Yulius moved to lean over the outer fence. She could hardly blame him for being bored—they hadn’t needed more than a few minutes to cobble together a new encounter.

In the waking world, the Warrior of Darkness had fought the Lightwarden Philia in Holminster Switch. Their original plan had lined up with that: Lily would face off against Philia and consume its Light. Then the Exarch would banish the light into the Rift and allow her safe passage home alongside Minfilia.

But her Minfilia “mask” had been irreparably broken. It was her own fault, really, for letting it slip while watching the late Titania die. None of it was real, and her old friend was long gone, but it hurt too much to watch all the same. The Light that vessel had been keeping at bay found its way through to her true self beneath, and were it not for the Exarch’s intervention she would have been consumed as well.

So she would not create “Philia”. Without the Exarch to bail her and Yulius out, they had no choice. They would just have to play pretend a bit, and present themselves as the new Lightwarden—either to be cut down by Lily or to cut her down. It would be a pointlessly tragic end to Lily’s journey, but she had accepted it and so they had no choice but to humor her. Or did they?

With a smile, Yulia sidled up beside her brother, leaning upon the fence as well. “Patience, An Lad. Let the Oracle do her thing.”

“I know, I know.” Hopping up onto the fence, Yulius sat down and buried his chin in his gauntlets. “I’m just—I really wanted to play with mother again, that’s all. Do you really think that girl can change her mind?”

“I hope so. This would be terribly dull if Lily wasn’t trying to win.” Turning around, she leaned far enough back against the fence to look Yulius in the eye. “In the meantime, why don’t you work on your act for Plan C?”

“I don’t know. I’m a little… nervous.”

Reaching up, Yulia caressed her brother’s cheek. “If you’re too afraid to try, then don’t. Lean on your own talents. Your magic is nothing to be sneezed at.”

Yulius let out a heavy sigh. “Maybe you’re right. But if I can just—if she sees I’ve learned how to fight like her, don’t you think she’ll be impressed?”

“Oh, that’s why you want to do this.” Yulia hadn’t expected him to latch onto the idea of Lily being his mother so readily. In fact, she’d been hoping to avoid that sort of connection being made—though she couldn’t deny how sweet a gesture it was. Smiling, she patted her brother on the shoulder. “Well, if it makes you happy, I’d be happy to help you practice.”

Looking down at her, Yulius returned the smile with one of his own. She had to admit—as much as it bothered her now that they’d copied the faces of two of Lily’s dearest friends, there was something about that smile she adored. Lily seemed remarkably fond of it too, if her memories were any indication.

“Thank you. Oh, but what if mother shows up while we’re practicing?”

“That’s a good point. Hmm…” Pursing her lips around her finger, Yulia began to think. She didn’t want to intrude on Lily and her guest, but that didn’t preclude watching from afar. “I can try and peek in on her. Give me a second, alright?” Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let her mind’s eye drift.

It was a simple matter from there to navigate the route out from Holminster Switch, and it was not long before she stumbled across a peculiar sight near the road to Fort Jobb. There was a campfire, and beside it the red-haired girl sat with what seemed like a great big red blanket at her feet.

That alone was strange enough to warrant further scrutiny. As she moved in for a closer look, her lips curled into a grin. Returning to her body, she raised both hands to her mouth, trying in vain to stifle her laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Yulius asked, gazing down at her in confusion.

“Lily is sleeping on her lap! It’s so adorable, An Lad.”

“She’s what? Where’s she doing this?” Closing his eyes, Yulius seemed to drift away. He leaned back in his makeshift seat enough that, were she not there to catch him, he would have surely fallen off. “Oh, there at Fort Jobb. I see her now. That’s…”

“Cute, right?”

“Terrible! The Oracle was supposed to talk her out of wanting to die, not—not put her to sleep! And why is she sleeping on her lap?” Struggling out from her grip, Yulius rolled to his feet. From the tone of his voice and the way he grit his teeth, it was clear to her that he was starting to feel jealous.

“Sleeping in their mothers’ care like that gives children a sense of safety,” Yulia said, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe she just feels really comfortable around her? She did the same with me when I was Minfilia.”

Recalling that moment in Amh Araeng, she found herself flustered. If she hadn’t blown her cover, she would still be Minfilia. She and Lily would still be living hand in hand, fighting side by side. They would have dealt with the final Lightwarden together—and then what? There was no happy ending to be had there, not anymore. Feo Ul had pushed them into a corner.

“Do you think she’d let me do that? Would she let me sleep on her lap?”

But an idea occurred to her—perhaps her inability to keep being Minfilia was a blessing in disguise. This was a dream, after all. The possibilities were as endless as her or Lily’s imaginations. It would take some effort, she knew, but...

“Tyr Beq, are you daydreaming?” Yulius waved his hand in front of her face, then gave her a gentle tap on the nose. “What’s on your mind?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s... nothing you need to worry about.” Shaking the thought out from her head, Yulia took her brother’s hand and led him to the center of the courtyard. “Since Lily’s sleeping, we should have plenty of time to practice. Once you’ve transformed, we’ll begin.”

With a nod, Yulius dispelled his glamour. Everything that was her brother disappeared in a flash of light, and in his place fluttered her friend and partner, An Lad. Looking up at her, concern plain in their eyes, they spoke. “Aren’t you going to transform, too?”

“That won’t be necessary. I’ve a fair idea on what I want to do.” Stepping forward, Yulia tapped her tiny friend on the nose. “You, on the other hand, will need all the practice you can get.”

***

Passing through the edge of the forest, Ryne arrived at the outskirts of Holminster Switch. Though she gazed out upon the rolling fields of grain, her mind remained fixated on what might lay ahead. If she was to fight alongside Lily, having some idea of what they would be up against seemed like a good idea. But as she debated the merits of trying to scout ahead, her thoughts turned to the sound of clinking metal behind her—as if someone was clapping a tambourine.

Hands on the hilts of her daggers, she turned to catch a glimpse of the noise. Half-sauntering, half-skipping, a white-haired Viis clad in some of the most revealing garments she had ever seen danced her way up the road to meet her. Coming to a halt a mere two fulms away from her, she beamed a bright smile and curtsied.

“Galbana Lily of Rabanastre has arrived, just as promised!” Leaning forward, she tapped Ryne on the nose. “You are looking hale and hearty. Is the air agreeing with you, or are you just happy to see me?”

Pulling back, Ryne took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. To say she was shocked by such an ostentatious display would have put it lightly. “Lily, what _is_ that outfit?”

“‘Tis an authentic dancer’s casaque—fit for any stage in Thavnair. Dressed as such and with a little boldness, even a novice of my craft would captivate the hearts of men and women both.”

“That’s what dancers wear? Lily, you’re practically naked!”

“I... suppose I am.” Straightening out her back, Lily shook her head and sighed. “I do love this outfit, but if it will be a problem, it will only take a minute or two to change into something less... ostentatious.”

“You don’t need to change on my account,” Ryne began. “I just—it was surprising to see you so exposed, that’s all. I’ve hardly ever seen you outside of a suit of armor or a comfortable looking dress.”

“You have seen me in my smallclothes.”

Ryne rolled her eyes. “Nightgowns and undershirts are not nearly so revealing, Galbana Lily.”

“I suppose not.” Looking down at her friend, Lily shrugged her shoulders. “Like I said, I can change into something else if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just have to get used to seeing you like this. But why do you want to fight dressed like that?”

“I’ve a few reasons. My choice of armor matters little while the Dreamspinners are at work, and I suspect they intended for me to wear the attire—it appeared along with many other things in my pack right after they revealed themselves.” Moving past Ryne, Lily began to make her way down the road through Holminster Switch. “My other reason is personal. Come, and I will share it.”

With a nod, Ryne hurried along to move beside Lily. “Well, what is it?”

Though she kept walking, Lily looked aside to meet her gaze. “The outfit called to mind one of the happiest times of my life. I thought to wear it, that I might die free of the fetters my duty has placed upon me. Now, I’ve no desire to die, but the sentiment remains: If I am to fight for myself, then I would do so as myself.”

“I think I understand,” Ryne said, noting the wistful look in her friend’s eyes. She’d never expected such romanticism from the Warrior of Darkness, but it was a pleasant surprise. “For what it’s worth, I think that outfit looks cute on you.”

“... cute?” 

With a sweet smile, Ryne chose to bare her thoughts. “The red really complements your skin and contrasts nicely with your hair. Speaking of which, those ribbons are very pretty.”

The wistful look on Lily’s face had faded entirely, leaving only surprise in its wake. But even that did not last—she quickly burst into laughter, her rich velvety tones carrying far into the distance. When at least she finished, she wiped a tear from her eye and returned Ryne’s smile with one of her own. “Oh, I have been called many things in this sort of dress, but ‘cute’ is certainly a new one. I rather like it. Thank you for such wonderful compliments, Ryne.”

“You’re welcome.” Feeling somewhat emboldened, Ryne began to ponder her friend’s desire. She wanted first to die as Galbana Lily, then to fight as her. But why Galbana Lily, and not the name she was born with? “Do you mind if I ask a personal question?”

“Ask away.”

“I don’t remember the name I was born with—the earliest I can recall, I’d been called Minfilia. Because I was her reincarnation, just like every Minfilia before me. Thancred gave me the name ‘Ryne’ after our meeting in Amh Araeng. It’s quite a lovely name, and I’m rather happy to keep it, but it’s not the one I had from birth.” Noting the look in her eyes, Ryne suspected her friend knew where she might be going with this. Before she could continue, however, Lily cut her off.

“Aye, and Galbana Lily holds a similar place in my heart. But if you are curious—I do recall my birth name. I have not spoken it since I became Galbana Lily, however.” Sighing, she came to a halt alongside Ryne and kneeled down. “I will whisper it if you make me a promise.”

Her curiosity piqued, Ryne leaned over and offered her ear. “What am I promising?”

“Tease me all you like right now, but you must not repeat my name to another living soul.” Though she bore half a smile, Lily’s tone was serious.

“A-alright. I promise. But why would I even tease you to begin with?”

Lily did not answer her question aloud, and instead whispered a single word into Ryne’s ear. And as she invariably snickered, the Viera lowered her head, her cheeks flushed red. “Well, I gave you permission. Go at it, my friend.”

“Your name is ‘Kitten’!?” Try as she might to stop herself, and as bad as it made her feel, Ryne couldn’t help but laugh.

Crossing her arms, Lily began to pout—which simply made Ryne laugh harder. “Ktjn. ‘Kit-yin’. It is not my fault it sounds so similar to the Hume word for a young house cat. Now do you see why I do not speak it?”

“I do, I do…” Getting the last laugh out from within her, Ryne finally settled down. “You have my word—I’ll never tell anyone, Kitten.”

“I-I will never forgive you if you break that promise.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Stepping in closer, she reached forward to pat Lily on the head. “Your secret is safe. But the next time you sleep on my lap, I’m going to brush your hair.”

For a moment, Lily seemed to ponder this. “I would not be opposed. Do you know how to tie a ponytail?”

“I do, I do.” With one last snicker, she ruffled through the Viera’s hair. “I can even braid it for you. Would you like that?”

“I would, yes. Thank you.” Pulling herself to her feet, Lily began to snicker too. “Hm hm, if that is the worst I have to endure, perhaps it was foolish of me to hide it! Do you think the others will react the same way?”

Ryne’s eyes widened in surprise. She’d thought Lily was joking—that she hadn’t really withheld her name from the other Scions. But if she was, the joke had stopped being funny. The very idea that she didn’t trust her own friends with her birth name was baffling. “They’re your friends, Lily! Of course they’ll tease you over a silly sounding name. And they’ll laugh right along with you, too. You don’t have to hide anything from them, least of all your name.”

Watching the look of bemusement in Lily’s face fade away, she realized the mistake she’d stumbled into. Lily may not have needed to hide anything from her friends, but that hadn’t stopped her from doing so in the past. She had been in love with Minfilia, after all, and kept that hidden from everyone. Though she couldn’t help but wonder what fears might yet plague her hero, there was little sense in trying to coax them out at this juncture. She could only hope that Lily would feel the same way.

“Perhaps you are right, and I... have not been entirely fair to them. To leave so much of myself out of their lives. I just—it has been entirely too long since I have had the pleasure of their company.” As Lily held her hand to her heart, she shut her eyes in apparent thought. “If I open myself up to them, and they see I am not the unbending steel they have come to rely on—what do you suppose will happen? Forgive me, please, but I worry I will lose them again if I do.”

“You’ve shown me that much and more—you haven’t exactly had a spotless record when it comes to hiding your suffering, you know. But you’re still my hero, Galbana Lily.” Rushing forward, Ryne wrapped her arms around Lily’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug. Despite her state of dress, she found the Viera’s bronze skin comfortably warm. It reminded her of the feeling she once had in Amh Araeng—of the warm, gentle presence of Minfilia. “I’m sure the rest of the Scions feel the same way. Y’shtola, Urianger, and the twins would not fret over your safety so much if it were not so. And Thancred, too, for that matter.”

Resting her arms upon Ryne’s shoulders, Lily returned her embrace. “‘Tis all too easy to hear those words, and though I know them to be true, my worry is not so easily overcome. But... I will try—I will let them in, as I have let you in.”

Ryne breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Lily. And here I was, afraid I’d hurt your trust in me.”

“It would take a lot more than poor choice of words to accomplish that, young woman.” With a quiet laugh, Lily continued. “Gods, I’m going to be terribly embarrassed if my waking self already learned this lesson.”

Though Ryne was content to keep the conversation going, or even just stand there with Lily for as long as she needed, the two would have to depart soon. She was about to bring this up when Lily interrupted her, her tone skeptical. “But Thancred, really? I know he is a good man, but last I recall, he was quite... brooding. I can not imagine him fretting over me, of all people.”

That was hardly a fair assessment of him, Ryne thought. Sure, he did brood on occasion, but not without good reason... usually. Still, given how displaced Lily’s memory had become, she had to cut her a little slack. “I think you two could find common ground together. And he could use someone like you, I think.”

“Yes, but…” Lily pulled away, looking Ryne in the eye. “A-are you trying to hook me up with your own father, Ryne?”

“No!” Though it was hardly a terrible lie, she felt bad for telling it regardless. “… maybe. Why not consider it, though?”

“I had long thought him a rival for Minfilia’s love—he was not, but…” Lily sighed. “Seven Hells, nothing good will come of it, but I am… not opposed, no.”

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic about him,” Ryne said, feeling somewhat exasperated. “It’s not like you have to do this just because I asked you.”

“It’s not that. Recall the date I have set up with Feo Ul—I made a similar proposition to G’raha Tia, only… it was not to mollify him.”

Though she did not understand at first, what Lily was trying to imply clicked the moment she gave it some thought. “Oh, that’s... actually pretty bad. Sorry, I didn’t know you were... please, forget I suggested it. I wouldn’t want you to risk your friendship with either of them.”

“He may not take me up on my offer—the man is over three hundred years old, after all. But I shall wait until he confirms that—it would be horribly irresponsible of me to do otherwise.” As she patted Ryne on the head with one hand, Lily motioned towards the road ahead with the other. “Shall we keep moving? The Dreamspinners are not wont to keep waiting, I imagine.”

As the two made their way deeper into Holminster Switch, Ryne turned her thoughts back to before Lily’s arrival. Between the Viera’s surprising appearance and all that had followed, she had all but forgotten about her own concerns. They were nearing the end of the road now, and it was not likely that their adversaries would allow them time to strategize.

“I know plenty about pixies as it is,” Ryne began, drawing Lily’s attention to her with a tug on her hand, “but between us I’m afraid you’re the expert on the Dreamspinners. Do you have any idea what might await us?”

“All of the fighting I have done over the past twenty years has been against sin eaters—Lightwardens and smallfry alike.” As she came to a halt, Lily directed Ryne’s eyes up the hill before them. “In a vision—a memory of my waking self’s past—I witnessed the fight with the Lightwarden of Holminster Switch. All the way up there, by the manor at the road's end. ‘Twas a terrible brute of immense strength and hunger. Much like many sin eaters, only far more so. I believe the two of us could handle such a beast, however.”

Ryne breathed a sigh of relief. She had not even seen the Lightwarden of Holminster Switch before. “That’s good to know. I’ll follow your lead, then.”

Shaking her head, Lily pressed on. “Thank you, but I have reason to doubt we will fight the Lightwarden.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“The Exarch is no longer here, and he was the one who handled Light manipulation for them.” Holding a hand to her chest—to the very faint Light burning within her—Lily frowned. “Without him, they may not risk playing with such a dangerous ‘toy’ any longer.”

“I was wondering about that. I was worried you hadn’t fully disposed of the Lightwardens’ corrupted Light the first time I noticed. But if the Light in you is only part of your dream, it probably won’t stay with you once you wake up.” Silently, Ryne hoped this would be true. It was as much reassurance for herself as it was for Lily. “So… if not the Lightwarden, then what do you think they’ll throw at us?”

Lily did not respond, and there was no doubt in Ryne’s mind that she was thinking it over. But there was little she could do other than walk and wait. And as they neared the bottom of the hill, she heard the sound of steel clashing with steel. That, coupled with the sudden darkening of her friend’s countenance, suggested that Lily knew the answer and was not pleased with it.

“What they may throw at us is a nightmare of my own making, it seems. The children of the manor, Yulius and Yulia—they could be our opponents.”

The Dreamspinners had told her plenty about the way Lily’s dream had unfolded. But for the sake of brevity, they had obviously left out much. Those two names were among them—from the way Lily spoke, it was clear they had no little meaning to her. “You sound like you know them personally. Who are they?”

“For ten of twenty years, I lived as a servant in the manor above. I was tasked with many things, not the least of which was raising and tutoring the lord of the manor’s children.” With a wistful smile, Lily motioned to Ryne. “They are elves, about the same age as you. I have taught them all they know—all they might bring to bear against us. And though they are not real, I love them all the same.”

It was no surprise to her that a dream as long and vivid as Lily’s might provoke such feelings. But dreams were ephemeral—nothing within them save for memories would survive when the dreamer woke up. And while those selfsame memories could easily be built upon in further dreams, it would never be the same as reality. She had to admit, there was sense in cutting ties with a life lived inside a dream.

Even so, it was a horrible thing to have to fight your own family. And she could see from the pain in her eyes that Lily thought the same.

“I’ll see you through this, Lily. You have my blades—my shoulder too, if need be.”

“Thank you, Ryne.” With a forlorn smile, Lily began the climb up to the manor courtyard, only to stop once more. “Ah, I’d almost forgotten. Should we prevail against whatever the Dreamspinners have planned, would you care to take control of my dream?”

Ryne’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is that—can I even do that?”

“I don’t know,” Lily began, continuing her ascent. “We’ll have to ask Tyr Beq. I’ve no idea how any of this even works.”

“Assuming that even works,” Ryne replied, following along behind Lily, “you do realize what kind of power you’d be giving me, right? I could do anything I want in here. Anything I want to you. I could make you forget everything, or turn you into an actual kitten.”

Though she seemed to laugh the idea off, Ryne couldn’t help but notice Lily had flinched when she said the word ‘kitten’. “Yes, I realize that. ‘Tis a lot of trust to place in anyone. But I may need you to do this for me, and if I can trust you with my life then why not my dreams as well? So I ask again: Will you be the architect of my dream?”

It was true enough that she had experience controlling her own dreams. But they were her dreams, shaped from her own thoughts and subconscious. What would it even be like to control Lily’s dream? She had to admit, she was actually curious. “Alright, I’ll give it a try. If it’s possible, I mean.”

“Once more, thank you.”

As the two of them neared the very top of the hill, Ryne steeled herself for the fight to come. Though she was far less prepared than she’d hoped to be, there was little doubt in her mind that the two of them would prevail. After all, if Lily was right, they would merely have to fight a pair of teenage Elves. Trained by the Warrior of Darkness or not, they would hardly be a match for the both of them.

***

As she crested the hill at last and the manor came into view, it seemed to Lily that her expected nightmare would come to pass after all. Near the center of the courtyard were Yulius and Yulia, clad in the uniforms of the Holminster Switch militia. The twins—armed with a longsword and shield and a rapier respectively—were still dueling, their blades wheeling about as they danced back and forth. It reminded her of the fake duel Minfilia and Titania had engaged in. Hardly surprising, she mused, considering who both really were.

“I thought I taught you children better than that! Aim for the body, not the weapon!”

Yulius froze in his tracks, nearly dropping his sword in the process. Yulia, to her credit, disengaged from the fight entirely rather than take advantage of her brother’s fumbling. “Miss Lily,” she said, “you’re here at last!” She gave Lily a quick once over and, with a quiet giggle, bowed her head. “I see you’re dressed for the occasion, too—how nice!”

“She is? I was expecting armor, not that frilly getup.” Shrugging his shoulders, Yulius sheathed his sword and glanced at Ryne, then Lily. “Are we to fight, then? And I mean real fighting—not you letting us kill you.”

“That is my intent, yes.” Setting down her pack, Lily removed the ornate greatsword from within. Light glinted off its deepgold edge as she raised it up and set it upon her shoulder. “Thank you two for the intervention, by the way. I hope you don’t mind if Ryne assists me—two on one hardly seems fair, don’t you think?

For a moment, Yulius regarded Ryne with a cold stare. It seemed to Lily that there was some one-sided tension between the two of them—she could only wonder at why. Then, with a sigh, the boy acquiesced. “Fine by me. Tyr Beq, do you mind keeping the girl company? I want Lily to myself.”

“So very greedy, ‘Yulius’! And so very indolent—I am ‘Yulia’, remember?” Yulia tutted her brother, then beckoned to Ryne with her sword arm. “You heard my ‘brother’. I don’t particularly care if we fight, mind you. Take a load off, get comfy. I’ll even conjure up a nice chair for you.” With the snap of her fingers, a wooden chair appeared right beside Ryne.

Looking down at the chair, Ryne frowned. “How can you invite me here for Lily’s sake, then tell me not to get involved?”

The agitation in her voice was abundantly clear, and Lily could hardly blame her. She’d be angry too if she was in the young woman’s shoes. Even so, she felt oddly curious. “It’s alright, Ryne. If it’s a duel Yulius—sorry, An Lad wants, then I am happy to oblige. Only, I have to wonder at their intent.”

“But I…” Ryne’s shoulders sagged, and with a defeated sigh she took her seat in the summoned chair. “Please, be careful.”

With a smile and a nod, Lily returned her attention to the Dreamspinners. “So, are we really doing it like this? Does ‘Miss Lily’ have to fight her own children?”

“Perish the thought,” said Yulia, flourishing her rapier and sending it twirling into the air above. As Lily’s eyes tracked the thin blade, it seemed to stall in the air, spinning wildly. “We’ve got something else in mind!”

Removing the sheathed blade from his hip, Yulius cast it aside. As it fell to the flat earth of the courtyard it shattered into a storm of pale blue petals, which whirled about through the air while steadily returning to the sword’s owner.

As her line of sight returned to her children, Lily was surprised to find they were gone—in their place were two luminescent spheres, swirling about until they collapsed into the shape of pixies. But rather than fade into the familiar sight of the Dreamspinners, they began to rapidly grow instead, one becoming hume-sized and the other continuing to grow past that. Only when their growth came to a halt did the light fade, revealing two familiar figures.

The first, with pale white hair hiding their left eye and pale blue garments reminiscent of the pixie’s ‘clothing’, stood tall upon the ground. Though the pointed elven ears coupled with their size brought to mind an Elf, there was something off about their proportions. They were too sleek and slender, and their head and neck were perfectly sized for their body. And while the shape of their silhouette was distinctly feminine, their perfectly flat chest gave them a distinctly androgynous appearance.

With one hand outstretched, they “caught” the storm of petals, which coalesced into the hilt of an enormous fae-inspired longblade in their grasp. Striking a pose matching Lily’s own, the giant-sized pixie grinned. “An Lad, Knight of Dreams!”

The second was something else entirely. Though their vibrant pink hair bobbed down the sides of their head as expected, their attire was nothing like the pixie’s usual appearance. From their toes up to their head, they wore a pair of black-heeled gold and white boots, transparent stockings, a bright red skirt and soft pink bustier, fingerless white gloves, and a long white cape billowing in the wind.

As they touched down beside their taller companion, the fae-Hume reached out with one upturned hand. Lily felt her entire body be tugged in their direction by some unseen force, as if they were trying to snatch her right into their palm, but she managed to hold her ground. With the snap of their fingers, their twirling rapier landed cleanly into the grip of their waiting hand. “Tyr Beq, Magician of Dreams!”

Not knowing what to make of their sudden transformation, save for how much it reminded her of Feo Ul’s own change in appearance back in the Qitana Ravel, Lily looked over at Ryne. “Is this something pixies usually do?”

“Not pixies, no. The fae folk often use glamours to hide their appearance for pranks or their own amusement, but I’ve only ever seen Fuath try forms like this.” As she crossed her legs and rolled her shoulders back, Ryne smiled. “On our trip through Don Mheg, actually. We fought Aenc Thon, their chief, and he took a form not unlike these.”

“Interesting. Well, if they’re anything like Feo Ul, this... will be painful, really. Keep an eye on me, and don’t be afraid to jump in if I look like I need a hand.” Striding forward, Lily leveled her sword in An Lad’s direction. “Alright then, my... hm. I just realized. Your proportions, your height. It looks off without the ears, but... the form you’ve chosen, is it a Viera or Viis?”

With a quizzical look on their face, An Lad reached up with their left hand to stroke their left ear. “Should I have gone with rabbit ears? Feo Ul had normal ears when they did this, and I assumed there was a reason for that.”

Lily couldn’t help but snicker. They really did want to be just like their mother, didn’t they? “No, no. ‘Tis a fine appearance, my child. Now, shall we dance to the song of ringing steel?”

For a moment, An Lad remained visibly confused. “I’d rather fight than dance, but-.” Then, as realization struck them, they beamed a grin full of excitement, their hands tightly clasping the hilt of their longblade. “I mean, yes! I would love to! Prepare yourself, mother!”

Without hesitation the fae-Viis charged towards Lily, bearing down upon her with their fae longblade. With her own sword at the ready, she rose up to meet them. Her blade clashed with theirs, the sound ringing out across the empty fields of Holminster Switch. It had been so very long since her last duel, and she would be sure to savor it.

***

Watching the Warrior of Light do battle with the “Knight of Dreams”, Ryne couldn’t help but feel nervous. Every swing of their respective blades was, from what she could see, an attempted deathblow. Yet neither could land a decisive strike. Between the measured steps of their feet and the speed with which they deflected each other’s blows, it seemed to her that they were evenly matched.

“Seems a little hypocritical of her, if you ask me.”

With a gasp, Ryne turned in her seat. Tyr Beq was sitting right next to her on a matching chair, leaning over the armrest with a friendly grin. She hadn’t been keeping an eye on the Fae-Hume, of course, but she ought to have heard her walking, at least. Though she had half a mind to ask about that, she let it slide with the knowledge that she’d have to keep a close watch on their movement from now on.

“What do you mean, hypocritical?”

“That’s the second time Lily’s gotten on my case for play-fighting with An Lad,” Tyr Beq replied, motioning to the dueling pair. “But look at what she’s up to.”

Ryne turned back to watch the fight. There was definitely something off about it—fights were rarely so evenly paced. But once more, she chalked that up to the skill of the duelists. “I’m sorry, but I’m not seeing it.”

“Ah, see, you’re watching with your eyes. Watch with your ears instead, hm hm.” Closing their eyes, Tyr Beq began to hum a tune.

Though she was not inclined to take her eyes off the Fae-Hume again, Ryne followed suit regardless. She could still hear the battle, of course. The patter of their feet as they maneuvered around each other, the clang of their blades colliding in the air, and the humming of Tyr Beq were all quite clear to her. To her surprise, they meshed together perfectly.

_Tap-tap tap, tap-tap clang. Tap-tap tap, tap-tap clang._

“Oh gods,” she said, her eyes flashing open. “They’re not fighting at all. They’re-.”

“Oh, it’s a real fight, at least on An Lad’s side. But Lily’s just playing around—dancing, one would call it. I think this might even count as a waltz.”

Tyr Beq was right. Now that she’d heard it, it was painfully obvious to her eyes that this wasn’t a real fight. She would always move in the same way, and attack in the same way. An Lad would mirror her movements precisely, and seemed to copy her attacks. But she wanted to give Lily the benefit of the doubt—there had to be a purpose behind this. “Do you have any idea why? Surely there must be a reason.”

_Tap-tap tap, tap-tap clang._

“This is the same woman who intentionally dragged a duel with Minfilia out to fourteen rounds.” With a wistful sigh, Tyr Beq leaned back in their chair. “I hated every moment of it, myself. Every time I had to hurt her, and every time she had to hurt me. But it was hard to stay mad at her when, at the end of it all, she confessed her love to me. To Minfilia, I mean.”

Two more things she hadn’t known—and from the sound of it, they were important at that. But if the dance on display before Ryne was a puzzle to be solved, then she felt she was missing a few pieces. Mulling over her own observations and what Tyr Beq had told her—or failed to tell her, having sidestepped her question—she stumbled across one such piece: An Lad had called Lily ‘mother’. “If you’re not going to fight, and you’re not going to let me fight with Lily, will you at least answer my questions?”

_Tap-tap tap, tap-tap tap-clang._

“Ask away,” Tyr Beq replied. “If you’re not rude about it, I’ll try to answer.”

“Just who is An Lad? I’ve seen my fair share of pixies over the years, and I’ve never seen them before.”

Tyr Beq rose from their chair, giving their legs a stretch. “An Lad’s a newborn pixie. Barely a week old—they were born in the wake of my old friend’s death. If you ask people who don’t know better, they’re the old Titania reborn. And if you ask Lily or Feo Ul, they’re Titania’s own child. And Lily’s own—for what little sense that makes.”

_Tap-tap tap, tap-clang clang._

Ryne had to admit—though Tyr Beq was right, it made a certain kind of sense. From what she knew of pixies, and most of fae kind in general, they did not have parents in a traditional sense. And outside the unique circumstances of the old Titania’s death, a person naming themselves the parent of the pixie like this would be... morbid, at best. But there was something sweet about Lily taking responsibility for the young pixie’s life.

Or there would be, if they weren’t trying to kill one another. Whether they were her child or not, An Lad was still a pixie, after all.

“I take it you don’t believe either of those things, then?”

_Tap-clang clang, tap-tap clang._

“To me, An Lad is An Lad, and my friend besides. They don’t need to be my child or my old friend for me to feel that way.” Moving to stand behind Ryne’s chair, the Fae-Hume leaned against the back. “Not that I begrudge Lily for it. If she wants to be An Lad’s mother, I’ll just have to hold her to it. That way we can have our happy ending together.”

“Wait, what are you-.”

_Tap-fwip!_

As An Lad tried to reposition themselves, their back foot seemed to slip out from beneath them. Seizing the opportunity, Lily bore her blade, engulfed in burning darkness, down upon the Fae-Viis. But neither blade nor black flame made contact with the pixie—from what little Ryne could see, An Lad simply seemed to vanish.

***

Staring from her good eye at the sight before her, Lily felt at once disappointed and impressed. Having reverted to their true form, and wielding their now pixie-sized longblade, An Lad had not only successfully evaded her strike, but had scored a shallow cut along her right cheek before flying out of her reach.

“Hah, I got first blood!” Raising up their longblade, An Lad licked it once and then cringed. “Nasty, nasty blood. Why does it taste like iron?”

“Because mortal blood has iron in it,” Lily replied, wiping her cheek clean with a finger. “You did well, my child. That was a clever use of your natural abilities. Only, your footwork is still sloppy. You need more training—another year of dance practice.”

With an exaggerated gasp, An Lad began to pout. “No, not more dancing! Why do I even have to learn to dance on my feet? I have wonderful wings!”

Readying her longblade, Lily began to channel her aether for a ranged attack. “Right now, yes. But what of the form you chose to duel in? It lacks wings—another choice on Feo Ul’s part that you have copied.”

“That is true, isn’t it?” An Lad shrugged their shoulders, fluttering about in apparent anticipation. They had seen her fight as a Dark Knight quite a few times by now—no doubt they had a good idea as to what she was about to do. “I suppose I’ll just fight you as a pixie instead, then.”

As the pixie dived at her once more, Lily unleashed her power, sending a flooding wave of shadow their way. She had hoped the speed of her attack would make it too difficult to evade, but the pixie spiralled wildly out of the way. Having missed entirely, she went on the defensive, narrowly evading the oncoming charge only to take another small cut along her back as An Lad whirled their way around her.

“Hm hm, it’s like you’re moving in slow motion!”

Tracking the sound of An Lad’s voice, Lily spun on her heel to catch them, earning herself three more cuts on the back. This was getting her nowhere—she’d die of a thousand cuts long before landing a single hit on the tiny pixie. And so she backed off, then readied her longblade for her next attack. Instead of trying to hit the pixie directly, she would strike the earth instead.

“You won’t land another blow,” she bragged. “This, I promise you.”

“Is that a fact?” An Lad fluttered a few fulms out of reach, snickering at her. “I’ve seen all your tricks, mother, and I’m much too fast for you!” Raising their tiny blade, they began to dive towards her one more time, aiming straight for her head.

And so Lily waited until they were too close to stop in time, then impaled her longblade within the courtyard dirt. Shadows blazed up from below, encircling her and engulfing the pixie’s approach.

Stunned and disoriented, they tumbled towards her, dropping their blade to the ground as she snatched them out of the air. “Got you, An Lad!”

“N-no fair! Let me go, let me go!”

“I’m afraid not, my child. The game is up—you are defeated.” With a friendly smile, Lily reached up with her free hand to pat the pixie on their tiny head. “I must say, this whole fight has had me a bit surprised. If you-.”

An Lad sank their teeth into the side of her palm, causing her to wince. And though that alone was not enough to shake her grasp, the pixie rapidly growing in her hand was. Within a second they had already returned to their Fae-Viis form, and in such close proximity she could do nothing to avoid them butting heads with her. Reeling backwards, she tried to get her bearings straight, only to feel the ground give way beneath her as the Fae-Viis swept her legs.

As she slammed into the earth below, Lily grunted in pain. She’d let her guard down too soon, and An Lad had been quick to take advantage of that. If she weren’t still nursing the headache they gave her, she’d have complimented them out loud. Instead, she made note of her child’s movements. They had immediately hefted her own longblade out from the earth, then brought it to bear against her. Rolling out of the way and onto her feet, she narrowly avoided the heavy blade crashing down beside her—the pixie had been aiming for her arm, it seemed.

“Oof, this one’s heavier than-.”

With the sudden impact of Ryne’s foot in their gut, An Lad stumbled backwards and collapsed, losing their grip on the massive greatsword. That had taken Lily by surprise—it was only a little while ago that Ryne had agreed to stay out of their duel. But as she saw the anger and fear in her eyes, she understood exactly why she’d changed her mind. She’d been in serious danger, at least as far as her friend was concerned.

“Why aren’t you taking this seriously? You nearly died!”

“I’m sorry, Ryne. I wasn’t—look out!” Raising her hand, she shielded Ryne from the twin spells fired her way—one a frenetic ball of lightning, the other a turbulent ball of wind. As her shield cracked under the might of both spells, she rushed behind the young woman to catch her, lest she suffer any harm from being blown away. “Seven Hells, Tyr Beq!”

Sauntering past her and Ryne to kneel beside An Lad, Tyr Beq regarded the two of them coldly. “I told her I would get involved if she tried to help you. Just be thankful neither of you are seriously hurt. Are you alright, An Lad?”

“Nnngh... I’ll be fine. I just wish I’d come up with armor for this glamour.” Grimacing in pain, their eyes fixated on Lily and Ryne, An Lad pulled themself to their feet. “May I have some from your pack, mother? If we’re making this two on two, I’d like to have some extra protection.”

Caught off guard, Lily pondered how best to respond. Though it hurt to watch her child’s pain, as far as she was aware they’d been trying to kill her—giving them the means to make it easier was a terrible idea. Ryne had already accused her of not taking the fight seriously, too, and showing such favorable mercy now would give truth to her beliefs. And aside from all that, she was growing even more suspicious about the pixies’ intent. If An Lad had been trying to kill her, why aim for her arm instead of her center mass?

Before she could voice her thoughts, however, Ryne pulled herself out of Lily’s arms. “You can’t be serious,” she began, her fists clenched in anger. “I understand that you’re all good friends outside this dream, but aren’t the both of you trying to kill her right now?”

The Dreamspinners looked at her in apparent surprise, then each other. An Lad spoke first. “Should we tell them, Tyr Beq?”

“It’ll have to come out eventually,” Tyr Beq replied. As they helped An Lad to their feet, they bowed their head to Ryne and Lily. “My sincerest apologies for this misunderstanding. But we don’t want to kill Lily—far from it, in fact.”

As she hefted her greatsword off the ground, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. “I’d begun to suspect as much. So I take it we’re done fighting, then?”

“Not at all, unless you’re giving up!” Tyr Beq said, brandishing their rapier like a mage’s scepter. “If not, we’re going to keep fighting until you’re too exhausted to fight back. Not dead, though, and we’ll have to heal up any serious injuries you might get. We can’t have you waking up prematurely! So, ready for round two?”

“If you let the pixies decide when it’s time to stop...” Ryne muttered under her breath. Drawing her daggers, she assumed a combat stance. “As long as Lily wishes to have me by her side, I won’t let you lay a single finger on her.”

“How about a spell or two, then?” Tyr Beq raised their rapier’s hilt, channeling their aether through it. And though Ryne was quick to rush them down, they swiftly avoided her sweeping slashes and finished casting not one, but two spells back to back.

Nothing seemed to happen, and for a moment Lily thought their spells had simply fizzled. But watching as An Lad craned their head to the sky and gasped, she followed suit and realized one of the two spells Tyr Beq had cast. A smoking red comet had torn through the blazing sky above, and though it was still a fair distance away, it was only a matter of seconds before it would impact both Ryne and the courtyard.

There was no time to shout advice to Ryne, and from the look of her struggling to move her feet—no doubt an effect of Tyr Beq’s second spell—it wouldn’t have mattered. Shielding herself as she charged across the courtyard, she braced herself against her longblade, catching the comet on the flat of her blade. The impact sent shockwaves through her arms down to her feet, and pain flared in every joint. The scars on her chest and shoulder, too, burned in agony. And though she held firm, pushing through all the pain, it seemed as if some unseen force was still pulling the comet down. She would not be able to hold it forever.

“Nnngh! Ryne, you need to run!”

“I can’t move my legs,” she responded, then fell silent. From what Lily could tell, she seemed to be praying. Or more likely, she realized, the young woman was incanting a spell herself. “Just hold it a little longer, please.”

With another grunt for affirmation, Lily focused her attention on the comet. Her ears twitched—someone was walking up behind her. But with the comet still bearing down above her, she found herself rooted in place. Gradually the footsteps grew louder, and once they stopped, Lily braced herself for whatever her unseen enemy had planned. Whatever method of attack they had in store for her, she would just have to fight through it for Ryne’s sake.

As a pair of warm, gentle lips touched the scar tissue of her right shoulder, Lily’s breath caught in her throat. All the pain she had felt fled her body, soothed by the caress of those all too familiar lips. For just a moment, her shoulders laxed. A part of her wanted dearly to turn around and embrace those lips one final time, while another screamed not to let go. The comet, as if sensing her hesitation, seemed to push down even harder. And though she felt rejuvenated, there was only so much she could do to keep the comet at bay. She was, regrettably, at her limit.

“There!”

A pair of daggers were thrust before Lily’s face, impaling themselves into the surface of the comet above. There was a cold burst of light, and then the comet was no more—all that remained was a gentle shower of light and aether cascading down from her greatsword. Relieved, she set the massive blade to rest upon the earth and tried to catch her breath. “Good work, Ryne.”

“Yes, quite impressive,” Tyr Beq said, stepping around from behind Lily and applauding for her. “But what about the second comet?”

A chill ran down Lily’s spine. She had thought the binding holding Ryne’s legs firmly to the ground was the second spell. If that was simply a ruse and a second comet was coming their way, she would have to start tracking it immediately. But as she turned to look skyward, noting the curious hole the first comet had left in the blazing sky, she heard the Fae-Hume snicker.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing but that eyesore of light above. I can get rid of it and change the time of day if you’d like to do some stargazing.” As Lily’s gaze met the Fae-Hume’s, they sighed. “You don’t have to look so gruff. It was only a joke.”

“This is ridiculous,” Ryne said. From what Lily could tell, she was still rooted in place. That, or she was doing an excellent job at pretending to be. “What do you even hope to accomplish, miring us in Lily’s dream like this?”

“I’m sure Lily already has some idea,” Tyr Beq began, winking as they blew a kiss to her. “Do you recall your promise to take me to Ishgard? To stroll her streets, and warm ourselves by the crackling fireplace in Fortemps Manor?”

Lily hadn’t forgotten that—how could she? It was the same day she confessed her love to Minfilia. The same day Minfilia had returned her affections, and their friendship blossomed into something more. And though now she knew the truth, she could still feel the weight of every promise she had made to her beloved friend. She would bear that weight gladly, but...

“I made that promise to Minfilia. You may have acted the part, but every promise I made was for her alone.” She worried that Tyr Beq might take her rejection poorly, and not only because they had absolute control over this reality of hers. The pixie was her friend, and though they were overstepping their bounds in a tremendous sense right now, she did not want to lose that friendship if she could help it. Even so, she needed to speak her mind. “I’m sorry, Tyr Beq, but I can’t keep those promises any longer.”

“But you can,” replied the Fae-Hume. Though they were smiling, Lily could see the hurt in their eyes. “Maybe not with Minfilia, but you can go there with me and An Lad! Or, if not Ishgard, how about Golmore? We could go on an adventure in the depths of the jungle, and journey to your home—to Camoa—to rest our weary feet.” Looking down at Ryne, their smile began to waver. “You could come with us, too. There must be hundreds of places our Lily has gone to. Don’t you want to see them?”

Lily looked down at the young woman, and a realization came to her. Ryne was from Norvrandt, and from what she understood the trip betwixt their worlds was one few could ever hope to take. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman might be able to make that journey, but if she couldn’t, then once it was time for Lily to leave they would probably never see each other again. Her thoughts turned to her dream—the one where she imagined herself a goddess—and she couldn’t help but wonder what Ryne might choose to do.

Lowering her own head, and holding a hand to her heart, Ryne seemed lost in thought. It was not long, however, before she spoke up. “I... I do. And I know I might never get another chance once she wakes up.” As she raised her head, she stared defiantly at Tyr Beq. “But I refuse to hold her hostage just to see the world she came from.”

“I’m not—that’s not what I want to do, either!” As Tyr Beq raised their head to meet Lily’s gaze, she could see that they were on the verge of tears. They clasped their hands together and, though their voice began to waver, continued to speak. “Please let me do this for you, Lily. I can take you anywhere your heart desires. A-and then, maybe you’ll start to see me the way I see you. Please, just give me a chance to show you how much I-I... how much I love you…”

Once more, Lily found her breath caught in her throat. She had not expected to be on the receiving end of such a confession—certainly not from a pixie, at least. But Tyr Beq had been with her throughout their entire journey in this dream. And though it was easy enough to believe that they’d only ever been acting as Minfilia, she could see now that was clearly not the case. There was no telling when it had happened save, perhaps, by asking. She was certainly curious, but nothing seemed more tasteless at the moment than probing the pixie’s mind while they looked ready to cry. And so she simply accepted that, at some point, her pixie friend’s feelings had stopped being an act.

Stepping around Ryne, she closed the gap between herself and Tyr Beq. She reached out with both arms and, tucking the fae-hume’s head beneath hers, cradled her in a comforting embrace. “I’m sorry, Tyr Beq. You’ve been a wonderful friend to me, but that’s all we are—friends. Let’s not ruin that for ourselves.”

Burying their face into her chest, Tyr Beq began to cry. “I just wanted you to have a nice, happy dream! One where you and Minfilia could—I didn’t ask to start feeling the way she might have felt! I don’t—I just—I-I…”

“I am happy,” Lily said, tightening her grip on them. “You and An Lad worked very hard to make this dream for me. Thank you.”

“You’re... welcome, Lily.” Sniffling, Tyr Beq raised their head to try and look up at her. “Will you keep visiting us in Lyhe Mheg?”

“I will. I promise.”

With another sniffle, Tyr Beq pulled themself out from Lily’s arms. Wiping the tears from their eyes, they motioned behind her and Ryne. “An Lad!”

Lily’s ears twitched—she heard the familiar clanking of armored footsteps. Turning to look at the source, she saw An Lad had donned her jet black bluespirit armor. It seemed that her child, having not received the answer they were looking for, simply went to scrounge around in her pack. And upon their back sat her old longblade—between the armor and the sword, they looked every bit the Dark Knight they aspired to be.

“I overhead everything,” An Lad said with a frown. “Is the fight over, then? May I keep the armor and the sword?”

Looking up at the lanky Fae-Viis in surprise, Ryne nodded. “I think so. This isn’t how I expected we’d win, but... I’m rather glad it’s over, honestly.”

“You may keep the armor,” Lily continued, smiling at her child. “And the sword, if they are both real. I promised you a gift, after all.”

An Lad’s eyes lit up, and their frown quickly turned into a smile. Leaning over, they took one of Ryne’s hands between their own. “I got my mother’s gift! Does the armor look good on me, sister?”

“I... guess? Only, I don’t think black is your color.” Raising her free hand, she patted An Lad on the head. “And please, call me ‘Ryne’. I’m not Lily’s daughter.”

“O-oh. Thank you, Ryne.” Straightening up, the Fae-Viis turned to look at Lily. “Mother, I don’t think I’m cut out to be a Dark Knight. Like Ryne said, black just doesn’t suit me. And even while we were fighting, I never felt the power come to me. I never heard the voice, either.”

Closing her eyes, Lily regarded An Lad’s words. They sounded disappointed, though whether it was because they failed to become a Dark Knight or because they failed to be more like her was hard to say. When she opened her eyes to speak, it was with a warm smile. “Pray you never do, my child. For the power you sought to bear came from a place of much pain and despair on my behalf. Neither a pixie, nor any child of mine, should have to suffer such feelings.”

“Maybe you’re right. I will have to try and find other ways to be like you, then.” Walking over to Lily, An Lad gave her a kiss on the cheek, then continued to Tyr Beq’s side. “Ready to go, my friend?”

“I am, yes.” Taking An Lad’s arm, Tyr Beq smiled and looked at Lily. “Before we leave—I offered to fix the sky for you, didn’t I? While I do that, let me know if there’s anything else you need.” Then they snapped their fingers, and the blazing sky above began to disperse, revealing a cloudless afternoon sky.

Looking up at the sky, Lily noted the speed at which the sun was traveling. It would only be a minute or two before it would set. This was the power she sought to give Ryne, she realized. “Right, I almost forgot. Tyr Beq, An Lad, could the two of you grant Ryne power over my dream before you depart?”

“Of course.” Closing their eyes for only a moment, Tyr Beq let out a quiet giggle. “Hm hm, there we go. Once we depart, Ryne, you’ll be the only one in control anymore. I guess that makes you an honorary Dreamspinner!”

Ryne bowed her head, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Tyr Beq.”

“You’re welcome,” Tyr Beq replied. “Good morning, you two.”

“Yeah, good morning!” As the two turned towards the empty manor and started walking, An Lad glanced at Tyr Beq. “Wait, why good morning?”

Glancing back at An Lad as the two faded away, Tyr Beq began to respond. “Because they’re…”

And then they were gone—faded from apparent existence. There was no doubt in Lily’s mind that they had safely returned to the waking world. And with her twenty year journey finally at its end, she would soon join them.


	12. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Dreamspinners' departure, the Warrior of Light at long last returns to the waking world. But though their journey has come to an end, there is little time for rest—such is the burden to be shouldered by Hydaelyn's Chosen.

As the Dreamspinners faded from view, Ryne was awash in a wave of relief. That could have easily gone far worse—they’d had complete control over Lily’s dream, after all. With that kind of power and their own natural prowess with magic, she and Lily would have lost the instant they decided to stop playing fair.

Her thoughts turned back to the friend she’d come here to save—she’d sustained quite a few injuries from their duel with An Lad, to say nothing of the way her body must have ached from holding back Tyr Beq’s comet. And though by all appearances she was holding herself together, Ryne was reluctant to leave her to her own devices. Not without checking up on her, at the very least.

“How are you holding up? Is there something on your mind?”

Looking down at her, Lily gave a wry smile. “Better than I ought to, given the circumstances. And worse than expected. I had hoped this would be a simple affair—fight whatever the Dreamspinners have in store, get my freedom, and wake up. I suppose that is how things have gone, but…”

“Having a pixie fall in love with you is dangerous,” she replied with a frown. “Tyr Beq seems reasonable, but they’re still a pixie. The same goes for An Lad. Are you sure you’ll be safe with this ‘mother and child’ thing?”

As Lily closed her eyes, her smile faded. “Perhaps not. I may well have created a monster—a Dark Knight with a pixie’s sense of justice.”

“But they said they didn’t-.” Ryne cut herself off, recalling An Lad’s words in full. “What does ‘hearing the voice’ mean, exactly?”

“Please tell me you do not wish to be a Dark Knight as well. You, of all people—I mean, I doubt Thancred would approve.”

With a bemused smirk, Ryne responded. “Thancred doesn’t need to know.” That was entirely in jest, of course, and she hoped Lily would find it amusing too. But the somberness of Lily’s countenance only grew deeper, and she found herself growing uncomfortable under her friend’s worried stare. “Sorry, I was only joking.”

As if snapping out of a trance, Lily shook her head and smiled. “I meant no disrespect, nor am I angry with you. I was only... thinking... of how to approach your question. If I must, I will give a full explanation—otherwise, recall my words to An Lad. Some doors are locked for a reason. And when opened, they can never be closed again.”

She was even more curious now than before. Even as Lily offered to answer her, it was clear that she would much rather hide again than do so. But reflecting on her words, she resolved to let it go. For now, at least. “You don’t have to worry. I really was just kidding.”

“Thank you. As for Tyr Beq, ‘tis my hope their feelings will fade in time, like any crush. Their friendship is as dear to me as any other, and-.” Cutting herself short, Lily winced in pain. “My everything aches. If I ever have to catch a comet again, it shall be too soon.”

“I should hope so, too!” Though she chuckled, in truth, Ryne found herself worried. She’d seen Lily in this sort of state not too long ago. It was a painful reminder that, no matter how audacious her feats or unbreaking her resolve seemed, her hero was still... “But, um, if you need any help treating those cuts, Thancred did teach me a little bit of first aid.”

Lily held up a hand in protest. “That won’t be needed, but thank you. I will only be a moment, and then we can work on ending this dream.”

She wanted to insist, but as she watched Lily wander off to her discarded pack, thought better of it. Her time would be much better spent figuring out how to use the power that had been left to her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the world around her, immersing herself in the laws of Lily’s imagined reality. There was much going on around her that was invisible to Hume eyes—for example, the subtle warming of air under the sun’s rays, causing it to rise and be replaced by cold air. This was how the wind worked in reality, but there was no reason it had to be so in a dream. The wind ought to blow because the dreamer wills it, or so she believed.

She tried to force the wind to stop. For just a moment, there was a lull in the breeze, but only just. Frustrated, she tried again, and again she failed to leave a lasting impression. “I don’t understand, why isn’t the wind going away?”

From across the courtyard, one hand inside her pack, Lily perked her head up. “I imagine that would be quite dangerous. What would happen if the wind just stopped? And why do you want to stop it, for that matter?”

Though she felt the need to defend her choice, Ryne paused to give the question more thought. Obviously, the wind was vital to the flow of water—ocean and sea currents would not exist without it, and rain would have a hard time getting anywhere at all. Flipping the question on its head, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the reason she couldn’t do it. Since the consequences of the laws of reality coming undone would be catastrophic, perhaps Lily’s subconscious was safeguarding them.

It would take wrestling with Lily’s subconscious, then, to force such drastic changes on her dream. And though she had certainly inherited the power to do so, the last thing Ryne wanted to do was bend her hero to her will. With that in mind, she let go of the idea entirely. Besides, there were other ways to test the limits of this newfound power.

“Lots of things, none of them good. And I was just trying to see what I can do with this power I’ve been granted.” Looking up at the sky and the steadily setting sun, Ryne sighed. “Do you mind if I try to get a better idea of that? It won’t take long, I promise.”

“Take your time,” Lily responded as she turned her attention back to her pack. “Seems An Lad made a mess of my belongings—I can’t seem to find my cane.”

“Your... cane? Ah, for conjury, you mean.”

“Mm. All those cuts aren’t going to heal themselves.” With an annoyed groan, Lily picked up the pack. “Might be faster to just empty the damned thing…”

Leaving Lily be, Ryne focused her efforts on something arguably more productive: flying. This was a simple enough matter in her own dreams—practically second nature by now. After briefly focusing her will onto herself, she let go of the ground with her feet and began to float. At first it was merely a few ilms, but it was not long before she began to pick up speed. The chill of the wind clung tightly to her as she soared higher and higher into the boundless blue, and it was not long before she had to stop.

Looking out across the land, she caught sight of Laxan Loft, the abandoned castle in the northern reaches of Lakeland. Beyond it was the Source, and even from this great distance she could make out the little islands of Sullen. She half-expected to spot the Isle of Ken, too, but much like the fauna of Lakeland it was nowhere to be seen. For a moment she thought to place it back where it belonged—if not as a facsimile of the fae creature it was, then at least as a proper island—but the pressing need to warm herself pushed that idea aside.

Instead, Ryne turned her attention to the cloudless sky. Though she could just make herself immune to the cold, judging by her difficulty with controlling the wind, she thought it best to try something a little different. And so she imagined in her own mind a single cloud, more than large enough for her to sleep upon if she chose. It was to be strong enough to support whatever she chose to put on it, yet soft enough to be comfortable for her. Lastly, it was to be warm and fluffy, like a freshly heated quilt or pillow.

And then, once she was confident it would not simply revert to a regular cloud, she pulled it free from her mind and set it before her.

Raising herself up just enough to step upon the cloud, she walked onto its surface. The cloud squished underneath her just a little, then sprang back into shape as she began to bounce her foot. Turning around, she let herself fall backwards, letting out a soft laugh as she sank into its cozy surface. “This is what clouds should be like,” she said with a contented sigh.

Slipping her hands beneath her head, she propped it up just enough to watch the sun go down upon the horizon. The sky gradually turned red and violet, and as the world faded from vision under the cover of night, the stars began to twinkle into apparent existence. Only, that wasn’t quite the case. Even before her eyes could see them, she could feel each and every star’s presence. It was hardly surprising at this point, and she was reluctant to complain—if anything, there was a sense of comfort to be had in knowing they would always be there, watching over her.

For a moment, she wished the same was true of Galbana Lily. It would not be long now before she had to return to her own world, to bring news of their victory to her friends back home. And while she’d certainly be back, there was no telling how long it would be until then. Even a little more time together—even just enough to look out upon the stars above—was something she dearly wished to have.

As she laid there, counting the stars, she heard the sound of gusting wind, followed by a gasp. It was not terribly odd to hear the wind, of course, but she hadn’t heard much beyond her own voice since coming up to the sky. And that gasp was distinct enough in her mind to only have one source. Sitting up, she turned her head and smiled at her guest.

“Did you enjoy the flight up here? How’d you manage it, anyways?”

There was a look of panic in Lily’s eyes, and though it soon passed, Ryne could see the glint of fear left behind. It was as if she expected to fall through her cloud any second now. “I was gripped by an unseen force, then pulled here. ‘Tis not the first time—the Exarch used a similar technique on my first visit to Syrcus Tower. Did you summon me?”

“I didn’t try to, I only... wished…” As she trailed off, Ryne found herself puzzled. If it was truly so easy to pull Lily to her side, it was odd that it only happened once before. The Dreamspinners must have had far more restraint than she gave them credit for. “I suppose I must have. Welcome to my cloud, Lily. Don’t worry, you won’t fall through it. Had any luck finding your cane?”

“Indeed. Aside from the aching scars I will be fine, I think...” Crawling across the surface of the cloud, Lily pulled up beside Ryne and, as she sat down, turned her attention heavensward. That glint of fear Ryne had noticed vanished entirely, and in its place was a childlike sense of wonder. It was an odd fit for her, given how heavily scarred the right half of her face had become, but she could hardly deny how cute she seemed otherwise.

“My, but the sky is beautiful tonight.”

Though Ryne was eager to return to her stargazing, the sight of Lily’s face lit up as such proved too difficult to ignore. It was a side of her that she’d never seen, and she found herself idly imagining what her hero must have been like when she was her age. The girl from Rabanastre, with the self-ascribed “reputation like a pixie”. For just a moment, she found herself wanting—she stopped, silently scolding herself. She had to be more careful than that. All it had taken was an idle wish to drag her friend up here. To forcibly transform her back into a child to sate her curiosity would be wrong.

Instead, she chose another approach. It was hardly difficult to find—such wonder at the night sky reminded her of the way she felt upon seeing it in Lakeland that fateful day. “This must be the first time you’ve seen it in twenty years. If you don’t mind delaying, we can stay here and enjoy it together for a while.”

“The second time, in fact. Though my attention was elsewhere the first time...” With a wistful sigh, Lily continued. “If you wish to hear of my journey someday, I would be happy to share. But for now, it is enough to be here with a friend.”

Ryne could tell what she was trying to avoid saying. There was no doubt in her mind that her first proper night had been shared with Minfilia. Out of respect for her friend’s feelings, she tried not to pry. “I’m happy to wait, then.” Returning her attention to the sunless sea, she resumed counting the stars. It was not long before she stumbled upon something odd. “Lily, how many stars are in the sky?”

“I’ve never tried to count them. Why?”

“I have, but-.” She stopped, trying to find the best way to put her thoughts into words. “It feels like there are more stars up there than I can see.”

“Ah...” Lily fell silent, her head raised in thought. Though Ryne found herself wondering what was on her friend’s mind, it was not long before she spoke again, a faint smile forming upon her lips. “On occasion, I have had the pleasure of viewing the stars through the lens of a telescope. ‘Tis true—there are many so far away that their light grows too dim to reach our eyes. And many still that not even a telescope can see.”

It was a little hard for Ryne to believe. But that first night in Lakeland had been unbelievable in its own right—before then, she’d never even seen a star. If not for Thancred and Urianger, she might not have even understood the concept. She’d only expected to see a few dozen at most, but the great band of stars stretching from one edge of the horizon to the next had been an eye-opening experience.

“They really are endless, aren’t they?”

With a knowing smile, Lily nodded. “I believe so. Would that I had the means of traveling betwixt them—or at the very least, to the moon.”

“Why the moon?” It was a silly question, but her curiosity needed to be sated. “I’ve never seen anything up there myself.”

“When I was younger, I used to climb to the rooftops in Rabanastre and gaze out at the stars, just like this.” As she laid back, Lily sank into the cloud with a hearty chuckle. “My friends would say I was from a kingdom of rabbits on the moon, and that I must have fallen from it one night and wished to go home.”

“Rabbits on the moon...?” Ryne looked up to the moon, admiring the faint glow of its reflected light. She’d never heard of such a thing before, and wondered if the moon on Lily’s world might be different from her own. But even if not, their existence was not entirely impossible. “If they’re real, their kingdom must be underground. That, or they’re on the other side.”

“Both sound plausible to me. Now, would they be Viera, or perhaps another sort of rabbit?”

She couldn’t tell whether that was just idle speculation on Lily’s part, or if she really was asking for Ryne’s opinion. Regardless, the question had been asked, and she could hardly resist the chance to flex her creative muscle. “Hm... I think... they’re shorter than a Viera. A lot shorter.”

“They are?” Lily propped herself up on her elbows. “How short are they?”

Slipping onto the sides of her legs, Ryne turned to smile at Lily. “They’re about the same size as a dwarf. And they’ve got giant, floppy ears.”

“Ooh, then you’ve seen them before!” Lily sat up, clasping her hands together. That same childlike sense of wonder in her eyes had returned once more. “Please, my friend, I have to know. What are the rabbits on the moon like?”

Ryne had to admit, she was having fun with this. “Well, they have big, bright blue eyes, and cute button noses. And they wear colorful robes and gowns, too. Oh, and they’ve got the fluffiest fur and cotton ball tails!”

“They sound more adorable than moogles!”

“They’re five—no, a hundred times more adorable!”

“They’re perfect, thank you!” Lily beamed a bright grin towards Ryne. “If I’d seen something that cute as a child, I’d have hugged it and never let go.”

Still riding the high of their ‘conversation’, Ryne couldn’t help but look back upon her earlier thoughts. It was one thing to force such a transformation upon her friend. But Lily had been the one to bring it up, and there was no harm in simply suggesting it, right? “Well, I could make one for you, if you’d like. And I could, um... make you a child again, too.”

“Hm... being a child again…” Lily fell silent, seemingly lost in thought once more. And once more, Ryne found herself wondering just what her friend’s thoughts were like. But that, too, was effortless on her part—even without her powers, one look at her friend’s gaze as it traveled from her ruby red top all the way down to her little pointed shoes gave it away. “This dress would be rather obscene on a child, wouldn’t it?”

That wasn’t quite a ‘no’, and so Ryne pushed forward. “You can wear my dress, then. I mean, I can make you one just like it.”

After giving Ryne a quick once over, a smile formed on Lily’s lips. “Seven Hells, why not?”

“Thank you!” In truth, this wasn’t just an opportunity to play around with her newfound power—though that was, admittedly, the primary reason. It was also a chance to get a better look at the means by which Lily had been trapped within her dream. “Now close your eyes, and try to imagine what you were like as a child. Any age is fine, of course. I’ll handle the rest. And after that, you’ll have your moon rabbit, okay?”

Lily nodded, closing her eyes. And with that Ryne closed hers, too, and began to work. Willing herself to see her friend’s thoughts was a simple enough task. All she had to do now was wait, and let Lily do her part.

Her patience was quickly rewarded with a vibrant image—it seemed like a marketplace in a city of sandstone, with crowds of people milling about or gathered around stalls. Many of them seemed to fade, not quite out of sight, but enough to draw attention away from them. For what was truly important was the pair of Viis—or Viera—strolling hand in hand through the scene.

The taller of the two bore long red hair, braided into an intricate ponytail. With her round, almost cherubic face, she looked to be about the same age as Galbana Lily, if not younger. Though from what Ryne had seen of the Viis in Fanow, this kind of thing was common among their kind. The one feature she did recognize was her eyes—they were just the right shade of blue.

The other, just a few ilms taller than Ryne herself, even without the ears, was much more familiar. Her heart-shaped face, partly obscured by her unkempt white hair, bore the same slender, pointed features she’d grown used to seeing. And there, just above her nose, were those same blue eyes. This had to be them—Galbana Lily and her mother.

Committing the image of the Viera child to memory, she opened her eyes. Now came the hard part: Transforming Lily to match her younger self. Though calling it hard was something of an exaggeration—there was bound to be some resistance, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle here. Focusing on her friend, she began to exert her will once more.

Lily’s dress, and then her whole body, became engulfed in a soft white light. That light grew and stretched, then squashed and shrunk. It filled out the air around itself into the shape Ryne desired, and as the light faded, the “new” Galbana Lily appeared before her. Though she now wore a white dress matching Ryne’s own, she was every bit an exact replica of the girl she’d seen through Lily’s imagination.

Ryne had to take a moment to admire her handiwork. She’d even managed to get rid of those unsightly scars on Lily’s face and shoulder. No doubt her eye had recovered, as well, but she’d need to see it to know for sure. “You can open your eyes now,” she said, patting her young friend on the shoulder. “I think it worked, but how do you feel?”

Lily’s eyes fluttered open, and she began to look herself over with two clear blue eyes. “I don’t feel-.” She gasped and touched her throat with one hand, her voice having cracked. The other went straight for her left eye, covering it behind her palm. “My voice! My eye!”

Just as before, Ryne felt the urge to laugh. But she restrained herself, and only smiled instead. “I made you an exact replica of your younger self. Don’t worry, though. You’ll grow out of that voice once you wake up, I promise.”

After staring for a second in surprise, Lily began to giggle. “I should hope so! Could you imagine what the Scions would say if they heard me like this?”

“They’d be too shocked to say anything at all, I think.” And once they’d found out Ryne was responsible, she’d like as not never hear the end of it, and for good reason at that. But still, she almost wished Lily would remain like this when she awoke. And she almost wished Lily would remain with her, too.

Not letting her smile fade, even for a moment, Ryne carried on. “Speaking of our friends, they must be waiting on us by now. It’s about time we bid farewell to this dream of yours, don’t you think?”

“Heehee, with how much fun I’ve been having, I’d almost forgotten.” As she stretched out her legs, Lily let out a loud yawn. “So what do we have to do?”

It was a good question, and Ryne had a few answers. The obvious means of awakening Lily was letting her die, of course, but that was completely off the table. Thankfully, she’d found a second option: Leaving Norvrandt. She suspected that covered a broader range of locations than one might assume—Lily could just as easily set foot into the Empty or an imagined place from either of their minds, if need be.

But she was wont to have a little more fun, and so she’d devised a third choice. So long as Lily was a light enough sleeper, it ought to work.

“You’ll have to follow my instructions, alright?” With a smile, Ryne patted her lap. “First, lay your head down right here.”

Looking down at her lap, then at Ryne’s face, Lily frowned. “But you don’t have a hairbrush.”

“Huh?” It took her entirely too long a moment to figure out what Lily had meant by that. And when it hit her, she couldn’t help but snicker. It was a shame braiding her hair here wouldn’t change the bedhead she’d fallen asleep with. “Right, how silly of me. And I promised you a moon rabbit too, didn’t I.”

Lily nodded, her expression nearly unchanging—Ryne could only just make out the twinge of amusement in the momentary curling of her lips. Well, she thought, it would be simple enough to placate her. As she concentrated on the image of the moon rabbit in her mind, she made one last alteration to it before summoning it forth. It appeared as a stuffed doll—not a living thing, but certainly life-sized—and landed right on her young friend’s own lap.

With a quiet gasp, Lily seized the moon rabbit and gave it a squeeze. And as she cuddled it in her arms, Ryne quietly conjured a hairbrush and turned to face her. “See? Hairbrush and moon rabbit. Now lay down.”

Leaning back slightly to keep her stuffed doll from falling off her lap, Lily scooped her back-length hair into a bunch, then laid her head down upon Ryne’s thigh, letting the gathered hair fall across her lap to the other side. “Thank you for helping me let my hair down. What do I do now, though?”

“You just sit there, relax, and try to sleep. Let me handle the rest.” As Lily closed her eyes, Ryne took her brush and began to work. It was still something of a surprise to her that the Viera’s hair was as long as it was—Lily almost always wore it tied up in a ponytail, but when left to hang free it was about as long as her own. Even so, she’d had plenty of practice with brushing her own hair, and Lily’s proved to be no more difficult to manage.

After no more than a dozen strokes, Lily yawned. “It’ll be so nice to finally see them all again,” she murmured.

With her free hand, Ryne gently tapped Lily on the nose. “Shhh. Sleep.”

“Sorry,” she whispered back, shutting her eyes with a smile. “Goodnight, Ryne.”

It was another dozen strokes through her hair before the Viera seemed to fall asleep, and a few dozen more before Ryne was confident that she couldn’t simply be faking it. Lowering her head, taking care not to shift her sleeping friend unnecessarily, she whispered into the Viera’s ears.

“Good morning, Ktjn.”

***

“Good morning…”

Lily’s eyes fluttered open. She had heard Ryne’s voice, but the young woman was nowhere to be seen. And her bed was neither a gigantic and oddly warm cloud, nor her friend’s lap. It was simply the feather bed she had gone to sleep on to begin with.

As she slipped out of bed, her bare feet touching the cool floor, she took a moment to gather in her surroundings. She was back in her suite—or rather, she had never left. Her unfortunately small washtub was still sitting near to the window, and her armor and favorite greatsword were still resting upon the bench near to the door. The window itself had been left open, and a soft breeze carried in to fill the room. Even the plates and bowls from last night’s dinner were still where they’d left them.

With a heavy sigh, she reflected on the night before. She found herself even more ashamed now of her poor behavior—spirits alone could only go so far in excusing the way she acted. And there was nothing she regretted more than sharing the tale of Osaulie. Having simply ended it where she did, and without taking the chance to clarify the difference between her plight and Minfilia’s, had done more harm than good.

But then, there was little point in dwelling overmuch on it. Just sitting around feeling sorry for herself would accomplish nothing, and though Ryne had already forgiven her, there would be no harm in apologizing or seeking to finish where she’d left off. And though she was due to return to the Rising Stones—and the Source in general—for a time, she still had the opportunity to do so before leaving.

She moved over to the dresser and, after carefully searching through it for some appropriate underclothes, stepped in front of the mirror. No scars, no blind eye. A part of her missed the scars, at least, though she was quite happy to be back to normal. Armed with a comb, she began the steady process of caring for her hair. It called to mind the end of her dream, resting upon Ryne’s lap, and she cursed herself. Of all the things she might struggle with, she’d never expected braiding her own hair to be one of them. 

As for the rest of the dream, she had already forgiven the Dreamspinners and the Exarch for their transgression. In fact, she was still quite thankful for all they’d done for her. But though her time with Minfilia still felt real in her mind—every kiss, every laugh, and every drop of blood and tears—she knew all too well that it was only a dream. That the one who had received her love was not Minfilia, but Tyr Beq.

Another person to whom she must apologize. She was right to reject the pixie’s feeling, and wrong for having provoked them to begin with. And she could only hope that their acceptance at the end had not been an act—that their heartbreak was as momentary as it seemed, and they would stay friends once more.

It would be nice to see An Lad again, too. She found herself amused with her dream self’s self-assigned motherhood, but couldn’t blame her. Ten years of taking care of children had softened her up to the possibility of motherhood. It would still be terribly irresponsible for her—and there would come a time when she no doubt would have to leave Norvrandt for good—but for now, she was content to play that role if the pixie desired it. On her next trip to Lyhe Mheg, she would have to bring along a dessert or two for them.

After finishing her combing, Lily dug out a length of string and carefully tied her hair into a ponytail. Then, after changing out of her camisole and into a fresh set of smallclothes, she moved on over to the bench by the door. Her pack was sitting right next to her armored longcoat, though she did not recall placing it there. A small part of her dreaded opening it up—the armor and sword she’d gifted to An Lad were very much real possessions of hers. But unless she was planning on making her return in a suit of armor, she’d have to brave its voluminous depths sooner or later.

Upon opening it up and taking a peek inside, she was surprised. Far from the mess she’d expected to find, everything within was neatly ordered. A quick check through her inventory confirmed the absence of the black longblade and bluespirit armor, but beyond that nothing else was missing or out of place. Once more, she found herself feeling thankful for Tyr Beq—there was no telling what state the room would be in if An Lad came to retrieve their gift alone, to say nothing of her pack itself.

But with that out of the way, the question of what to wear remained. Her answer was obvious—she was a woman of Dalmasca. And on a return trip to her favorite home, what better to wear than an outfit from the nation she called home? Taking the draped white gown out from her pack, she moved back to the mirror and began to change.

Her thoughts turned to her future plans, both in Norvrandt and on the Source. She had quite a few obligations to take care of on this world, some serious, some not so much. Her date with Feo Ul fell squarely into the former—she could only hope to receive warning in advance before being abducted to dance and sing within a ring of flowers or on the surface of a lake. Or inside a music box, or any other odd place. The possibilities were endless when it came to the Madbloom’s imagination.

But on the Source? It had been quite some time since her departure from the Ghimlyt Dark. Or perhaps it had been no time at all. The passage of time betwixt the Source and her Reflections was apparently quite convoluted, after all. She would have to spend some time catching up on current events, and though she was not looking forward to the possibility of setting foot back into an active war zone, she could not deny the possibility and was not inclined to shirk that duty if it came to that.

Breaking away from the mirror and over to the window, Lily kneeled down to check on the flowers. They seemed to be in decent health, and while she was away they would in all likelihood be tended to. There was little reason to worry for them—in truth, she had really just come to the window for the sake of lingering a moment longer.

As she stood up to close the window, she lingered still upon the empty space where her own flowers had been growing in a pot. Her namesake, galbana lilies. She would have to thank Ryne for delivering them. And perhaps one day, long after she was gone, her friend would yet have something to remember her by.

Lily took one last look out across the horizon, and smiled. Then she shut the window and turned around. They would not wait around for her forever, and so at long last she made her way out of her suite to join her friends. And then, like as not, depart without them.

***

As she left the doors of the Church of Saint Adama Landama, Galbana Lily found herself stressed. She had found many things upon her first return to the Source, not the least of which had been closure. Whether it was in the forests of Gridania, where she found herself surrounded by a few of the youths she had met and befriended in her duty to the Conjurer’s guild, or on a cliff overlooking Whitebrim Front, where the only company she would keep was herself.

And with Garlemald having retreated from the Ghimlyt Dark, it seemed the war between the Empire and the Eorzean Alliance had, for now, come to a halt. But it had not been long before her duty to the Scions saw her return to Norvrandt—both as the bearer of news good and ill, and as the vanguard in their struggle to return home once and for all.

Along the way, she had found herself wrapped up in a journey of Ryne’s own making. Out into the Empty, in the shadow of a titanic sin eater she had dubbed “Eden”, she meant to work tirelessly to finish what Minfilia had started a hundred years prior—no less than the reclamation of her world from the Flood of Light. Accompanying her was Thancred, of course, as well as Urianger and Lily herself. For who better to serve as the Oracle of Light’s sword and shield than one of her dearest friends?

But the fruit of their labors on both fronts seemed far off, and her second return to the Source brought to light the ugly truth of Garlemald’s retreat. Varis zos Galvus was dead and the Empire was in disarray. Estinien, witness to these events, brought knowledge of a horrific melding of man and machine—a revival of sorts for the Ultima Weapon.

It felt as if she was being torn across both worlds. She was needed on the Source to combat this new threat. She was needed on the First to help the Scions return before time ran out. She was needed in the Empty to fight whatever manner of foe would seek them out and, it seemed, whatever primals they would need to summon to restore balance to the elements—to breathe life back into the Empty once more. She was needed out and about in Il Mheg, aiding the Dreamspinners whenever she had the chance, and a similar duty had seen her attention split towards Rak’tika Greatwood as well. She was needed out in the upper reaches of Kholusia, for gods only know what. Something about dwarves, robots, robot humes, and uncanny mysteries that at any other time would have had her full attention. And though not a soul in Ishgard would blame her for stepping out, when it came to their reconstruction efforts she could hardly keep away from lending a hand.

But all of that would have to wait tonight, for this was where she needed to be most. And not simply for the sake of F’lhaminn, either.

It had been a chance encounter. Stressed out from the weight on her shoulders, she sought to spend the moment of free time she had unwinding at the House of Splendors with a cup of tea and something to eat. She had not expected to bump into F’lhaminn, and though she would have appreciated the chance to unburden herself in the company of another in her family of friends, the younger—though substantially more mature—woman had something on her mind as well.

It was, of course, Minfilia. Together they embarked on one more journey that day. This wasn’t a good time for it, but Lily had learned well enough to spare no expense in making time for the people she loved, for the cost of failing to do so would always be greater. And so she departed alongside the mother of her beloved friend for Ul’dah, to meet with Seserukka and Popokkuli of Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern.

The discovery of the cat’s-eye in the Sil’dih Aqueducts, the selfsame passage she and the Scions had retreated through on that fateful night, proved itself a mystery. According to Popokkuli, they’d swept through those same aqueducts in the days after the banquet and found no trace of the Scions—that the cat’s-eye had been discovered just recently was something of a miracle. There was no doubt in Lily’s mind that this mystery could be solved. And at the end of the road it led her to, she would no doubt find the answer, if nothing else.

If nothing else. Even now, some small part of her still held onto hope. Hope that reality itself would bend for her, that Minfilia could return home. But she held her peace, for she knew for certain this would never be. Minfilia was gone, both in body and soul. All that remained was her legacy, their memories, and the once treasured cat’s-eye.

And that would have to suffice, wouldn’t it? With this cat’s-eye, Minfilia had returned. Not to stay, but to say goodbye.

It had been her own wish to follow after F’lhaminn to the Church of Saint Adama Landama. And it had been her own wish to stand before the grave of Warburton as she bared her heart out to the deceased—father and daughter both—before burying the cat’s-eye. It was a beautiful gesture, one she had done herself on rare occasions. Once in the company of the Night’s Blessed, to guide one of their lost to the sunless sea. And once, for a girl named Osaulie, whose misfortune had deprived her of the chance to fulfill her dream.

As she finished her speech, F’lhaminn turned to Lily. “Won't you say a few words too?”

With a quiet nod, Lily took a knee before Warburton’s grave. A long time ago, she had thought hard on what to say when Minfilia returned home. She wished to greet her as warmly as Minfilia always had, and to confess her feelings on the spot. But now that the opportunity arrived, there was no longer a need. It was enough to have the chance to welcome her home and, in doing so, bid farewell to the woman she loved.

“You can rest now, Minfilia…”


End file.
